The Passage of Twin Disciplines
by Kiravu
Summary: A war is about to begin, a war that no one suspected. The champions are being enlisted and summoned from all over Valoran. Rated M for violence, language and sexual content. Main characters to date: NidaxAkali / LuxxJarvan, Garen, Galio / Kat, Cass.
1. Prologue: Defend Your Own

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Prologue**

**Defend Your Own**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

The young girl ran through the thick underbrush of the forest. Around her, tall trees loomed, their bark curving into devilish smiles and scowls. They demanded from her an answer she couldn't choke out of her panic stricken throat. Why was she here? She doesn't belong.

The ebony haired, young girl whipped her head to the side, her heart pounding painfully in her chest at the sound of a growl in the nearby brush. Unbeknownst to her, she was encroaching on a cougar's den. A den that houses a mother who has recently birthed a set of triplet cubs, identical in their sandy blonde fur and tiny spots.

She stumbled over a raised root, tears streaking her face as she pulled out a tiny knife from the belt at her hip. Letting out a tiny whimper, she pushed herself up and pressed her back to the bark of a nearby tree.

"I-I'm the heir to the s-s-shadow dynasty..." she told herself, the whisper pulling a tiny squeak from her throat. Her knees trembled as she searched the dark, sweat forming on the palm of her hands barely big enough to clasp the hilt of her dagger.

Behind her a bush rustled and she jumped away, dropping the weapon so it shimmered in the small streak of moonlight that enveloped her. Her hands pushed at the dirt, pushing her body away from the bush as the first tiny paw stepped into site.

Miniature, round ears fixed in her direction as a pink nose sniffed the air experimentally. The cub's nose twitched and she sneezed, falling back into the bush with a plunk.

The dark haired young girl's eyes widened as she froze in her position; small chest heaving as she stared at the green leaves, tinged black in the darkness. The moonlight fixed on her like a spotlight caused her to squint as she tried to see into the darkness in front of her.

"H-hello?" She squeaked, pushing herself up with sweat glistening on her frame. Her gaze shifted to the dropped dagger momentarily, and she reached out to grab the weapon. A warning growl sounded, one from a much larger feline than the one she had just seen.

The young girl froze as a dark form behind the brush the cub had come from began to sharpen. The darkness gave way to reveal the form of a very large, muscled feline.

He fixed his blue eyes onto the young girl, letting out another deep growl that resounded through his broad chest, ivory fangs glistening in the moonlight. Claws extended, reaching out from the large paw that shifted the forest grass around. His paws are almost as big as the young girl's chest and she felt a tingle of real fear branch out from the a tiny tendril deep within her being.

She took frenzied steps backwards which brought out a roar from the large cat, legs began to pump as he raced after her. The girl turned and the first heavy foot she put down was awkward, arms rolled as she pushed herself into a desperate run. She closed her eyes mid-stride, praying to the gods that someone would save her.

Inches from her back she heard a deep, guttural growl right before she was ripped off her feet and thrown to the ground. Her tunic ripped under the power of the jaws that had closed carefully around her fluttering clothes. She started to cry, looking up at the cougar standing over her.

Chestnut brown eyes widened as she looked up at the wild cat, terror stricken and resolving herself to die. She closed her eyes and said her good-byes when she felt the cat step away.

Opening her lids tentatively, she peeked out to see the cub from before with it's maw closed around it's parents tail, pulling futilely. Tiny paws churned the earth, growls and mews escaping it's throat as it wrestled with it's parent.

The adult cougar turned on it's offspring, snapping it's teeth near the rebellious cub's cowering form, curling it's tail under it's small frame. Satisfied the cub had been punished properly, the parent turned back to it's prey, staring down at the young girl with bright blue eyes.

Again the cub let out a yip of protest, going down onto it's forelegs in a mock play stance, the only combat the young kitten knew.

The adult turned and roared, the sheer force of the air bursting from it's lungs sent the cubs fur ruffling back. Squinting, the cub let out a tiny mew in it's attempt to roar back.

Confused, the girl started to crawl away only to have a paw step down on her pants leg, holding her in place while the cougar dealt with the other rebellious fledgling. Something passed between the pair during their silent stare, something the girl couldn't identify. The large cat released the girls pant leg and flicked his tail, successfully swatting the young warrior's cheek as he stalked away. Within seconds the large predator was hidden back in the darkness, invisible to untrained eyes.

Tail twitching back and forth, the kitten watched with perked ears as it's guardian left before turning it's attention fully onto the strange, yet familiar, creature before it. A happy half trot-half skip brought the kitten on unsteady paws up to the girl.

Her chest heaved frantically as she looked between the spot where the large cat had disappeared and the curious cub.

Ears twitched as she looked into the deep black-brown eyes of the young girl, sniffing experimentally once more. Again, she found the smell unsettling and sneezed, barely managing to keep her composure. Her green eyes blinked as she sat on her haunches and closed her eyes.

Around her, the air began to shift until there was a small tornado of wind and leaves surrounding the cub.

The young warrior shielded her eyes, having been forced shut by the sudden uprising. When she opened them again, she blinked. Instead of the cub sat a young girl, around her age, clad in animal skins with soft brown hair that tickled her collar.

The shape-shifter reached out and gently touched the skin of the amazed ninja's cheek.

"What are you?" The girl whispered, caught in a star struck gaze. In reply the young man-cub only tilted her head and smiled, letting out a soft mew that sounded almost authentic coming from a human throat.

"My name is Akali, what's yours?" The ebony haired girl asked, forcing the words out as the other girl withdrew her hand and sniffed her fingers. The cub didn't answer as she crinkled up her nose in disgust, looking up at Akali with a question in her eyes. "Can't you talk?" Akali asked, receiving another head tilt in reply.

Letting out a sigh, Akali scanned the forest and felt despair creep back into the forefront of her thoughts. She was lost and she knew it, alone she had no hope of finding her way back to the temple before morning and her mother would be furious. Her mother was indescribably frightening when angered.

She shivered involuntarily and looked back at the cub-girl.

"You don't happen to know how to get out of here, do you?" She asked receiving another wide smile in reply. This time, the girl stood, and tugged up her counterpart after her. Before the ninja-in-training knew what was going on, they were racing through the forest.

Where Akali stumbled the other girl seemed to move through the forest with enough grace that made her want to believe the trees and brush were moving to make her passing easier. The moonlight occasionally found it's way through the dense rooftop canopy, hitting the girls at uneven intervals.

After what seemed like too short a time, Akali could make her the temple that was her home through the cover of the trees. She stopped, dropping the other girls hand and looked out at the lit building scared of who would be awaiting her return.

The cub-girl stopped and looked at her curiously, pointing to the housing with a smile. When Akali didn't reply she scrunched up her brow and tried to decipher the situation for herself, confusion evident on her tanned face.

"I wish I could thank you, but I don't even know your name." She finally whispered, keeping one eye on her destination to make sure no one had noticed them yet.

In response the other girl pulled out a figurine that had been hidden on a woven necklace, dangling under the fur tunic she wore. Placing the carved cat into Akali's hand she smiled and closed her fingers over the figurine, showing that, without a doubt, it was a gift.

"Thank you." Akali said, pressing her closed fist to her chest with a slight bow of her head, her unoccupied hand held up straight as she bowed at the waist. She took a step away before pausing, "will I ever seen you again?"

The cub opened her mouth, and for a moment, Akali thought she might reply with more than a bestial noise. Behind them a growl sounded and Akali stiffened, instinctively moving closer to her home.

"Akali?" Someone yelled a few feet away. She jumped and heard the large cat she could not see take a step back, letting out another warning growl that the unnamed cub replied to with a yip.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Akali apologized, quickly pulling the charm around her neck and hiding it within the folds of her shirt so it could not be seen. Just as she had turned her back, she heard the tiniest voice, strained and sounding as if it had never before been used.

"Nid... a, l-lee." Akali's head snapped back but the girl was gone, only the remnants of a gust of wind left in her spot. Akali scanned the darkness but saw nothing.

Just then a large, firm hand closed around her bicep and pulled her up roughly, the pressure exacted sure to leave a bruise in the morning.

"Where have you been?" The large man growled, dark blue uniform hanging around his frame. Two twin swords barely visible over his shoulders, the skin of his face hidden behind a stoic mask.

"Nowhere, Shen." Akali growled, clawing at his grip. Shen glowered into the darkness, searching for any sort of intruder and finding nothing.

"Let's go." He snapped, voice rough and deep, dropping her enough so her feet could touch the ground but keeping his grip painfully tight around her arm.

Akali looked back into the darkness, spotting a pair of gleaming green eyes under a bush in the moonlight, ten feet behind her.

_Nidalee..._ She smiled and followed her mentor without a word.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Alright, that's the end of the prologue to one of my new fics. With Tropical Paradise and Missing Puzzle Pieces coming to a close I am starting two new projects. This will be one of them, the second is up for debate. I have a list of possible fics on my profile and I will take any votes or opinions into account. I will also accept any requests or suggestions.**

**On another note, Pink Crush is now back on the site and being revamped and uploaded as I find time. I hope you enjoyed the fic, drop a review! Thanx, - Kiravu**


	2. The Shadow Princesses Awakening

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter One**

**The Shadow Princesses Awakening**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~~o~o~o~**

"Concentrate!" A sharp female voice pierced the training ground. Akali spun on spot, keeping her body low in the brush of the bamboo field. Her loincloth whispered over the earth beneath her, black-brown eyes carefully picking through her surroundings for any abnormalities.

She couldn't locate the voice, it sounded as if it had come behind her, but her instincts told her it was in front of her. Folly to those who did not listen to their instincts.

Scowling, she held perfectly still, trying to quell the rising anger that was slowly creeping up into her consciousness.

'Balance in all things,' she silently recited, taking a deep, steadying breath. A single needle, tinged green with coated poison, aimed at her forehead; ripped through her hair as she ducked out of the way and vibrated in the trunk of a bamboo shoot.

Another needle sunk into the soft dirt between her feet as she pushed up, flying into the air, moving clear of the bamboo shoots coverage. Cloth flapped in the wind, reaching back for her previous hiding spot and it's meager protection.

She twisted, throwing out one of her kamas at a rustle, hitting a thrown stick, a diversion. Akali's eyes widened, realizing her mistake too late as a sword hilt slammed into her back, sending her sprawling through the bamboo she was already descending into.

"Dead once."

Her arms snapped around, appendages hitting the wooden shoots painfully, peppering her with future bruises as she rolled to a stop. Fingers clawed at the dirt for a grip, being rewarded with a particularly durable root. No sooner had she stopped was she back on her feet, pulling herself against the root and using the momentum to propel herself forward.

Steel flashed for her exposed neck, clanging against the blade of her right kama, the force of the blow causing her arm to shake under the awkward block. A needle flashed and she lowered her left weapon to deflect the shot to her kidneys, receiving a twist of the enemies blade that sent her right arm out wide.

With a strike that was too fast to defend against, the cruel hilt of the sword slammed into her jaw and she staggered back, spitting out a wad of blood while raising her defences.

"Dead twice already." Her mother scolded, long black hair tied back and tight over her dark purple uniform. Akali felt the anger building again, fighting to push it back and regain her inner balance when another slash came out. Her mother stepped forward under the strike, twisting her ankle around to switch her stance mid strike.

A second blow came when the first was deflected, aimed low and up, using the long katana to it's fullest. Akali deflected the second blow, pushing back to get out of her mother's strike range so she could regroup. Her fingers slipped into her back pouch, grabbing and tossing a smoke bomb with a single twitch of her wrist.

The cover wouldn't do much against a seasoned veteran, but her mother would pause long enough for her to break out of the bamboo field. While the weapon her mother preferred did well in close quarters, while keeping her opponent at bay, Akali needed more room to fully utilized the flourish of her kama.

As soon as the cover was deployed she broke for the clearing she knew to be there. No sooner had her first step into the wider area been placed, had a needle grazed her shoulder, leaving a bubbling hiss where it touched her skin.

She turned and raised her kama in a cross, expecting the forward chop that would have cleaved her exposed back.

The blow came down furiously, pressing her weak guard as she struggled to keep the strength in her legs with the angle they were placed. The sword relented and Akali dropped, kicking out only to hit air, her target having already retreated.

A rustle warned her of the next strike as she was attacked from her right, the deft sword cutting down an aged bamboo stock in it's wake. Akali deflected, throwing the blade off and counter-struck with a side cross of her Kama, narrowly missing a direct hit. Pulling back, her mother smirked and struck again, pulling the deflected blade around and up, aiming for her daughter's armpit.

A second kama came down and blocked the expected counter, and a second smoke bomb was placed. Akali attacked instantly, using her mother's expected hesitance to her advantage. Her kama flourished, cold steel flashing through the smoke cover and digging into her mother's scabbard.

She tugged at the weapon, tossing it aside when it was obvious it was lodged too deep to deal with in her present situation. Akali kicked out when her mother's arm was thrown wide, carried by the scabbard and lodged kama. Managing a staggering blow to her mother's lower abdomen, she put all her strength into a twisting blow that would have beheaded another opponent and was instead met with the flickering sword.

The young ninja glared at her mother's easy, almost bored and still controlled expression. Akali's strength wavered, it was then she felt the prick of cold steel pressed against her throat and noticed the dagger against her throat in her mother's free hand. Disbelieving, she slanted her gaze to the hilt of the sword and realized she was losing with a dual grip on her kama to one of her mother's arms holding the sword strong.

Sighing in defeat she closed her eyes and relaxed her body, awaiting her punishment. Her expectations were met a moment later with a harsh slap to her cheek as the dagger was pulled away.

"I'm disappointed, I expect more from you." Her mother stated, her voice cold as she walked away to pick up her scabbard. "Meet me in my room in ten minutes, and Akali, do not be late."

"Understood." Akali replied, waiting until her mother had departed before she bent to retrieve her fallen kama.

~o~

Akali's mother gripped her daughters chin with thin, strong fingers. The fledgling ninja stared straight ahead, focusing on one of the bamboo walls of her mother's room. She forced all of her attention on the wall, pushing out the throb from her shoulder she had flushed with an anti toxin and the pulse her lip was giving.

The younger shadow warrior is lean, muscle covering her body, leaving no extra room for unneeded fat. Akali moved easily under her mother's touch, moving her head to the left and the right as she was inspected but did not let her gaze wander.

Her pure black hair hangs down to whisper against her waist, tied back at the top of her skull in a cloth wrap, as well as at the bottom of the stream. Carefully controlled so it would not be a hindrance. Left uncontrolled are a set of bangs, hanging over the left side of her face as well as tickling down to her chin all the way around to the back.

Akali's skin is dark, with new bruises already spotting her soft skin, her dark skin is partly from training in the sun for hours on end, and partly because of her lineage. Her dark black-brown eyes focused turning to slits as her mother tut-tutted, unimpressed with what she had seen from her daughter so far. The morning's workout had been a test, one Akali had obviously failed.

The young shadow warrior is dressed in her usual combat attire. Dark green leg guards cover her shins, cutting off with a painted metal plate covering her kneecap. Underneath the leg guards is a cloth cover, running up her calves and cutting off half way up her thighs. Around her hips is a thick belt, holding various hidden pouches holding all of the weapons, smoke bombs and poisons she could possibly need. Dirt and grass stains cover her clothing, a small spot of blood on her shoulder and right forearm.

The belt also holds up the dark green loin cloth she wears, both the front and the rear piece hanging down to her knees.

Her stomach is exposed, showing hard muscle on the all too thin frame that leads up to her chest guard. Around her chest, leading up to encompass her neck is the same dark green material, fully covering her chest and breasts. The fabric cuts off at her shoulders, leaving them bare.

Her forearms are covered in similar green metal plate to the pieces on her shins, running up to her elbows. Again, dark green cloth runs up under the guards, reaching half way up her bicep.

The outfit is finished with a gas mask and a piece of cloth that wraps around the top of her head, covering her face except for her eyes.

Her mother let go of her chin, stepping away from her daughter as she strode over to the wall off to the right of the pair. Against it is the shadow dynasties leader's own personal weapons collection. When her daughter had turned fourteen and graduated as a full fledged shadow warrior, she had gifted her with her kama. The type of weapon her daughter has always been the most proficient with. They bore metal hilts, carved with designs and wrapped with leather grips. Dangling from the ends are two silvery strips of cloth, meant to confuse the enemy when the weapons go into their deathly dance. A single circle beam comes out of the hilt, three fingers side before turning into the head of the weapon.

The blades are curved with a flat back, looking very much like a grim reapers weapon. The but of the blade is forked and sharp, curving up and designed to stab on a reverse grip. The underside of the blade is sharp, the top is dull. A single design runs down the centre of the blade, a groove cut in deep that rises and falls like the pull of waves.

Written in tiny glyphs is the message that all of the ninja trained under Akali's mother's leadership are taught on their first day. 'Balance.' The simple message relays everything they must remember and strive to maintain. Today, Akali had lost her's in the heat of battle and it had cost her the match. That was her true failure.

"There is a man in Demancia." He mother began, touching the leather sheath to her favourite sword. The sheath of the sword is decorated with a red dragon coiling front the point up to the hilt, flecks of gold showing the glimmer of his scales. The small indent from where Akali's kama had become lodged is only slightly visible as her mother runs her thumb over the cover, a slight sadness tinging her expression.

Akali waited, her mother would often take her time with her explanations and did not appricate being questioned. When she was ready to tell her more, she would. Her mother was not angry about the damage done to her sheath, it could be repaired, and in the heat of battle you cannot worry about aesthetics. If anything, she was disappointed in herself for allowing the treasure to be damaged.

"He is a traitor, and has been ordered dead by the king." Her mother continued, pulling the sword out of it's sheath to show the gleam of the tempered metal blade. The same as her daughter, Akali's mother has dark black hair, hanging long and straight down her back. Today, the destructive fighter is wearing nothing but a simple navy blue Kimono. Having found time to change out of her combat garbs since they last talked.

Her outfit choices was not enough to fool anyone within the order into thinking she was defenceless. Akali's mother had a wicked temper and could hold her position on reputation alone.

"Kill him." She finished, dismissing her daughter with a flick of her wrist as she sent the sword flying. The weapon sliced through the air, stirring up a few strands on her daughters loose hair as it flew by in close proximity.

"Understood." Akali replied, leaving the room through the hidden entrance, grabbing the drawn picture dangling from where the sword had lodged itself in the bamboo wall.

Everything she needed was already on her person, extra baggage simply got in the way. She would be able to find anything she needed on the way. Anything she could not find, and she found herself in desperate need of, she could purchase. While it was better to remain unseen, plans were rarely followed to a point, being able to adapt was vital.

Akali rushed out of the building without a whisper of sound. She had not been told to tell anyone where she was going, so she wouldn't. No one had been assigned to go with her, so she would go alone. Things were often much simpler than people made them out to be.

She would leave and travel through the Kumungu forest, she was familiar with the area and it was certainly faster than travelling around.

Kumungu forest is a place of magic that is avoided by almost everyone if there is any other plausible option. To anger the spirits of the forest is to die, and the spirits are easily angered. Akali felt for the charm around her neck and found it against the dip of her collarbone. The small wooden cat had kept her safe within the walls of Kumungu forest since the night she had gotten lost. Sometimes she would search for the cougar cub and it's parents, other times she would swear it had been a dream.

After that, she would travel to the border town of the Shurima dessert and obtain a camel or some other form of transportation. Often working as a bodyguard for a travelling caravan has worked well in her favour. It allowed her easy and safe passage, as well as ensuring that another troop of bandits were no longer spilling the blood of innocents.

Once she made it safely though the dessert she will continue north through Mogron Pass, while it is a commonly used trail, it is her only option. There is only one passage carved through The Great Barrier, to go another way to avoid a few travellers would be folly on her part.

After Mogron Pass, it would be only a short travel to Demancia to the north west.

Akali took her first running step into the thick underbrush of Kumungu forest, easily picking her way around tree trucks and other trip-ups hidden in the darkness. This is the first mission she has been sent on so far from the Kinkou estate. Ever since her graduation at the age of fourteen, four years ago; she has been training brutally with her mother in preparation to take over her mother's position.

If she is to one day take over her mother's position as The Fist of Shadow, there is no other option. Her mother was tough on her because she has to be. To be weak is to die.

If you are weak then you cannot enforce the rules of balance and the world will fall to chaos. There is no other option.

She will not fail this mission, she won't be one of the weak to fall to the strong. Akali vowed that much, she would bring honour to the name her mother had birthed her under.


	3. On The Prowl

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Two**

**On The Prowl**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

The cougar's ears twitched, flicking at a bee that refused to leave her sensitive hairs alone. Irritated by the miniscule insect, the large feline snapped it's jaws, successfully catching and silencing the annoyance as the bee slid down her throat to be devoured by the acid inside stomach caverns.

Huffing, the feline yawned and stalked further into the plentiful underbrush, her thick coat protecting her from the sharp edges the leaves offered.

Coming up from the right, her hunting partner and brother, bit her rump playfully. Nidalee mock growled at him as he went down into a play fight stance, tail swishing. She flattened her ears, showing him that she had no intention of playing when they had been sent out on a hunt to bring back food for the den.

The wind blew through the trees, rusting both of the dark golden cats fur, as well as carrying the sent of food to their sensitive noses. Without any signal passing between the pair, they took off after the scent, paws padding through the forest without making a whisper of noise.

They kept low, chests brushing the soft ground as muscles worked to press them forward, glistening in the morning sun. They spotted with their eyes what their noses had alerted them to, a large buck grazing between the trucks of two elder trees.

Nidalee's hunting brother's tail gave an impatient twitch before she snapped her maw at him, telling the younger cat to be patient. He cowered, holding his position as she circled around the powerful mammal.

Before she would find a suitable ambush spot, a branch cracked and Nidalee saw a blur of fur as her hunting brother broke formation and took off after the startled buck.

The frightened deer bounded over where Nidalee was crouched and she flattened herself to avoid the hooves that soared over her head. Letting out a frustrated growl to match the young fools battle roar, she took off in pursuit of their fleeing prey.

One day, she would teach her brother patience, another day; today, her family needed the meat and she could not let the buck escape to teach him the lesson he so sorely needed.

Her shoulders pumped, rolling in their sockets as she streaked forward, easily overtaking the younger cougar. He snapped at her heels as she passed, gaining on the buck.

Claws dug into the dirt of the forest floor, sending back clumps to litter her path as she passed. Leaves broke as she overpowered her ground, trampling plants and anything else that got in her way. Smaller animals scattered, taking heed of the cougars roars as they chased the buck.

Checking to make sure her brother was close in pursuit, Nidalee veered off, taking a chance and trusting what her instincts were telling her.

Breaking free, she cut straight to the river, wind picking up and encircling her dashing form as she shifted mid stride.

Nidalee spotted the buck, clearing of the dense brush, hind legs bunching as he pushed off the gravel covered river bank to leap the watery expanse. Her arm pumped and extended following the magical spear that had appeared in her grasp.

The weapon pierced the air as easily as it pierced the bucks flesh, pushing through it's ribs effortlessly as the large mammal crashed down into the water. Water splashed up, causing a waterfall and catching her hunting brother by surprise. Nidalee recalled the spear and it returned faithfully to her grip, leaving the hole in the mammal where the weapon had connected.

Her hunting brother growled, and snorted at her before dipping his maw into the cold river water and gripping the buck's hind leg with it's teeth. Rocks slid around his paws as he struggled to pull the buck loose from the waters grip and Nidalee was satisfied carrying the kill back alone would be enough of a lesson in teamwork for today. She was still miffed about his breaking formation before she had given the signal, almost causing them to lose their dinner.

Nidalee started to walk back to the den, taking her time as she tilted her head back to take a deep breath. The scents of the forest assaulted her senses, the smell of wet soil, moss and blooming flowers wafted with the wind. To her right she could smell a rabbit's den as the tiny rodents hid in their home underground, staying perfectly silent as the predator passed. All of this mixed with the smell of living creatures was the tang of blood and the flowing river behind her coming together in one intoxicated aroma.

Feeling particularly energetic, and still full of adrenaline, Nidalee took off at a run, pressing her palm down on top of a fallen log as she passed and vaulting over top.

Bare feet landed, causing slight indents in the soft ground, disappearing with the magic in the air, the forest covering her tracks so she was invisible. The spirits of the forest had long ago accepted the orphan as much as the family of cougar's who had found her had. They were the same spirits that shared their magic with her, as long as she remained a guardian of the forest, she would have their magic to wield.

When she was an infant, Nidalee's father had entered Kumungu forest in hopes of finding a rare artifact. He had taken his wife and newborn infant with him on the journey, as he would have no matter where they went.

With them travelled their closest friends, all of them lived from the caravan they towed around the continent, seeking out it's mysteries and treasures.

The caravan had been ransacked by a group of bandits while they were still near the borders of the forest, Nidalee had been spared when her tiny form had been hidden under her mother's corpse. A day later, a young cougar entered the battlefield, nose afire with the smell of death as he searched he wreckage out of pure curiosity.

When he found the crying infant, the forest spirits protected her and the cougar took her in as his own, adding her to the litter his mate had recently birthed.

Grinning a coy grin, Nidalee raced through the forest, the muscles on her lean thighs visible under tanned skin. She wears only a simple top, animal fur pulled across her breasts and tied sewn at the back with a strip of tough leather and a makeshift needle. Her shoulders are bare, and her neck is missing the necklace she had long since given away.

Matching the skin around her chest, is a skirt made of the same animal pelt, cut down the sides of her thighs to give her more mobility. The cougaress ran until her chest hurt and pushed past the feeling into simple bliss, breaking free of the trees, she stopped, panting.

Green eyes looked out at the dessert that loomed barely visible on the horizon. The trees became sporadic and stopped giving the forest a visible borderline. Tall grass and brush went out for a little while further, until only a short green carpet covered the dirt that slowly mixed with sand.

Chest heaving she looked out and wondered, not for the first time, what it was like out there, are there more creatures like her?

There had to be, she had seen another that was the same as her. She paused at that thought, nose crinkling before she sneezed. No, not the same. She had been different, the scent that clung to her was unlike anything she had ever smelt before. It had made her nose tickle and her father furious.

Nidalee placed a hand on her collarbone, moving her fingers to rub the bare skin. She hadn't carved the necklace, she couldn't even remember from where or when she got it. It had just, been there, and she had never questioned it.

There must be more out there, more creatures like her and the girl. She had disappeared into the bright, odd trees in the forbidden end of the forest. It was the groove of death, nothing went near the bright trees without losing it's life energy.

Nidalee would often sit at the border, squinting with her ears fixated on the sounds of battle between the odd creatures. They were all shapes and sizes, there was even one particularly energetic one that looked to her like an overgrown mouse. While listening to their battles, she had picked up on some of their language.

She had never seen the girl again, not that she had watched for long. After only a few months of wandering off to watch the creatures that were like her, but weren't at the same time, she had been found sneaking away and punished.

Letting out a deep sigh, Nidalee looked over the shimmering sand once more. What makes the sand shimmer as if there is water in the air? Perhaps the water leaves the sand and floats in the air, unable to return to the burning dirt that has lost it's colour.

There were too many questions she couldn't answer, and had no one to ask. She wasn't even sure she could ask the questions if she found someone who would know the answers.

As the wind blew around her, ruffling the fur on her body and her long brown hair she closed her eyes and let the simplicity of the forest, and the knowledge she did have surround her. She knew the forest, it's smells, it's tastes. She could identify any track and tell instantly much about the creature from something so simple.

She knew every inch of the lush green haven, the stones on the rivers bank and the fish within it's depths. She knew she was loved, by not only her brothers and sisters but by the forest itself, and that was enough. Nidalee could never leave the forest and those she loved, she would forever remain to protect it's borders from those who meant it harm.

Taking in another deep breath her nose twitched, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Something wasn't right, that smell, it smells like... what does it smell like? It almost smells like the girl, except with the strong scent of musk, and sweat.

Nidalee waited a moment longer and another new scent came to her, it burned her nose and smelt of trees and her forest, but warped and in pain. Confused, she turned to face the direction and looked towards the smell, what is that, she wondered.

She tried to let her eyes tell her what her nose couldn't and started for the scent, her eyes scanning the forest for any difference in the familiar land. Her emerald eyes widened, spotting black clouds rising from her home. Nidalee didn't know what it was, but she knew, it couldn't be a good sign.

A whirlwind rose, sending the mighty feline on a rampage through the forest.

~o~

Akali paused in her journey through the forest, the birds had taken flight up ahead in flocks. Their terror filled songs rang through the wind as they passed overhead and the ninja knew something was amiss. Pulling her gas mask tight around her jaw, she felt for the tools she would need for eminent combat and changed her pace.

Long, lithe strides became a long crouch that whispered through the brush. She would figure out what had the forest in an uproar, but she wouldn't be spotted or show herself unless necessary. The ebony haired teen found the cougar's den in the heat of battle as another adult burst into the clearing, the song of war ringing out of her chest and Akali hunkered down to watch.

~o~

Nidalee sprang into the clearing, rage tinging her vision red as she took in the damage done to her home. The usually peaceful den is painted a dark red with the blood of her family. Her adoptive father lays dead at the entrance, gaping wounds littering his usually infallible coat.

A few feet away, his mate and her adoptive mother is crooning on the ground, her side ripped open by cruel steel as she waits for the death blow.

The buck from earlier is discarded and forgotten just inside the den, barely even touched before the large cats had been surprised.

Nidalee looked around, trying to see her hunting brother and her two sisters, as well as the new litter of cubs they had been gifted with. She spotted the babies in some form of cage, already being secured to a wagon when the trappers noticed their new opponent. The boom of a shot being fired made her head spin, the loud crack attacking her sensitive ears as she took an uneasy step back.

"This one's a beauty, I wonder how much the boss'll pay for 'er." One of the putrid men grinned, grabbing a net off the back of the wagon. The kit's mewed from their confinement, pawing at the bars, desperately trying to break free.

Roaring, Nidalee's fangs flashed and she blindly charged the man, pushing past a startled pair of trappers and lunging for his neck, jaw open wide. Before she could connect, the net lashed out, catching her mid leap and sending her down into a tumbling mess.

She pushed up, fighting with the weights tied into the rope before the two men she had passed jumped on her, holding her down. The huntress pushed up and struggled against their combined weight, snarling and spitting with fury as the greasy man who appeared to be their leader turned to talk to a man in long black robes.

"Take them young'ins to the boss, we'll have ta take two trips if we wanna take this one back as well." The robed man nodded and placed a hand on the cage, whispering to himself and disappearing suddenly in a flash of light. Nidalee whined with despair, turning her head, jaw forced against the dirt to look at her mother.

Calling to her, her mother looked one last time at her adoptive daughter, eyes full of sorrow before she gave into the icy grip of deaths beckoning hands.

Nidalee closed her eyes and felt hands roaming her fur coat, attempting to pin down her paws one at a time with metal shackles. They were gone, even the scent of the cubs had disappeared. Her father and mother reeked of death, and the forest mourned the loss of the predators.

The huntress stayed still for a moment before bursting up in a surge of power. The song of battle and vengeance rang off her dark pink tongue and roots shot out of the ground around her, overturning the wagon and throwing off the net that was holding her.

A gust of wind ran through the camp and the three trappers covered their eyes, opening them to see a tall amazon like woman where the cougar had been, shackles falling to the ground on her much smaller wrists and ankles.

Spear appearing in hand, Nidalee struck at the first man lying on the ground, propping himself up with a slack jaw. With a single flick of her wrist she plunged the weapon through his chest, the large spearhead sliding through his body effortlessly and mangling what had once been his chest cavity. As the stone head sunk into the ground, he lay impaled, eyes wide and body unable to slide back down over the weapons diamond shaped tip.

"Shoot 'er! But don't kill 'er! We could make a fortune!" The boss commanded, reaching to take the rifle from his shaking companions hands. He lined up the shot, staring into her curious green eyes, unaware of what such a silly looking weapon would do.

Would he throw it? She wondered, waiting until he made his move so she could defend herself properly. The noise the weapon made caused her to cringe again as it seemed to crack louder than thunder in her ears. Before she knew what had happened, her shoulder was thrown back and she felt as if her flesh was being torn apart.

Eyes wide with shock she stumbled and looked down at the hole in her shoulder, blood pulsing out from the wound and she couldn't comprehend how it had happened. She hadn't seen him move, was it like a snake? Striking too fast for the eye to catch?

She placed a hand over the gushing wound and ran for cover, the man raised his snake striker to fire again; Nidalee looked to the brush and knew she wouldn't make it in time. Ducking in an attempt to dodge the attack, a streak of gold pierced the woods above her and attacked the man.

The clap of thunder sounded again and her hunting brother fell dead in front of her. Nidalee froze, looking at his lifeless body, a single hole trickling blood from his forehead. Shivering from pain and shock, Nidalee reached out to grab her brothers thick coat, pressing her forehead against his still warm body. Tears brimmed her eyes, he had sacrificed himself to save her. This snake devil would die. Nidalee looked up at the man, her green eyes promising death as she stood to face him. This time, she would not run.

The man with the snake striker grinned at her, and readied himself for one last shot, staring down the barrel when his head rolled free from his shoulders. Spouting blood, he crumpled to his knees, the weapon falling to the forest floor and his body following it. Nidalee snarled, looking around without a clue as to what was happening, a cloud of smoke shrouded the area behind where the man had stood. Something had stolen her vengeance, something she did not know.

Her nose twitched but all she could smell was the smoke spreading over the ground, slowly covering the corpses that littered the battlefield.

With a flash of silver, the second quivering man was silenced, a dagger sticking out of his throat. He let out one last gurgling attempt at a cry, hands reaching up before he fell limp against the ground.

Nidalee prepared herself for a new enemy and snarled, the fire burning in her shoulder almost unbearable. Blood found the crevices between her fingers, running over flawless skin and she shook, head becoming light. Every muscle in her body screamed at her to stand and fight, but her muscles wouldn't comply. Slowly, she was losing feeling in her limps, her head began to feel heavy.

Without a word, a few figure entered the battlefield, pacing over to the falling huntress as her vision became foggy. Letting out one last snarl, Nidalee blacked out at the feet of the unidentified third party.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

End chapter two! Our two heroines have met once more, but will they be allies or enemies? Where were the cubs taken? Who was the spell caster in black?

Drop a review, let me know what you think. Thanx, -Kiravu


	4. A Debt Repaid

**The Passage Of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Three**

**A Repaid Debt**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

In the dead of night, Nidalee awoke from her nightmare and pushed herself up to crouch on the scratchy surface she found herself on. The smell of blood and death still hung in the air; nostrils flaring she looked around the darkness and called on her magic to recede into her more primal form.

A constricting pain stopped the process and she looked at her shoulder to find it wrapped in some sort of white fur. Not fur, this was smooth... like snakeskin but soft.

The huntress looked around, besides the itchy brown grass that had been placed under her, she was near her den. Near her family.

Further away, with her back turned lying on a similar patch of scratchy brown grass is the girl from earlier. Nidalee sniffed the air, tilting her head into a gust of wind that brought the creatures scent to her.

The smell is familiar but... different, Nidalee's nose twitched and she sneezed. Placing one hand on the ground she moved into a crawling position when her hand knocked over a bowl of silver. It was tiny, easily able to fit in her hand, and it reeked of the huntress, of her blood.

Checking to make sure the soft clatter hadn't woken the odd creature, Nidalee reached her lithe fingers into the silver container and reached around. Her searching digits found a small pebble, the source of where her scent was coming from and raised it so she could inspect it easier.

Underlining her scent was the scent of the snake striker, it burned her nose and she tossed it aside with a huff of discontent. Moving as quietly as possible with the odd white skin wrapped around her shoulder, and her inability to shift while it was stuck to her, Nidalee crawled closer to the sleeping creature.

She kept her nose close to the ground, letting her legs push and her arms pull her as she stayed as low as possible. Grass tickled her stomach as she journeyed closer to the sleeping form.

The huntress paused to examine the neat stack of hard green plates stacked at the head of the creatures form. She ran her fingers over them, they felt like slates of rock but covered in a similar skin to what was wrapped around her shoulder.

Deciding that the creature that was like her but not, was very odd indeed, she turned her attention to her unwanted companion.

Black hair draped, free falling over her shoulders and chin. Akali's banged were spread out over her cot, body curled up as she slept, wearing only her under armor with the protective plates removed.

Nidalee lowered her nose to sniff at the creatures ear, at this distance her scent was overpowering and she had to stifle another sneeze.

Akali moved, turning to lie on her back. The movement shifted her garments and the cord of a necklace became visible in the flickering moonlight.

The huntress froze, green eyes fixated on the cord. Ignoring the need to show caution she reached down and grabbed the cord so she could bring the charm out from it's hiding spot under the green fur. Dangling in the moonlight was the cougar figurine she had given away as a cub. But she had given the charm to the other cub, the one that had the aura of innocence around her. Not this killer.

Not to this creature who had taken away her chance at vengeance.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Nidalee's spear appeared in her grip, raised so it shone in the moonlight. Her arm refused to strike at the sleeping form, her father had long ago had taught her not to strike when a creature was defenceless or without need. If they took more from the forest than what they needed, then the balance would be broken, and they would starve.

Besides that, she was curious, she wanted to know how the green-skin had acquired her necklace and why she had interfered. And, Nidalee reluctantly admitted to herself, she wanted to know more about the creatures that were like her.

Nidalee stepped away, leaving the charm where it was for now, she could reclaim it in the morning, when the creature awoke. She clawed at the white fur that was tied tightly around her shoulder, ripping it apart with her claws so it drifted towards the ground in disarrayed strips. Shredding the unknown skin took some time, and in the end her fingers were sore.

No sooner was the pressure gone did blood start to trickle down her arm, this time the wound felt different, clean somehow. There wasn't a burning sensation under her skin, the ripping was gone.

Placing her palm over the hole again, she tilted her head back and felt for the spirits that protected her, they were there, watching her, keeping any noise she made from reaching the other creatures ears.

Nidalee felt the magic flow and pulse through her body, filling her with the thrum of energy as the wound knit together and healed. Huffing one last time with a low growl the huntress took off in a whirlwind that ruffled the forest floor towards her den.

Stepping out into the moonlight, her gold met silver and shone brilliantly. She scanned the familiar land, looking over where she had learned to fight, to track; the terrain washed with blood and carnage.

The three bodies of the cruel creatures were gone, dragged away through the south brush. She could find them if she wanted to, the smear of their blood on the ground was wide and wouldn't require any form of tracking to follow.

She lifted her head, rounded ears tilted forward as she searched for her mother, father and brother. In front of the den she noticed something different, a new stack of rocks that had not been there before.

Padding over to the new construct, Nidalee put her nose to work and realized they were hidden from the elements and other predators under the stones. Letting out a soft growl, she took the information as both an insult and a comfort.

Their bodies should be used as nourishment for other creatures, from the pack of wolves a few miles to the north to the smallest insects. For their entire existence they had taken from the forest it's creatures with the promise of their death doing the same.

At the same time, Nidalee was comforted that they would be able to rest undisturbed and she would always be able to find their bones if she wanted. Giving into selfish desires, she left the rock formation alone.

The huntress sat on her haunches and let out a low plaintive sound full of sorrow. Crooning to the watching moon and the the forest spirits her grief of losing her family. She sang her song of death and passing for as long as she could, until finally her throat was too dry and hoarse to continue.

Finishing with a long roar that changed it's octave, becoming quieter until the chirp of nearby insects filled the air once more. Nidalee's ears flicked back, catching the sound of breathing behind her. She turned with a snarl, already on all four paws with the fur running down her spine up and bristling.

Akali sat behind her, hands placed on her cross knees as sat silently with her head bowed. At the large cats growl, she looked up into the sad and furious green eyes. She lowered her head, despite the roar or challenge that followed and finished her prayer for the cougar family.

Nidalee roared at the insult, this creature was treating her as if she were no threat! Stamping her front paws, she snarled, pinning her ears back.

When she had finished, she looked up once more and met the cougars gaze.

Nidalee's nostrils flared and she took in ragged breaths, how dare she sit after an open challenge was proclaimed! Stand and fight!

The large feline let out another bellowing roar, the force behind it enough to ruffle Akali's bangs as she watched the cat with an even expression.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She replied to the ear splitting roar. Nidalee cocked her head, unable to understand what the creature was trying to tell her. Unable to communicate in another way, the huntress lowered her head and chattered her teeth, an obvious threat.

"I will not fight you, I owe you my life; if you wish to take it as payment for insulting you then I will allow you to do so." Akali said, watching the cat and only half understanding what was going on. It was obvious she was angered, and grieving. The roar was either defensive or meant to scare the young ninja off, she thought. Or perhaps, she didn't know what she felt and simply needed to vent.

Taking a chance, Akali tilted her chin up, baring her throat to the furious cat.

Nidalee's ears rose from where they had been flattened against her skull, what was the creature doing? She was giving the huntress dominance, allowing Nidalee to punish her as she saw fit.

The cougar paced, tail flicking and twitching with irritation. A growl rumbled in her chest as she tossed her head back and forth, fighting an inner war. She wanted the creature to fight, to put up a struggle, not offer the knowledge she knew she was in the wrong. That it had not been her place to take Nidalee's kill.

The feline turned and rushed the calm ninja, sliding to a halt with her fangs grazing the girls exposed neck. When Akali didn't react, trusting her instincts, Nidalee took a step back and glowered at the infuriating creature.

"My name is Akali," the creature said, pressing her palm to her chest. The shadow princess watched the cat, speaking slowly before she continued.

Nidalee recognized the title, and her tail brushed the grass under her paws. "What's yours?" Golden ears flicked back, pressing against the cougars scalp once more as she circled the creature, placing one saucer like paw in front of the other. Curiosity started to take over her better judgement and she allowed her emerald eyes to study the creature.

She didn't appear to be very formidable, the ebony haired critter didn't even seem to have any claws or teeth. She had no hide to protect herself, or a snake striker like the evil beast from the day before.

The huntress paused when he eyes fixed on the kama attached at the ninja's waist, laying on the ground beside where Akali sat.

Noticing the look, Akali stayed still as the cougar approached, nose twitching as she leaned down to inspect the weapon. When Nidalee reached a paw out to bat at the steel blade, Akali spoke up.

"I'd be careful with that," Nidalee hissed in response and retreated the distance she had closed between herself and the ninja. Uneasy, the huntress sat on her haunches a few paces in front of the ninja and stared into her brown eyes, unsure of what to do with the creature. It would be easier if she would run.

"I'm Akali," the shadow princess tried again when the large cat settled down. The muscles in the cougars shoulders tensed and a soft growl rumbled from deep in her chest, ears flicking forward then back. "You're Nidalee." Instantly, Nidalee's protests stopped and she started to listen, it knew her name.

When the cougar didn't show any signs that she was going to respond to Akali's assessment, the ninja continued. "You saved my life, when I was foolish and a child. You stopped your father from killing me, and returned me to my home, I wish to repay that debt, if you will allow me. My life is yours."

Nidalee snarled, only partly understanding what the girl was saying. She understood life, home and repay. Those were words she had often heard during her brief time watching the camp with bright trees.

"You returned me to my family," Akali paused, seeing understanding for the first time in the cougars features. "I want to return you to yours.

"The cubs that were taken, I think I know where to find them." Nidalee stared the creature down, holding the unwavering gaze as the wind blew. She was talking about the cubs, and the spirits were whispering to her to trust the human. That's what they called her, human.

The huntress loathed the idea of leaving the forest, she would not be able to protect it if she left. But she had not been able to protect her family even while being within the tree's borders. Perhaps she should trust the human, if she knew where to find the cubs, then it was worth the risk.

Standing on all fours, Nidalee padded up to the ninja and bumped her forehead against the humans before walking past, flicking her tail to swat Akali's cheek as she went. A gesture her father had often used to let misbehaving cubs know they were out of the danger zone and could begin grovelling for forgiveness.

Nidalee walked up to the damaged cart that had crushed the underbrush on it's way to the den and inspected the contraption. It looked like wood, but it was the oddest tree she had ever seen. Standing on her haunches, she pressed her front paws down on the back of the wagon and stumbled backwards when her weight tipped it backwards.

Snapping at the contraption, she growled and stalked away from it, keeping an ear locked on the observing girl. With her nose to the ground, she studied the print on the dirt, it was a paw print she didn't recognize. Long and wide, and big. She couldn't place what it might be, it almost reminded her of a bear, but a bear's wouldn't be as long.

Having a sudden idea, she turned and walked back to the ninja who watched her without a word. Butting her head against Akali's shins, she looked at the ground when the ninja complied and took a step back to study the print that had been left. It was faint, but it was similar to the one by the wagon, which meant it must have belonged to the snake striker.

Proud of her ability to deduce new information, Nidalee grinned at the ninja and trotted away to see what else she could find. If she was going to track the cubs, she would need to learn everything possible about an enemy she didn't understand.

Nidalee travelled further this time, walking around the wagon, when she spotted a tethered deer. No, not a deer, this was different. It's head was wider, muzzle more full. The neck was also thicker, with an extra layer of muscle covering the black animal.

When she took another step closer the animal stamped his hoofed foot and snorted, the eyes in his eyes showing. It was scared, as it should be, Nidalee thought. She was the most powerful huntress in the forest, powerful enough that unknown animals feared her.

"Shhh," Akali cooed, stepping past the taunting feline to steady the horse. She ran her hand over it's broad forehead, whispering calming words to the frightened animal. When Nidalee looked up at her curiously, the ninja turned attention back to the cat.

"It's a horse." Nidalee flicked her ears forward, fully focused on the girl and her odd way of speaking. In response she created a soft rumbled that vibrated through her chest that made the horse swing around, throwing it's head up as it pawed the ground.

"Stop," Akali commanded and without meaning to, Nidalee stopped. Fixing her emerald eyes on the ninja, Nidalee wondered what had happened. She had, had no intention of stopping, she was enjoying the effect she had on the large mammal.

It felt like the same warmth that filled her when she changed forms, or called her spear, her magic. It had been a command, and she had been forced to heed it.

Nidalee walked away as Akali worked to get the horse back under control, mentally storing away the word the girl had used and labelling it for future reference. She was learning.

Pushing the worry about being forced against her will, Nidalee kept going until she reached the forest's edge. She stopped, looking out over the sand, at the water in the sky shimmering and burning at her sensitive eyes.

One ear flicked back, listening as the ninja and her newly acquired horse stepped past the last few trees to stand beside the cougar. Without a word, Akali vaulted to sit on top of the horse and Nidalee watched her with a curious expression. What was she doing? Surely the animal would not allow itself to bare the burden of carrying her.

To her continued confusion the horse seemed content and took the new weight as a cue to something exciting to happen. Shaking her head, Nidalee looked back at her forest and let out a sad croon. When she looked up again, the horse was trotting away along the forest's border and she took off at an easy jog behind her new companion.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Alright, end chapter three. So, now that our two girls have met again, they seem to have found a goal in common. How will this tie into Akali's assignment? **

**If you want to find out, then keep reading :P It's really pretty simple. Drop a review, let me know what you think. Thanx, -Kiravu**


	5. These Halls I Walk

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Three**

**These Halls I Walk**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

The young blonde skipped down the castle hallways, twirling her staff around her fingers with practised ease. Her step was light, barely touching down on the fancy carpeted floor as she spun mid step and landed with natural grace.

Lux has just returned from a long, - three year - training session and had finally graduated from the College of Magic with honours, named as a prodigy that would soon become a commander in the Demacian army.

She twirled the staff and tossed it into the air, pulling two light orbs from either end and tossing them down the hallway as she caught the staff. Lux jumped into another graceful arch, a smile beaming almost as brightly as the light that sprung from her fingers. With a mischievous grin, she spotted a guard and burst one of the light orbs apart, and giggled when he dropped his weapon, gathering it up with an embarrassed fluster.

The guard looked down the hallway and laughed, beaming as he pulled his helmet off and bowed.

"The Lady of Luminosity has returned, are you looking for your brother?"

Lux slid to a halt and smiled, tilting her head to the side as she pondered the question. "That depends, how fares the war with Noxus?" She asked, pressing a finger to her cheek as she skirt swayed.

"We will soon have those Noxian dogs on their knees my lady, so long as your brother continues to lead our armies. There has never been a finer Demacian commander." The guard boasted, standing at attention as Lux rocked back and forth on her heels.

"I see," she paused and looked towards the war room she had been heading to. With a shrug of her shoulders, she took up her skip filled gait and continued on, waving a good bye to the bowing guard. "Thank you!"

Lux has already been home for almost a full day, she couldn't put off the inevitable any longer. Letting out a deep sigh, she knocked gently on the tall, rosewood door and waited patiently.

Behind the door, a heated argument ended, followed by the sound of heavy plate boots stomping across the stone floor.

Lux hummed to herself, rapping her fingers on the polished steel staff held behind her back as tapped her feet to a rhythm all her own. Since she had left the palace, three or four years ago, she had studied continuously at the College of Magic.

While most magic users take a decade or more before graduation, the art of light magic came naturally to the young woman, and she sped through her studies, earning the title: Lady of Luminosity. In a way, her hair reflected her magic, glistening in the lighted corridor a white-gold. The wavy locks brushed against her shoulder blades, a thin navy blue head band tied behind her ears.

Finally, the door opened and she looked up with a cocked smile and shining blue eyes as the gruff looking man realized who it was.

"Lux! What are you doing here?" Jarvan IV greeted, smiling down at the much shorter female. The prince of Demacia rubbed the stubble on his chin and opened his arms to his childhood friend. Just as he folded his arms around the girl, he was pulled away by a strong hand and Lux looked up at her brother.

Garen smiled, giving Jarvan a look that only a protective older brother can really master and greeted his sister.

"It's been a long time." His shaggy brown hair was a mess, deep bags under his eyes making him look much older than he truthfully was in his twenty-six years. He stood in his leather under-padding, his usual plate armor having been left back in his bunker.

Lux nodded, "it has."

"Lux! You've grown! Look at you, you're starting to look like a woman with curves and-" Xin Zhao appeared from inside the war room, pushing past a growling Garen to fully take in the girl. He swept her into a hug that lifted her off the ground and ruffled her hair. "Breasts! I never thought I'd see the-" before he could complete his sentence, Garen cuffed his subordinate.

"That's enough!" The general snarled. Jarvan chuckled, taking the brunette's fury for a brief moment.

"Some things never change," the prince shook his head and took a -subtle- step out of the way. It was more than likely that a brawl would break out pretty soon.

"What was that for! I was paying her a compliment, you overzealous oaf!" Xin barked at the taller man, puffing out his chest as his fingers flexed. His long black hair swished as he turned to look Garen squarely in the eyes, the leather bands in his hair keeping it tied securely out of the way.

"I'd keep your compliments to yourself unless you wish to wind up in the dirt, again." Garen replied evenly, folding his arms over his broad chest.

Lux let out an audible sigh as the two began to bark at each other, Jarvan was right, some things really do never change. Even with the feuding males, she couldn't help the smile that crept onto her lips, it was good to be home.

~o~

Hours later, Lux sat at her brothers table, kicking her legs back and forth, fingers tapping against the side of her chair. The war meeting had been called shortly after her appearance, and her childhood friends had decided on breaking for dinner. Sort of, they were still arguing and talking about the war, but now they were talking around food being stuffed into their mouths.

"-the last we heard, Professor Stanwick Pididly has..." Jarvan paused, looking to the general before he continued his gruesome story. He cleared his throat, smiling lightly at Lux's child like smile and curiosity. It never seemed to matter what they talked about, nothing seemed to effect her energy and enthusiasm.

"Has completely... rebuilt Urgot, for lack of a better term."

"What do you mean? I ripped him in two!" Garen furrowed his brow. Six months ago, Jarvan's envoy had been ambushed by a Noxian troupe led by a commander called Urgot, the Butcher. Garen had arrived with his warriors in the nick of time to save the prince, running his blade through the foul men, severing him completely in two.

Xin snorted, remembering the battle, his chair shifted as he leaned back with a toothpick protruding from his lips.

"It seems they have managed to reanimate him, and he is looking for you, Garen." Jarvan finished, setting his fork down beside a worn glass plate.

The commander rubbed his forehead before dragging his fingers down his cheek to the stubble on his chin.

Lux frowned, her brother looked exhausted and dinner had only been a concession of bad news that wasn't helping. It had been years since she had seen the big man, and they had not been kind to him. She had heard about his appointment to general in one of his letters, but he had managed to leave out just how much it was draining him.

"Then this time, I shall make sure to cut him into a hundred pieces." Garen replied, marking down another quick note on the pad of paper beside his plate. "The beast will not get away again."

Xin thumped his glass, spilling over some of the contents before he raised a salute to his commander and took a long drink. Unlike Jarvan, Xin never seemed to be able to escape the constant war. He was always thinking, always plotting, always training. There was never a moment when bloodshed wasn't at the forefront of his thoughts.

There had been a time, Lux thought, when she could coax his gentler nature out. But that time had long since passed, there was nothing soft left on the muscled man.

"What is the status of our mole problem?" Garen asked, looking over the table towards the Prince. In the army, Garen had higher standing; in Demacia, the palace and in his loyalty, Garen would give his life for the young Prince without a second thought.

"I have arranged for extra help to take care of it. While we are still searching for him, and hope to rid ourselves of his nuisance as quickly as possible, he is elusive." Jarvan replied, smiling lightly, appearing perfectly relaxed.

Lux looked him over, her fingers pausing their dance against the wood of her chair. At least Jarvan hasn't changed much, he still seems to be able to relax and smile, that alone was a deep comfort to the young girl.

The Prince caught her look and winked at the blonde subtly, so not to gain the wrath of her overprotective older brother, and continued nodding while Garen talked.

Lux took that moment to look around her brother's home, it was different from the one they had shared before her training. It was larger for one, but it was also much more... plain. There was none of the decoration that she had covered the walls with, which were brown.

While the kitchen was tidy, and clean, it lacked any sense of homeliness to it. She turned her blue orbs to the table before shrugging and jumping out of her seat. Her staff rose from the counter top and floated towards her.

She caught the old metal and began to twirl the rod almost immediately simply out of habit. She stepped into the darkness of the living room, off from the kitchen, but unable to share the light from the candles on the counter tops.

Jarvan watched the girl out of the corner of his eye, what had Xin said, curves? Yes, she had certainly grown into her curves.

With a blink of her eyes, a small light orb appeared and floated in front of her, growing in size as she fed it more power.

A growl sounded, followed by the shifting of something very heavy. The floor boards creaked and she could feel them bowing even under her feet. Curiosity beat any semblance of fear and she took another step forward. As her gaze shifted around the room, the orb hovered in front of her so she could see into the darkness.

There was one couch, against the fall wall and in front of it looked like a... statue?

No, not a statue, it was breathing whatever it was.

Wide leathery wings folded protectively over it's frame from where the odd creature slept on the floor. Lux took another step closer and placed her hand against the cold reptilian skin, brushing her fingers over the smooth texture.

Holding her breath, her light orb danced around the beast showing off dark blue skin with yellow highlights. It looked like a gargoyle, but she had never heard of a living gargoyle. Standing on her tiptoes she could see the ridges of his spine protruding down his back, connecting to a thick swishing tail.

Lux tripped, leaning over a little too far, and quickly regaining her balance on her tiptoes before she fell onto the large beast. Brushing a strand of hair so it was safely tucked behind her ear, she noticed something different.

The wings had shifted. She turned to look towards it's head and found it raised and looking at her with mild interest. Pure black orbs studied her, unblinking in the bright light of the orb.

The gargoyles face was almost rectangular in shape, with a slight curve from his jaw to forehead. His entire appearance looked as if it was carefully constructed to look like a fearsome guardian.

Lux smiled and held out a hand, pulling her light orb so it wasn't as much of an irritation to her new friends eyes.

"I'm Lux, what's your name?" Without a word in reply, the gargoyle settled back down with his head against chiseled arms, ignoring the girl completely.

"His name is Galio," Jarvan said from the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed against his broad chest. Lux beamed at him before turning back to the gargoyle, hiding her blush. The young Prince had certain grown over the past three years, and not in a bad way.

"It's nice to meet you, Galio. I know we'll be good friends." Lux giggled when Galio replied with a wing folded a little tighter over his ears. Yes, they would indeed be good friends.

~o~

Akali pinched the bridge of her nose, reciting a chant in her mind to help steady her failing temper. The day had started off well, considering. She had somehow managed to convince the cougaress to join her in reclaiming the stolen cubs to repay a long overdue debt. Finally, her karma would be in balance.

What the ninja could not have predicted, was just how big their communication gap was. With her newly acquired horse tethered to a nearby tree, Akali sat in front of the large golden cat with her legs crossed. She rubbed the arch between her eyes, letting out a deep sigh before trying again. Her temper was going to be the death of her, she simply did not have the natural talent for patience her mother had.

"You need to turn back into a human, the village we need to enter doesn't take kindly to... big cats with bigger teeth." To help explain her point, Akali made makeshift fangs of her fingers, pointing down her forefingers from bunched fists, pressed against her top lip.

Nidalee cocked her head, looking at the odd creature in front of her and wondered what she was doing. Why had they suddenly stopped? The huntress wasn't in the least bit tired but her odd companion had dismounted her slave-beast and moved to sit on the grass.

"Huuuummaannnn!" Akali said again, agitated as she pressed a finger against her chest. Nidalee's ears flicked forward and she raised a saucer like paw to press it against the ninja's evergreen clothed chest, wondering if it was some sort of game. I know what a human is, don't treat me like an ignorant cub, she thought.

"Yes, like me!" Akali nodded, hoping she was getting through to the cat. "I need you to turn into a human." Nidalee blinked, and tilted her head in the opposite direction, not comprehending. She knew what a human was now, thanks to the forest spirits. She did not understand why the thin girl in front of her kept repeating it over and over with other odd sounds before it.

Nidalee grunted, letting her chest vibrate in a low growl, nodding her head up and down in a playful manor. It must be a game, why else would the girl have stopped at the tree line for no apparent reason? While the huntress didn't want to play, not when the cubs were still missing, and with the death of her parents still fresh; maybe there was a reason for it. There were a lot of things Nidalee didn't seem to understand about the girl that looked, but did not smell, like her.

"You understand?" Akali asked, smiling a little at the cougar's bobbing head. "Good, then... change?" She asked, leaving it as a question rather than a command, pushing herself to her feet as she looked at the cat expectantly.

In response, Nidalee rose from her haunches and pressed down into her mock fight stance, tail swishing back and forth.

Akali glowered at the cougar, shaking her head back and forth. Nidalee copied the action, throwing her head from side to side as she rose to stand on all fours. When Akali stopped shaking her head, Nidalee cocked hers and looked at the ninja, trying to figure out what it was she wanted.

"This isn't going anywhere." Akali sighed, looking around for something she could use. Spotting the horse, still tacked up with the trappers belongings she got an idea. Giving the cougar one last look, green eyes still looking expectantly back at her, she walked over to her mount and started to search it's saddle bags.

The black stallion pawed at the ground and flashed the whites of it's eyes at her, but did not give the shadow princess any trouble as she fished around.

Inside were various pieces of equipment, one in particular caught her eye. It was a leather collar, studded with a leash attached. It looked like it was meant for some sort of dog, with clips to fasten a possible muzzle to it.

Akali took the leash and looked back at the cougar.

Catching sight of the collar, Nidalee narrowed her eyes and took a step back. She knew what that was, there was something similar on the horse and it wasn't hard for her to piece two and two together. When Akali took a step closer, she took a step back, refusing to have anything to do with the contraption.

With another step forward, it was mirrored with another step back. Nidalee flattened her ears and hissed, showing her complete dislike for the straps of leather the girl held.

No, she would not tolerate such a thing around her neck, she would not be a slave-beast like the horse.

With a practised flick, Akali shrouded herself in a smoke bomb and dashed forward, her gas mask already up and in place. The shadow princess had, had enough trying to talk to the cat. If she would not listen, and refused to cooperate she would force cooperation from her. She had already spent far too much time dawdling.

She slid around the back of the feline and looped the collar around her neck, jumping out of the way of a blind swipe from a clawed paw. As soon as the leather tightened around the cougar's neck, she predictably panicked and attacked.

Akali jumped out of the way of another blind swipe as the smoke began to settle. The leash however was not as fortunate and was pulled from her grip.

Nidalee attacked, pouncing for the lithe girl who was gone, there was no explanation for the movement. It had been so quick her scent was still hanging in the air as she struck Nidalee's side. It wasn't a forceful hit, just enough to agitate the cat.

Predictably, the cougar swung around and roared only to find her gone again. Her ears flicked forward and once again her nose told her she was still there but she eyes couldn't find the ninja. She felt another hit on her other side and swung around, this time it was accompanied by the feel of something wrapping around her ankles and she looked down just in time to fall onto her side.

Somehow, the leash had become entangled with her paws and she glowered at the knot.

Akali watched as the cougar -finally- changed back into a human and pulled her hands out of the knot and the collar over her head. As she turned her back to remount the horse, ignoring the fact that Nidalee was shredding the collar and leash with the vengeance of a very angry predator; the shadow princess realized something.

"Clothes..." she groaned, meeting angry green with exhausted brown.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Chapter three complete! So, the second set of characters in this story have been revealed! The Demacian war heroes! R&R, until next time, - Kiravu**


	6. The Butcher's Fury

**The Passage Of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Five**

**The Butcher's Fury**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Akali pressed a finger to her lips, hoping the signal to be quiet would get through to the bestial huntress. When Nidalee didn't react, and simply watched the ninja with the same curious expression as always, she said another silent prayer and looked at the sleeping town.

They had walked along the forests edge until they reached a village nestled against the Sablestone mountain back separating the lush green, from the coast line. It was mostly a small trading town, built around carrying supplies over the Shurima desert to Noxus or Demacia.

It was situated perfectly so the yordle homeland, named Bandle city, was on the opposite side of the mountains, making it easy to get new technology from the ingenious rodent folk to potential buyers. The only downside was the proximity to the VooDoo lands, which were rumoured to be in inhabited by the angry spirit of a powerful magician. Entering the VooDoo lands was the same as knowingly committing suicide.

Considering that, this was not a town you wanted to bring unknown magic into, and a girl who could shift into a cougar and stir up healing winds, would fall into that classification. If Akali didn't need to stay on the good side of the trading village, she would not have gone to such lengths to hide what Nidalee was.

However, they were often the only way for the shadow warriors to cross the desert without mishap, there were other options, but they were not nearly as pleasant.

Akali was beginning to think it may have been less trouble after all to simply try to disguise Nidalee as some sort of exotic hunting pet. When she considered it, it wouldn't be _that_ far fetched. Nidalee was very good at moving quietly, and remaining unseen by her prey until the last second. Such an animal would be beneficial to a ninja.

The problem still remained of making her seem tame and under the shadow princesses control, and Nidalee didn't seem to like the idea of seeming tame one bit. On top of that, there was no guarantee that she would understand the plan and not simply shift in the middle of the village for everyone to see.

There simply didn't seem to be many options for the shadow princess, and even those present were likely to fall through even if she did everything as best she could.

Realizing she was grinding her teeth and gripping the handle of her kama hard enough to draw blood, Akali took another deep breath and tried to relax. She hated stealth missions, she was the second best hand to hand combat fighter out of all of her comrades, but stealth and patience had always been a struggle for her.

While she had learned to be quiet, after years of her mother beating it into her, she had never quite managed to learn patience.

"Stay here, do not move unless someone is going to see you." Akali paused, more out of shock when Nidalee promptly sat down and glared at her with enough spite to force a lump down the seasoned warrior's throat. "Try to hide, and if you can't, find me. But be as quiet as possible." Akali finished her orders and Nidalee growled a quiet threat.

When it appeared the tanned girl was not going say, or do anything more, Akali tried to push the unease surrounding her orders being followed so explicitly, and started towards the village.

As Akali disappeared into the darkness, Nidalee looked at the horse tethered between two trees in the dark twenty feet behind her. The dark had never bothered the huntress, her eyes were just as good at night as they were in the middle of the day. What did bother her, was the feeling of magic that had washed over her once more and compelled her to follow the humans orders. Even if she couldn't fully comprehend what was said, there was a deep feeling from within herself that gave her the sense of 'stay'.

Last time, she had used a word that was not the same as this time. It seems like she would have to remember more than one command.

She traced her nails in the dirt, drawing a rough outline of a cougar as she let out a soft croon. The noise sounded different coming out of this forms throat, but it was the only way she knew to show sorrow. She missed her mother, her father and her hunting brother.

She missed the cubs, and her sisters. Nidalee had asked the forest spirits to search for her sisters while following the slave-beast, only to have them come back telling her they were gone. They were all gone, there was not a trace of the cubs or her sisters within the forests borders.

Gentle fingers ran over the picture she had drawn and a tear rolled down her cheek. Nidalee blinked and touched her cheek, looking at the clear liquid that smelled strongly of salt. Why was there water on her cheek? She looked up to see if it was raining, but saw the night sky clear and free of angry clouds. (1)

Huffing, she tucked it away in the storage of questions she had to ask if ever she found someone with answers and surveyed her surroundings. She already missed the human, Nidalee hated being alone, and even Akali's insufferable company was better than none at all.

Akali felt the terrain change under her boots as the dirt began to mix with sand and she moved a little quicker. She kept her kama strapped across her back, knowing they would be useless in a fight if she traversed the alleyways and gripped the handle of twin daggers instead; both of them already coated in a paralysing poison.

It took just under a minute before her victim would lose the ability to scream, and that was if she only managed to nick them with the nasty weapons. When she reached the shadow of the nearest house she immersed herself in it, invisible to anyone who would walk by. Unless, she thought with a sadistic grin, they got close enough to feel her steel, but by that time it wouldn't matter if they saw her or not.

Checking one last time to make sure that Nidalee was still hidden in the bush, - and pleasantly surprised when she was - Akali took a deep breath and pulled her mask up and tightened it. The cloth was good for multiple things, one of which was quieting the sound of her breathing.

Taking another step into the darkness, she traversed a broken crate without incident and snuck by a sleeping cat without waking him. She turned into an alley way and began stalking through the tight passages between houses, keeping her attention fixed on the ground in front of her, and the sounds of late night drunks walking the streets.

It didn't take long before she found what it was she was looking for, a street urchin. Silently, she dashed between two houses without catching the attention of two arguing men and placed her hand over the urchin's mouth.

His eyes opened wide as he stared at her, terrified and believing his end was at hand. Akali held her hand over his mouth and dug out five coins with her other. No sooner had the silver entered his view did the dirty boy stop protesting.

"Go and buy me two simple sets of clothing with this and," she hissed, voice muffled by the cloth as she pulled out another coin, this time, gold. "This is yours when you come back." Akali let go of his mouth and he watched her outstretched hand, frozen between fear and his want for the coin.

Without a word he took the offered silver and ran into the street, Akali sighed and settled down to wait, pulling the blanket the boy had been sleeping on around her like a cloak. It was dirty, and smelt of vomit and feces but it would work in disguising her armor. If anyone saw her waiting in the alley, they would assume she was just another homeless bum.

Some of the villagers were desperate enough that they would attack her if they were to see her armor and weapons, which were worth more than what most of the poor slobs made in their entire life.

An hour passed before the boy returned, carrying two poncho like linen shirts. They were big, meant for someone much bigger than either Nidalee or herself but they would work well enough. They would also serve well to cover Akali's equipment.

With the two tops, he carried two brown pairs of slacks of tanned leather. One looked like it was meant for a boy around his age, and the other could fit a man big enough to fill out the poncho's. He looked down the alleyway, tentatively taking a step towards her cloaked form. She didn't say anything, for fear of startling him, simply flicked two gold coins towards the boy.

It was double what she had originally offered him, but then she hadn't expected the first child she came across to return, let alone with exactly as she requested.

His eyed widened and he dropped his cargo to scramble for the coin, taking off into the street. Akali smirked and gathered up the clothing, leaving the blanket tucked in a crevice in the alley. If the boy returned he would be able to find the blanket, if he didn't then someone else would find it if they were looking for scraps.

Akali pulled one of the ponchos over her head and was pleased to see it was big enough to hide any sign of the gear she wore. Even her kama were almost invisible under the fabric, the hilts made her look as if she had a slight hunchback, but she could work with that. The shadow princess would often appear to have a limp, or some other injury when she was trying not to attract attention. Her mother had once told her that you could tell how proficient someone was with a weapon by the way they walked.

Akali had long ago learned that her mother was very seldom wrong.

She frowned looking at the leather leggings, they could be a problem if she ran into trouble or had to run. The fabric was stiff, and felt as if it hadn't been worn in a long while. If she ended up needing to fight, they would be a handicap.

Akali resigned herself to planning for that moment if it should happen, realizing she was still better off in the leather leggings than walking around where her decorated, metal, shin-plates could be seen.

She struggled to pull on the tighter pair, reluctantly giving into the argument that Nidalee had much more muscle on her legs and was a good half a foot taller, storing the extra set of clothing in her belt. With one last glance at the streets, the shadow princess disappeared into the night to see if her feline friend was where she had left her.

Nidalee sniffed at the wind that blew towards her, chocolate brown hair fluttering in the wind and against her skin. The smells of the desert were so much different than the forest, and she had never travelled this far from home before.

There were certain places she had been forbidden to go, like the bright tree home where Akali had gone all those years ago. This village was another, and the air reeked of human. This type of human was different than the other two she had encountered already, the first being Akali and the shadow warriors, the second being the hunters.

Akali smelt of... herbs, sweat and silk. But at the same time, she had an odd sweet tangyness to her that wasn't unpleasant.

The hunters... they had smelt of musk, pain and blood. Their scent had left a foul taste in her mouth that she was happy to be rid of. But these humans, the ones that lived in the odd caves that Akali had disappeared into, they mixed with the wind of the desert and had a peculiar scent.

They smelt of fish, and snake-strikers, horses and wood. Not, trees... wood, dead trees. But not rotting, it was a new experience for the feline and she closed her eyes to immerse herself in what the wind carried to her.

Her ears twitched and she strained to hear a sharp noise. The sand beneath where she sat vibrated, granules of sand catching a short span of air time as the ground shook. Nidalee's nose flared, and she opened her emerald eyes to look out towards where she sensed the disturbance was from.

Cocking her head, she tried to move but found the magic that had washed over her from earlier still intact, until the human returned, she knew she wouldn't be able to sneak off to see what was going on.

Were humans always this curious, yet frustrating?

Akali returned moments later, and dropped the clothes beside the waiting huntress when she didn't react.

Nidalee ignored the ninja, having been listening to her approach for some time, still unhappy over being ordered around and having a collar forced around her neck. While she was happy the other girl was back, she was still able to be angry with her as well. Patience was one virtue that it was apparent the other young fool did not have.

Nidalee grinned an inward grin, she could already smell her rising frustration, it was delicious.

"Here," Akali tossed the extra set of garments onto the dirt beside Nidalee. When the huntress continued to ignore her, and seemed content to lift her nose to the wind and close her eyes, Akali bunched up her fist in frustration.

No one, in the Kinkou warriors, would ever ignore her. They may not have always followed her orders, and they may not have gone easy on her, but they always showed her the respect she deserved. The respect she had earned. Having a beast as a companion who did not want to cooperate in the least was wearing out the small amount of patience Akali had.

"Get dressed," she said through tight lips and Nidalee reluctantly turned to look at her, then down at the clothes. Just as she reached out to touch the fabric, Akali paused and instinctively reached for her kama. Something wasn't right.

The ground shook under her feet, and Akali realized the feline had been focusing on something important after all.

In what seems like a moment of absolute silence, a suggestively dressed woman steps out of the local tavern, tilting her head back as her drunken client slobbers on her ivory skin. Her eyes widen, and her lips part as she lets out a scream of terror, cut short as the butcher's blade descend, severing the unsuspecting pair clean in two.

Letting out an insane, blood-lust filled laugh, Renekton pulls his blade free from the hard ground and licks the blood experimentally.

"Carnage..." his long, narrow muzzle grins as he turns his yellow eyes on the next set of patrons who stand frozen in the doorway of the watering hole.

Standing at his full height, his dark green scales shift and slide along his body, shimmering in a raised torches light. His head stands at ten feet, towering over the slack-jawed villagers as a bit of gore runs down his fangs to drip onto the packed sand.

He lowers himself to crouch, tail brushing the ground as it sweeps back and forth behind him. Nostrils flaring, he lets out a wave of putrid breath and places a clawed paw onto the ground, looking into the eyes of the torch bearer.

"Embrace death," Renekton growls, his voice rumbling out of his chest like rocks rolling down a cliff-side.

With lightening speed, his jaws snap down on the upper half of the man in front of him, teeth separating his torso from his hips as he swallows his snack. The lump visibly forced it's way down his reptilian throat as the deceased man's legs crumple to the ground and the woman beside him lets out a terror filled scream.

"Yes, yes!" Renekton laughs, "scream in terror, let me hear your screams!" The Aligator warrior cackles into the night and runes after his fleeing prey.

Akali took off for the village, pulling off her new-found clothes and dropping them in the sand as she went, weapons already in hand. She and Nidalee had both heard the screams, and out of obligation to her mother, and the villagers, she would defend the town.

Nidalee's paws found it difficult to gain traction on the shifting earth, the fresh scent of human blood burning her nose as she streaked after Akali, having shifted instinctively at the first sign of danger.

Behind them, Akali's mount whinnied a shrieking sound that pierced the night.

Renekton slammed his half-moon blade down, crushing the front of the tavern as he watched the villagers scatter, screaming. Jaw parted, he tried to watch them all, and failed at watching any in-particular. He wanted them all, he wanted to taste them all, none would escape the jaws of death. They were all so impure, so savage, he would cut out their hearts and eat them alive.

None of them were worthy of his brothers teachings, none of them!

"I'll leave them all in pieces!" He cackled, blood tinged saliva dripping from his fangs, "do you hear me, brother? They shall all die!"

The giant reptile pulled his weapon from the wreckage and charged the fleeing forms, springing into the air to land on another home that crumbled under his weight. As he let out another cackle, he felt a weight hit his back and twisted to see what it was that had attached itself to him.

Nidalee clawed at the beasts scaled hide, holding onto his shoulder guard with her maw. Her hind legs raked futilely, only to be repelled by his diamond like skin. Her front paws stretched out wide, claws digging into the crevices she could find as she held on for dear life and fought the only way she knew how. With tooth and claw.

Renekton laughed, reaching back to grab the golden cat when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his knee. His calf became numb and he kicked his leg, surrounded by a smoke bomb, placing back the leaden foot when the pain ceased.

Snarling, he grabbed the cougar, large, clawed hands curling around the feline's frame. Flexing his fingers, he grinned when he heard a bone snap and watched the feline squirm and scream in his hold.

Akali threw another needle, connecting and pushing through the tough outer skin of the reptiles throat. The poison would do it's job, she cringed as Nidalee let out another pained scream, but not nearly quick enough.

Dashing out of her fading smoke cover, Akali jumped and slashed with her kama for the creatures inner elbow where the flesh was not protected.

Consumed with watching the life being slowly crushed from the cougar, Renekton failed to notice when the ninja was too close and cried out when the tendon connecting his bicep to his forearm was severed.

Nidalee dropped to the ground, her fur dishevelled and spattered with blood. Chipped and broken nails hung pathetically from her toes, and she let out a sigh of relief as she settled amongst the wreckage of what was once a house.

Akali landed and instantly took off towards the main road, where it was still wide enough for her to move freely.

Narrowing his yellow eyes on his new prey, Renekton roared and chased after the fleeing ninja, ignoring the growing numbness in his leg.

Once they reached the centre of town, Akali threw another smoke bomb and instantly turned, running out the opposite direction – directly back towards the charging reptile – than what would be expected.

Sliding under his dashing form, she threw another dagger, aimed at the back of his legs, as he rampaged straight into her smoke cover. The tiny metallic weapon sang as it hit a hard scale and fell harmlessly to the ground.

Renekton turned, sweeping his crescent blade out wide, and Akali narrowly dodged the attack that would have surely cleaved her in two.

Furious, with the taste and scent of fresh blood still dripping down his throat from his tongue, Renekton pulsed with magic. Around him, the sand turned into a small tornado around his growing frame, whipping up a storm that buffeted and attacked the nearby housing with the fury of a sand storm.

Akali cursed, his skin becoming raw under the assault and ran for the nearest coverage she could find to escape the unrelenting winds.

"I will rip you to pieces!" Renekton sang out, roaring into the night with enough force to shake the ground under the shadow princess's feet. His nose flared, catching the first hint of a familiar scent and turned towards a pillar of light, a feral grin turning up his scaled lips.

"It's so nice of you to join me, brother." He snarled, eyes fixated on the canine humanoid that stepped out of the light and into the wreckage, golden armor gleaming in the magical light. "You will die!"

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

– **Cats cannot cry, they lack tear ducts.**

**Alright, end of chapter six. This one had a bit more fighting, and we have met yet another pair that will make a brief appearance in this story. Renekton, I love you so, so much. **

**Until next time, - Kiravu**


	7. The Guardian's Library

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Six**

**The Guardian's Library**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Renekton slashed at the air, cutting and hacking at the ghosts that haunted him, dashing towards his brother. Nasus placed a plated foot down, a cloud of dust swelling up and around the golden armor as he turned his narrowed eyes onto the frenzied reptile.

Glowing red were visible from where Akali hid behind the wall of a still partially standing home, with her mask pulled tight, she chanced a quick survey. All that was visible through the billowing sand in the darkness of night, was the faint glow of a light beacon disappearing and two small spotlights of red.

Forcing a lump down her throat, she knew there was nothing she could do in the fight, and left to find her odd companion. The League had sent a Champion to deal with the blood-lust induced reptile.

"Die, die, die!" Renekton roared, his black orbs becoming misted as his blood-lust began to fully take control. He ignored the sharp pain in his elbow, the numbness in the back of his knee and the slight pulse of a needle still stuck in his neck. Around him, the sand roared and swirled, working like sand paper on his surroundings.

One clawed step at a time, he bull rushed closer to his target, to his vengeance.

Nasus waited for the incoming assault, the visible fur on his frame ruffled and became matted with sand. His nose flared as his eyes closed, sorrow softening his features for a brief moment before his figure began to grow to match his brother's fifteen foot bulk.

As Renekton's crescent moon blade descended upon his sibling it sang out, clashing with metal and stuck on the handle of Nasus's staff. The Butcher followed the strike and reached over the locked weapons, snapping his jaws at his elder brother's throat.

Changing his grip, Nasus slammed the head of his staff into Renektons jaw and threw off his bloodied weapon.

_'Do not test my patience, Brother!' _The canine roared into the sand storm, his own magical aura mixing into the unrelenting winds. Black granules of sand mixed with the storm Renekton had whipped up and slowly began leeching the life energy from his frenzied sibling.

_'Turn back!' _Nasus pressed on, deflecting a spinning slash.

"You will die! They will all die!" Renekton laughed, too far gone to hear the pleas meant for his ears. "So much darkness, Brother! They are all filled with darkness, voids that need to be destroyed!"

Stepping away from the mad gator, Nasus chanted a spell and slammed his staff down. Under the combating siblings feet, the ground grew warm and a shimmering purple light pulsed out from Nasus's feet to slowly grow in a circle until it encompassed the small, destroyed town.

Renekton ignored the burns that began to form on his feet, charging straight back into combat. Up his lagging legs, burns grew, welts formed and burst, oozing blood. His scales began to dim, small lines of wear forming on their previously infallible surface.

"They want your library, Brother! I've seen their souls, they are all dark! I will kill them, Brother! They shall all die!" Renekton continued to rant, slicing down in a cross chop, left, right, side. Nasus blocked, again and again, becoming slower and being forced back by his brother's brute strength. In a complicated flourish, Renekton turned his blade and slammed the side of it into his sibling's frame, temporarily stunning and dazing him.

As Nasus stumbled, raising his staff in a blind block, Renekton spun and finally met flesh. Blood began to flow and Nasus grunted, left arm going limp, his forearm severely damaged.

Nostrils flaring, Renekton cackled, whispering to himself as he instantly attacked again. Left open, defence long forgotten, he receiving a counterattack when Nasus slammed the butt of his staff into his brother's gut, twisting the blow for a double hit.

Lacking the usual strength behind the attack, Renekton twisted out of it and continued his assault. "You will die!" Renekton howled, pulling out of an arch when Nasus raised the proper defence, he flipped his grip and slammed the flat of the blade into his brother's side once more.

Nasus was pushed back, and found himself on his knees, looking up at the Butcher of the Sands as his crescent blade began to descend.

Akali vaulted over the wreckage of the house and scanned the darkness for her fallen companion. With her kama securely fastened to her back, she waded through the destruction. Everywhere she looked, there was blood. The outside of the tavern was particularly bad, with pools deep enough to paint the bottom of her boots with the sticky substance.

As her eyes lingered on the blood dripping from the sharp end of a broken board, and the crushed form beneath, she heard a soft moan. Turning her attention back to the task at hand, she said a prayer for the spirit she couldn't help and continued on.

Stepping on, under and around broken beams, Akali finally spotted what she was looking for. Bloodied golden brown fur fluttered in the winds that were strong enough to even reach the pair hidden inside this home.

Nidalee's nose flared, the human had come back. Comforted by the fact that she wouldn't die alone, she tried to pull air into her chest but found it again, impossible. A deep pain that didn't seem to originate from anywhere, but everywhere at the same time, pulsed throughout her being. She could taste her own blood on her tongue and wheezed pitifully, closing her eyes as the ninja came into view.

The huntress didn't want to see the pity there, she would die having fought protecting and fighting. The way she should have died when the snake strikers attacked her home, instead her brother died protecting her when she run. This was the spirits way of taking what they had been denied.

She could die with pride, knowing the human was unhurt, her only regret was that she had been unable to save the cubs.

Renekton froze, only his eyes shooting back and forth as he felt his strength begin to leave him. It felt as if a thousand tiny soul leeches had attached themselves to him and were sucking his life force slowly through their circular, toothed mouths. Blood oozed down his calves from the burns he had sustained and he began to shrink, the sand swirling around his dropped in unison, joining the flowing white once more.

He tried to scream in frustration, his blade a mere fraction of an inch from finishing her task. So close! He was so close to killing his brother, if only he could find the power to drop his blade, the weight alone of the heavy weapon might be enough to cleave the canine's skull!

Nasus sighed, and released the magic that he had called to combat his brother's titanic size and slowly pushed himself to his feet.

_'I did not ask for you to interfere, Summoner.' _Nasus's voice echoed, picking up his fallen staff. Around his brother, multiple men cloaked in pure black appeared, chanting around a floating white orb.

Renekton watched the events unfold, unable to do anything, and frozen in his position.

"You would be dead now, Curator, had we not taken matters into our own hands. You promised us you could return him to us unharmed." Beside the four who stood chanting around the white orb, a fifth walked up to the canine ancient and pushed his hood back revealing fiery red hair. "It seems you are not as powerful as you once were, it's a shame, really."

_'Do not try my patience, Summoner.' _Nasus replied, voice booming, fist bunching as his brother disappeared with the four cloaked men and their white orb. He shook her head, another day he would end this all. If only he hadn't hesitated.

The Summoner smiled, crows feet crinkling at the corners of his eyes. "No insult meant ancient one, do you need assistance with your wounds?"

_'The assistance you offer comes at too high a price,'_ Nasus replied in a neutral tone, the echoed a hollow twin to it's previous volume. Tapping the butt of his staff on the loosened sand surface, his golden plated boots sunk a little further under his weight._ 'I will be fine on my own, my home is not far from here.'_

"Have it your way," the Summoner pulled his hood back up, pausing before adding one last thing. "Do not do anything rash, Curator."

Nasus curled back his canine lips in an awkward smile as the Summoner disappeared, recalling back to his tower situated between Demacia and Noxus. There is some irony is telling an immortal not to do anything rash.

To those who live such brief life spans, everything must seem rash.

Nasus shook her golden, plated head, turning his red eyes towards the direction the young Kinkou Princess had disappeared in. Now to see if the two infants survived Renekton's assault.

Nasus turned his head to look into the rising sun, warm rays shimmering over the placated deserts folds. Framed by the golden orange, Nasus wondered how many more centuries it would be until the Summoners slipped again, and he would be able to see his brother.

Akali knelt down beside the dying feline. Bloodstained fur rose and fell with fluttered, weak breaths. Shaking her head clear, she tried to assess the damage to do what she could for her new found companion.

She threw off a small board that was pressing down on Nidalee's side, and brushed off some of the sand and dirt that had wound it's way into her fur.

"Why aren't you healing yourself?" The shadow princess asked, glancing to the huntresses closed eyes. When Nidalee ignored her, except for a slight flicker of her ears, Akali slammed a fist down onto her thigh. "You idiot, why would you jump at him like that?" She let her fingers graze Nidalee's fur, afraid to touch her, for fear of causing her more pain.

There was nothing Akali could do, the limited medical knowledge she had did not extended to broken ribs and punctured lungs.

They sat in silence; in the distance the sound of combat ceased and Akali gripped with fabric covering her legs with increased malice. Frustrated, she slammed a fist into a broken beam beside her and ignored the whiplash as the board cracked.

"Try, damn you!" She commanded, and Nidalee growled feebly, denying the magic that was forcing her to heed the humans words. She wanted to die, it was in the natural order of things.

Unable to resist the magic's pull, Nidalee's nose twitched as the scent of the forest engulfed her. Golden fur began to flow with the wind and she let out a deep sigh, she didn't have the energy for this magic, it wouldn't be enough. But, she had tried, as the human had commanded.

Akali watched as the cat stirred up the healing energy and felt the skin under her necklace start to warm. Nidalee seemed to give a defeated grunt and the winds died down once more.

The shadow princess watched, waiting for her to start again. When Nidalee didn't, she tried the command again, hoping that the stubborn cat would heed her words once more, just once more. "Try harder! Again!"

Nidalee found her green eyes drawn to the ninja, the human was glowing. Her skin, the pulse of her heart, it all seemed to be giving off a glow. Even the blood in her veins was visible to the huntress.

As the healing winds picked up again, the light began to flow from the other girl to the huntress, and Nidalee found the energy returning to her limbs. The cracked rib that had punctured her lung was extracted, and put back into place. In a panicked moment, she felt blood begin to seep into her lungs and she coughed before they were repaired as well.

The light continued to flow until every last injury that had been sustained slowly, painfully, receded and disappeared; leaving the cougar unmarred and unharmed.

When the winds died down this time, Akali found herself light headed, she blinked, trying to clear the sudden dizziness and the sudden severe drop in energy. Around her neck, the wooden cougar charm cooled, returning to it's stone like state.

Nasus walked up to the destroyed building and looked over the caved in wall, inside he found the ebony haired ninja curled up against the belly of a bloodied cougar, sleeping peacefully.

The ancient paused at the unexpected sight, and pushed aside a beam so he could approach the odd pair. The large hunting cat raised a tired muzzle and let out a quiet, threatening growl, muscles of it's forepaws tense and ready.

_'I mean neither you, nor yours, any harm, Huntress.'_ Nidalee perked up her flattened ears, fixing them on the large golden plated warrior in front of her. Lowering her nose so she could pick up a scent, she sniffed at the air and found he smelt of blood, sweat and wolf.

Confused, and curious that she was able to understand him, as well as being unable to locate from where exactly the voice had originated from, Nidalee watched the new figure. She _heard _him, but... she hadn't. His voice was not carried by the wind, it just seemed to nestle within her mind.

Still nervous, her last encounter with a similar being having been less than pleasant, she let out another throaty growl of warning.

_'I see, you are looking for the lost cougar cubs.' _His voice entered her mind once again, echoing slightly. _'I can help you.'_

Nasus closed his eyes and placed both hands on the shaft of his staff. His lips remained motionless as he chanted, the sound seemed to vibrate in the wind, and pulse through the fallen building.

Having her eyes forced shut, Nidalee shook her head vigorously when suddenly everything changed. The ground beneath her paws was no longer stone and broken wood, but instead smooth tile. The air was stale, and smelt odd, a smell she hadn't encountered before.

Akali's slave-beast stamped the ground beside the pair, and the odd hide the human had tried to force her to wear fell to the ground in a mess.

Raising her head, Nidalee looked at Nasus, green eyes glistening with unyielding curiosity.

Letting out a soft croon, she waited with baited breath to see if he could answer more of her questions.

_'We are in the Gaurdian's Library, young one.'_

~o~

"Have you lost your senses? What in the bloody marshes am I suppose to do with a wizard's hat?" Garen roared at one of his soldiers. The poor man cowered in front of the muscled man, taking an uneasy step back in his training gear.

Behind the commander, his sister rocked on her heels, drumming her fingers along the shaft of her staff while she waited for her sibling to finish his rampage. The poor solider had made the mistake of trying to give a supposed 'gift' to his superior, something Garen did not take kindly too.

Even if it hadn't been intentional, Garen did not approve of 'bribes'.

The hat was old, and tattered slightly around the edges. The fabric, dark purple with a single red ribbon wrapped around the base. Lux could sense a large amount of magic in the hat, and suspected it was actually quiet valuable.

"N-no, Sir! I just, I found it in the training ground and thought that you would know what to do with such an item." Stammered the wide-eyed guard. Lux nodded, silently agreeing with the man.

"What could I possibly use an old, ratty hat for?" Garen barked back, and behind him Lux turned her face stern and began to mimic her sibling. It was rather amusing how riled the big man would get over absolutely _everything. _"Get back to work!" Garen ordered when the solider didn't reply, simply looked between the pair with confusion.

Scrambling to grab his fallen weapon, the solider turned and jogged back to his training grounds. Garen watched in silence, hands placed on his hip with the hat dangling out a plated gauntlet.

Lux leaned closer to the hat, reaching out to almost touch the fabric with barely contained curiosity. It was a strange hat, that reeked of magic, and amplifying it. If only she could have some time, possibly, to experiment with it. Her fingers wiggled before snapping back as Garen looked down at her, eyes narrowed.

When Lux spun on her heel, letting out a soft whistle, he sighed and held out the item of interest to her.

"Here," he offered, ignoring his sister as she snatched the hat with barely contained glee and slammed it down onto her head so far it covered her eyes and ears.

Beaming at him with the only thing still visible on her face, Lux readjusted the hat and shivered at the pulse of magic that ran through her.

"Attention!" Garen barked, pulling the gaze of every solider on the training ground. With practised ease they jogged up to stand in front of him, lined up in formation as they waited for his orders. "Alright, as some of you know, there is a match coming up between De-"

"Demacia!" Lux screamed behind the commander and every living being in attendance had to shield their eyes as a bright wave of light flashed, temporarily blinding everyone in range. Lux fired off her Finales Funkeln and had to hold onto her skirt and hat at the ensuing whiplash of the impact. "I could be a carry with this baby!" She giggled, turning when the sun was blocked out by her towering brother's angry frame.

"Give. Me. That. Hat." Garen growled, biting off every word. Lux smiled in return, bopped him on the nose with her staff and disappeared from sight with a slight pop. Garen cursed and turned back to his startled units, shouting out orders as quickly as he could think of them.

Lux appeared in the castle hallway in front of the war room and pressed a finger to her cheek. "Why am I here?" She murmured, putting on her best thinking face.

"Lux! What are you doing here?" Jarvan called from behind her, Galio following in close pursuit looking like a gorilla as he walked on closed fists.

"I was just wondering that myself." The blonde replied, waving a hello to the gargoyle who pointedly ignored her.

"New hat?" The prince asked, stopping to stand in front of her, dressed in flowing navy blue robes and crown. Lux smiled and nodded, delighted that the young prince would notice.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**If you haven't figured it out yet, the 'hat' she picked up, is the Deathcap. An ability power item from the game that is basically just a ton of power + it gives you a % more power based off your current stats. It's a nuke item basically. **

**I felt the need to add something a little more... light, after the beginning. Have you figured out the necklace yet? Drop a review if you get time! - Kiravu**


	8. Lessons

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Seven**

**Lessons**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Akali awoke alone. She remained still and routinely checked every muscle, every bone in her body with slight, invisible movements. Leaving her eyes closed, she mentally went back over the past events.

It simply did not make sense for her to be sleeping on fabric that felt like silk, cushioned to an almost heavenly comfort, and it sent alarms ringing through her mind. She could smell the scent of burning wood, but the slight heat emanating from behind her, as well as the soft crackling would also tell her the same thing.

Waiting, she tried to hear any other nearby sounds but heard nothing; other than the soft crackle of the torch, it was completely silent.

Carefully, she opened her eyes and surveyed what she could see from where she was. The walls looked as if made of sand bricks, glazed over with a layer of glass. Not smooth, but instead as if the glass were melted onto the sand to conserve the texture of every grain.

The floors shone a deep brown, some sort of stone she didn't recognize, as she slipped her bare feet carefully over the edge of the bed she was lying on. The bed, for lack of a better title, was a simple mattress covered in ruby red, silk sheets with no headboard or pillow to speak of. It seemed more an almost oval shape of bedding covered in the shimmering sheets.

The room was plain, besides the nearby torch, standing in a metal rung beside a closed, wooden door; there were two book shelves to speak of. Both of which were holding more than their fair share of literature and covered two of the rooms walls from floor to ceiling, which now that she was looking, is rather high.

As Akali serviced the room, eyes skittering from one point of interest to the next quickly, taking in everything she could in case she needed to defend herself; she found her armor and weapons on an end table to her left. Her boots cleaned, and placed underneath.

Grabbing for them like a lifeline, she noticed that her kama appeared to have been cleaned, almost professionally, even the blood that should have been ground into the handle had been cleaned between every crevice. Her daggers, all tucked carefully inside their hiding spots, also appeared clean – which included the poison that usually coated their edges.

To her continued surprise she found herself wearing a simple linen shirt and a wrap around skirt that brushed her ankles. Both of which were suited for practicality rather than fashion. The fabric stretched over her frame, loose and soft, a dull vanilla in colour. Except for the knot on her hip and above her right shoulder, there didn't seem to be anything holding the gown in place.

As Akali ran her thumb along her kama's edges, testing to see if they had been dulled at all, she heard a growl from behind the door and instantly fell into a crouch.

_Nidalee, _she thought, recognizing the growl having had it directed at her enough in the past couple of days. As the shadow princess crept forward silently, holding the handle of one of her kama ready, she pushed the door open a slight crack to listen.

_'It seems that the young Kinkou Princess is finally awake,' _Akali held perfectly still, aware even her breathing had subsided. The voice, whoever it was from, had spoken from directly inside her mind.

The last time someone had probed her mind, was the curious summoner who had come to enlist Shen into the League. Akali had been ten. _'Come out child, I shall not harm you unless you warrant it.' _

Without Akali's help, her door was nudged open by a pink, nose-tipped, muzzle. Nidalee sat down in front of her, and tilted her head in a curious expression, when Akali did not loosen the grip on her weapon.

The cougar let out a soft croon that seemed to vibrate from within her chest, emerald greens looking directly into Akali's panicking brown. _'Your companion is trying to tell you that I am a friend.' _

"You can understand her?" Akali asked undirected, unsure of who to question yet. Pushing herself up, but refusing to relinquish the grip on her weapon, she stood to her full height and looked around the connecting room.

The ceiling stood about ten or so feet high, with book cases covering every inch of the room except a small rectangular area set aside for chairs and tables. Every book case had another beside it, leaving barely enough room to walk between and browse the selection.

Most interestingly, Akali paused when she saw a familiar figure sitting on a chair that could have fit a giant with room to spare. The champion she had seen fight the reptile, sat with his staff resting on the back of his chair, a large book opened in front of him on an oak table.

He smiled a canine grin, showing rows of sharp teeth, and closed his book. _'I am known as Nasus, the Curator to the Sands. You need not fear me unless you plan to make enemies. Put away your weapon, it worries the tombs.' _

Nidalee looked at her companion, able to hear the mental transaction between the two as if the ancient were speaking out loud.

Reluctantly, Akali set her kama back on the end table in the room she had awoken in, then returned to where Nidalee was waiting.

'_Join us.' _Nasus motioned with an open palm to the chairs that littered the room and surrounded the table he was using. On top of the table, stood multiple candles, wax puddling their base and connecting them with their wooden resting places. The entire room seemed to flicker with the shade of inconsistent light.

Without need for any more prompting, Nidalee padded over, tail swishing behind her and jumped onto one of the many cushioned chairs.

Akali followed the huntress, letting her curiosity win over for the time being and selected chair between Nasus and her companion, earning a smile from the large canine.

_'Your friend is most curious, in both senses of the meaning.' _Nasus spoke, his lips did not move, he did however focus his eyes directly onto the shadow warrior with an intensity that left her unsettled.

Akali looked over to the feline beside her, trying to figure out if she was able to hear what he was saying as well.

"What do you mean?" Akali asked, when Nidalee merely scratched at an itchy spot underneath her chin with one of her back paws. She should have known the stubborn feline would not help her.

_'Well, besides the obvious, curiosity killed the cat; she seems to have a strong connection with the spirit that has chosen to follow her, as well as to you. A connection that has nothing to do with how you feel for one another.' _Nasus replied, setting a dried leaf as a bookmark to hold his place before folding the book shut.

"With me?" Akali asked, unwilling to buy into the ancient's claim. Beside her Nidalee let out another croon and flicked her ears towards Nasus, tail tapping against the fabric of her chair.

Claws dug into the green fabric she was sitting on, pulling one foreleg up before setting it back down and repeating the action with the opposite. The cougar appeared eager, even joyous as her tail thrummed.

_'Perhaps...' _The reply rang in Akali's mind as Nasus stood and walked away from the table, disappearing between a set of bookcases. Somehow, the young ninja doubted it was her question that had been chosen to be answered.

A moment later, the giant canine returned, dusty tomb in hand, and placed his new treasure in front of the waiting cougar.

Wiggling closer, Nidalee placed a saucer like paw on either side of the book before Nasus interrupted. _'I think it would be best, if you did not handle such a treasure with your claws.' _Nidalee flicked her ears in his direction out of habit for a brief second, before she closed her eyes and surrounded herself in her magical, unnatural winds.

Within seconds, she had transformed and sat – cross-legged – on her chair, fingers running over the smooth leather cover, nose twitching as she took in the new scent.

Akali blinked, and looked the huntress over. Instead of her usual animal skins, she was wearing a linen shirt like herself. But unlike her own, Nidalee's wrapped tightly around her chest and seemed to tie at the back with a pull string, leaving her shoulders and midriff, bare. Around the huntresses waist, Akali saw a golden belt, the individual links connected through barely visible chains, detailed in subtle, foreign writing.

To finish off the outfit, was a linen skirt that cut off just above her knees, with golden bracelets and bands around her biceps, with scriptures matching that of her belt. The change was... notable to say the least, and the shadow princess swallowed before turning back to the observing ancient; taking a silent note of the title on the book that had been handed to the wiggling huntress. _'The History of Mankind: A Lesson in Humility.'_

"Where are we?" Akali asked, deciding to start from the beginning, hoping to get some answers now that her companion was distracted. Although, how she could read the text, when she couldn't even understand the verbal form of the language, was a mystery to the shadow warrior.

_'The Gaurdian's Library, or at least, what the summoners have managed to duplicate from my world.' _Nasus replied, sorrow tinging his response. _'What you see here, is only a small fraction of the knowledge I have gathered over the centuries, and kept safe, so that it could live on and help those who sought it.'_

Akali paused, taking a moment to think before she continued her stream of questions that continued to pass through her like a river broken free from it's dam. Beside her, Nidalee ran her fingers over the first page of the book and seemed to be enthralled by the parchment more than by the actual text. Although she tried, it was impossible for the ninja to figure out if she was still paying attention to the conversation, or if she was even able to hear it.

"You came from another world?" Akali asked, tentatively.

_'I believe I already answered that question.' _Nasus replied, _'if you waste time asking the same question multiple times, you will never get the answers you seek. Ask what it is on your mind, young one.' _

"Are you a summoner? No, I mean," Akali paused, to find the words to better explain herself.

_'You want to know how I can speak directly to your mind.' _Nasus responded for her.

"Yes." The shadow princess nodded.

Nidalee looked up, for the first time interested in the conversation. She had been following it so far, albeit with very little interest. Why did it matter where the wolf-man came from? He was a friend, and had offered to help her find the cubs. Where he had come from was of very little importance. Nidalee wiggled her nose, unable to clear the musty scent that seemed to muffle her sense of smell.

Why had the human asked the wolf-man if he was a summoner? What was a summoner, she wondered. Summon meant... she looked at the table and ran her nails over the grain in the wood, frustrated.

Nidalee had no idea what summon, or summoner meant and couldn't for the life of her fathom it's meaning. She felt like an ignorant cub on it's first hunt, a time that had long since passed for her, and it was infuriating to feel so helpless once more.

Now that there was someone who could answer her questions, she seemed to be blocked once more by her lack of understanding.

_'It is a gift I have. My race has always had a strong connection with the mind. My brother, for __example, can read other living creatures minds, feelings, desires as if they were written in a book and set before him. I am able to communicate my thoughts to others, which is a gift I have perfected over __the years, as it has been useful in teaching people of multiple races and tongues._

_'You see, young one, there are thousands of languages throughout the universe, some of which have no verbal expression. The young huntress for example, uses her body for most of her communication, and does not rely on words so much as body language. _

_'My job as the Curator, was to collect and guard all of the knowledge given to me, while at the same time, teaching it to others. So, one of my first tasks I set out to complete, was to master any language I came across. Be it your tongue, the yordles, or even that of a cougar.' _

"But that doesn't-" Akali cut in, impatient to have her question answered.

_'Patience young one, there's a reason I am telling you this.' _Nasus chided, waiting until he was sure she would not interrupt again. _'As I was saying, I too have a strong connection with the mind. But, unlike my brother, my gift borders more on telepathy. While I am able to speak directly into your, or Nidalee's mind, I am not able to read your thoughts so much as get a vague description of your feelings. _

_'I have gone beyond that, to the point where I can change my speech to match the chosen tongue of whoever I am connected to. So, while you are able to understand me as easily as if you were talking to your mother, so is your friend.'_

"How does that vary from what a summoner does?" Akali asked, aware that Nidalee was no longer paying attention to her book but was instead openly watching Nasus.

_'A summoner takes control of the mind, and uses the knowledge of their puppet to control their actions. What I do, is the same as talking to you through normal speech, but without the need for any translation.'_

"You make it sound as if Champions do not have a choice in their actions once they sign a contract with a summoner." Akali replied, when Nidalee scrunched up her nose and made an odd noise from deep within her throat.

_'A summoner is generally a human, although yordles and other of the like have been known to join their ranks as of late; that has a gift for transporting creatures that have signed a contract with them into battle, while taking control of their mind and actions. They are cowards, who are too scared to fight their own battles, and instead resort to shedding the blood of others while they hide within the confines of their towers.' _Nasus replied, letting out a deep sigh to clear the malice from his tone. The ancient closed his eyes, and the anger that Akali had felt seeping into her skin slowly ran off her like water.

The sudden change caused her to shiver.

_'I apologize, it is... hard for me to talk about the summoners in an unbiased way. I do not mean to influence your opinions, I would rather you form them for yourselves. If you do not mind, it would be better if we moved to another string of questions.'_

"Of course," Akali bowed her head, a habit she had been ingrained with when apologizing to someone she recognized as a higher status. While it hurt her pride, she knew if it came to a fight, the ancient could easily best her. After a moment, she found a more suitable topic.

"Why did you help us?"

_'That answer is simple: Any harm that you had sustained was by fault of mine. If it weren't for my hesitance, the League would never have summoned either my brother or I from our homeland, or he and I would both be dead. _

_'It is the result of my cowardice that so many were hurt, or killed, by my brother. And for for that, I am deeply sorry. It is only right that I help you in any way possible.'_

"The aligator was your brother? What about the villagers?" Akali asked, remembering the destruction that had been wrought on the small town.

_'Yes, we are a bestial race, we embody primal spirits. My brothers name is Renekton._

_'The damage is already undone. The League sent another upon my departure that has a certain affinity to time travel. As soon as I had safely departed, he was summoned and any damage done was unwound.' (1) _Nasus replied, as if time travel were a simple explanation. Akali faltered, unnerved that someone so powerful would be at the beckon call of the summoners. She smiled at the irony, sitting in front of her was an ancient being from another world, it should not surprise her anymore what they would have under their control.

"Then why take us here? Wouldn't we have been affected by his magic as well, we never would have remembered the battle at all."

_'I could not risk them realizing what it is you wear around your neck.' _Nasus responded in a soft monotone.

Nidalee stopped her inspection of one of her bracelets and turned to Akali. Her necklace, she had almost forgotten that the human had it. With lithe grace, she unfolded her legs and was already walking the short distance between them. By the time the human seemed to notice her, she was already reaching for the necklace, fingers gracing under the hem of her shirt to feel for the twine against her collar.

When the huntress found the treasure she had been seeking, she pulled it into view and looked at the spinning cougar before setting it down to rest against the front of Akali's shirt. Noticing something... odd, Nidalee looked up to see the girl's face flushed slightly, as if with fever.

Nidalee blinked and raised her hand to rest her open palm against the other girls forehead. She didn't feel warm, but the colour in her cheeks was telling a different tale.

"Stop that!" Akali seemed to growl, pushing the contact away, forcing Nidalee to take a step back. The huntress tilted her head slightly before shaking it loose and snorting at the infuriating human. Deciding she no longer cared if she was sick, Nidalee returned to her seat and sat with her back to the ninja.

"Do you mean my necklace?" Akali asked, trying to keep her tone even after the sudden unwanted intrusion. She would need to teach her new found 'friend' some social graces if they were going to enter Demacia. Reaching down girls shirts without permission, or even with permission – in public – would not be taken well. At best, it would end with both of them in jail for the night.

The Demacians are strict, and law abiding people. Akali sighed, and looked at the ancient who seemed to be wearing a mask of silent bemusement.

_'Yes,' _Nasus replied, although hesitantly. _'Although, even if you are the one wearing it, it still belongs to the young cougar. _

_'It is be-spelled. I cannot tell you what it does exactly, as I have not had a chance to examine it; however, I can tell you, it is shrouded in old magic. I do not know from where she received it, but it has attached itself to her.'_

"If it's attached to her, why am I able to wear it?" Akali asked, confused by his explanation.

_'I suspect, it is because she gave it to you. If she hadn't, or if she truly did not wish for you to have it-' _Nidalee let out a soft growl, _'no, huntress.' _Nasus turned to face her as he replied, _'who wears your necklace is purely under your control.'_

"What did she say to you?" The shadow princess asked, frustrated that while Nasus could understand both halves, she could not.

_'It is not important. What I need to know is, did she give it to you, or did you take it from her?' _Akali thought for a moment, going back over the event that had happened to long ago before she answered.

"She gave it to me." With a fair bit of effort, the ninja ignored the glower that had settled on her.

_'As I thought. You see, her necklace seems to connect you two in an odd way. From what I can gather from the magic surrounding the charm, it had multiple protections spells that require a willing carrier to remain active. Namely, you._

"What do you mean?" Akali asked, swallowing the lump in her throat and thankful when the ancient seemed to reacquire her companion's attention.

_'Patience young one, I was getting to that. Have you noticed anything odd about your friend?' _Akali bit her tongue, unsure if she was supposed to reply or not. Smiling, Nasus seemed to chuckle, the feeling of a cat purring resonated throughout the room before he continued.

_'She does not leave any trace. No footprints, no scent, when she wills it, you cannot even hear her. _

_'More interestingly, is how she was able to sneak up on my brother completely undetected. As I told you, my brother is able to look into other living being's minds and souls for their true intent. When we were younger, Renekton was able to focus in on one or two people at a time, and control when he allowed the intrusions in. _

_'Presently, he has no such control, and thus is subject to the voices, as he calls them; at every second of everyday from anyone or thing within a certain radius. Which means, unless Nidalee had died for the few moments she had been prowling up behind him, he should have reflexively known she was there.'_

"What do you mean unless she had died? And what does this have to do with me?" Akali asked, turning angry with the vague ancient.

_'Calm yourself, young one. I am not implying anything, rather I am stating that my brother **should** have noticed her. And yet, he did not. It's like that necklace of hers has a mind of it's own, it seems to act without the need for any kind of guidance. _

_'While you wear it, you and she are connected, like I told you. I doubt you would have noticed, but myself and certainly any trained summoner would; her mind is protected. I am able to shared my thoughts with her, but I believe that is partly to do with the necklace realizing I am not a threat, and partly because there is no malice in my touching her mind._

_'You see, while I am not able to read minds, or look into your desires; I am able to read emotions. With her, it is if she is not there, a figment of my imagination. I reach for her feelings, and it's like running through a cloud. More interestingly, instead of her, if I try hard enough, I end up reading, you in her place._

_'I think that as long as you wear that necklace, no one will be able to control or enter Nidalee's mind. Which is why I brought you here. In a war against the summoners, such a charm could be our best hope in defeating them.'_

~o~

"Oh! That's why you're dressed up so fancy!" Lux exclaimed, clapping her hands together in delight. Jarvan laughed, a deep rumble that seemed to resonate through his chest, nodding as he confirmed her guess.

"Yes, it's for the festival tonight. You are going, aren't you?" Jarvan asked, his hands held behind his back as he waited patiently for her answer. Behind him Galio shifted his weight and ruffled his wings, impatient to be on their way.

"I'm not sure..." The young mage hesitated, visibly debating as even her fingers stopped their usual playing with her staff.

"Why do you hesitate? If I remember correctly, you love these festivals." Jarvan inquired, hiding a smirk that he quickly erased any evidence of as soon as she turned to look at him. With a shake of her head, that sent wavy blonde hair flying, Lux smiled her trademark smile.

"I just seem to be without a date, that is all," she lied, tightening her grip on her weapon's handle, hoping the young prince wouldn't notice. Jarvan had always seemed to have an uncanny ability to sense when something was upsetting her.

"Well then, you are in luck. I am without someone to accompany me tonight, why don't we go together?" The prince asked, inclining his head to accompany the proposal. It was a silent, unnoticed movement that left the statement as a request and a demand or command.

Lux instantly brightened at the suggestion, "yes! Let's!" Galio let out a sigh, accompanied by a shake of his head at her reply.

~o~

Hours later, Lux walked down the city streets of her home town, arms wrapped around one of Jarvan's as she tugged him from booth to booth. The prince had changed his outfit slightly, and followed his exuberant date as he greeted the flowing city folk.

In place of his usual battle attire, he wore simple, black dress pants and a white silk shirt. Pulled over top, but left open in the front, were his royal robes. A dark purple that shimmered black in the star light unless they passed close enough to a lit torch or magical globe of light. Gold ran down the fabric, with his royal insignia gleaming on the back.

To finish the outfit, he wore his crown in place of his usual helmet, dark brown hair shifting with the slight wind the night had to offer.

Lux, likewise had left her battle regiments at home, in place of a flowing baby blue skirt that danced around her ankles. In place of her boots, she wore simple sandals that crisscrossed over the top of her feet to wrap around her ankles.

Like her skirt, she choose a loose white shirt that shifted with the breeze and her movements; short enough that Jarvan would sometimes catch glimpses of the milky skin on her waist. The shirt left her shoulders exposed, showing off the soft skin of her neck and collar.

As the pair pierced the crowd, Galio followed closely behind, shouldering past those who did not move out of the way quick enough; his ebon eyes never leaving the prince, or pausing in their constant alert to protect his charge.

After a giggle followed attempt at trying to win at one of the many games set up along the streets, Jarvan turned to his date with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Lux, but my father needs me to join him for an announcement. Will you be all right on your own for a short while?" With his question, Jarvan took the short girl's hand in his, which looked almost childlike in his grip, and kissed her skin with whispering gentleness.

Lux blushed, but managed to keep a pout on her lips, disappointed at being left on her own.

"But what if I happen upon my brother, who will defend me from his wrath?" The blonde teased, leaving her hand loose and lingering against his touch. Jarvan scratched at the short stubble on his chin, appearing to the world to seriously debate her question, as if she were in real danger.

"Why don't I leave you with Galio, he would be able to defend you from your brother." Behind the prince, his behemoth bodyguard let out a throaty protest and fluttered his wings. Lux stood on her tiptoes and leaned to the right, to look past her date, a grin already on her pink lips. Delighted at being given a chance to befriend the icy gargoyle, she nodded her consent.

"I feel safer already!" Jarvan smiled at her usual energy and enthusiasm, ignoring the glare that was directed at him from behind. With a gentle caress, he raised a calloused hand to rest it against her cheek, pressing his lips to her forehead in a fleeting goodbye.

Lux froze, a blush taking over as her date turned to address his friend. "Take care of her, she is a treasure I cannot afford to lose." Lux felt her hand leave his, as he walked away and she replaced his disappearing touch with her own, fingers lightly grazing her cheek.

Galio glared with impatience as a group of children burst past him, and he raised his wings protectively out of the way of their rampage. Lux smiled as they kicked a ball and it rolled past the giant, only to have her amusement disappear when he flattened the rolling object with a wide fist.

All of the children froze, and stared at the obsidian behemoth with slack-jawed shock. Lux thought quickly for a solution to stop the inevitable tears that would ensure and raised her hand.

With a quick word, a light orb grew in her palm until it shimmered brilliantly and resembled the small red ball they had been previously playing with. One by one the children turned to her as she tossed the ball to the first child and he caught it, palms white as the light reflected off his skin and he looked to his friends in wonder.

With another word, she created another and another, tossing them to the children one at a time, until all of the young miscreants had a ball of their own.

With a quick nod from Lux, the first tossed his to the ground and watched as it bounced and rolled, chasing after it with a wide grin. The second quickly followed, and the third, until there were a half a dozen light balls bouncing down the street, followed by laughing children.

With a grin, Lux turned back to Galio whose head stood a full foot higher than her own. She walked up to the giant and stood on her tiptoes, lightly tapping the end of her staff against his flat nose.

"You'll never make any friends like that," she teased, closing her eyes when Galio snorted with enough force to create a soft wind that ruffled her hair and bathed her face.

"It's okay, I'll help you." She assured the disgruntled gargoyle, placing a hand on his shoulder as she turned to explore the festival a while more.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**1 – Zilean, for those who did not get the reference. **

**So, a lot of talking in this one. But I hope it explains a little, and introduces new problems for the pair. Drop a review, let me know what you think. Thanx, - Kiravu**


	9. Violence Solves Everything

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Eight**

**Violence Solves Everything**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Katarina Du Couteau sat on the edge of a tavern room bed, pulling the zipper up the back of her leather boots. Beside her, a limp arm hung over the edge of the bed, fingers curled slightly with manicured nails glimmering in the bedside candle light.

Methodically, the assassin began to check her weapons. First, she checked the concealed daggers on the underside of her wrists; one... two... three, other side. One... two... three. Next, she moved onto the three strapped on each thigh; one... two... three, other side. One... two... three. Satisfied, she moved on.

She checked the daggers hidden in her boot, first the one strapped on the outside of the boot, and on the inside of her calf, next the one down the back of her boot, and finally the dagger in the removable bottom of her boot. One... two... three, other side. One... two... three.

Finally, she checked her belt, on her right hip there sat three sheathed daggers, the two smaller surrounding the longer, straight steel weapon. On her left, three more. She tapped her fingers against the hilts, silently mouthing the words as she counted; one... two... three.

Katarina smirked, everything was where it should be. With a quiet hum, she picked up her second weapon holster and tightened the buckles around her chest, so the straps crisscrossed over her shoulders and under her armpits. Her fingers ran over the smooth, worn, hilts of her swords, checking the button on the strap that held them in place.

With one last glance around the room, she stood and walked silently to the closed door that locked her in the concealed space and disappeared into the night.

Her companion for the night watched through horror filled eyes that would never close. The unfortunate temptress's revealed face stared as the door closed, the light from the hall left a line on her fair skin that shrunk to a sliver then left altogether.

A silent tear ran down her cheek, lips slightly parted with her garments thrown on top of her lifeless body. A bloody smile carved into her neck, with an uncountable amount of cuts varying in size and depth covering her skin and staining her replaced clothes.

Katarina pulled a hanging cloak off a peg on the wall as she passed, swinging the dingy brown garment up and over herself, flipping the hood up to cover her long, ruby red hair.

Without a word to the dozing innkeeper, she pushed out the front doors and began walking down the damp streets of her home, Noxus.

All around her the smell of death seemed to permeate the air, wafting up out of the gutters where there was sure to be discarded bodies. Blood seemed to be as present on the streets as the water that wafted down from the heavens in an attempt to clean some of the stain away.

That was the way it was in Noxus, the strong survived. If you were not strong, you did not live long in the cutthroat community. Unlike other civilizations there were no imposed rules, or expectations of who or what you were suppose to be or do because of your race or gender.

Katarina liked it better that way. You were what you made of yourself, and wealth had very little to do with it.

Her father, General Marcus Du Couteau, had encouraged her killer instincts ever since she was a young girl. He had gone to great lengths to have her trained by the greatest assassins Noxus had to offer, and when her training had ended, she graduated by surpassing her predecessors, permanently.

Katarina smiled a devilish smile, turning onto the main road of the richer district of the city. With a slight push, she slipped inside the side door to one of the buildings, and let it close silently behind her. The assassin walked across the room with practised ease, stepping over a passed out drunk as she went. Pausing, she took one of the daggers from her belt and cut the leather strap on his coin purse and retracted her hand to hide once more within the cloak before continuing on her way.

Katarina passed through a series of rooms, each filled with sleeping patrons, and decorated in purple and gold. Some, drunk and mumbling in their own spit up, others snuggled against a purchased bosom for the night.

When she entered the last room in the row, it was empty, as always, and she placed her hand on the painted wall. Adding a little pressure, the wall pushed in and slid to the right without anymore coaxing from it's intruder, and Katarina stepped inside.

"You're late." Observed an even, sweet voice with a hidden underlining malice. Katarina smirked and dropped her filthy, 'borrowed' cloak onto her sisters expensive carpet.

From her position in front of her mirror, Cassiopeia glared at her elder sibling through her reflection, but wisely held her tongue about the fleas her sister had no doubt just deposited onto her floor. Her room was well lit by captured mage light, and painted a sinful ruby red with gold and copper highlights. The Du Couteau beauty sat, poised on her chair in her silk night gown, brushing her long red-brown hair. Everything about the woman seemed to be carved from a Greek statue dictating the pinnacle of beauty.

From her sculpted legs, to her curves and the slight pout of her lips. There didn't seem to be a flaw on the younger sibling, and she knew it.

Katarina ignored her remark and walked across the room, leaving mud and blood footprints as she went to lie on her sister's bed.

"Did you kill her?" Cassiopeia asked carefully keeping her tone even, and a parctised nonjudgmental, already knowing the answer. Her sister never tended to... linger with her company unless she got carried away.

"You will have to be specific," Katarina grinned, running her fingers along the sharp edge of the blade under her wrist, shivering with delight as the steel threatened to pierce her skin. The redhead rolled over to lie on her side and look at her sister, a mock pout already on her lips, the scar over her left eye highlighted by the light floating above her. "It's been such a long day."

Cassiopeia's eyes lingered on the way the smooth skin of the wide scar seemed to reflect the light, and carefully thought her answer through. While she knew her sister would not kill her, she could do things that would make her wish Katarina had.

"The girl that I sent with you tonight," she ran her fingers through her hair, taking comfort in the softness of it. "I just need to know if I should send a clean up crew or not." With her answer, Cassiopeia began to brush her hair once more.

"She was fun," Katarina closed her eyes, and Cassiopeia knew that her worker would not be returning. It was becoming increasingly difficult to find patrons willing to indulge her sister, even with the high pay out that was offered, should they survive.

"I loved the way she screamed."

~o~

"What do you mean, war against the Summoners? That's unheard of, they are helping keep Demacia and Noxus from ripping the continent apart! Why would you want to start a war against the Summoners?" Akali asked, reciting what she had heard from whispered conversations between her mother and her mentor, Shen.

_'They are not what they seem, young one. But, as promised, I do not want to influence your opinion, or tell you what to think. All I wish, is for you to keep your eyes open, and not take what you see at face value.' _Nasus replied, a sad glint in his eyes. Akali bit back a reply, and settled back further into her seat.

No matter how the young Kinkou warrior looked at it, she could not understand what the Ancient was telling her. First, he would tell her he thought the necklace she wore would help in some sort of war, but would not explain what the war was for, or how it could help.

_'In both my interest, and in yours, I would like to offer you one last thing.' _

Both Nidalee and Akali looked up at the canine giant. The huntress with her head cocked in obvious curiosity, and Akali with barely veiled skepticism. _'The bond between your minds right now is weak, and guarded. It serves little more purpose than a protective shield around Nidalee's mind by sacrificing yours, shadow princess. _

_'I would like to strengthen that bond.'_

Across from the guardian, Nidalee made a noise that sounded odd coming from a human throat, and Akali could almost see her ears shift forward out of reflex.

_'If I were to strengthen the bond, I believe a few things would happen. For one, you would be able to communicate as I am doing with you now, albeit only with each other. _

_'However, you would have to learn to trust each other. This will not work if you shut each other out. You will be able to feel what the other is feeling, and possibly even thinking. As well I think that there may be other side effects, but I am not certain._

_'I do think it is worth any risk, as of now, you two are but a pair of tots bumbling around in the dark, tied together while trying to walk in opposite directions.'_

Akali remained silent, already set against the idea of allowing anyone into her mind ever again. The one intrusion she had already endured in her lifetime was more than enough to convince her that no matter what, it was not worth baring your soul to another.

Nidalee turned her green eyes onto the ninja, tempted and excited by the idea. While she was not too keen on showing Akali her inner most thoughts, it was not because she was ashamed, or embarrassed. It was more...

The huntress tilted her head and looked back down at the illegible text in front of her. There was so much she didn't understand, so much she wanted to learn. She wanted to know about the human, to know about other humans and creatures like the strange wolf-man. She wanted to explore and see all there was to see, after, of course, she rescued the cubs and secured their well being.

It was more she was worried that even with the magic the wolf-man offered, Nidalee was worried even that would not be enough to close the gap she felt between herself and the rest of her kind.

~o~

"Galio! You simply must try this!" Lux beamed, instantly twirling so her skirt flared out as she raised her palm to reveal a sugary treat for the behemoth.

Galio snorted and turned cheek, rolling the muscles in his bulky shoulders as a pair of wide eyed youngsters walked by, clutching their parent's hand a little tighter. The gargoyle grinned, proud he was able to protect his charge so effectively without even needing to use force. No one would attack him when they were too scared to even walk near him.

He puffed out his chest and flexed his forearm for a curious soldier that walked a bit too close for the guardian's comfort.

Lux looked past him as the guard quickened his pace, averting his gaze. The blonde frowned, and smacked the gargoyle on his blue skin, noting how he was cold to touch.

"Stop that!" The mage scolded, puffing out her cheeks slightly when he only seemed to chuckle, the sound of rocks rolling together resounding from his chest. With an exasperated sigh, she shoved the cupcake into his mouth with little warrant for how much of the sugary treat was smeared over his jaw or got into his mouth, and turned to walk away.

Galio wiped his mouth with his forearm and sniffed at the forced snack. What assaulted his senses really did smell delightful, and he let his tongue peek out to lick the treat off his forearm before bounding after the fleeting mage, tail bobbing behind him.

Lux was busy muttering to herself debating on whether his male influence of being made of rocks was the primary contributing factor to Galio's stubborn headedness when she slid to a halt in front of a lit stand. The tent of sorts was lit by a single captured mage light, and was a deep burgundy with a picture of a single black rose on the posted sign.

Intrigued, the ever curious blonde quickly pushed the flaps aside and entered the small tent to see a table with a hooded figure sitting on the opposite side, hands raised around a glowing orb.

Galio stuck his head inside and sneezed, incense, oh how he hates incense.

"Hello, have to come to have your fortune told?" The woman asked, the outside of her hooded cape a dark purple, with the inside folds a rose pink. Her fingers seemed to glow around the white orb that shimmered and then extinguished as Lux stepped inside.

"Oh, is that what this is?" Lux asked, tilting back onto her heels as she looked around the small tent. "That sounds like fun," the blonde beamed, looking at the simple oak chair that was magically pushed back to invite her to sit down.

No stranger to magic, Lux happily accepted the offer and sat, setting her staff across her thighs as she leaned forward to get a better look.

"My name is Lux, I find it imperative that I ask yours as well, if you don't mind." The mage beamed, her smile genuine as she introduced herself.

"Evaine," the fortune teller smiled, as if amused by a silent joke. Behind Lux, Galio let out a sigh as he collapsed onto the ground, head resting on his folded arms as his eyes fluttered shut. "Your friend appears to be tired." The fortune teller commented, her painted lips curved into a smile that masked the glint of malice in her eyes.

"He was fine a moment ago," Lux looked back over her shoulder and shrugged, seeing how peaceful he looked. "He does work very hard though, he deserves a rest. I just hope no one steps on his tail."

Across the table, the fortune teller laughed, "that would cause quite a mess, but you don't need to worry about that."

Lux frowned, "why not?" When the blonde looked back over her shoulder, she realized that Galio had curled up inside the tent, which now appeared much larger than it had a moment ago. A trick of the light, perhaps. Shrugging, the prodigal light caster turned back to the task at hand and offered her palm to a beckoning finger.

Evaine gently pressed her palm to the orb and began to chant a spell Lux was not familiar with. Reflexively she reached out to feel the tendril of magic, and found it clean of cruel intent. Comforted by the knowledge, and feeling a little bashful at her paranoid thoughts, she relaxed.

"Oh dear," the fortune teller released her hand as the orb began to glow once more, and Lux pulled it back, into her chest and rubbed her palm with her free hand.

"What? What do you see?" Lux shivered, a slight chill running up her spine, unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"I'm afraid you are about to lose someone very dear to you," Evaine leaned closer, black hair swinging forward to brush against the clothed table top. "Yes, I see it. There is a great heart break in your immanent future."

_'Jarvan,'_ Lux's breath hitched. "The speech," she breathed, instantly pushing her chair back as she rushed to leave the tent. No sooner had she taken her first step did the young light mage collapse, asleep beside her guardian.

As soon as her eyes closed, the tent shimmered and disappeared, the illusion no longer necessary. Instead, they were standing in the inside of a cellar, the door being held open by a tall, muscled, cloaked man.

"Ever one for theatrics." He spat, slamming the door shut where the tent entrance had been when Evaine walked out. She batted her eyelashes at him and patted his cheek, sending out a tendril of magic to push away the dagger that was pressed against her ribs.

"Now, now... what's wrong with a little fun?"

The cloaked man grunted, and retracted his weapon. "Whatever, let's just finish what we came here for."

"Of course."

~o~

_'I ask that you look at this objectively.' _Nasus prompted when his guests didn't instantly reply.

"How can I look at this objectively when I don't even know what the so called war is about?" Akali retorted, defensive and dead set against the idea. Nidalee crooned softly beside her, as if to comfort the shadow princess.

The huntress was able to hear the ancient, but still could not understand her companion. What she could understand though, was that she was upset. Nidalee pulled her hands off the table and shifted into her more comfortable shape, pulling her head back a bit so it was nestled against her chest.

Akali paused in the middle of continuing and looked at the now cougar with confusion. "What are you doing?"

_'Nidalee knows you're upset and wants to help, but doesn't know how. So she's trying to show you how worried and confused she is, I told you, there are many languages that do not use words to communicate.' _Nasus explained evenly.

"Why would she worry about me? We know nothing about each other! This is all madness, I was sent on a simple mission and somehow wind up entangled with an illiterate cougar-girl with some sort of magical binding necklace, having myself almost killed and then waking up with some sort of ancient demi-god!" Akali vented, frustrated as she slammed her fist onto the wooden table. Nothing made sense anymore, everything she knew was suddenly wrong.

She couldn't handle any of this, she wasn't ready, she hadn't trained enough.

_'Because, you are the closest thing to family she has left.' _

~o~

Cassiopeia walked through one of the secret passageways of her harem. The old building had many hidden hallways that few knew of, and even fewer walked. The stone was black, and damp. A slight growth of mold growing along where the wall met the floor, as her padded footsteps made a slight rhythmic sound.

Finally, she entered the room she had been seeking in the Du Couteau mansion. In front of her loomed her father's quarters, ruby red sheets hung around his king sized bed, beside the poised man who wrote with an ink quill at his desk.

Her father was strong, with a short stubble peppering his rough skin. The crows feet around his eyes crinkled as he turned to regard his youngest offspring.

"Daughter, come here a moment," he implored. Reluctantly, she complied, already fully aware of the matter he wished to speak of. There were benefits to being in charge of a network of flowing information. She did not speak as she waited for him to continue once she had stepped forward, her father pushed himself up to stand before her, reaching out in a comforting gesture.

"Cassiopeia," he went on, taking a step forward, "I have been summoned. It is a grave matter, but one that I cannot refuse."His calloused hands brushed her silky cheek and she flinched at the touch.

"Take sister with you. She can keep you safe", Cassiopeia instantly replied, knowing in her heart he would not. Perhaps she would ask her to follow him later... Katarina would do it if she asked it of her.

Marcus shook his head, "Katarina cannot accompany me. The matter with Ionia has not yet been settled, and her impending duty to the League compels her to stay."

"Father, if you do not return, I will be alone", Cassiopeia stated, thinking back to the death of her second older sister, and her two deceased brothers.

The General reached out to touch his daughter's face and she recoiled, turning her back to him, unwilling to show the threatening tears. Her father would not return if he left, she knew in her heart his sword strikes had slowed too much... for him to survive another battle with the barbarians.

His voice turned colder than iron. "You are a Du Couteau, Cassiopeia, you are _strong_. You have served Noxus, and she cares for her children. You will never be alone." He paused. "One day, you will remember your duty."

General Du Couteau took his daughter's hand and pressed a sealed letter into her palm, crumpling it slightly. "Should I not return, Cassiopeia, this will guide you and Katarina."

Hearing her father turn to leave, Cassiopeia panicked. She spun about, but found herself alone. She examined the letter in her hand. It was marked in a wax signet that she did not recognize, but the seal was already broken. She unfolded the page.

In blood red ink, someone had penned: 'Transcendence Way, the Ivory Ward, 5:00 PM.' Below it was a stamped image of a black rose. She narrowed her eyes as she studied the mark, knowing what she had to do.

~o~

Katarina held back a snarl as the man inspected her, letting his eyes linger on parts of her that had nothing to do with her ability to fight. Unable to stomach anymore of the revolting treatment, Katarina unsheathed and threw one of the daggers on her belt in a single movement, too fast for the man to react.

Emissary to the League or not, that filth deserved to die. Mercilessly, she pulled her weapon from his throat and walked away as he gurgled in the throws of death. She crinkled her nose at the blood on her child, and wiped the blade clean on his suit before returning the weapon to her holster.

Just as she turned, she looked up casually, and smiled.

"Hello, Summoner." The man in question looked at his subordinate and smiled, shaking his head as he watched the life drain from his foolish students eyes.

"I think we will get along nicely," he cooed, motioning for the assassin to take his hand. Encouraged by his response, and seemingly shared love for death, Katarina gingerly took his hand and closed her eyes as the environment changed.

"Why do you wish to join the League, Katarina Du Couteau?" Asked the summoner as he left her to walk over to a desk in the messy room. Everywhere there were books, and scrolls, tossed about.

Katarina looked around, her long red hair swishing against her back as she studied her surroundings.

"I heard it is impossible to kill a champion permanently on the field of justice." Katarina seemed amused by the title at the end of her sentence. How was it justice to make it's champions feel agony, but not give them the tender release of death? It seemed delightfully cruel rather than any form of justice Katarina had ever encountered. It was probably a Demacian's idea.

"That is true," the Summoner nodded unwrapping a document and holding down the furled paper with weights on the corners.

"I wish to test your theory, as long as you allow me to... indulge, I will be your and Noxus's, weapon." Katarina replied, waiting to see what the response of her potential new partner.

The Summoner walked up and offered his quill to her, "life is boring otherwise. Indulge to your heart's content," his finger tips ran over her cheek as she smirked and took the offered utensil, stepping towards the table. Without more than a glance to the name of the man she was binding herself to, Katarina signed her name on the bottom line.

_'Estwald...' _She turned, and behind her the parchment flashed and disappeared. "When do we begin?" The eager assassin asked.

"Tomorrow, until then feel free to come and go as you please. What's mine is yours, we are, after all... partners."The Summoner smiled, his thin lips curved in a triumphant grin, jet black hair cut short and trimmed around his ears.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny stone, a diamond. "Take this." Estwald offered, dropping the gem and watching as Katarina snapped out and grabbed the gem before it passed her waist. The stories seemed to be true of the legendary Du Couteau's eldest daughter. But then, he knew that after watching spy after spy wind up dead.

"If you ever need to, for any reason, that will help you find me."

Without another word, Katarina closed her eyes and opened them to find herself standing in her room once more.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Alright, before you are like 'wtf, Cass isn't a snake thing?' I will say this: My fic is based off the beginning of the league, AKA 'beta'. Cass was not always a snake thing, she was at one time, human. Just like her sister. This is also why Shen was mentioned to have been drafted into the League, but Akali and Kennen have not (both were released later).

That being said, you will run into some of the newer champions, because they weren't born one day and entered the League the next, but some of their story about why they entered the League may be missing. Ie, Cass and her being transformed.

Secondly, if anyone can tell me the Evaine reference, I will bow and tilt my hat to you.

Anywho, drop a review, let me know what you think, - Kiravu


	10. The Black Rose's Thorns

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Nine**

**The Black Rose's Thorns**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Jarvan stood behind his father's right side. Beside him, behind his father's left shoulder stood his mother, a smile on her lips as she watched her husband, oblivious to the crowd. Jarvan the Fourth smiled and shook his head, one day he wanted a marriage like the one his parents shared. If everything went as he hoped, possibly one day soon.

Jarvan the Third, the Lightening Shield, the King of Demacia; leaned forward to rest his hands on the balcony railing, waving at his cheering subjects. His father was a hair's width shorter than his son, and was reminded relentlessly of that fact. With hair that is a deep, jet black and the darker cousin to his son's deep brown that he had inherited from his mother.

Calloused fingers rolled against the smooth stone of the balcony railing, the Lightening Shield's beard trimmed and full, covering his jaw as he waited for the commotion to quiet down. He wore robes similar to his son's, with the royal insignia on the sleeves and the back. Upon his head sat the crown of Demacia, glimmering in the dozens of mage lights that were thrown skyward.

"Subjects! Friends! Brothers at arms!" The king roared, only to be deafened by the resounding chorus, the ground shook as the hilts of weapons and boots were stamped against the ground. "Tonight, we celebrate our freedom! We celebrate who we are!"

A resounding rally of 'Demacia!' shook the kingdom as every living soul within the borders took up the popular war cry. "How many years, how many decades have we fought against the Noxian scum? How many times have they assaulted our homeland, killed our people?"

The king paused, and the crowd grumbled with a rolling hatred, "and how many times have we pushed them back!" The king roared, pushing back from the balcony as he stood at his full height, clenching his fist and jaw with the last words. "How many times have we conquered them only to have them crawl back out of the ground like cockroaches that refuse to die!"

Again, the proclamation was followed by cheers, and a chant of Demacia over and over as even the stalwart guards began to join the growing frenzy. The prince felt his fists ball up and tighten painfully as he narrowed his eyes, the speech was getting to him as well as he thought back to all the friends and brothers he had watched die at the end of a Noxian attack.

To die on the sword, with glory was one thing! But the Noxian dogs fought with poison and fumes that killed even their own troupes. They were despicable! Worthless, an incurable growth that refused to die no matter how many times the Demacian's tore out their heart!

"No more!" The king roared, silencing the crowd as they waited with a pulsing energy. "Tomorrow, we attack! Tomorrow, at first light a new war will begin, a war led by my son, and your prince! Jarvan the Fourth!"

Jarvan was shocked, he had heard nothing about an all out attack during any of the war meetings. Struggling to come out of his fog, he was pushed forward roughly by his father's hand on his shoulder to be presented to the cheering crowd.

"The Summoners would have us take these attacks and wait until it suits them to retaliate!" The king continued, and every eye and ear was fixed on him, shocked by his boldness. Never before, had anyone spoken out so publicly against the Summoners. "I say, we take matters into our own hands! Tomorrow, we will remind Valoran what it means to be a Demacian!"

The earth shook with the volume of the cheers, fists and weapons being thrust into the air. Everywhere, the streets were filled with screaming children, women and men, fully behind their king and country.

With the cries of impending war still filling the air, Jarvan the Third turned, meeting his son's gaze until the prince let the challenge drop, and walked where his citizens could no longer see him. The prince quickly turned, and followed his father's steps as they walked into the war room.

"Father!" The prince called, followed closely by his mother. "Father, please, wait!" Jarvan pleaded, as the king stopped and leaned over the table in the centre of the room, his eyes skittering from one point to the next as he studied the map that was trapped under a layer of glass on the top of the table.

The map was enchanted to show the position of every deployed Demacian troupe as they travelled, resulting in small red dots moving around the continent. The king touched one of the spots, and the glass shimmered as text became legible, detailing the number of troupes still alive in the brigade, as well as the leader.

The kings eyes widened, and he smiled devilishly before fixing his visage and turning towards his son, hands still perched atop the table.

"Father... what was the meaning of that? I haven't heard-" Jarvan was silenced by a raised palm, his father closing his eyes wearily.

"That is the point, my son. Your cousin is dead, murdered by Noxian spies that should not have known where he was."

"I thought he was only a training mission?" Jarvan breathed, eyes wide as he took in the news. His cousin had been\ only fourteen, but had been promising to become a first rate general.

"Exactly!" Roared the king, slamming a closed first against the glass. "There is a spy within our court, which is why we must strike before word can reach Noxus, we must strike back before they are able to set up any defence!" The queen reached out to touch her husbands arm, trying to offer some comfort to the grieving, old man.

"Tomorrow, my son... you will show them the might of Demacia, you will strike with the hammer of her wrath." The prince nodded, accepting his charge.

"As you wish, father. I will lead the charge."

"Leave me." The king ordered, looking at the table top with a fierce intensity. Jarvan offered his arm to his mother, and walked with her out of the war room, letting the heavy wooden doors close behind them.

As soon as the door closed, the king began to laugh. At first, it was a quiet rumble in his chest, signature of such a large man. Then it changed, his voice became higher as he threw his head back and laughed a shrill laugh.

Slowly his fingers changed, losing some of their girth as they became slender and the skin became smooth, losing their previous callouses. In a matter of seconds, the king transformed and the fortune teller stood grinning and laughing over the map that told her of every Demacian troupe in Valoran.

It was all so easy, and soon... so soon, they would have the prince.

"Are you ready to leave, or do you need more time to cackle like a rock addled idiot?" A cloaked man stepped out of the shadows, his hood pulled up as his cape danced around his feet. The King, now female sorcerer that stood scantily clad over the table, smiled.

"We cannot leave yet," she snapped, glaring at her partner. "You still have your obligations to fulfil." The assassin glowered at the sorceress, debating on simply killing her rather than suffer her fantasy of controlling him. The only person he would permit to command him was the General Du Couteau, not this Black Rose illusionist.

"Remember, Marcus requested you specifically for this." She cooed, pressing her front flush against his chest, fingers running over the rough stubble on his jaw. Her comment seemed to silence his inner debate for him and he brushed his partner off.

"Fine."

With a triumphant twinkle in her eye, the illusionist walked around him, drawing runes and mumbling to herself. Strings of magic erupted from her fingertips, weaving around the assassins muscled frame and changing him into the exact image of the King, Jarvan the Third. Even his clothes had changed to match the robes that still hung off the sorceress's much smaller physic.

"Do you need any help in... other areas?" She asked, a giggle on her lips as he turned to leave.

"The only thing I am struggling with is your continuing existence, I will meet you outside the Tardy Soldier pub in three hours. If you are not there, I will leave without you." With that, the assassin left the war room, hidden in plain sight as he passed saluting soldiers.

Shaking her head, Leblanc looked back at the mysterious table in front of her. It was... magnificent. She had never seen anything so detailed, and at the same time, so very arrogant! Did the Demacians truly believe that building such an enchanted item was a good idea?

While she agreed it would come in handy knowing where every posted soldier was, and the state of their troupe as soon as things changed. What if someone were to sneak inside, and somehow managed to copy the magic? Someone like the matron of the Black Rose.

It was all too easy. Sneaking inside, well if she could match such a title to what they had done. The guards hadn't even searched them with the multitudes of peasants and soldiers trying to pierce the gates for the festival. Then that foolhardy prince.

He should learn to guard his 'treasures' a bit more closely. That mage had been so easy to dispose of, her and her pet gargoyle. The King had been just as easy, set in a trance so he would remember everything that had transpired as if he himself had done it.

Tomorrow, they would have the Prince, and the executioner would bring him to the Noxian council where they would decide what to do with him. Mount his head for his loving subjects to look upon in abject horror would be more accurate if Leblanc's guess were accurate. Her only regret is she herself would not be gifted with the blow that silenced the royal brat. No, if he wound up dead within his own borders the Summoners could possibly cover it up.

But, if the he were to die explicitly at the hands of Noxus, the King would see red and all reason would leave him. The war would be eminent and unavoidable.

Which leads to Talon's finishing touch. Impregnating the queen with a Noxian prince who will take over the throne with his older brother slain, and the king to have an untimely death once he is old enough to assume the title. The best part was, Talon was so close to the Demacian King in his physical aspects, no one would suspect a bastard child. Not until his darker nature took control.

Soon, Demacia would crumple from the inside out, and the Black Rose will rise from the ashes wrought.

~o~

_'Because, you are the closest thing to family she has left.'_ Nasus told the young Kinkou warrior. Akali bit back a retort, closing her eyes as she let out a sigh.

"If this doesn't work, is it permanent?" Akali asked, the pang of guilt she had felt earlier refusing to leave. Why wouldn't that stupid cat just raise her head and act like her usual stubborn self? That at least, Akali could work with.

_'No, if you were to give back the necklace, and truly did not want it anymore, the bond would be broken. _

_'However, like I said before, this will only work if you learn to trust each other. This bond is only as strong as the one you form between each other. It is already growing as we speak, if you had never encountered me, eventually you would have reached the proposed state. Theoretically at least. All I will be doing is strengthening the bound that has already begun to grow.' _Nasus paused, waiting to see if his impatient audience was going to interrupt. Seeing her silent, for once, he smiled thoughtfully and continued. Perhaps, there was some hope.

_'Likewise, if you two were to grow to dislike or distrust each other, the bond will weaken and eventually break. At that point, I believe Nidalee would regain ownership of the necklace once more.'_

Looking at her companion, Akali pushed aside the uneasiness she was feeling. It was breakable, she could choose, at any point in time, to break the connection to her mind. This wouldn't be at all like when the Summoner invaded her conscience without any regard for what she may or may not have wanted him to see.

With a steadying breath, Akali found her inner balance before replying to the ancient. "As long as Nidalee agrees as well, then I accept your offer. I think it would be helpful to understand her if we are going to be working together for a while."

Nasus nodded at the young warrior, turning to Nidalee as he relayed her message silently. As the cougar turned her evergreen eyes on her companion, she held her gaze for a few silent minutes before jumping off her chair and padding over to sit in front of Akali.

With one abrupt movement, Nidalee pressed her pink nose against Akali's stomach with closed her eyes. As a blush crept up Akali's neck, and she opened her mouth to question the odd motion, Nidalee pulled away and looked up with her, head cocked to the right.

"I don't..."

_'The stomach is the most vulnerable spot on the body. By your allowing her fangs so close, it showed her, without a doubt, that you trust her and it was also her way of saying she would never hurt you. From where she comes from, it's a sign of affection and trust. It is an action mates often use, but it is also an action mothers use on their offspring.' _Nasus explained evenly, watching the exchange with an unreadable expression.

Akali was speechless. As her cheeks continued to burn, and she watched the large cat and her emerald greens, she found the peace she needed to take the next step.

"I guess that means she accepts," without breaking her connection with the cougar, she continued. "Alright, let's see what goes on in that thick head of yours." Nidalee snorted, a smile crinkling the corner of her eyes.

~o~

_'Are you both ready? As I explained earlier, I do no have enough magic at my disposal to complete this spell alone, so I am using an emerald a friend of mine used to use to storage excess energy. Once I tap into it, there will be a lot of energy released, which I will be using to send you to the Demacian borders once the ritual has been completed.' _Nasus explained once more to his waiting test subjects.

Akali was garbed in her usual attire, with her cloak pulled over her shoulders to hide her gleaming weapons. Hanging against her back, is a pack Nasus had given them, filled with food and provisions, as well as a few books Nidalee had puppy-eyed the ninja into taking as well.

Beside her, Nidalee was sitting on the floor, tail tapping the smooth stone in a rhythmic pattern. Which was doing nothing to settle the flustered horse that Akali had all but forgotten. She had assumed that he had been left tied to the tree where she had last seen him, it had been a shock to find the animal munching on supplied hay in the corner of a cleared room.

With supplies in hand, Akali looked down at the rune circle she was standing in the centre of with the huntress. Helpful or not, it was creepy. She felt as if she were simply allowing someone to take a shot at her and she was walking right into it.

Nidalee's chest hummed with excitement, already the air was singing and pulsing. It was like when she would shift forms, everywhere magic was coursing. Not just through the air, but rolling over the ground and slithering over her skin. The fur on the back of her neck stood on end and she shivered, it was delightful.

The huntress watched with avid fascination as the wolf-man took the tiny, shiny rock in his hand, chanting in a quiet tongue. It was odd, hearing him speak out loud... his voice was deep and resembled a wolf's growl with its hackles up.

As the words began to direct the energy around the room, Nidalee felt Akali press her palm against her forehead, as instructed, and closed her eyes, willing herself to _feel _for the human. The energy that swam around the room began to rise and fall, like the steady rhythm of the river by her home. She could almost picture the water as it bubbled over the rocks and splashed against the riverbank.

With her mind's eye, she took an unsteady step forward, and the grass ran up and tickled the pads on her paws, finding the crevices between her toes. With a happy skip she landed on the rocks, sending them scattering and rolling. Another skip and she splashed down into the shallow water of the river when something caught her attention. She watched as a large buck burst out of the trees, forelegs reaching for the far bank as the muscles of his hindquarters surged and sent him forward.

Akali's palm began to sweat against Nidalee's golden fur and she clenched her eyes shut tighter.

Without warning, she could not longer feel the cougar and turned, eyes snapping open as she looked around. It was dark, so dark and sweat clung to her frame. She looked down, and her heart began to hammer at what she saw. What was going on?

Above her, a bird screeched and she jumped, looking around. Where was she? Nothing seemed right. She reached for Nidalee's necklace on reflex, but it was gone.

"No..." She breathed, frantically searching herself before turning to the ground and looking through the grass and fallen leaves. "Where is it! I-" Akali screamed as a roar startled her, and a large feline strode out of the darkness, watching her with hungry intent.

This wasn't Nidalee, Akali didn't know this predator. This predator resembled Nidalee, her frame and the way her ears flickered were the same. But.. her coat was dark, almost brown rather than golden, and her eyes were darker.

The teeth however, were real enough and her lips were pulled back to revealed her weapon of choice. Akali reached for her kama, prepared to defend herself, when she was again met with a fruitless search. They weren't there, she was completely defenceless against the large cat.

Without another option, Akali began to run. Leaves slapped at her skin, and slippery grass gave little grip for her feet to push off of as she tried to keep out of the feline's maw. She could hear the crashes, the branches snapping and the loud growl that charged after her.

Just like before, Nidalee shifted and prepared to throw her spear when her brother sprung out of the brush, claws latching down onto the bucks flank as they crashed into the river. The buck cried out in terror just once, before it was silenced by a broken neck.

Nidalee felt tears welling up, tears of pure joy as she looked at her brother pulling his prey out of the rushing water. Rushing over, she tackled him in a rib crushing hug, tears free falling as she ground her face into his wet chest.

Her brother looked down at her and licked her cheek, successfully ruffling the huntresses hair with a cow lick. He was okay, everything would be okay. That strange snake-striker hadn't killed him after all, everything could go back to how she remembered it.

Akali continued to run, a scrape running up the side of her leg as she stumbled. Ducking under a high root of an old, gnarled tree, Akali hid. Her tiny, childlike frame easily fit into the tight space. She listened, keeping her panting breath as quiet as possible for any sign of the predator. Maybe she had lost her in the dense underbrush.

Just when her heartbeat began to settle, a branch cracked and she held her breath. A low rumbling was just behind her, on the other side of the tree where her back was protected.

She could hear the cougar as she began to search, paws pushing aside leaves and twigs.

Akali squeezed her eyes shut, pulling her knees against her chest... she didn't want to die. But how could she possibly fight the cat, or escape without her weapons or gear? She was alone, and she had no one to help her.

Her mother wouldn't help her, she would just look upon she with disgust. How could the Kinkou heir fall to a beast? Shen would not help her, it was her own fault for leaving the estate, alone and without telling anyone where she was going.

Akali felt tears rolling down her cheeks and she sniffled, opening her eyes to see a large saucer like paw pause in front of the tree trunk.

Nidalee paused her joyous reunion, something wasn't right. Pushing away from her brother, she sniffed at the air, Akali? But, what was the human doing around here?

Her brother bumped his head against the back of her legs, purring as he rubbed against her, his weight nearly knocking the huntress off her feet. Mindlessly, she ran her fingers over the fur on the top of his head, scratching at his favourite spot behind his ears.

She could smell it, fear. Her heart was pounding in her ears, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. With narrowed eyes, Nidalee looked around, why was she filled with so much fear? Such... despair.

Nidalee reached out, closing her eyes, reaching for anything that would help guide her to the answers she sought. At last, she opened her eyes and saw a silvery trail leading across the river into the brush. The trees were so dark, it didn't make sense... the fire was up, it should be bright, not dark.

Without another thought, she shifted and plunged into the river. Once she had reached the other side, her brother let out a plaintive yowl, his head lowered submissively.

Nidalee looked at him, and flicked her ears towards the trees. There was no reason he could not come as well. In reply, he lowered his head further and sat down, his eyes sad as he watched her.

Confused, Nidalee paused and took a step back towards him when the panic she had been feeling picked up again. Her ears locked in the direction it was coming from and she tried to see into the darkness that refused her entry. With one last look at her brother, she closed her eyes and dipped her head to him in an apology, taking off at a dead sprint into the darkness.

Akali let out a tiny whimper and pressed her back against the rough bark, scrambling and pushing dirt towards the entrance as her feet churned. The hunter, realizing where his prey was hiding, looked into the tiny crawl space and roared, reaching a paw inward with claws extended before she suddenly disappeared altogether.

A flash of gold, followed by a pair of roars, signalled the beginning of a brawl. Paws scraped over the mud in front of her hiding spot as the cougar was pushed back before the ground shuddered and a pained howl sent a chill down her spine.

Moments later, a light wind pushed a couple bashful leaves inside her hovel, convincing them to dance before settling atop her feet. As Akali watched the display, she looked up to see a pair of green eyes looking in, with a hand offered to her.

Reluctantly, she took the offering and allowed the older woman to pull her from her hiding spot as the cougar disappeared with the wind, like ashes being blown on by a curious child.

Instantly, Akali pressed her head against the woman's stomach and began to cry, shaking and sobbing while accepting the offered comfort that rushed over her body like a warm shower on a cold day. As her crying intensified, a warmth radiated from the older woman that washed over her and pushed out the fear and the hurt, steadily calming her.

Akali looked up at Nidalee and sniffed, who smiled and cocked her head, filling the girl with a sense of safety and she couldn't help but trust her.

Moments later, everything cleared and Akali blinked, looking up at the trees and sunlight. She recognized the area she was in, she was standing on the borders of the Demacian farmland. Which meant... the spell had worked.

Scared, but at the same time, curious; Akali tried to find Nidalee without looking for her, instead, she felt for the cougar-girl and was instantly aware of her presence directly beside her. It was, odd to say the least, to be able to feel Nidalee's presence rather than... see her, or...

Akali shook her head, it was like... she couldn't describe it. The feeling of being connected to someone on a level beyond physical. It was both incredibly exciting, and at the same time, frightening.

As she was contemplating her newest conundrum, a picture of a bird flashed in her mind, stark blue and sitting... just to her left. But how? Beside her, Nidalee made an impatient noise and the picture of the bird flashed again, this time with purpose, curiosity.

Her eyebrows coming together in confusion, Akali looked down at the sitting huntress who had once again regained her human shape. "It's a bird, what about it?" With shocking volume, the word _'bird!' _Rang through her mind over and over again. It was Nidalee, her voice was inside her mind happily rattling off bird over and over as pictures fluttered through her self-conscious.

The hutresses voice took the warrior's breath away. It was so light, and soft, the exact same as she remembered it from when she was a child. With a small smile, Akali watched the girl turn her attention to her mount. Instantly, a picture of the horse was relayed into her mind.

Realization dawned on Akali as she figured out Nidalee's newest discovery and probable game, this was going to be a long trip.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Alright, end of chapter ten! So, I was looking at the stats on this story, and I realized something rather odd. This story has the second most story alerts out of my four posted fics, (behind Missing Puzzle Pieces which is substantially longer.) and yet the least reviews.**

**I hate to whine, but I would like to ask you to take two seconds and let me know what you think so far. What do you like, (I'm assuming something if it's on alert) what don't you like? What, if anything, would you like to see happen? Any feedback would be welcome, thanx in advance. -Kiravu**

**Ps, yay for doubling chapter lengths?**


	11. A War in Motion

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Ten**

**A War in Motion**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Grass," Akali droned, eyebrow twitching with irritation. On cue, Nidalee instantly repeated the new word in Akali's mind.

_'Grass! Grass! Grass! _Sighing, the Kinkou warrior adjusted her seat in the horse's saddle. Nidalee had long since shifted back to her cougar form, finding it easier to keep up with the stallion's easy gait as the pair travelled across the farmland. They were currently passing through a small town that appeared to work mostly with wheat and corn. The tall stalks that surrounded the narrow dirt path stood easily at seven to eight feet tall.

Since the pair had left their crash landing spot, Nidalee had been asking non-stop questions via relayed pictures. Akali had hoped that once they had entered the yellow, stalk filled expanse, the questions would stop. She was right, partially. They had stopped, until Nidalee realized she could not only send images she was currently seeing, but also ones she had seen.

So, Akali was thus being relayed images from Nidalee's past. As the terrain had changed, so did the story Nidalee seemed to flicker through her mind. Pausing every few minutes to repeat one image until Akali would give her a name for it. There were even a few Nidalee had similar titles for, which Akali had been more than moderately surprised learning.

Akali closed her eyes, to see the images a little better as Nidalee purred happily jogging by the horse's side. Currently, the huntress was showing the ninja a memory of her brother.

In her mind, Akali watched through the huntress's eyes as she snuck through the thick underbrush as a cub. She could heard the birds singing and the cubs breathing, at one point she could swear she even felt a leaf brush through the cub's whiskers.

Taking extra caution as she stepped over a twig, Nidalee flexed her claws in the dirt watching as her brother trotted into the clearing. He was young enough to still show some spots on his rump and forehead as he sniffed the air. (1)

Akali laughed lightly as Nidalee jumped from her hiding and tackled him to the ground, pulling at his ear with her teeth as he tried unsuccessfully to throw her off.

That was how their afternoon went, as Nidalee continued to feed Akali memories of her family and life within the forest. Her first hunt, the lessons her adoptive father had taught her, even sneaking off in the dead of night to see the bright trees in hopes of seeing Akali again.

It wasn't until the sun had started to set that the pair found the end of the corn rows and spotted a small farming village.

Nidalee paused, her easy gait slowing until she stood, nose flaring as she sniffed the air. The wind smelt of humans and of the 'food' they had been walking past all day. Turning her emeralds to her companion, she waited until Akali caught up and reined the horse to a halt.

With a quiet mew, she flashed the image of the village for the ninja with a question.

"It's a farming village, they grow and sell the corn for a living." Akali explained, pulling back the stallion as he snorted and pawed at the earth with his foreleg.

Looking back at the village, Nidalee turned her nose to the wind again when Akali pressed her heels into her mounts side and continued on her way. _'Stay?' _Nidalee asked, accenting the question with a quiet growl.

"No," Akali told her, looking over her shoulder after a few more steps. As she watched, Nidalee sat down and looked at her, flashing an image of the village again. "We can't stay."

With her request denied the huntress turned cheek and began tapping her tail on the ground, ears plastered back against her skull.

Akali sighed, stubborn cat. "We will be in Demacia tomorrow, you can explore then if you'd like. But we need to keep going, the cubs are waiting, remember?" Akali coaxed, instantly feeling a stab of sadness through her bond. Whatever the shared feelings were telling her, she could find no trace of it on the cougar's face as she picked herself up and ran a few steps to catch up with her companion.

Akali followed her silently, suddenly distinctly aware of how quiet her thoughts had become.

~o~

With the moon set, Akali had finished cleaning her armor, the metal plates on her forearms, shoulders, shins and knees removed and set beside her bedroll. Across from her, Nidalee was curled up on the far side of the fire, eyes closed and completely silent through their bond. The only confirmation that they were still connected at all, the small shiver of sadness that would sometimes be dripped through.

Still feeling guilty, Akali looked at her pack before getting an idea.

Quietly, she pulled the leather hatch open and ruffled around the contents until she found what she was looking for, and pulled out one of the books Nasus had given them. It was a book of legends about powerful warriors across Valoran.

Leafing through the stories hidden within the aged leather folds of the book, Akali stopped when she found one she was familiar with. She looked at the cougar who was still pretending to be asleep, but from the curiosity slowly seeping through their bond, and her pricked ears, Akali could tell she was interested. Akali cleared her throat, and waited until the cougar opened her eyes to watch her.

"Have you heard the story about Soraka the Starchild and the Blood Hunter?" She asked, receiving nothing in reply other than a quick blink. "I'll take that as a no, alright..." Turning her attention to the text once more, she scanned the first paragraph before clearing her throat.

"Soraka, the Starchild of Ionia, was the first of her kind." Akali paused when a series of questions were asked, a paw stretching out towards the fire as Nidalee's claws flexed, as if to ask the ninja to wait. "Ionia is another large village, like Demacia. Soraka was a human-" Again she was cut off by more questions.

"No, she was not the first human, she was the first rune user to tap into the magic of the cosmos." Nidalee blinked, tilting her head as she repeated a word back.

_'Cosmos?' _

"Um, they are like stars. That's where she got her nickname, Starchild. She was able to use the power of the stars." Akali tried to explain, watching as Nidalee looked up into the star filled sky, her eyes scanning the heavens with a sense of awe and wonder filling Akali.

After a few moments, Nidalee made an impatient noise. "Alright, alright," Akali laughed, turning back to her story. "Where was I, oh, here we go. At this time, Ionia and Noxus were currently at war, as was most of Runeterra. Warwick, a mercenary chemist in the service of Noxus-" Again she was interrupted with more questions. Akali couldn't help but smile, she had been hoping the story would cheer her companion back up.

"Runeterra is the world we live in, a mercenary is someone who kills for money." Nidalee made a sad noise, relaying a picture of the man that had killed her family, laying her muzzled down against her forelegs. "Yes, he was a mercenary...

"A, um, chemist... is someone who works with poisons and chemicals. He created gas that could kill someone without having to ever fight them in hand to hand combat." Nidalee snorted, studying a beetle that was crawling in front of her claws.

_'Coward', _She growled in Akali's mind and she couldn't help but agree.

"Do you remember what I told you about Noxus?" Akali asked, receiving a confirming nod. Double checking that she had answered all asked questions, she looked back to her story. "Warwick caused untold suffering and death among Soraka's people.

"An alchemical genius who took no responsibility for the atrocities he'd caused, Warwick became known as 'the Deathmaker' by the Ionian people. As time went on, a deep hatred began to grow within Soraka until she called upon the power of the cosmos to transform Warwick into a werewolf." Akali paused when a picture of Nasus flashed behind her eyes.

"No, very similar but... Nasus is not a werewolf. Imagine a human who has the face of a wolf, claws and a body covered in a thick coat of hair." Akali tried to explain and Nidalee scrunched up her nose, trying to do just that.

"When Soraka cursed Warwick, the curse back-lashed and she lost much of her power, as well as being transformed herself. Her skin became a dark blue, and a horn sprouted from her head like a unicorn, her legs morphing to the legs of a goat.

"While she was changed, she remained a champion for Ionia, and enlisted with the Summoners in hopes of finding a cure for her curse." Akali finished, looking up into green eyes. The pair held the contact over the crackling fire, until finally Nidalee closed her eyes and radiated contentment. As much of a thank you as Akali could have hoped for.

Hiding a smile, Akali tucked the book back into the pack where it would be safe and rolled onto her side to sleep. This time, her mind swam with the images Nidalee was creating of the werewolf and the Starchild, her imagination soaring as the companions fell asleep.

**~o~**

The next morning Lux awoke to a bellowing roar, and her head pounding. Her fingers ran over smooth concrete, and the air reeked of filth and body odour. With a scrunched nose, she blinked and looked around. Why was she in a prison cell in what appeared to be the King's castle?

As she surveyed her surroundings, the fog hanging over her mind thick, Galio's tail swatted her foot from where he stood snarling in front of the bars. On the other side, a pair of guards were holding onto their weapons watching the guardian with wide eyes.

Furious, Galio rammed the bars again, visibly bending them as his wings lashed out in pure frustration. He had awoken and found himself in this prison, his charged unconscious and his prince no where to be found. He would allow no more harm to befall his lady Lux, these guards be dammed, he had a been given a mission and failed.

"Lady Lux!" One of the guards called, shrinking behind his shield when Galio roared, and stepped squarely between their line of sight. Hunkering down, Galio rolled his muscled shoulders and snarled, leathery navy blue skin stretched as his tail continued to lash.

Legs weak, Lux pushed herself up, using the brick wall to steady herself as white flashed in front of her eyes. A migraine throbbed, and she had to close her eyes and take a few steadying breaths before she called out to her friend.

"Galio..." Lux whispered, hand outstretched and ignored by the furious gargoyle who was focused on the guard who had his sword tilted in his direction.

"Galio!" She said again, a little more forcibly. This time, she drew his attention. Loyal to his charge, the gargoyle turned and walked over to her, knuckles brushing the floor as he folded his wings against his back. "That is enough, I'm fine. They are trying to help us." The blonde mage assured him, earning a snort in reply.

"Trust me," Lux smiled and pushed off the wall to instead use the gargoyle's shoulder for support.

Still uncertain, Galio looked back at the guard and snarled, taking care not to unbalance the drained girl. "It's okay, could you let us out now?" Lux asked, forcing a smile as her eyes drooped.

The guards hesitated before pulling out the key ring and opening the cell door, stepping aside and holding the door wide. Galio walked slowly, keeping pace with Lux as she gripped the joint of his wing for support.

Once she had made it out, she held onto the bars as she waited for Galio to fold up his wings and squeeze his frame through the too small door. Finally free, he extended a wing towards the mage until she took the offering and they walked out of the dungeons.

"Do either of you happen to know why we were in there?" She asked the guards.

They glanced at each other before shrugging, the shield bearer the one to answer, "No, we found you there when we started our morning rounds. We were hoping you could tell us what had happened."

Lux looked at her hunkering guardian, "No, I'm afraid I don't remember anything after..." She paused to concentrate, the pounding in her head doing nothing to aid the effort. "After we left Jarvan... and..."

"When did you leave the Prince?" The guard wielding a lance asked, swallowing hard when Galio narrowed his eyes at him.

"Just before he said he needed to meet up with his father." Lux answered in a near whisper, still trying to remember what had happened after. The children she had given light orbs to play with... and then... her head throbbed and white flashed again forcing her eyes shut as she leaned heavily on Galio's forearm.

"Do you remember the speech the King gave?" The shield bearer asked, looking to his partner quickly when Lux frowned at him and Galio seemed to tense.

"No..."

~o~

Cassiopeia held her breath as she steeled her nerves, the spy she had sent to the Ivory Ward to gather information had come back telling her exactly what she feared she would hear. Her father was going to barter with the barbarians, and they were already on the brink of war. The likely hood of the meeting ending in any way other than bloodshed was less than none.

Without releasing the held breath, she knocked gently on her sister's door, hoping she had not snuck out since she was reported coming home in the early morning.

Moments later, Cassiopeia heard a soft thud on the other side of the door and cracked it open to peer into the darkness.

Strewn across the floor, were the assassin's usual combat garments. Two dirty footprints in front of Cassiopeia, where Katarina's boots had kicked off mid stride, followed closed by her tight leather pants, a small smattering of blood dried on the fabric. Next was her belt's and holster, and finally her leather cropped top, bathed almost completely in some poor sap's blood.

Her gloves were missing, and per usual, her knives were laying carefully across her table, shining brilliantly and in perfect order.

As the younger woman stepped inside her sister's room, she carefully shut the door behind her and let the only lit candle work as the light source for the entire space. She found the missing gloves as soon as the door clicked shut, they had been used as the projectile to let Cassiopeia know she could enter.

"What do you want, whore?" Katarina drawled, laying on her stomach with her face turned away from the door. Her bare skin glistened in the candle light, the tattoo on her stomach curling up her side to lick up the left side of her back, barely visible under the unrestrained curtain of ruby hair.

Her pure white sheets were smeared with her nights work, and Cassiopeia made a silent note to make sure they were changed so as to not induce a rage from her sister.

Ignoring the verbal stab, the Du Couteau beauty double checked her tone before replying. "Father is leaving to barter with the barbarians," Cassiopeia began.

Katarina groaned and rolled onto her side, her waist dipping down and raising like the form of an hourglass where her hips began. "And?" She drawled, dark bags under her eyes.

"I fear for his safety, I was hoping you could shadow and protect him. If you were to go as well, no one would dare to strike against him." Cassiopeia explained, stiffening when Katarina began to laugh.

"You worry too much, Father can take care of himself. Leave me, whore, is it not time for you to begin worming your way into another married man's bed?"

Cassiopeia didn't reply immediately, waiting until she could stifle her temper enough so it wouldn't be evident when she spoke. "There is more than one way to win a war, Katarina. Not everyone can simply slit the throat of those that displease them."

"I suppose you must believe that, being as weak as you are." Katarina sneered, any small amount of patience she had long gone, she had to force herself to claw at her sheets to resist the urge to put a dagger in her sister's throat. Father would not be happy with her is she killed another of his spawn.

Taking in a deep, steadying breath, Cassiopeia forced herself back on track and not to take the bait into another feud. "I have received word that this is a trap meant to kill father and replace his seat of command on the high council with an up and rising with connections within the Black Rose."

At this Katarina seemed to begin to listen. The grip on her sheets lessened, and she rolled onto her back, looking over at her sister still standing near the doorway with her sheets dipping against her hips and chest bare.

"Fine." She sighed, closing her eyes to keep away the flickering candle light. "When is he leaving?"

"Noon, I can have a servant wake you an hour before if you would prefer." Cassiopeia offered, feeling a wave of relief wash over her with a force that visibly relaxed her tense frame.

"You will wake me, and have my horse ready. I do not allow anyone but you and I into these chambers, you know that, _sister." _Katarina smirked when her sibling's discomfort was instantly reignited and rolled back onto her side, so her back was once again to the door.

With a quick nod, Cassiopeia backed out of the room and closed the door quietly, already making a list of all she had to finish before waking her sister again.

~o~

Garen awoke to a steady pounding on his front door with enough force to make him wince, imagining the crack that would soon form down the centre. The sleepy general opened his front door in loose leggings and a white t-shirt, morning shadow still clinging to his usually smooth jaw.

In the few seconds it took him to realize who stood at his front door so early in the morning, he blinked then stood up straight, stammering his greeting. "M-my prince, what are you doing here this early?"

"Is Lux home?" Jarvan asked, deep bags under his eyes as he stood in his smooth plated armor. The lance he had received on his thirteenth birthday held in a firm grasp.

"No, she never came home last night. I had assumed she was with you." Garen replied, accusation in his tone as he eyed the shorter man with a clear threat. Jarvan smiled weakly and chuckled.

"Calm yourself, I have not defiled your sister in any way. I actually have not seen her since we parted ways before my father's speech last night." Jarvan explained, causing Garen to blush slightly and tilt his chin up to give the appearance of being even bigger than he already was. The proud man puffed out his chest with folded arms.

"Then perhaps she stayed out playing with some children, you know how she loves to put on a show for appreciative eyes." Garen suggested, shifting his stance as he relaxed slightly. He was aware of the advances his friend had been making towards his sister, even if she was not.

"Perhaps, I must ask a favour of you then." Jarvan raised a plated hand to reveal a rolled parchment and offered it to the sleepy general. "Could you give this to her for me, if the worst should happen?"

Garen stiffened, opening his mouth to dispute the possibility, but when silenced by the stern look Jarvan fixed him with. "As you wish, my prince." He replied, accepting the parchment and raising his gaze to meet the steeled one of his counterpart. With one hand on the parchment, he raised the other to clasp his friend's forearm. "Be careful... my friend."

Jarvan smiled and nodded to his childhood companion before patting his shoulder and walking away. He took hold of the reins of his warhorse, and swung up into the saddle, kicking the white stallion's sides as he took off to begin a new war.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**1- Baby cougars have spots on their bodies to help with camouflage. They gradually grow out of them. **

**Shorter chapterish, but one that had to be done. It's kinda filler, now we know where everyone's stance is at and the mayhem can begin! Muwhahaha! **

**As always, if you'd like to see something, drop a review and I will see if I can work it in! Or if you would like to just, you know, tell me how amazing I am that's cool too! Anyways, before I go and herp derp some more, gonna go. Thanx for reading, - Kiravu**


	12. Mission Failed?

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Mission Failed?**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Nidalee yawned and rolled onto her back, paws curled against her chest with her head tilted back to show off the white underbelly of her coat. From where she was laying, she was watching Akali go through a series of exercises and the human appeared to be doing some sort of silly dance. Playing in the grass like a cub trying to pounce on a jumping cricket to practise before larger prey.

At one point she would move slowly, extending one arm before retracting it and extending the next. Like a cub crawling through the grass, inching closer and closer to its prey in preparation. Then she would rotate her hips and move through another series of stretches before bursting into a flurry of movement. The strike for the kill.

Nidalee mewed and rolled onto her stomach, crawling towards the ninja with her rump in the air sporting a twitching tail.

The Kinkou heiress tried to ignore the creeping cougar, slowly rolling her shoulder and extending her arm until it was stretched to its maximum. With practised ease she rolled her palm over and switched her weight from her right to her left, tuning her ankle as she moved into a block sequence in slow motion.

At her feet, Nidalee began to twitch like a cat getting ready to pounce before jumping up suddenly and landing slightly to the left. Through their bond, Akali could feel the playfulness the cougar was sporting, and tried to push her out so she could finish.

Spouting a soft growl Nidalee snapped at Akali's ankles and was ignored once more. With a snort of her nose, she shifted and plunked down on the grass just as the winds died, looking up at her companion with her hands placed on the ankles of her folded legs.

Akali took a deep breath, ignoring the constant flashing of images of herself moving through her warm up exercise and tried to find her inner balance. If she could just reach that point, then she could move on and answer the huntress's questions.

It didn't help the huntress had changed back into her previous attire of animal skins which showed off the smooth skin and worked muscles of Nidalee's thighs and calves. Or that her makeshift top left little to the imagination.

Closing her eyes, she tried to force out the shape shifter from her mind.

Not one to be ignored, Nidalee sprang to her feet and leaned close to Akali's face, her movements so small now she was barely moving. With one quick, playful, burst she blew a puff of air into the ninja's face and waited as the last of Akali's unsettled hair fell back into place. A happy smile already wide and dominant on her visage.

For a few painstaking seconds, Akali did not move or even seem to breath. All of the inner peace and clarity she had been working towards had been blown away in that one puff of air and she had to work to keep her temper in check.

When she finally opened her eyes, she found herself staring directly into smiling green and let out a sigh.

Seeing that her human was _finally _done with her silly dance, Nidalee flashed an image of what she imagined Demacia to look like, following it with its title just in case the ninja did not understand. In all honestly, Demacia to her looked like the bright trees covered in stone rather than wood, at least that was what she had gathered so far.

Akali glared at the huntress as she tilted her head in reply, reaching out to touch the ninja only to have her hand slapped away. "Fine, let's go."

Unable to hide her excitement, Nidalee was already heading for path, shifting shape between steps as she roared and jumped, waiting impatiently for the ninja to tack up and mount her slave-beast.

~o~

As the sun rose to high noon and the duo travelled over the remaining distance to one of three largest capitals of Valoran, Akali tried to impart what she could to the over-excited huntress. It seemed a futile effort, as Nidalee was more concerned with moving as quickly as possible, with her imagination leaking over to the shadow warrior in flashes and images.

"I think the best way to go about this is to have you pretend to be my pet." Akali explained, trying to relay the message mentally as well but found it was much harder for her to do so than the huntress. Every time she would capture what it was she wanted to say, she would lose it, worried that she wasn't able to leave out everything else. It was like trying to let one drop of water through while keeping a waterfall in check.

_'Pet, pet, pet!' _Nidalee repeated back, taking in the new word while not truly understanding the sentence.

"That means you need to listen to me," Akali pressed, reigned her stallion to a trot so Nidalee was forced to slow down as well.

Seeing their march on pause, Nidalee let out an impatient growl and swung her head to motion for them to keep going. "No! Listen to me! This is for your own safety as much as it is mine." Akali let out an exasperated sigh, her mount shifting with irritation and flared nostrils trying to sense the source of his master's stress.

"We can't just walk in the front gates and have you shift back and forth," Akali tried to keep her tone as steady as possible, but found her temper flaring dangerously as the cougar continued to stare down the road.

After what seemed like seemed like far too long a pause, Akali heard, _'shift?' _And tried a tired smile.

"Yes, like... when you turn from a human to a cougar." This time she was answered with a tingling sensation that left the hair's on her arms and the back of her neck on end. Her skin felt as if it were on fire and she was left gasping for air. When she blinked and looked toward her companion, this time she was standing in her human form, looking back at her with hard green eyes.

_'No shift?' _Nidalee asked, standing perfectly calm with even breath as Akali continued to pant, trying to regain her composure. It felt as if her skin had been ripped off and her muscles skewed, even her bones ached. Did Nidalee truly go through that every time she changed shape?

"Not when we are in Demacia. You need to stay a cougar, and you need to listen to me. Can you do that?" Akali asked, flexing her fingers against the leather of the reins in her hands.

_'Why?' _Nidalee asked, confusion leaking through her bond. She simply did not understand why the humans she had met so far found what she did so odd.

"Because-" Akali was cut off when a large winged figure swooped, shrieking as a burst of air was released from its mouth and sent into the ground below. The blast exploded on contact, sending dirt and rocks flying, so powerful it could be seen from where Akali and Nidalee stood, still a couple hundred feet away.

Before Akali could say anything more, Nidalee had transformed and was charging straight for the impact site, a roar already ringing out of her lungs.

"Smite it!" Akali cursed, turning her horse on his heels to chase after the charging cougar.

~o~

Lux clung tightly to Galio's neck, her head tucked into her shoulder as his powerful wings flapped on either side of her. The wind tore at her clothes, another shock-wave rippling over her skin as Galio let out another frustrated blast. The wind blast soared through the air, shrieking like a high pitched bat before slamming into the earth below and exploding on contact. Nothing she had managed to say so far had calmed the guardian in the slightest.

_'Jarvan was sent out to the front lines of our assault on Noxus this morning. The King himself deployed the brigade, how long have you been in that cell?' _The guard had asked her. Panicked, she and Galio had gone to the only person that would know more about the sudden mission, her brother.

Garen was missing when she had finally made it home, the tingling aftereffects of the spell that had been cast on her still clinging stubbornly to her energy levels.

In their efforts to find her brother, she ran into bustling soldiers, with her brother shouting at the forefront already perched on the back of his milk brown courser. (1) The next short conversation she had with him would haunt her for a very long time.

_'Garen! What's going on?' Lux asked, sliding off Galio's back as he stumbled to a halt and folded his wings. _

_'Lux, where have you been? Never mind, it doesn't matter right now, Jarvan's brigade was ambushed as soon as they reached the border.' Garen pointed and shouted out a command, his men instantly reacting to his orders. 'They were slaughtered by Noxians and are holding him captive, we need to move out, **now.**'_

_'I'm going too!' Lux instantly replied, all weariness leaving her in an instant. _

_'You will do not such thing, I have already ordered the stable boys to hide your mare. You will never keep up on foot and speed is essential.' Garen replied, watching his men as they finished their preparations. He didn't even spare her a glance to see her glare at him and place a hand on Galio's shoulder who was already crouching down for her to climb onto his back once more._

_The large man dipped his chin, turning his sad gaze to his sister, 'I could not handle it if I were to lose you too.'_

_'I will go with Galio, he is faster than any horse and I will be safe in the air with him. He is the guardian of Demacia after all.' Lux smiled, trying to reassure her fretting sibling._

_Before her brother could argue with her, Galio bunched the muscles in his legs and arms, springing into the air with two powerful wing thrusts as they soared to land on the city wall, overlooking the farmland beyond. Lux held out her hand and mumbled a spell, her celebratory garments were replaced with her battle attire and her staff appeared in her grasp. There was nothing her brother could say that would keep her from going as well, Jarvan was just as much her friend and prince, as he was his. _

_And perhaps, she thought swatting away brimming tears, perhaps a little more..._

Galio had thrown himself off the city wall, wings fully extended and catching the wind as Garen's horse reared up and he ordered his troupe to move out. The Dauntless Guard of Demacia took off in formation, charging across the countryside to rescue their prince.

After a few short hours, the large gargoyle spotted the battlefield. Some of the fallen Demacian soldiers had died in the heat of battle, slaying foe with them. Others had been killed with gas, green clouds still hanging on the dead grass around their corpses. Then those who had managed to survive to the end, died with their hands bound and a single shot to the head or a slit throat. Their honour stripped from them along with their lives.

The sight of his fallen comrades caused Galio to swell into a rage, swooping down, low over the battlefield, he scanned the slain soldiers for familiar faces, dread hanging over the scouting pair as they prayed they would not find their prince. Knowing, however; that if they did not manage to rescue Jarvan, he would have been better off dying in the heat of battle.

It was shortly after that, that Galio's eyes narrowed as he spotted the Noxian ambushers marching towards their capital. Their pace was slow, horse's heads hung low from exhaustion. Lux had to hold Galio back from attacking immediately, alone they would not stand a chance and Garen would not catch up for another ten minutes at least. As well, if they warned the Noxian troupes of the impending counterattack, they may decide to do something rash and ruin the entire point of the rescue mission, assuming the missing prince was still in their care. It was simply too risky and they were forced to wait a while longer.

Careful to remain unseen, Galio banked towards the nearby tree line and dropped down out of sight, landing at a run and slowing to a stop with his chest heaving.

Lux slid off his back, arms and legs shaky after the long flight as she touched down and rested her hand on the tired gargoyle's shoulder.

"Rest while you can, I will see if Jarvan is with them." The mage's voice cracked despite her effort to keep it steady, and she left the small clearing to peer through the trees as her friend collapsed against the grass. What she saw took her breath away. Ahead about a hundred feet, the Noxus troupe marched down the dirt road, and in the centre, Jarvan limped with a burlap sack tied over his head.

From what she could see, her prince was bloodied but alive. She ached to go to him, and cut away the chains from around his ankles and wrists, but knew if she showed herself she would die and they might lose their only chance to save him. For now, she had to wait for her brother, it was the only way. Just as a disfigured man with hooks for hands jabbed Jarvan in the back, Lux let out a whisper of plea, "Please, Garen, hurry..."

With that, the mage ran back to her friend and climbed onto his back as he sprang into the air and flew in search of the General and the Dauntless Guard.

~o~

"Nidalee!" Akali yelled, leaning down over her stallion's neck, hair whipping in her face. "Wait!" The kinkou heiress called, the powerful strides of her mount slamming his hooves into the soft ground sending shock-waves through her legs.

She kicked the horse's sides again, and even though the stallion pushed as hard as he could, with nostrils flaring, he couldn't over take the cougar through the underbrush of the forest they had plunged into. Whatever it was that had flown overhead of the pair, blasting the ground, it had disappeared shortly after flying over the treeline.

Through their bond, Akali could sense something, hatred. Something had set Nidalee off, and no matter how hard she tried to push through and reach the cougar, she would not stop.

The further they ran, the more Akali noticed something that worried her greatly. The ground was shaking as if from a stampede, knights perhaps? Whatever it was, there was a lot of them and if she didn't find a way to stop the huntress soon, they would find themselves in a battle they would not win.

Just as Nidalee sprang over a fallen log, and Akali's stallion jumped it, following her; Akali was able to see the gleam of armor and weapons through the thinning treeline. "Smite it," She swore, desperate when Nidalee as well saw the sparkle and be-lined straight for the road.

"Stop!" Akali yelled, and had to instantly rein her mount to a sliding halt, pulling on the reigns until her stallion balked as his chin touched his neck. Hooves slid through the dirt until he came to a rest right in front of an infuriated cougar.

At the command, Nidalee's body had seized and stopped mid stride, resulting in a tumbling stop that landed her with a face full of dirt. The command also left the skin on Akali's chest searing where the necklace rested against her flesh.

The heeded action surprised the fledgling ninja as much as the huntress who glowered with black-green eyes and exposed fangs.

"What were you thinking? If we charge in there now, we will both die! There are too many of them!" Akali chastened, unnerved as her companion retorted with a low, threatening growl. "Die! We would _die! _Don't you understand? Like your brother." Akali barked, swinging off her horse and throwing his reins onto a nearby tree branch.

The anger that had been seeping through their bond intensified to unbridled rage, followed by a swipe of claws that narrowly missed their intended target. With a snort, Nidalee turned tail and started her march once again towards the visible street.

The ground rattled with the impact of another explosion, and rallied war cries began to fill the air like water streaming from a waterfall into a dried up river. The sound intensifying as weapons and the screech of battle hardened horses joined into the mix.

"Stop!" Akali commanded, and again Nidalee stopped, just as the necklace warmed up once more. "You can't go out there..." The young kinkou warrior tried to ignore the hurt when the cougaress turned cheek and she felt the tug at the bonds between them. "You'll die, what would the cubs do then? If you died?"

This time, Nidalee fed back an image, it was the man in black Akali had seen teleport with the cubs. The summoner Akali did not recognize. However, something else came with the image... a smell. It was odd, it was like the smell of a person you could catch if you managed to get close enough, but at the same time so much more. It was intensified, and unique. It had a slight scent of cinnamon, and... power? Akali had the sense of power from the underlying smell but couldn't place it other than the word Nidalee titled with it.

Once she had time to study the new information, Nidalee gave her a new image. This time, the creature that had flown above them, followed by another scent.

It was different, musky and smelt of earth and metals but it had the same underlining sense of power.

_'Summoner.' _Nidalee snarled inside her mind.

"He's not the same one, I don't even think he is a Summoner." Akli replied, eyes still focused on the second image she had been sent. It was fading, but if she focused enough... she swear she could see someone riding the creature. Maybe... but if she pointed out her observation, there would be no stopping the feline.

_'Bonded,' _Nidalee insisted, stamping an impatient paw as a blood curdling scream could be heard from a dying solider.

Bonded? Akali paused, does she mean connected? "You think they are... bonded? Like us? You think they can find each other?"

Nidalee nodded her confirmation, watching the ninja with pleading eyes, wanting nothing more than to find the Summoner and drag him away. He could lead her to the cubs, and she could go home, back to her forest. Safe.

There was too much death and conflict in the world of humans, she thought, looking out onto the battlefield from her hiding spot in the brush.

"Alright, but we do this my way. You follow me and you do not get involved in that fight, we go in, find him and get out. Nothing else. Agreed?" Akali asked, saying a silent prayer to the gods her companion would understand.

~o~

Xin Zhao thrust his spear through another enemies chest, blood coating the shaft of the weapon in layers. Below him his pinto mare flared her nostrils and kicked out with her forelegs, hooves crushing the breastplate of a charging Noxian swordsman.

The swordsman gasped, unable to draw air as his neck was severed by Xin Zhao's spear tip and he crumpled to the ground. With a rallying war cry, the veteran's horse reared and let out a whiny to match her master's before prancing back out of the way of a stumbling pair of combatants.

Two arrow heads protruded from her flank, dripping twin trails of blood down her hindquarters.

Under his shining helmet, Xin's eyes narrowed as a figure ahead of him on the battlefield took his attention. A shorter, muscular man in a dark blue-purple cloak threw three daggers, each finding a niche in his target's armor and felling them where they stood.

Vaulting over the side of his mare, Xin landed with a thick cloud of dust and instantly charged for the dagger wielding man.

Twisting out of the way, the assassin slashed for Xin's extended arm and was deterred by the butt of the Demacian's spear. As his dagger was blocked, the assassin disappeared in a flash that left the warrior blinking and off balance, he didn't have time to react as a dagger was launched for the back of his neck.

Lux fired another beam of light from her perch on Galio's back. The magical attack seared the earth on impact and sent the back row of Noxian archers flying back, pausing the rain of arrows that were aimed at the Demacian knights.

Below her, she scanned the bloodshed for where she would be the most helpful when she spotted her childhood friend engage a dark cloaked assassin. Just as the assassin disappeared, Lux chanted a spell and twirled her staff, sending out a small bubble that grew until it reached her target. Instantly Xin was surrounded by a faint, pulsing bubble that jiggled slightly as the possibly fatal blow was turned aside.

Galio let out a wind blast, shattering the ground between the two combatants as Xin spun and jumped away just in time for Lux to land beside him and Galio to land, skidding across the dirt. The three Demacian's locked onto the dagger favouring warrior, just as a glowing pillar engulfed the Noxian.

Lux smiled as her light binding took hold, and the assassin could only watch as Galio puffed out his chest for another wind blast and Xin charged forward, spear leading the assault.

The blood-caked weapon pierced the assassin's chest, only to have his figure shimmer then disappear in a cloud of smoke, no where to be seen on the battlefield.

"Gods, smite it!" Xin swore, marching back to his mare and throwing himself into her saddle. "Find your brother, there are more Noxian dogs to be put down." Without waiting for a response, Xin kicked his stirrups and his battle charger took off in a stampede of hooves after the soldiers who still stood in the thinning battle.

Garen roared, muscles bulging as he vaulted from his stallion's saddle and landed in the dirt already running. With a flip of his hilt, he swung the blade wide, severing an opponent at the waist before flexing and pulling his sword back to his front in time to block a foolish assault.

Ahead of him, the commander of the Noxian force glowered at him, figure mangled and disfigured until he was barely recognizable as human. Both forearms were covered in scars and deep grooves, metal grips dipping into his flesh to hold on metal claws as hands.

Behind him, Jarvan strained at the ropes that bound him, wrists becoming raw as he fought at his bindings, blind to his surroundings with a burlap sack over his head. Blood dripped off the royal heir, his armor stripped from him leaving his chest bare and legs covered in shredded cloth.

Before the general could free his captive prince, he was assaulted once more by Noxian soldiers. Violently, filled with rage at seeing his prince so mistreated, Garen began to swing his massive sword, cleaving and hacking at any who stood in his way until his armor and the ground were bathed in blood.

When finally the last foe was felled, he charged the executioner, raising his weapon over-head as he roared out a cry to Demacia, a sword made of light appeared above his target and came down on the executioner as his blade sliced cleaned down the middle of his enemy. As soon as the light sword made contact, it split and pierced its target at all angles, leaving the executioner a butchered mess.

Heaving for air, Garen pushed himself to stand on shaking legs as his sword slipped from his grasp and fell into the pooling blood and grizzle of the one clean road. Behind him, the sounds of battle were slowly dying away as one by one the Noxian troupes were dispatched.

"By the Lightshield..." Garen whispered, reaching out his gauntlet encased hand as it dripped sticky red towards his fallen prince. While he had been busy defeating the guards, the executioner had made a split decision and slit the prince's throat, leaving him crying red onto the dirt.

With an unhinged jaw, Garen fell to his knees and watched helplessly as his prince struggled to breath but could not fill his lungs with the air he so desperately needed.

"Garen! Did you find-" Lux stumbled in her rush to reach her brother, his large frame shielding her view from the fallen prince. "No..." She breathed, rushing past her stunned sibling, hip bumping his shoulder in her panic.

Scrambling to help, Lux didn't notice the wetness of hot blood seeping through the fabric of her leggings as she knelt in the dirt and pulled Jarvan tenderly closer. Her fingers closed over the wound in his neck, trying desperately to stop the bleeding that seemed to be coming from an endless source.

Tears rolling down her face splashed down as the fatally wounded prince's eyes fluttered and he struggled to raise his hand from it's resting place. Lux took his hand and let him use her strength to guide his hand to her cheek, where ever so gently, his thumb brushed her skin and he forced a small smile, choking on words that would not come.

"You c-can't die... you can't!" Lux sobbed, nuzzling into his soft touch with her eyes squeezed shut trying to stem the tears that fell. The effort was futile as they continued to roll down her cheeks and she hiccoughed.

Nidalee and Akali snuck up the side of the road, keeping to the tree line where they were still hidden. The entire time, Nidalee kept her eyes fixed on the large flying creature and the small human that clung to its back.

When they had landed the first time, the girl's colourful stick throwing out beams of light, Nidalee had wanted to strike but was held back by the younger ninja. They waited until the muscled warrior rode off on his mare, decorated lance leading the way and followed as the pair then flew a short distance to the far end of the fighting.

Here, the fighting was scarce and except for one tower of a man swatting away enemies like flies, the area was clear.

It wasn't until the girl ran to a fallen, tied up solider, that Akali realized her error. On the blonde mage's lap, lay the prince of Demacia, and her charge to protect. Without ever reaching the capital, she had failed.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**1- Coursers are a type of warhorse that were considered the best of the best as far as how big and powerful they were. In medieval times if a knight owned a courser, he was a very powerful and wealthy knight. **

**Sorry it took forever to get out, been stupid busy. Finally, our two leading ladies meet with the Demacians! Sort of. Kinda... okay, not really. But soon! You know the drill, drop a review, let me know what you think. Your reviews feed me... -Kiravu**


	13. Tentative Allegiances

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Tentative Allegiances**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

As promised, Cassiopeia woke her sister exactly one hour before her father would be departing on his 'peace' mission. Like an age old tradition, the barbarians were once again in the middle of a war with the Freljord natives.

Two centuries ago, the barbarian's travelled to Freljord aboard their ships, and settled on the harsh terrain with an unforgiving environment. As they built towns, and expanded, they soon encountered the Freljord natives who had inhabited the ice crusted plains as the first inhabitants of Valoran.

With borders crashing together, a war for the unsettled snow between the two capitals was soon dyed red with blood. After a war that left both sides crippled, they agreed, begrudgingly, to a truce and bargaining began, with little resolved.

As the years passed, Demacia and Noxus were founded and flourished with the immigrants who came to Valoran through Bilgewater. War once again broke out, and the Freljord inhabitants were forced back, their borders shrinking beneath their feet, until the Summoners called an end to it.

With their ancient homeland and fields shrinking with each season, and the two titans of the land causing the earth to rumble with unease, the two smaller nations options were limited. Kill off their competition, move to another location, or join one of the two master capitals and say goodbye to their traditions in place of survival.

It was because of this, Noxus and Demacia were sending negotiators to the Freljord natives and the Barbarians, in hopes of gaining allies as well as expanding their borders and resources. This also left the two smaller nations under a tentative protection.

If Noxus were to attack, it left a few options in the air. First, the attack could go well and one of the two Freljord inhabitants would be crippled to the point of submission or extinction. Then, fearing for their continued survival, the second would either be similarly wiped out or leave the north-land for the conqueror. Or, they may be offered the option of allegiance, likewise Demacia could also ride in and push back Noxus, earning a new ally in a blood pact. With so many options with an unfavourable outcome possible, it left Noxus hesitant to use force.

On the offhand chance Demacia would choose to watch the natives be wiped out by the Noxian war-host, the Demacians could choose to wait until Noxus cleared the way, and then attack while they are weakened. Which would result in an easy victory between the warring nations, and turn the snow covered plains into a blood bathed war-zone for territory and resources.

It was because of that knowledge on both sides, Noxus and Demacia were currently sending envoys in an attempt to catch their flies with honey rather than vinegar. Something neither of the Freljord inhabitants were taking kindly to, but had little choice other than to treat the envoys like honoured guests. Or at least, were forced to stay their hand.

Under those terms, General Du Couteau travelled with a small selection of trusted soldiers with an offering to The Barbarian King. The Black Cleaver. A notorious weapon known to sunder its opponent's armor and quicken the wielder's blows.

It was crafted by the legendary yordle smith, Blomgrun, (1)and stolen from his possessions when Noxian troupes intercepted a delivery to a Demacian general. The axe had, for generations, been a weapon of great war heroes in the barbarian tribes. To offer such a mighty brute, could potentially open the way for a... friendlier stand point between the two nations. Knowledge that was not only known to the Noxian envoy and the Barbarians, but also the Freljord natives.

Katarina sat relaxed in her leather saddle, her thumb rubbing the worn reins in her hands with methodical ease. It was almost sun down, and she had been following her father's tracks all day. The twilight shone a blood red, bathing her in warmth as the terrain changed from the dark, poisoned grass that grew outside the black, metal walls of her home, to a light green. Ahead of her, she could make out the bare tips of the mountain range that separated Noxus's borders and their destination.

A stray breeze brought a familiar scent to her, one that had the assassin closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. The iron coated smell was delicious, many had died this day, and not too far from where she sat now.

Beneath her, her young mare's eyes flashed white and she shifted, alarmed. The horse had been bred from her previous mount, one that had been reliable and fearless. Unfortunately, it did not seem the second trait she had treasured had been passed on. Blood had never bothered the brave chestnut.

"Tonight..." Katarina whispered, her eyes becoming soft as she began to sing, "Tonight the moon will shine red... Tonight, we'll smile as we dance on the graves of the dead. Because tonight, my sweet, only the weak will lie in those beds... Tonight, dear one, we shall lay them to rest."

~o~

Lux clenched her eyes shut as her fingers tightened their hold around Jarvan's cooling frame, his breathing had lessened as his hand slipped from her cheek to shake with her unsteady breath. Tears continued to splash down as she began to rock.

"I love you, please... you can't leave me. I love you..."

"Lux!" Garen roared behind her, his eyes burning with fury as he felt the sting of cold steel touch his spine.

The blonde sorceress snapped open bleary eyes and looked around, trying to find the source of her brother's distress and finding it in a masked figure standing behind him. A young girl, masked and cloaked in green armor stood with a wicked blade pressed to the back of his necj and her heel on the blade of his great-sword as she nudged it further away from his reach.

Without letting go of the dying prince, Lux felt for her staff and heard a soft growl come from her side. Blue eyes widened when she took in the form of a massive feline standing beside her, its paw holding down the weapon.

Galio roared in fury and charged, only to be stopped when the ninja holding Garen captive pressed the blade a little tighter against his skin and barked a threat.

"Stay there, beast, if you wish for your prince to live." Akali narrowed her eyes at the strange guardian and watched as he ruffled his wings and stayed still as stone, his black eyes never leaving her. "Nidalee." She said softly, and the huntress crooned.

"W-what are you doing? I won't let you harm him!" Lux scrambled to pull the prince away from the cougar as Nidalee sat and reached with her paw to touch his cooling skin. Jarvan made a pained noise at the movement and instantly Lux stilled, new tears glistening.

"You have to trust me, if you want your prince to live, let my friend touch him." Akali told the frightened mage, her voice still soft. Lux began to breath heavily before nodding, watching carefully as Nidalee once again reached out a paw to touch the prince, green eyes watching for resistance and finding none.

With a sigh, the huntress closed her eyes and began to hum, magic circling and engulfing her. A whirlwind picked up, and power seeped through her, pouring into the ailing heir. Slowly, the wound in his neck that left it a gaping smile, began to close. The many cuts that littered his skin disappeared, and except for the dried blood, you would not have known he had been harmed at all.

Lux's breath caught as she watched, disbelieving as his wounds began to disappear. It wasn't possible, healing magic had been lost but to a select few... how could this cat, of all things, possibly use it?

From where she watched, Akali felt the necklace began to burn against her skin, the same as when Nidalee had healed herself. Her strength began to leave her, and her knees weakened as she struggled to stay standing. Nidalee was pulling the extra strength she needed from the ninja without realizing it, and there was nothing Akali could do to stop it.

Garen sensed her weakness and threw his elbow back, catching his captor in the gut and causing her to stagger backwards. With practised ease, the infuriated general took up his weapon and was on his feet before the ninja could recover, still reeling from the sudden energy sap. From his spot in the blood muddied dirt, he could not see what has happening to his prince, all he knew was the cold kiss of the steel that had been to his neck and his sister sitting captive to a massive cougar.

With a bellow, he swung, a blow intended to kill, not harm or disarm.

Disoriented, it took everything Akali had to throw a smoke bomb and tumble out of the way, gasping for air on her knees mere inches from where the mighty sword ate into the blood stained ground.

"Lux!" The general roared, turning and running blind to where his sister had sat only a couple feet from where he had been ambushed. What he saw took his breath away, his sister had her head titled back, sweat-soaked hair stiff in the wind as she mouthed a spell with the feline, easily twice her size, leaning against his prince.

"No! You shall not have her!" Muscles screaming in protest from overexertion, the general charged and swung for the feline. What happened next, knocked the wind from his lungs.

Lux turned, opening her mouth yell a protest as she watched helplessly as her brother's blade descended upon their prince's saviour.

Nidalee, so lost in her spell, did not notice the incoming attack until her hip screamed in agony and she let out a bellowing roar, the spell instantly breaking as the prince sat up with a start, gasping for air and gagging.

Garen found himself in the dirt, his sword bloodied and beside the retreating and alarmed cougar as Akali raised her fist to hit him once more. She had tackled him before his blow had finished, but not before he was able to inflict some damage.

The wound passed through the pair, their pain shared as Nidalee roared and fought desperately to understand what had happened, why the large man had struck her. Again and again Akali struck Garen, in the jaw, his nose, anywhere that she could vent her fury.

With blood streaming down from his nose, the much larger man caught her fist and threw the ninja aside so she rolled in the dirt, nails scraping to find hold.

Instantly, Akali was on her feet and blind with rage, a dagger in one hand and her kama in the other as she charged forward. Garen ducked out of the way of the first strike, catching a follow up with her dagger and receiving a stinging hit on his bicep as the blade slid through leather.

Akali spun, flourishing her kama before Garen did the unexpected and caught the blade in his plated hand and twisted until she was forced to let go, blood pooling over the metal from the self inflicted cut to his palm, but not before she was thrown off balance. He threw the weapon aside and backhanded the girl across her jaw, sending her reeling as she stepped back and reached for the poisoned dagger in her boot.

"Enough!" The commanding voice caused both combatants to freeze, turning to look at who had intervened, keeping a wary eye on each other. Jarvan leaned heavily on Lux as she tried to support him before relinquishing his weight to Galio.

"Enough..." The prince said softly, his voice hoarse. Every muscle in his body showed the weakness he was trying to hide; sweat, blood and dirt coating his bare chest. "I will not have you killing my saviour. You have a duty to your men, now go, Garen."

"My Prince!" Garen stumbled as he stepped towards the man he never thought he would see stand again in his lifetime. "But how?" He asked, looking to Lux for answers.

"It appears one of them is a healer." Lux forced a weak smile, her attention focused on Jarvan as he tried to stand on his own.

As the prince rose unsteadily to his feet and took the attention of his subjects off of Akali and Nidalee, the ninja walked, weakly to her crooning friend. Confusion, pain and fear leaked through their bond, muddying Akali's thoughts with questions.

Why had they been attacked? Why had the large man dug his angry steel into her withers? She had helped, hadn't she? Akali had told her it was the right thing, that it needed to be done. Why would the human tell her to heal the other human if she was going to be attacked?

"Nidalee!" Akali called, hurrying as much as she could after the limping cougar, golden coat dyed red as she tried for the treeline. Questions continued to assault her, unrelenting and her head began to pound. The Kinkou heiress closed her eyes mid-step and tried to reach out but found herself feeling like a rock beneath a flowing waterfall.

"Why am I always chasing this bloody cat?" Akali murmured under her breath as Nidalee slumped down in the long grass at the tree line. As Akali approached, her companion snarled, tongue bloody as it ran over her stained coat.

Hiding a cringe, Akali dropped down beside her, the instant height loss causing her head to spin. "Why aren't you healing yourself?" Akali asked, ignoring the exposed fangs aimed in her direction or the walls Nidalee was throwing up between them.

An emptiness filled the Kinkou heiress, as if an inner strength was simply gone. While she had never felt anything like it herself, she had heard tales about mages storing energy within themselves over time to cast their spells.

"Then use me," she offered. When the huntress didn't respond, Akali hesitated, trying to figure out a solution.

Slowly, so she wouldn't alarm her friend, Akali leaned forward and reached for the wound on Nidalee's leg. With an explosion of fear and pain, Nidalee lunged and caught Akali's wrist in her maw, putting a slight warning pressure.

It wasn't enough to harm, or break the skin, it was gentle even with warning that the sharp teeth could tear through the appendage in a matter of seconds.

"I won't harm you, I just want to help." Nidalee snarled a response, the vibration of the noise running up her throat and against Akali's skin, but still the ninja did not retract her hand. With a pained whimper, Nidalee closed her eyes and let go, resigned to the offered assistance.

Akali sighed with relief and gingerly touched the skin around the wound in her attempt to see how deep the cut was. It was long, and perfectly straight, stretching from the top of her hind leg down to her first joint. It was also in a spot Akali could do little to stop the bleeding, or anything period except try and ebb the flow.

"Can you shift?" Akali asked, waiting with limited patience for the reply. After what seemed like far too long, the tell-tale winds kicked up and Nidalee changed back into her human form, lying on her side with her head in the ninja's lap.

The strain on the wound caused the cut to gape wider and cry with renewed vigour and Akali rushed to rip off her glove, pulling the cloth wrap from around her wrist and palm. Once she had untangled it, she looped it once around Nidalee's thigh and tied it off, pulling to secure the knot and receiving nails against her stomach with a pained cry.

"Sorry-" Akali muttered, biting her lip as she wrapped the long cloth around the wound over and over. It wasn't enough to cover the cut with more than one layer and soon the once white cloth was dyed red while Akali ripped off her other glove and repeated the process.

When she finished, and it appeared the bleeding had slowed Akali looked over her shoulder, one hand moving to grip Nidalee's arm as she curled into her stomach, and the other reaching for her poisoned dagger.

"One more step and you'll find yourself with a wound even my friend can't heal." She threatened, the lithe blade poised between her fingers.

Lux stopped, wide eyed as she looked at the wound on Nidalee's leg and realized what she was.

"A green magic user..."

~o~

Katarina yawned, bored to tears from her perch in the ceiling rafters. Politics were dreadfully boring. It made very little sense to her as to why you would sit for hours to talk to someone to get what you want when you could simply kill them and take it. Even now she was debating on doing just that, but her father would be disappointed, and Katarina did not want to disappoint daddy.

"For the last time you diabolical, poisonous scum, we will not bow down to you, or any Noxian dogs! We will fight, and will we kill until the last drop of our blood leaves our bodies. You will not make us your slaves, and we will not be bought with petty trinkets!" Tryndamere roared, sweeping the offered axe off the table to clatter against the stone floor.

Katarina scowled from her perch, and set up a dagger to silence the insufferable male once and for all.

Without flinching at the bellow that left speckles of spit on his cheeks, or from the table that creaked and threatened to break under the blows of the barbarian, General Du Couteau scowled. "Then you would have your people die for nothing."

"We will die for our freedom, and our pride!" Tryndamere roared back, the muscles in his arms and bare chest flexing as he threw the wooden table to crash against the wall, splintering it into a dozen pieces.

"You do not need to die at all, if you pledge allegiance to Noxus, then we can work together." The General argued.

"Pretty lies roll off your forked tongue, devil! But we will not be bought! You come into our land, uninvited, and demand we join you! You would swallow us whole and spit us out as fodder in your war." Closing his fist, Tryndamere turned, his decorated kilt swaying with his movements and brushing the top of his plated boots.

"Soldiers dying is part of war-" Katarina's father argued, his jaw becoming taut enough that you could see the veins pulsing in his neck when he was once again interrupted.

"You kill your own men with your idea of warfare! You suffocate them in green gas and laugh as they spill out their innards and bleed through their eyes! You care nothing of your people or what you do to them! We would sooner die fighting for our beliefs than in some pointless feud between two nations that have nothing to do with us!" The muscled barbarian turned and strode close enough that his heated breath washed over the taller man.

"We will not join you devil, not now, not ever."

Marcus sighed as if he were dealing with a child throwing a tantrum and leaned to retrieve The Black Cleaver. "I am sorry you feel that way. But remember this, when your women and children are dying: I offered you a way that they would live and you spat on it. Every death among your people is on your hands, and their blood will never wash off."

Under the cold glare of the barbarian leader, Marcus Du Couteau turned and left the stone building, his two personal guards following him as he closed the door. Katarina grinned, finally it was over, and soon there would be blood to shed. Silently, she stood on the beam and left through the small opening between the stonework and the hay covered roof, dropping into the snow below.

As she began to count her daggers, a flash caught her eye that was reflected off of her blade. She scrunched her eyebrows, turning to look at the cliff side where she saw the faintest flicker. With one last look to her father, who was busy debriefing his men and preparing to leave, Katarina took off for the narrow trail leading up and around the cliff.

Her black leather did little to hide her in the white snow, and she felt exposed on the tundra. While climbing she saw her father mount his stallion and wait for his men to do the same, at the same time she saw what she had caught a glimpse of beside the barbarian's home.

A hundred feet in front of her, and still ten feet up, an archer looked down the shaft of an arrow lining up her shot knowing she would only get one. Katarina pulled a dagger free from her belt and pulled herself up, dashing along the cliff face to interrupt the shot.

As she curled her arm back and readied the throw, and the archer pulled back her bowstring, absorbed in her shot, unaware of the incoming attack. Katarina blinked and watched as her dagger flew from her fingers to clatter against a stone pillar.

Beside her a tall man in navy blue, baggy armor looked at her with mild interest, seemingly appearing from nowhere.

"No!" Katarina protested, turning on spot to survey her surroundings, the tundra, the cliff side, the archer, her father... all gone.

Shen shook his head and strode past the infuriated Du Couteau, "Welcome to Summoner's Rift."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

1 – Poppy's father

I know, I know I take forever. Sorry, been busy. Christmas time at my store is like trying to run a zoo without cages to separate all the animals that would otherwise devour each other.

Anywho, Tryndamere is introduced, along with a mysterious archer! Gasp! I wonder who it could be? Sarcasm intended. Also, Shen is making another brief appearance and our two leading ladies have finally met with the Demacian war heroes! Finally, things are starting to tie together. Anywho, drop a review, let me know what you think. Thanx, - Kiravu


	14. Unexpected Allies

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Unexpected Allies**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"What did you just call her?" Akali asked, exhausted and trying futilely to stay focused. What was it her mother had always said? Exhaustion was a state of mind, something a good warrior could overcome with focus and training.

Lux ignored the dagger in Akali's fingers, twirling her staff with a slight weariness to her usual perkiness as she jogged over to the fallen pair. Her blonde curls bounced as she fell to her knees in the tall grass and reached out a curious hand as if to touch Nidalee where she lay, curled against Akali's stomach.

A tendril of fear shot into Akali's subconscious, sending her arm out on reflex to levy it before Lux's neck.

"Fascinating..." Lux breathed, ignoring the deadly object a fraction of an inch from her exposed neck, as if the open and very real threat, did nothing to bother her. Or, at least, it did nothing to pull her attention from the creature in front of her.

"In my textbooks it says all the green mages died out decades ago, what is one doing here and now, of all places?" With a smile, Lux bounced to her feet and twirled to walk away with her staff behind her back.

"Where are you going?" Akali demanded, unnerved by the odd girl. She was obviously some form of sorceress, if her clothes and weapon choice were any indication. They weren't exactly the most trustworthy lot in the Kinkou heiress's opinion.

"To check on my brother and see about finding a proper bandage for the green mage of course." Lux grinned, already walking away.

"Stop calling her that!" Akali yelled after her, watching the Demacian caster as she walked back onto the bloody battlefield where the Demacian knights were cleaning up any stragglers and finding their wounded.

The sound of horses being put out of their misery, and men screaming as arrows and other barbed weapons were ripped free of living flesh were all to be heard of the once thunderous battle. From their spot in the grass, Akali and Nidalee were mostly invisible, giving the ninja a chance to survey the situation.

The large man she had traded blows with seemed to be some form of commander, as he strode over the carnage and shouted orders, and offered his hand to fallen men. Already there was enough organization in the chaos that the bodies of the dead were being separated. The Noxian ambushers were being tossed into a pile to be burned, while the knights were being lain side by side, arms folded on their chest and eyes closed.

The horses that had not been killed were being rounded up from both sides, and tethered so they could be dealt with later.

The men who were able, helped to collect weapons worth keeping, once the wounded were moved to be attended by the mages. While healing magic was rare, most mages were at least able to cauterize a wound or cleanse it of infection. Actually pouring energy into another living being in a way that it would be used to quicken the natural healing process, was a rare, and coveted gift.

There was one sight that caught every man and woman's attention. Their prince walking down the battlefield, leaning heavily on his guardian, as he surveyed the damage to his people and said a blessing for each fallen warrior.

Akali watched with confusion and curiosity as he bent, again and again, to kiss the brow of his fallen soldiers and send them to the afterlife with his thanks and blessing. To die in the glory of battle, protecting that which needed protecting, was the ultimate honour of all Kinkou ninja. To mourn their loss was to spit on their sacrifice, it was an insult. As much a dishonour as it was to die running, or cowering from a fight.

It was not her place to question the customs of a different nation, but the prince's actions made her uneasy.

The questions that had been pouring into her mind had subsided slightly, and Akali found herself running her fingers through the older girl's hair as she watched the Demacians. It was an unconscious act she was, as of yet, unaware of. As was the calm reassurance that was slowly working to soothe Nidalee's nerves until she was able to relax with the trust that she would not be harmed further. At least, not in the near future.

Akali closed her eyes and sighed, she had been so close to failing her mission. Her mother would have punished her severely, possibly even exiled her over the death of the Demacian prince while under the promised protection of the Kinkou warriors. If it had not been for Nidalee, if the huntress had not trusted her and done as she had asked of her, he would be. And yet, the cougar-girl had been hurt greatly for her sacrifice, and now did not even possess the strength to heal herself.

In a world you did not understand, Akali wondered how the huntress could trust anyone at all when her only experiences with her people so far had been so cruel.

"I'm sorry," Akali whispered, a tear running down her cheek that she quickly moved to wipe away. Crying was a sign of weakness, something she had not allowed herself to do for years.

With a soft mew, Nidalee reached up and rubbed the crying ninja's cheek with her thumb, her green eyes shining, and for the first time, Akali thought the touch of another person, felt right. It wasn't cruel, it didn't have an alterior motive. Her touch wasn't the sting of a sword or slap, or a firm hand that gripped her arm and left bruises.

It was gentle, soft... without any reason to be so, except Nidalee cared, and she understood that Akali was sorry, that she had never intended the huntress to be harmed.

With a happy hum, and a cracked branch, Lux appeared through the grass and beamed a happy smile as she plunked herself down, oblivious, in front of the blushing pair. Akali raised her forearm to her eyes and quickly brushed away the last of the tears as Nidalee took in the blonde sorceress for the first time, her curiosity now winning out over her fear after the protection her partner had offered.

"I was able to get some bandages from the medics, I told them it was for the prince's saviour and I had to run out of there before they gave me more than I could carry." Lux giggled to herself, dropping a small glass bottle, gauze and white wrapping, onto the grass beside her.

"Thank you, I can take it from here-" Akali reached for the bandage and her hand was instantly slapped away.

"Tch, let me. It's the least I can do after you saved Jarvan." Lux smiled as if her simple smack had not sent Akali's temper sky rocketing, and as if the odd girl in her lap had not turned to fixate her attention on the ninja.

"No," Akali forced out, her teeth grinding as she struggled not to simply knock the blonde out cold. "I will do it." Nidalee tried to vocalize her question and ended up with another rumbling noise that sounded like a cross between a purr and mewl.

'Danger?' She asked, the question louder in Akali's mind than the soft noise she had vocalized. In front of them, Lux squealed and clapped her hands together.

"That was the cutest thing I've ever heard! Can she not talk? Is she just like a big human kitty cat? Oh I hope she can talk, I have so many questions! Can she-"

"Shut up!" Akali roared, as much to silence the irritating mage as to silence the consistent questions from Nidalee who was trying to figure out the source of the ninja's agitation. She had been so calm a moment ago.

"I will change the bandage, thank you for your help, but she will tear off your hand if you go anywhere near that wound. She's terrified of you, can't you see that? Now leave!" With her chest heaving, Akali pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and once again reached for the offered bandage.

Looking crestfallen, Lux stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, folding her arms over her chest to amplify the effect. "I've never had anyone scared of me before."

"Then I'm sure you make a great soldier," Akali replied dryly, rolling her eyes as she found the start of the wrap.

Lux paused, trying to figure out how to reply before shrugging and fidgeting with her skirt.

"This might hurt," Akali told her patient in a soft whisper as she tugged the knot open on the first wrap and Nidalee wound her fingers once more into the fabric covering her stomach. "Quit being a baby, I told you it would hurt."

Nidalee snorted, and shot back a silent retort that brought a smile to Akali's lips and she paused to look down at the peeking huntress. "You're right, I did say might. Glad you've been paying attention to your lessons."

"You can understand her?" Lux asked, teetering closer to inspect Akali's handiwork as she dropped the blood soaked bandage onto the grass and quickly worked the second knot loose.

The Kinkou heiress eyed the blonde mage, deciding it didn't matter much what she knew since it seemed like she understood more about Nidalee than she, herself did. "In a way, it's a work in progress."

As soon as the bandage was pulled free, sticky blood that had begun to dry causing suction against Nidalee's skin making a sickening noise, the stemmed flow began to pump out once more. "Smite it," Akali cursed, fumbling as she reached for the gauze.

Lux grabbed her staff and twirled it, calling a thin white barrier to her fingers. With a practised flick she moved it to lie flat against the open wound, sealing it and holding back the pooling blood like a makeshift layer of skin.

Nidalee's eyes widened as she saw her skin glow faintly, only to be covered with a thick layer of gauze as Akali ripped a strip of bandage loose and pulled it tight around her leg.

When her work was done, Akali wiped her hands on the grass and let out a deep sigh, the last of her adrenaline finally dispersing and leaving her eyes drooping where she sat.

"Thank you," Lux said, aiming her gratitude to the yawning cougar. "I won't tell anyone what you are, I think if you had wanted us to know, you would have approached as a human."

Akali nodded, "She understands and thanks you, well... it was more a feeling of approval, but I'm sure that's what she meant."

"I'm Lux, by the way, Lady of Luminosity, prodigy and sister to the General Garen." Lux smiled and extended her hand, waiting patiently as Akali eyed her with apprehension.

"Akali, Kinkou warrior and heiress, I was sent here to protect your prince from an assassination attempt." The young ninja replied, trying to stay awake as Nidalee's weariness seeped through their bound to join forces with her own.

The sun was setting on the horizon, bathing the battlefield in a blood red, the gods opening the doors for the fallen spirits to depart to the afterlife. "And this is Nidalee, cougar-girl and trouble maker from the Kumungu forest," Akali teased, earning a yawn in response.

"Well met Akali, Nidalee. I will see about finding a spare tent for you to use for the night, and if you wish, a horse to ride back to Demacia tomorrow." Lux offered, pushing herself to her feet as she brushed the dirt from her uniform.

"The tent would be appreciated, as well as accompanying you back to your capital, however I have my own horse." Lux nodded, and turned to leave and find the needed supplies, the rest of the knights already setting up camp away from the battlefield.

"You probably shouldn't shift until morning, at least then you will have the strength to close your wound." Akali murmured, her fingers stilling in Nidalee's hair when she realized the huntress was asleep, content and secure in the knowledge she would be protected.

With a small smile, and a sidekick blush, Akali leaned down and kissed the huntress's forehead, determined to prove herself worthy of the trust.

~o~

Katarina jumped, rolling into a tumble as the shallow river water coated her skin and armor. Ruby red hair dripped and clung to her skin as she crouched in the brush, daggers poised and ready to strike.

She could hear him, one of the few men that demanded her respect and cautious fear. If it were just him, she may have had a chance, but with that demon child as well... Katarina hissed as a stray leek poked into the burn on her bicep.

That flame throwing runt was impressive to say the least.

From her spot hiding in the reeds, Katarina could make out the small drone like 'minions' as they mindlessly hacked away at each other. No blood was spilt between them, when they died they released blue smoke that disappeared inside the killer.

To make matters worse, Katarina felt... restrained, like there was something holding her back from her full potential. It felt as if there was a weight slowing her stride, lessening her blows and stealing some of the accuracy and power from behind them.

Invisible shackles that were slowly lessening over time. They were lessening, but still much too slowly for the Du Couteau's blood-lust.

The sound of whooshing flames, and burning wood dragged Katarina's attention back to the minions squabbling in the dirt between two massive turrets. Those turrets were possessed, their eyes glowing red as they stood watch with their shields and lances, waiting for enemies to foolishly come too close.

More importantly, those flames brought back a certain child who was alone with the blood hunter running north, chasing a different scent.

Katarina began to move closer, step by step until she was within reach. Holding the enchanted dagger her father had gifted her with, she tapped the end of the hilt and flashed from the bushes to behind the startled girl. One more swift movement and her opponent crumpled to her knees, neck gaping in a wide smile.

With the death, the same blue smoke came out of the girl as it did the minions, except this time it was bountiful. It flowed into her, piercing the caverns of the Du Couteau's mouth and nose and filling her with new strength.

It was like nothing she had ever felt before, almost as if she were eating the dead girl's life force, and using it to empower herself.

"_Katarina Du Couteau, under the command of Summoner Estwald has slain Annie, the Dark Child under the command of Summoner Raltz." _The voice boomed, shaking the very foundation of the battlefield, announcing for all to hear the quick victory Katarina had relished in.

In the distance a hungry howl could be heard and Katarina smiled, "So that's how this works, very well, Summoner, I will play your game. For now."

~o~

"Mistress!" A frantic guard called, instantly dropping to his knees, plate armor clanging off the stone passageway. Cassiopeia turned to regard him, robed in red silk, as she set down her quill and gestured with him to inform her of his news.

"How fares my father and his negotiations with the Barbarians?" She asked, striding forward, perfect legs making brief appearances through the slits coming down from either hip. "He should be back by next sundown."

The guard gaped, before clearing his throat and swallowing nervously. "General Du Couteau is dead, Mistress, he died on the threshold of the Barbarian Chief's home with an arrow through his neck."

Cassiopeia stilled, face blanching as she reached for her dresser to steady herself. Trying to keep the pain of a fear fulfilled out of her voice, she asked, "And my sister? Is she alive?"

The guard shifted nervously, his head bowed, "There has been no word of your sister, Mistress." Cassiopeia howled, closing the gap between herself and the guard as her hand connected with his cheek in a vicious slap that sent him sprawling.

With another flick she slammed her door closed, panting heavily as she struggled and stumbled her way to her bed. Fingers digging into the expensive fabric, and tears leaving black trails of mascara down her cheeks, Cassiopeia looked to the sealed letter she had been given. The red wax that had held it's confines a secret mocking her with some sort of twisted joke.

"Your death will not be in vain, Father."

That night, Cassiopeia left Noxus in a jet black cloak, saddlebags packed and very much alone. She only had one goal in mind, to destroy the Barbarians from the inside out. Her fingers crushed the rolled note she had received from the informant in The Ivory Ward.

"Soon," she hissed, spitting venom, "They will pay."

~o~

Akali awoke the next morning with images blurring into the dream she had been having, the stark contrast had been enough to alert her into a bleary wakefulness. With a stifled yawn, she rolled over and pressed her face into her cot, muscles sore from the previous day and protesting movement.

Everything hurt, her legs, her arms; it felt as though she could feel each individual muscle in every finger after the strain that had been pressed on them. Garen, the golem of a general, had torn her weapons out of her hands while holding the blades.

Akali shuddered, imagining what would have happened if the battle had continued. For now, she had little choice but to play nice and complete her mission. That did not mean she would stop watching the large man though, he was violent with a short temper and a quick draw. More than enough reason to keep half an eye on him at all times.

Just as she was falling back asleep, she felt a wet nose on the exposed skin of her back. Akali shivered, and tried to ignore it. It was Nidalee, if the wet nose wasn't a give away, the curiosity and impatience leaking through their bond would have finished the analysis. And, if Akali reacted, Nidalee would know she was awake and would not leave her alone for the five more minutes of slumber she wanted.

The ninja's hairs stood on end as the cougar's hot breath bathed the lower part of her back, and her nose poked and prodded her shirt up higher. Akali could feel goosebumps breaking out, one by one, multiplying until they took over and covered her.

With a humpft, Nidalee snorted and flopped down and looked at the closed tent flap.

It was an odd cave, the one that had been set up for them. It was dark, but she had seen the sun start to rise through it's walls. The cave smelt similar to the clothes Akali wore, but different. This cave reeked of horse, leather and sweat.

Nidalee longed to sneak out and explore, these humans were different. They shone brilliantly when the sun hit them, and carried long diamonds or curves tree branches that threw sticks. And when they walked, it was like watching the fish swim upstream in the spring. Every fish sharing a single thought and purpose, all striving to the same goal in the same formation.

She wanted to sneak out and explore, but fear kept her in the cave. In here, she was safe, Akali had promised. Alone, the bear-man could hurt her, strike her and she was unable to fight back. How could she fight a diamond weapon who's fangs reached further than hers?

Akali, safe. Alone, hurt.

Letting out a deep sigh, the huntress settled down, placing her muzzle between her paws. Her tail soon began to tap the grass, again and again and still the human did not wake.

Silently, she crawled one step closer, ears fixated on the sleeping girl who had once again drifted off. When the human slept Nidalee could hear her thoughts, and explore her feelings and dreams. When she was awake, she was sealed off, like a rock slide blocking the ravine back home. It was nice, to watch the human's dreams.

One more step in her belly crawl and Nidalee extended her paw, hesitating before tapping the girl's shoulder once.

With ears fixed forward, she waited, tail tapping to see if it had, had any effect. When nothing happened, she tapped again, and again, adding a little more force.

Akali grumbled, her eyebrows coming together as she rolled onto her stomach, turning her head towards Nidalee while trying to ignore the pest.

With the next tap, her paw missed the shifting girl's shoulder, and Nidalee found her paw against Akali's mouth. That worked. Akali woke up spitting and shoving her paw away, glaring bullets at the overjoyed cougar.

The human was up. Akali, safe. Alone, hurt. With a playful growl, Nidalee sprang to her feet and motioned towards the tent flap, repeating the message over and over.

After the third, Akali caught the meaning of the message and blushed, reaching for her armor with a sigh. "Fine, but next time can you wake me up without sticking your foot in my mouth?"

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Chapter thirteen complete. Cassiopeia is on her own mission, Katarina is stuck in her first Summoner brawl and Nidalee and Akali are finally going to get to work completing the mission Akali's mother had given them.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, drop a review and let me know what you think, thanx, - Kiravu**


	15. Lords and Ladies

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Lords and Ladies**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Cassiopeia walked into the ballroom where the Freljord persons of interest were meeting to discuss the recent death of a Noxian general on their lands during a peace negotiation. The Du Couteau's death would effect them all, and needed to be dealt with immediately.

The leaders of scattered tribes covering the tundra were gathering to discuss the current state of their homeland. It was unlikely that the offence would not be met with some form of retaliation, whether physical or blackmail, it was not yet clear.

Noxus could march to war, stating it was the Barbarian's who struck the first blow, thus leaving Demacia in an awkward situation. If they chose to ride to the defence of the Barbarian clans, the Freljord natives could take offence, as well Noxus would be at a much greater advantage with the battlefield closer to their home territory.

It was much more likely Demacia would do nothing to aid the Barbarians, rather they would set up a protective barrier between the Native's and Barbarian's territories and simply wait.

Equally as possible, Noxus could choose to simply use the death of the general as blackmail, forcing the much smaller nation to pledge allegiance in lieu of a war. Whatever the outcome, it did not look good for the Barbarians.

Which left the Natives in an equally awkward position. While they hated the Barbarians, in a way, they also needed them. Alone, they were not populated enough, nor did they possess a large enough military strength, to possibly deflect any would-be conquerors. If the Barbarians were to pledge allegiance, or were wiped out by Noxus, the Natives knew it was only a matter of time before, they too, would be either similarly wiped out or would have to pledge allegiance to one of the two tyrants.

So, while they hated each other, they found themselves needing each other if they wished to remain free with their heads still attached to their shoulders.

Thus, a meeting between the leaders of the two nations was called, as they were both affected. In an ancient temple built for the a god of war, and his twin brother of peace, the two nations gathered under terms of temporary peace.

"I've enough of this, let the Noxian scum come, we will cut them down no matter how many of them crawl out of the ground!" Tryndamere grumbled, his arms crossed and flexed in front of his decorated chest. The Barbarian war leader was dressed in a kilt that was clean of blood stains and decorated in the feathers of large birds and pretty stones, a clean cloth hanging over his shoulder and partially hiding his muscular physique.

Around him, his councillors clucked like chickens and looked nervously around the room. They were not the only Barbarian tribe to inhabit Freljord, however they were the largest. Normally, the largest would be the spokesperson for the entire race, however the circumstances were hardly normal. The leaders of the Barbarian tribes were chosen through feats of strength, courage and wit. Then, if a clear winner is not clearly visible, the remaining contestants fight to the death.

Tryndamere won his battle by defying death. In a fight that would have killed any other mortal man, with more blood bathing the field than left in his body, the mighty Barbarian beheaded his foe in what could only be described as a display of pure, primal strength and rage.

His prowess was legendary among his people, and under any other circumstance they would follow him without question. However, the Noxian general had died on his doorstep, in the centre of his village. Many were questioning if his explosive temper had not gotten the best of him, and thus doomed them all.

With the unhappy and frightened whispers flitting around the room, Tryndamere was struggling to keep his legendary temper under control while his councillors worked their slippery tongues.

It was a disgrace of their customs, thought Tryndamere. He was the leader, the war-chief! He had earned his title, and the insects were questioning his leadership and his word. Normally, to label a war-chief with the title of liar or deceit was to challenge them to one on one combat, as it was, there was little he could do and many were taking his stilled blade as confirmation.

It was maddening! Clear as the sun hanging over their heads was the arrow from the filthy man's throat, and yet he was accused? Bah!

Across the room, Ashe watched the unfolding events with carefully concealed interest. The Native's politics did not function like the Barbarian's. Muscles were not what dictated who sat in power, nor the ability to shed the most blood, or the prowess to kill three deer with a single arrow.

It was the ability to listen to the wind and ask the spirits of leaders past for guidance or confirmation of a plan already hatched. The current Windspeaker was aged, and used her ancient bow more as a crutch than a weapon anymore. It was her choice that Ashe attend the gathering, where normally she would not be welcome.

While she was a figurehead of her people, the direct descendant of one of their original leaders, the legendary sisters who had united their people on the verge of extinction, as well as being known for her ability to control the ice surrounding her as if it were a part of her; Ashe long ago lost her right to stand in command.

The day she lost her entire squad of warriors to the harsh north was the day she removed her own title and decided instead to live quietly and listen rather than be at the front screaming.

That did not mean that the politics in the room did not interest her greatly. What she did not understand though, is why as of yet, there did not seem to be a clear leader for the Barbarians when it was widely known that Tryndamere should hold the right.

Fingering her bow, Ashe wondered if perhaps the Windspeaker had misheard when she had sent her to slay the Noxian general on the footsteps of the Barbarian town. At the time, the frost archer had no questioned the Windspeaker's wisdom, however perhaps she should have considered the implications a little more carefully.

"I will ask once more, who speaks for the Barbarian people!" Lady Shunok asked, a powerful and promising Windspeaker trainee. She had been seen with the gift when she was only a toddler, and had trained under the elder, Lady Bell, ever since.

"I do!" One broad chested man stepped forward, shifting his grip on his sword as he looked around to see who would challenge him.

"Lord Tryndamere speaks for the Barbarian people, and no one else!" A robed councillor interjected, stepping up to the man who had spoken. Around the room rolling grumbles were heard from the assembled Barbarian leaders.

The unnamed Lord snorted, crossing his arms over his broad chest, his seven foot frame making the six foot councillor look dwarfed in comparison. Behind him the other four Barbarian Lords looked on with hungry interest. They could all sense the impending bloodshed.

"_Tryndamere,_" the challenging Lord sneered, foregoing the younger Barbarian's title as a more obvious show of his distaste. "Is the reason for this mess, it was on his land that the general was killed, and it was by his blade-"

"Enough! Hold your forked tongue you demon possessed, spittle spewer!" Tryndamere roared, shoving aside his councillors as he strode to stand breast to breast with his accuser. "The general left my threshold unharmed and was struck down by a Native's arrow! If one more insult leaves that rat trap you call a mouth, I will gut you where you stand!" Tryndamere swore, spitting on the stone floor of the temple to seal his word.

It was custom to spit the words you spoke, so that you could not swallow them back.

Ashe started at Tryndamere's claim but, before the second Barbarian Lord could rebut the accusation, the elder Windspeaker raised her hand, her eyes closing before snapping open, swirling white and grey. The doors snapped open, the hinges creaking as they were twisted and mangled. Every man and woman assembled had to shield their eyes from the ice winds that swept into the room, all except for Ashe and Tryndamere who looked around curiously as the winds seemed to ignore them. The area around their feet remained untouched by the snow and ice, their hair unmoving while around them a gale tormented their patrons.

Just as quickly as it had begun, the winds disappeared, leaving the floor covered in snow and ice except for two perfect circles at the feet of Tryndamere and Ashe.

"What sorcery is this!" A Barbarian roared, reaching for the axe encased against his back.

"It is no sorcery, brute!" Lady Shunok hissed, glowering at the man with unbridled hate. She had knelt to the floor during the assault and held the panting elder in her lap. "The spirits have spoken, Lady Ashe and Lord Tryndamere must be joined if we wish to survive this tragedy!" Lady Shunok scowled, "Although why it must be them is beyond my understanding, it is not my place to question the wisdom of our elders past."

"I?" Ashe asked quietly, only heard by those closest to her, horror and fear freezing her more than any ice ever could.

Across the room, Tryndamere looked to where all the Natives were looking. He was unfamiliar with Ashe, and as far as he knew she was not even a person of power within their ranks. When she looked up, snow white hair hanging in light waves over her shoulders, he caught her gaze and what he saw sent chills down his spine.

There was power and intelligence behind those eyes, but there was also a fear so deep it made the hair on his arms stand on end. Before he could speak, the challenging Lord once again pushed himself to the forefront of the debate.

"And what could joining a betrayer and a cast out archer possibly accomplish?" He snarled.

"They will marry, and join our two races together. With our numbers and military strength combined through marriage, not even Noxus or Demacia will march on our land without fear of fatal losses.

"Alone, we are weak, easy targets." Lady Bell spoke, her voice strained, "Together, we are a force to be reckoned with and none shall dare try conquer us again."

The room was quiet save for the shifting of clothes and the scuff of boots on the stone floor. After many moments of thought, Tryndamere stepped forward, eyes hard and jaw strained as he struggled to force the words out he knew he must if his people were to survive the tragedy.

"If Lady Ashe, is in agreement, then for the health of my people, I agree to the proposal."

Lady Bell smiled and nodded, looking up at her apprentice in surprise when her anger became evident. "If any are to become the leader of our entire race, why then must it be Lady Ashe? The failed troupe leader who led her entire squadron to their demise under the snow and ice, when she herself only lived being Avarosa's heir!" Lady Shunok had turned to glare directly at her rival, spite and hate directed at the silent princess.

"It is not our place to question the elders, young one. If they say it must be her, then it must be her." Lady Bell replied evenly, pushing herself up with her aged bow and leaning heavily on the tempered weapon. "You know better than to question their wisdom, repent lest they deem you unworthy to hear their whispers any longer."

"Yes, mistress." Lady Shunok replied, bowing slightly, forcing her gaze to the floor.

"Princess," Lady Bell turned to address Ashe, who had been silent throughout the entirety of the meeting. "What say you to the Lord's proposal?"

Ashe sighed heavily, closing her eyes to try and block out the dying screams of her companions. She knew what she had to do, it was her destiny, just as it had been her ancestor's destiny to join the tribes when they were at war with one another, and it seemed as if all were lost.

"I-"

"I challenge Lord Tryndamere for his title as Lord of the southern lands and right to speak for the Barbarian people!" The unnamed Lord roared, and all heads turned to him. "A battle to the death, to decide the future of the Barbarian people."

Tryndamere looked at his rival with a grim resolve, "Accepted."

Cassiopeia smiled, pulling her cloak tighter around her body as she clung to the arm of the councillor she had befriended. Things were certainly getting interesting, and a wedding could be the perfect way to destroy the Freljord inhabitants once and for all.

Less than an hour later, with the sun at high noon, Tryndamere stood across from his challenger. His sword dipping into the earth's crust, blood lust singing and vibrating up it's steel spine. His ceremonial kilt still clung to his hips, in a display of confidence.

The young Lord had no doubt he would be able to defeat the overzealous fool, he would not dishonour his bloodline by dying while his integrity was in question. All of Freljord depending on the sure swing of his sword, he would not fail them.

His fear did not stem from fear of being unable to conquer on the battlefield, it arouse at the idea of being responsible for every living being in the ice-encrusted north, in the middle of a war between two titans. As soon as the battle was over, and his adrenaline died out, his life, and the lives of his people, would change, forever.

~o~

Nidalee pricked her ears forward and trotted beside Akali's slave-beast. The silly, pretty-word human sat on a white slave-beast on her other side, happily chirping with her sun-hair bouncing. Most of what the sun-hair girl said didn't make much sense to the huntress, but it seemed to irritate Nidalee's companion.

Her gait was shorter than normal, the wound in her hip was healed but the muscle that had to be repaired was stiff. The result was a slight limp that she tried to hide while skipping beside the slave-beasts.

They had been travelling since new-sun, surrounded by the shiny-skins and moutain-man. Akali had told her that they were going to Demacia, the massive kingdom. The mountain with hundreds of carved out caves for the creatures who looked like her fur-less form to live in.

Just as the pack of fur-less, slave-beast, shiny skins crested a particularly large hill, Nidalee dug her paws into earth and gaped in awe at the site she beheld.

Demacia was nothing like what she had envisioned, it was greater than the strands of her imagination could ever build. Rocks were piled high into the clouds, perfectly flat and lined up to sit upon one another with shiney-skins standing on top of the pile. In the centre, a maw made of steel and wood began to creak as it was pulled open by shining vines from no-trees. Inside, Nidalee could catch the faintest hint of trees that looked like the bright-forest Akali had lived in, except these were covered in stones for leaves.

And the fur-less ones! There were more looked out of the maw than Nidalee could remember seeing Salmon in the river during mating season.

As she blinked and tilted her head to gaze on the city with her emerald greens, she looked up at Akali who sat on her stallion waiting and the cougaress smiled a toothy smile, snapping her jaws at the slave-beasts tail and running through the ranks towards the closed maw of the city.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**I know, it's been far too long, I'm so sorry! I've been so busy, having a hard time getting anything extra done, and sadly writing falls under extra at the moment. However! Good news! I should be able to start updating regularly again.**

**Anwyho, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Send a review (they usually help to kick me in the ass to update sooner), thanx, - Kiravu**


	16. Lady Luck is Smiling

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Lady Luck is Smiling**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Tryndamere smiled a toothy smile and rolled his broad shoulders, stretching out some of the stiffness his muscles had acquired during the lengthy lethargy the meeting had brought.

The councillors behind him whispered, their words hushed and hurried, discussing the implications of the possible outcomes of the duel. They were currently discussing how the Natives would react, should Tryndamere lose.

They prized the word of their Windspeakers above all else, and would likely not accept anyone except himself on the throne with their ice archer, Ashe. If he lost, even if he were spared his life and exiled, it would be at the cost of his people.

Without the Native's support, they would be unable to defend themselves against Noxus's retaliation, and would be left at the titan nation's mercy.

With a deep sigh, breathing out through his mouth and back in through his nostrils, Tryndamere looked the challenging Lord in the eye. He knew his anger and hatred was evident without having to tell anyone who was not blind how much he despised the man.

To fight for honour, glory and the right to speak was one thing. To fight when it was clear that it would hurt his brothers and sisters, for no other reason than a bloated ego, was unforgivable. By his challenge he was saying that he was at peace with possibly putting his people into the laps of the Noxian dogs.

There was the chance that he simply hadn't thought his opposition through, but that was the mark of a fool as much as challenging Tryndamere was.

For three days, they had stood in the temple and argued, and only after having to agree to all of the Native's terms to simply speak on friendly terms. To have a solution placed at their feet, with equal rights and say apparent... Bah! As much as he disliked the Native's, his hatred was far greater for both Noxus and Demacia.

Tryndamere shook his head and took another cleansing breath. He would enjoy putting the fool-hardly Lord in his place, or more specifically, in the ground.

"Are you ready?" Lord Kirsnoth, ruler of the northern snows asked, standing between the two combatants. Tryndamere looked up and contemplated the multiple levels of the question, wetting his chapped lips before answering.

"My blade shall taste blood, and the north will unite while you're still warm in the ground. By my honour, the honour of my people, and that of my future queen, I am ready!"

~o~

Nidalee scrunched her nose and sneezed, shaking her head so her half moon ears flopped around. The fur-less humans lived in the oddest cave she had ever seen. Where there should be a stone roof, she could see the clouds and the sun, shining down on the bright-stone-leaf trees.

"Houses," Akali murmured, slanting her eyes so she was looking at the huntress for a brief flicker before returning her attention back to their guide.

Once inside the city, Garen and Lux had left, much to the sorceresses dismay, to give their report to the king. At a request from the general, Akali and Nidalee had been given a guide to show them the city, along with clean clothes and a stable for the ninja's stallion.

At present, they were making their way towards the castle to give the Kinkou's report to the King. It was only a matter of time before they would be summoned to stand in front of him, but until then, they had been sent to explore the many wonders the capital had to offer.

A short grunt from Garen had been all the convincing anyone had needed that Nidalee was nothing more than a fancy pet, although that did not stop the nervous glances that came her way.

Nidalee snorted her acknowledgement and repeated the word within her mind until she had a picture for the word. The guide hadn't heard the subtle exchange, more because he was trying to stay as far away from the large cat as possible, and he did not pause to do more than breathe while talking, than Akali's attempt at subtly.

Once the prince had left the streets, and his war procession had slunked off to the bunkers, Nidalee had become the centre of attention for the whispers and gossip. Exotic pets were rare, except amoung the Barbarians who were rumoured to keep massive boars, bears and the like.

Akali had changed her appearance somewhat, pulling on a thick wool tunic that hung to her knees. The dull fabric covered her armor and frame, however her kama were visible to anyone who looked, but in a city who drank and breathed war, weapons were hardly a rarity and attracted little attention.

They were led through the capital, along the main streets to see the statues of war heroes, the popular watering holes, the barracks and finally, they walked by the castle.

As they walked, Akali took a careful note of every possible hiding spot for an assassin, and what she saw worried her greatly. In the dark, it would be a matter of waiting until the target rounded a corner, or a windless night for some projectile poison.

The Kinkou princess had considered the kidnapping, which by word of from the soliders, was planned and not brought about by luck, could have been the assassination attempt her mother had sent her to prevent.

It didn't feel right though, she couldn't help shake the feeling that something else was going to happen.

The picture her mother had shown her was vague. It was distinctly male, however the jaw was strong and long, and while broad it was not thick.

The only other distinguishing details were the three point hat, and the trimmed facial hair that boxed in the depicted man's smirk with a rectangle. Even with that knowledge, the picture did nothing to assist her currently, as she had not been given a chance to see the Noxian commander, and the executioner that had lain, sliced in two by Garen's sword, was not the man in her picture.

What bothered Akali the most was that the picture did not show his eyes, his hat was tilted down to cover them. It could be that the artist had chosen to draw the assassin that way to give some mystery or greater malice to the man, but more likely, it could be that no one had seen more than a brief glimpse and could not give an accurate description.

As the trio walked past the castle, the guide fell into a story about how King Jarvan the First had taken the throne and the land, settling down and beginning the construction of the grand city. Nidalee kept one ear on the chattering man, but soon found her attention drawn to the castle and peeked up at Akali to see if she was being watched.

She just wanted to see what the inside looked like, no more than a quick sniff and she would return. The human would never miss her.

As subtly as possible, Nidalee slowed her stride and fell behind Akali and the fur-less chatter-man, pausing to see if either had noticed before slinking off towards the castle doors, tail twitching with curiosity and excitement.

The cougaress stood on the cobblestone road, the large path had been cleared of villagers, with guards posted at every entrance way, while the royal family was reunited. Nidalee and her mind-mirror had been let past the shiny-stick wall that was being watched by a pair of shiny-skins.

Fence. Nidalee bobbed her head and repeated the word. Akali had called it a fence, and fence is what the other fur-less ones would call it, so fence was what Nidalee must call it.

With a happy rumble, Nidalee sniffed the air, catching the slight scent of fear and anxiety in the air, a smell she often caught whenever she would pad past possible prey. Without the chatter-man, or her mind-mirror, Nidalee did not think the shiny-skins would let her into the stone and wood maw.

Turning her shimmering green to the nervous guards, she scanned the stone walls. How else could she get into the fancy cave?

When she was younger, Nidalee remembered chasing a pair of rabbits into a cave. Thinking they were cornered, she had chased in after them only to find the cave empty and a small exit in the back. Perhaps there was a hidden entrance into this cave as well?

With a skipping trot, Nidalee turned and started to work towards the side of the castle, followed by the watchful eyes of the curious guards. That's when she saw it, the hole in the back of the cave. Easily ten feet up the sheer cliff face, and in a perfect rectangle.

Nidalee shifted her paws nervously, tail twitching as she sniffed the air to see if there were any humans nearby. Except for two posted shiny-skins, she couldn't catch any other nearby scents, although the amount of lingering odours surrounding the castle was almost enough to overwhelm her. Were there really that many 'humans'? That many two-legged like her?

Shaking her head clear, Nidalee checked one last time before crouching to spring. A jump like that, she might be able to make in her cougar form, but she would never be able to fit through that tiny space. Her fur-less form would be able to with ease, but could not jump that high.

Muscles bunching beneath her, her tail swept the ground clean before the collected tension was released and nearly two-hundred and fifty pounds of muscle sprang into the air, claws fully extended and reaching as the winds picked up and the cougaress shifted mid-flight.

Her fingers were the first to shift back, and Nidalee hooked her fingers over the ledge of the window, pulling up and struggling to get a grip with her back paws as the magic swept down her body. Just as her fingers started to slip, her legs finished the transformation with a tingle that left goosebumps on her skin, and her bare feet found a slight grip against the rough wall.

Grunting with effort, Nidalee pushed up, the muscles in her thighs and calves screaming in protest, she managed to pull herself up into the window, hanging precariously before wiggling inside and crashing down with the sound of breaking wood and a yelp of surprise.

~o~

"...It is for those reasons, that your mother and I find it imperative that you wed and plant the seed of your offspring as soon as possible." Lux cringed when she glanced up to see the cold-fury on Jarvan's expression after his father's speech.

As soon as they had arrived in Demacia, it was no surprise for the Prince to be swept up by the royal guards with a message from the King announced by a royal courier. What was a surprise, was when the message included her as well, requesting her presence in the main hall at Jarvan's side.

Without waiting for a reply, the King cleared his throat and scratched at the stubble on his chin and neck. Dark bags under his eyes were evidence that he had not found the night or following day of his son's disappearance restful.

"Your mother and I have discussed your request, and have agreed, that although she is not one we would normally accept as the Princess of our people, we will accept her as your wife." Sighing heavily, the King turned his tired gaze onto Lux, who swallowed in return and took and unconscious step back towards Jarvan. "Son?" He enquired, Lux's breath hitched as she looked up at the man she she had loved since they were children.

Was this really how their story would begin...? By an order from his father, fearing for his bloodline's continuation in a time of war? No... It couldn't...

Before Lux could force out the words she wanted so desperately to have the courage to speak, before Jarvan or his father could say anymore there was a loud crash from one of the front rooms in the castle, followed by panicked shouts from the guards.

"What is going on!" The King roared, and the door cracked open for a kneeling guard with a plated hand over his heart.

"Sir, it seems that a massive cougar has somehow broken into the castle. We are disposing of it now, there is nothing to worry about."

~o~

Nidalee snapped her jaws, flaring ivory fangs and spitting threats as the shiny-skins poked at her with sharp-stone-sticks. Where they had touched her, instead of bruising like normal stone, they had torn her pelt and pierced her skin, forcing her to retreat. Everything was confusion, her hand had slipped, and Nidalee had tumbled inside, misjudging the width of the hold, having expected solid ground on the other side. Instead she had found a sheer drop and had crashed into red and gold leaves that tore and littered the floor beside her. The floor, another oddity, was soft and bent under her weight, her claws tore it like soft dirt and feathers fluttered from beneath its crust.

On her way down to the soft, feather spewing floor; two trees had cracked, one toppling over onto a stone floor beneath her soft feather one. So reluctant to release their red and golden leaves, they had fallen with her and made a sound like the snake-striker.

Panicked she would be discovered, Nidalee had forced another form-shift. Akali had told her that no one must see her as a human, no one except the golden hair and Akali. It had been painful, too quick, and too soon for her body and she ached all over.

Her sudden intrusion seemed to anger the shiny-skins, and they had come baring their sharp-stone-sticks to poke and prod at her until her rump was forced against a wooden wall.

Fear threaded through her with the practised ease an old woman would weave a pattern with her aged needles. She did not want to attack the shiny-skins, they were friends. Akali had promised they were friends. But then, why did they yell and shout at her, jabbing and striking at her?

Bellowing a roar, Nidalee felt the air rush out of her lungs as her claws raked at the soft soil beneath her paws and the shiny-skins took a careful step back, mumbling between themselves.

Capture... Kill. Out of their quiet, quick exchange, those were the two words Nidalee knew. Capture, the man she had healed had been captured. Nidalee blinked, remembering the chains and the gag.

She would not allow them to do that to her. Kill. That is what she would do to them before she allowed anyone to put her into chains.

Lowering her head, the fur on the back of her neck and down her spine bristled with rage. Images of the cubs locked in their cage, legs bound, poured into her mind and she growled a deep threatening growl that was clear enough for even the most fledgling cub to know they were about to be punished.

Still the shiny-skins did not relent and Nidalee sprang, hiding the distance and dropping to change direction, her back feet raked at the soft soil as she pushed off and the shiny-skins lunged at where she would have been, had she finished her original path.

Instead, she jumped to the side and sprang off the wall, claws preening to bloody her targets when a flash of light blinded her and she slammed against an invisible wall, falling to the floor with a heavy thud.

Her vision still fluctuating, with streaks of white covering the corners of her sight, Nidalee shook her head to clear it and struggled to her feet.

At the entrance of the cave, whose maw had opened to allow entrance to the shiny-skins, Lux stood panting. Her arm was extended, staff pointed in the cougaress's direction, as she let out a sigh of relief.

The shiny-skins were enshrouded in a wall of light that seemed to shimmer around them, holding their weapons back and confining them to the small area that the magic marked on the floor and ceiling.

Nidalee looked around herself, and saw a similar barrier, except hers moved with her and seemed to roll over the floor like she was encased in a giant bubble.

As she was studying the floor, Nidalee noticed one last detail that had escaped her before. A soft pressure against her consciousness that signalled her mind-mirror being close by. Finally, she looked up at the guards who were watching her with fear rolling off them like a bad perfume, one of the sharp-stone-sticks a mere fraction of an inch from where she would have collided with the troupe.

Had she kept going, she would have been impaled.

"Akali...! Stop!" Lux squeaked, reaching out for the Kinkou princess who stormed by, temper flaring as she caught sight of the spear still pointed in the direction of her companion. With one flick of her wrist, her kama was out, with a second, the spear head clattered against the stone floor and the ninja forced her way between Nidalee and the now cowering guard.

"You could have killed her!" Akali bellowed at the guard who was still trying to register the beheading of his weapon.

"Hey... Hey, just calm down..." Lux smiled nervously, slipping between Akali and the guard with holding her hands up in surrender. When Akali only glared at her, eyes narrowed in warning, Lux cleared her throat and giggled away her nerves.

"Thank you, sirs. I appreciate your diligence in protecting the royal family, but I can handle it from here." With a twitch of her lips in an attempt to smile, Lux bowed slightly to the spooked guards as they filed out of the room and past their Prince and King who were watching the exchange.

"Okay," Lux let out a breath that she had been holding throughout the small skirmish and knelt down so she was level with Nidalee. "What were you doing in the castle, you silly kitty." Lux flicked Nidalee on the nose and smiled, tapping her staff against the stone floor when Akali shifted so she stood in between Nidalee and Lux.

The cougar crooned softly and bumped the ninja's legs with her head, receiving a soft pat as Akali stuffed down her anger and worry for another time.

"Did you say Akali? As in the Kinkou heir, Akali?" The King asked, stepping to the forefront of the discussion.

Akali stiffened, bowing slightly as she sheathed her weapon. "King Jarvan the Third, it is an honour to finally meet you. My mother sent me to settle the request you bestowed upon us, I hope that you will find my blade worthy."

"We have much to discuss..." The King paused, surveying the room, his eyes brushing over Nidalee before returning to Akali. "At a later date, perhaps. We are all exhausted and in need of a good night's rest.

"Lady Lux?" He turned with a soft smile towards the mage, "I think it would be best if you returned to your usual residence for the night. I will be sure to summon you if need of you arises."

Lux nodded her understanding and bowed out of the room, waving good-bye to Nidalee who was still hiding behind the protective shield of Akali's legs.

Prince Jarvan bowed and left as well to see Lux out of the castle, leaving the King and Queen standing in front of the wrecked room with Nidalee and Akali.

"I presume your... pet, won't be getting into anymore mischief while you are here?" The King asked.

Akali cringed and swallowed, seeming to really look over the room for the first time. The feather bed was torn beyond repair, two of the surrounding beams and the overhead veil destroyed. The rug that had been by the door was torn and covered in scuff marks from the guards boots. Perhaps the most noticeable, and possibly unrepairable damage done to the room, was the deep gouges in the stone wall where Nidalee had sprung from, her claws raking the ancient stone.

"I will pay for all of the damage caused... And I apologize for the mess she caused, it is my fault. I've never taken her with her on a mission before, and I trusted her to follow my orders."

Nidalee slumped down against the stone floor, resting her muzzle between her front paws and whining softly. The emotions coming from the human were strong. First, she had been flooded with panic and worry, followed by anger and a rage that seemed to blind her to all else. But now... when everything had settled down, it was like a deep hollowness that ate at everything it touched, consuming it and using the fuel to grow ever larger.

The King nodded, trying to stifle a yawn as the Queen laced her fingers with his and smiled. "Why don't you and your..." The Queen paused, looking into Nidalee's eyes for a brief moment before continuing, "Friend stay in the east wing's guest room? I think you will find it harder to destroy than this one."

~o~

An hour later, Akali set down her shining kama on the large wooden table closest to the bed and smiled slightly. Nidalee was going to be the death of her. That fact was becoming more and more obvious with each day that passed, and oddly, easier to accept in return.

It was also becoming increasingly obvious, that if they were to continue travelling together, Akali would have to train her to fight a bit less recklessly. Or, failing that, at least a bit about self defence so she would know more about fighting than the reckless charge that pitted nothing more than strength against strength.

As the ninja turned, fully ready to fall into the sweet bliss of sleep, she paused and rethought her course of action.

Ever since the confrontation with the guards, Nidalee's thoughts and feeling had been hidden from the ninja. The huntress had slunk off into a corner as soon as they had entered the room, her head low and tail between her legs as she curled up in a corner with her nose pressed to the adjoining walls.

She was hiding, and Akali could not figure out why. While the confrontation with the guards must have been frightening, she had never closed off her thoughts before. The stream from her mind had always been steady, unguarded, like she wanted Akali to see and feel every trickle of information or thought that floated through her consciousness. Without it, the world seemed too quiet, too dull. It was eerie, and unsettled the ninja just how much she missed the feeling of Nidalee's presence within her mind.

It could possibly be that the cougar thought she was mad at her, and she was sulking as her way of being sorry. Akali shook her head, no, that couldn't be it. She hadn't yelled, or scolded her in the least. If anything, she had been too worried about her safety when the stab of fear and panic had crossed their bond to think of being angry. It was her fault, for not looking after her more carefully. This was a new setting for the huntress, and Akali had known about her curiosity streak.

With a deep sigh, Akali surveyed the room. The chambers they were in were dark. With only one window, that was hidden from the moonlight, and only one candle flickering in a corner. The room had an eerie glow of sorts.

It was small, holding only a simple bed, two paintings to decorate the walls and a simple wooden table and chair. There was nothing flashy, or fancy about the room. The floor was polished stone, with one small wool rug by the side of the bed.

A servant boy had shown up shortly after, leaving them with a plate of cooked game hen, bread and cheese. As well as a bowl of chopped up animal parts that were not usually used for cooking, the later obviously meant for a normal pet of Nidalee's distinction. Akali wasn't sure if the huntress would enjoy the bits or not, but found the dish difficult to look at herself.

While Akali had eaten, and offered half of her meal to the cougar, Nidalee had not moved or reacted in the slightest, and Akali had relented, leaving her plate with half of its contents still present on the table in case she changed her mind. The ninja did not find it fair to assume she would eat the meal meant for a pet dog, when during their trip she had happily eaten whatever Akali had eaten with a sense of wonder at some of the new flavours.

Cooked food was something that Nidalee had been hesitant to try. Akali remembered the night Nidalee had pranced back with a rabbit in her maw and dropped it in front of the ninja, pride bubbling from her in waves. Close to the desert it was hard to find game, and finding one so quickly and in such good health was more than enough reason for the cougar to be proud. Especially, if it meant showing off to the human.

When Akali had taken the rabbit, skinned and put it on a spit over a fire, Nidalee had watched with a curious expression. Jumping back as the fire spat and popped hot embers.

It had taken a while to convince her to try the cooked and spiced rabbit, but in the end her curiosity had beat out any caution that still lingered. Akali smiled slightly, curiosity always seemed to win over caution with her friend.

She paused, an idea suddenly dawning on her. Curiosity always did win out over caution, or in this case, everything else.

Humming a tune to herself, loud enough that Nidalee would be sure to hear it, Akali plunked down on the bed and fished the large book full of stories Nasus had given them out of her bag and lay down against the headboard.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Nidalee's ears flicker back and fixate on the sound of the ruffling pages, the tip of her tail beginning to twitch.

Slowly, exaggerating every movement and page flip, Akali searched the book for a story she had seen a few nights ago, and was again poorly described by their guide earlier. It was the one that detailed how King Jarvan the First had taken the throne and won the land in the name of a new kingdom, Demacia.

As she stumbled upon the story, she looked down to see Nidalee with her muzzle resting against the side of the bed, looking up at her with clouded green eyes and a twitching tail. The bed was low enough that she could lie on the floor, with her paws folded as she listened to the story.

Akali hesitated, she had hoped that the huntress would... No, this was good enough.

Clearing her throat, Akali began.

"Three hundred years ago, there was a young man who aspired to become a knight. That man's name was Jarvan the First-" Akali paused, hearing a slight croon as Nidalee raised her head. "I don't understand cougar noises, you are going to have to try and ask another way."

Nidalee shifted her paws and opened her mind slightly, repeating Jarvan and flashing an image of the Prince. Akali frowned, it was the picture of him before he had been healed. It was odd for the cougaress to focus on the past, when she had so many other images to use to current date. Be that as it may, she answered the question.

"No, they are not the same person, but you are right, they do share a name. The Jarvan you know, is Jarvan the Fourth. Jarvan the First, was his great-grandfather. So, his father's, father's, father." Akali explained, waiting to see if there would be a follow up question. When none were forthcoming, she continued.

"Jarvan the First joined the army of the only governing kingdom in Valoran, Telethnar." Again, Akali stopped and looked down at Nidalee who all but wiggled with anticipation. "You know, there's pictures if you'd like to see them."

Nidalee responded by lifting her paw and nudging Akali's thigh, ears flipping forward to show her attention was fixated on the story.

With a smile, Akali lifted the book out of the way and shook her head no. "I can't read if I hold it down for you to see, and you're too big for the bed right now. If you want to see, you're going to have to shift and come up here."

Nidalee seemed to shrink away, looking back towards her corner briefly before closing her eyes and letting the enveloping winds encircle her and change her shape. Once the transformation was done, she clambered over top of Akali and sat carefully beside her, making sure not to touch or disturb the ninja. Once she was comfortable, Nidalee raised herself up on her hands so she could peer over the smaller girl's shoulder.

Emerald eyes widened as she took in the detailed picture of Telethnar. The Kingdom was massive, with motes of water surrounding and billowing about the forest enshrouded capital. Animals wandered in the background, and creatures from every race were depicted in the picture. Yordles, humans, minotaurs, mages and even a few that were long extinct, mingled happily within its borders.

"The army of Telethnar," Akali continued. "Was filled with knights that protected the towns that were not otherwise under the wing of Telethnar's seemingly endless walls. They travelled, fighting off trouble makers and wrong doers, as well as any foreign attacks from other continents. The Knights of Telethnar were blessed by the goddess, and protected by magicians so that any attack, magical or otherwise, would be deflected before it could ever harm them.

"Peace rained upon Valoran for many years like a never ending torrent, and the races of the continent were happy."

Akali flipped the page and Nidalee almost fell in her eagerness to get a peek at the next page, subconsciously resting her hand on the Kinkou heir's forearm, too engrossed to notice the slight blush that crept up onto her companion's cheeks. "A-After years of training," Akali shook her head and was relieved when Nidalee didn't seem to notice her stutter. "Jarvan the First was knighted, and sent out on many missions. Not long after he began, he noticed something odd, on most of the attacks, the mercenaries were wearing a crest.

"While it was not uncommon for mercenary bands to have crests, it was peculiar for multiple bands to share one. Even more strange, they were not recorded anywhere within the Knights intelligence.

"When next the Knight was able to enter Telethnar, he requested an audience with the King, and detailed to him his findings. He told him of a crest, coloured in black and blue, with the symbol of a skull, a dagger and hammer crossed behind it, with the symbols 'NOXUS' below." Nidalee looked up to the top corner of the page where there was a small picture of the crest, above a picture of a Knight sitting in gleaming armor atop a white, rearing stallion. Brandishing his sword at half a dozen crudely armored men.

"Jarvan could not stifle the uneasy feeling that rose within him when he left the King's court, nor the chill that seemed to follow him like the accusing looks the council had set on him. It simply did not make sense, so the Knight vowed to figure out what was going on alone if none would assist him." Akali flipped the page, and again Nidalee struggled to peer over her, watching the page as it came to display itself.

"Years passed, and the mercenaries grew more and more common, attacking and wreaking havoc across the continent. At first, the Knights were able to easily fight back the assailants, and kill many before they were able to flee. As time progressed, however, soon the Noxus mercenaries possessed enchanted weapons that could pierce even the Knights protection, and less and less began to oppose them, fearing for their lives.

"The Knights began to spilt into two forces, the side that would fight the Noxus mercenaries and their enchanted weapons to the death, and the side that chose to wait and defend their borders, keeping Telethnar the quiet oasis of peace it had always been." Nidalee crooned quietly, relaxing as Akali continued the story.

Before the huntress had realized it, she had begun to rest against her companion, leaving her cheek against Akali's shoulder and her arms wrapped around the girl's solitary one.

Akali stiffened at the increased contact, watching the shape-shifter through a particularly large yawn and smiled slightly before continuing. She looked so tired, and so at peace. Akali could not help thinking that, as she was currently, Nidalee could possibly be considered... cute. In a long fanged, possibility of growing claws, sort of way.

"Jarvan sided with the continued opposition to the Noxus mercenaries, and around him, his brothers at arms began to fall, one by one. Either to the sting of cold steel, or desertion in the face of death.

"Pushed back, Jarvan had no choice but to once again ply his case for the King. When again he presented the threat, now impossible to ignore as they marched ever closer to Telethnar's capital, the King insisted they were not a threat.

"Infuriated at the King's lack of motivation to stop the slaughter of his people, Jarvan challenged his seat on the throne. Before the challenge could be accepted, declined or otherwise, the council intervened and Jarvan was forcibly removed from the court.

"Days passed and Jarvan the First could do nothing more than watch from between the barred window of his cell, hanging from the ceiling by chains in the dungeon.

"When at last the assault begun, and the cries of his people filled the stone prison in echoes of anguish, Jarvan sent a plea to the goddess for help. He was answered in a vision of a lady dressed in white, she came to him and whispered a name into his ear, the name of his destiny. 'Jarvan the First, the first King of Demacia, and the Lightshield to his people. You will bring hope where there is none, and you will push back the tide of this corruption. Call your brother's to your side, and go forward with my blessing to victory.'

"With a resounding crack that could be heard throughout the capital, the prison cell that held the Knight, shattered. His chains clattered against the stone floor in shards, and on his arm rested a shield made of pure light." Akali paused as Nidalee's eyes widened, taking in the picture that was almost pure white with a outline and slight detail of a man in the centre, her fingers reaching out to touch the ancient text.

"What do you think?" Akali asked, her blush deepening when Nidalee's attention suddenly snapped to her and the huntress smiled.

'Akali, Knight.' The huntress replied simply, looking back at the picture with the smile still on her lips as she yawned and snuggled into Akali's shoulder to get comfortable. Before the ninja could ask for clarification, an image flashed between their bond for a fraction of a second, and Nidalee glanced up to see if it was noticed.

It had been of her... Earlier, from Nidalee's point of view. When she had come between the soldiers and the huntress, the light from the setting sun had streamed through the window and, in front of the gleaming armor of the guards, cast her in a bright light that seemed to enshroud her from the cougar's view point.

Clearing her throat, Akali found the point where she had left off and continued. "Upon his entrance to the battlefield, the opposing Knights cheered and were heartened by his presence. Where a weapon was needed, a shining sword of light appeared to strike down Jarvan's enemies. Any arrows that were fired in his direction, exploded and lit on fire, turning to ash and falling to the ground. The arrow heads singed, and blackened by the fire.

"As the battle raged, Jarvan slew hundreds of the Noxian mercenaries, leaving a wake of bodies in his stead. His vision was grim however, when many that he recognized had previously been within Telethnar's army, or court.

"Fearing for the safety of his King, and the leadership of his people, Jarvan charged the castle and burst into the court room. Within he found a woman, drinking from the King's neck like a leech, living off his lifeblood, its red contents streaming down her chin and neck.

"With a battle cry that shook the contents of the room, Jarvan lept at the woman and slammed a mace made of light into the floor, shattering the stone and sending shrapnel flying that pierced the hanging drapes and banners around the room.

"When at last the smoke cleared, the woman was nowhere to be seen, and the last King of Telethnar was dead.

"Soon after, the mercenaries of Noxus fled, and rumors of a new capital that hung their flag, were heard murmured across the land. Likewise, Jarvan took the survivors and left their destroyed homeland. Even if it were to be repaired, the poisonous fumes and acids that the Noxus mercenaries had deployed would take months, possibly years, before they dissipated completely. That, coupled with the close proximity to the birth of the Noxian capital, forced the new King to create a new home for his people, and thus Demacia was founded under the watchful eye of Jarvan the First, the Lightsheild." Akali clapped the book shut and rubbed her eyes, exhausted by the days events.

Patiently, she waited while a multitude of thoughts swarmed Nidalee's mind. Finally, the cougaress tilted her chin up and looked at the ninja.

'A Knight... protects?' She asked, and Akali smiled at her choppy use of her native language.

"Yes," she replied.

'All?' Nidalee asked, accompanied by the image of her home. The trees, the river, the caves, and all the wildlife, her whole world before a couple weeks previous.

"Usually it's one thing, like their home, or a person who is important to them." Akali explained, trying to answer the question in a way the huntress would understand. Again, Nidalee's thoughts swam and it was impossible for the ninja to keep up with the sudden onslaught of information.

One common denominator became apparent, Nidalee was trying to figure out why a Knight would pledge themselves to a single cause. Their home, she could understand, it was like when she herself had fought off the snake-strikers and tried to save her family. It was why she was with Akali in the first place, to rescue the cubs.

However, what Nidalee seemed to be stuck on, was the image of Akali protecting her and, in her mind, the ninja seemed the same as a Knight. Except... she was hers. Her protector.

Nidalee flitted through images of the snake-striker attack, and how Akali had helped her even though there was seemingly no reason to. Then into the battle with the giant alligator, where again, Akali had protected her, risking her own life in the process.

Next, Nidalee moved onto healing Jarvan, and being attacked by the bear-man, all the way through the bandaging of her leg, to the silent comfort of that night. Finally, Nidalee settled again, onto that afternoon, comparing the image of the light encased Knight with her own guardian. All of the information passed within a span of seconds, and all of it seemed to resonate within Akali with one question: Why?

As she stared down into Nidalee's emerald green, Akali knew why. Even though she had not before, it was becoming clear to her as she looked back, and as her heart pounded in her chest, and her skin lit on fire where the huntress touched her. She had developed feelings for the skin-shifter, a protective bond.

It was deeper than that though... and she couldn't stop herself as she found her gaze fixated on the tanned girl's lips.

Nor could she stop the slight panic her actions had induced from slipping through their bond, accompanied by her desire.

Nidalee's response was instant and unexpected. She was confused by the action, but used the feelings that poured through to summarize the meaning. A yearning not unlike the ninja's was reciprocated and her heart quickened, holding still as Akali leaned closer, her fingers brushing the girl's arm.

Akali froze, unsure if she was taking advantage of Nidalee's ignorance and closed her eyes, only to find herself bewildered and on fire when the cougaress pressed her lips to the hesitating ninja's in a quick, sweet, kiss.

It was over in the span of seconds, and from behind the closed folds of her eyelids, Akali listened as Nidalee whispered, "Thank you, my Knight."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Done! I know, I take forever. I've been trying really, to finish this. I would like to thank everyone for the kind reviews. I will try to update a bit more regularly, things are finally calming down. **

**I would like to thank a specific reader, Mr Mad Cow, for his review to the previous chapter. It was incredibly sweet and made me laugh, so thank you for taking the time to leave it. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I did try to make it more Akali / Nidalee centric since that's what the majority of readers requested. **

**Thanx for reading, drop a review! - Kiravu**


	17. A Twisted Ordeal

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**A Twisted Ordeal**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"...So really, the magic devouring worms that are native to the Plague Jungles are actually quite friendly." Lux smiled, linking her fingers behind her back as she gazed up at the moon, her staff dancing after her. The weapon had begun to float and glow faintly as the prodigy and her escort had left the castle. Beside her, Jarvan remained silent, lost in his thoughts.

"Feeding them can be a bit of a pain though," Lux giggled at her pun. "There is a rare plant they will eat, as it emits its own form of magic. The problem is, that plant only grows in the inner lips of active volcanoes, so you can see my dilemma. It is a real shame, I find them rather charming devils."

"Mmm..." Jarvan replied, coming to a halt as Lux spun, her skirt raising to dance around her legs. The blonde hummed happily, sliding her feet over the cobblestone road in the moonlight, careful not to step on any cracks as she danced, completely carefree. To step on a crack without cause is bad luck after all.

The mage closed her eyes and jumped, landing on the ball of her right foot before winking at the watching prince and tilting her head.

"Lux, I-" Jarvan closed his mouth, clenching his jaw with a shake of his head. The mage responded by once again turning her attention to him, her cheek glowing in the light of the moon as she watched him. "I am sorry, about everything."

"Don't be silly," Lux giggled and behind her, her staff danced with the sound of her voice. "No harm was done, I am simply glad..." She blushed softly, scuffing her boot against the cobblestone road. "That you..." Again, she failed to voice her thoughts and they fell into an awkward silence.

With a sigh, Lux smiled and her staff twirled forward, bopping the tense prince on his nose lightly. "But everything worked out, so there's no reason we should be standing her worrying about what could have been."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Jarvan forced a smile and rubbed his nose in mock playfulness.

"Well..." Lux rocked onto her heels and looked towards the door to her brother's house. With a quick salute, she bade the prince farewell and disappeared into the wooden confines. "Goodnight, Jarvan."

"Yes... Goodnight, Lux." Once the door had shut, and Jarvan stood looking at the closed entrance with longing, he released a pent up breath and corrected his farewell. "Goodbye, and thank you... for everything."

On the other side of the door, Lux froze listening to his farewell and slid down the wooden plank. Her boots slid across the floor as her rump hit the floor and she let out the tears she had been holding inside all day.

It was foolish, he was alright. Alive. Everyone was fine. So why did she feel like a part of her was just torn from her chest? Why did she still feel as if something terrible were about to happen, a dark cloud that refused to leave her.

From the adjoining room, Galio watched the sorrow-filled mage and rose from where he had been slumbering the afternoon away. With steps that shook the house, he lumbered over to his charge and curled up against her legs and draped his wing over her shoulder.

With a loud hiccough, Lux turned and sobbed against his cold, stoney shoulder.

~o~

Katarina blinked and her surroundings changed, dropping her back into her room. It took a while for her to relax, standing poised and ready for combat at a moments notice. Her daggers were a fingers twitch away, and her arms bloodied and burnt. It had been, from what she could tell, nearly two days since she had been abruptly thrust onto the battlefield and the experience had not been at all what she had been expecting.

The struggle had been a constant pressure on her mind, battering her nerves until they were frayed beyond repair. She had seen other combatants mutilated beyond recognition, only to be brought back from the dead and thrown back into the fray.

The first time she had died, and that was the only way she could think to describe the sensation, it was more painful, and more frightening, than anything she had ever experienced before. It was also more delightful and exhilarating than she could have ever imagined.

With trembling fingers, from a mixture of exhaustion, excitement and the sudden drop of adrenaline, Katarina dropped her daggers to clatter against the stone floor in her bedroom and she suddenly found the ground rushing up as she blacked out against the cold surface.

She was awoken, hours later by the sound of servants running from room to room within the massive Du Couteau mansion. Stiff muscles screaming, she pushed herself up and flakes of dried blood cracked and fluttered to the floor.

Scooping up her daggers, she mumbled to herself as her fingers began to twitch and she rushed to clean and polish them.

"One... Two... Thr-" Katarina was cut off by a loud clatter, resounding throughout the room as a servant dropped a platter onto the floor of her room. Face white with terror as the young woman scrambled to leave the room, mumbling apologies.

"Get out!" Katarina roared, throwing a dagger from her hip to clang against the door as it swung shut, leaving a mess on the floor of new sheets and a single black rose.

Katarina began to rake her nails against her scalp, pulling loose hairs from her billowing red as she tried to calm down. The Du Couteau assassin leaned against her desk as she began to catch her breath, blood leaking down her wrist from where she clutched the blade of the weapon she had been cleaning.

Silently, her shoulders began to shake and her lips curved in a devilish smile. Again, she must have that kind of excitement... That... exhilaration! That... pleasure. She needed it, craved it. Desired it above all else.

Not even her sister's trained whores had ever made her feel even a portion of the pure ecstasy she had felt within the rift.

But when... How? She must have it now!

As her thoughts flickered from one notion to the next, Katarina froze. Her mind becoming focused on one thought alone. Her sister. Where was Cassiopeia? What had happened with her father? Why had the servant girl not known she was home, why had it not been her sister that had greeted her upon her return?

Katarina had told her that none were to enter her room. None, except for Katarina and her sister.

Her attention turned to the black sheets and the single rose, glancing at her own white ones. They had thought her dead. But why?

With new determination, Katarina reset her weapons and left her room, prepared to search endlessly until she found her missing sibling. In her rush to leave her room, Katarina missed the letter that sat on her sheets, sealed with a wax stamp of a black rose.

~o~

Cassiopeia traced a manicured nail over the lightly haired chest of her bed-partner. With a soft sigh she kissed his muscled shoulder and giggled girlishly when he came to what seemed to be the climax of his tale. Truth be told, Cassiopeia had forced herself to press her mouth against his shoulder to hide the boredom and frustration welling up inside of her.

She wanted nothing more than to claw at his smug expression and rake at his eyes until he bled to death. The same for the entire filthy race. They would all burn in hell for what they did to her father. A coward's death.

It was a pity they were worth more currently alive than dead, but they would fall. Once she had the piece of information dripping off the grotesque man's tongue, like saliva dropping from a panting dog's.

She felt his hand wind up her thigh and roughly push her down again. Without a word, she turned her head and spread her legs as the man once more began to thrust and grunt. Cassiopeia allowed herself one more thought before falling back into her roll. Soon.

~o~

Akali woke the next morning with a yawn, her muscles stiff and cramped but unable to stretch under the clutching embrace of the huntress. Her lips twitched in a slight smile and with ease she extracted herself from the death-grip.

No sooner had she woken did a paige knock on the door and pass on a message that the King was ready to see her over breakfast about her pending mission. The cougar was not welcome.

Nidalee did not seem to mind that point, she was busy basking in how comfortable her new pile of leaves was.

So with a locked door, Akali began weaving through the series of hallways following her paige silently.

She had adorned her usual attire in an effort to impress the King. She knew it was unlikely he would even take notice of her equipment, but she still felt it necessary to try.

"Heiress." The King greeted as she entered a grand dinning hall. The walls were covered in tapestries from stoney floor to painted ceiling. The room was a living mural of the many triumphs of Demacia.

Directly down the centre stood a long, polished wooden table with numerous seats on either side. At the head, the King sat poised and waiting until her wandering eyes finally settled.

Flustered at being caught surveying her surroundings, Akali knelt, bending one knee and placing a closed, plated fist against the floor.

"King Jarvan the Third. You summoned me?" While he was not her King, and she owed no allegiance to him. He was still a figurehead of power and of the people he watched over. For that reason, she owed him the utmost respect. As she was a protector, so was he.

Black hair dipped over her shoulder strand by strand until the entire tightly tied back ponytail hung over her shoulder and she listened intently as he spoke.

"I did. As you know, we sent a request to your mother to have one of her warriors ferret out whoever, or whatever threatened my son's life. Did you mother tell you in which form the threat came?" He asked, wiping his greasy hands on a large decorated napkin.

Akali shook her head, still bowed, and answered. "She did not. We usually prefer for the client to explain the situation so no mixed messages are created."

With two fingers, the King beckoned her over and every guard in the room watched her fluid movements. Guest or not, she was still visibly armed.

Setting down his napkin, he fished a small piece of paper from within the confines of his robe. With a disgusted flick he set down a decorated card. It was worn, the edges frayed and imperfect around the pinpoint design. Encircled in a crown of gold stood a man and a woman, holding their newborn son with a dagger through his heart.

Underneath the feet of the robed man stood two symbols, as with the woman and the babe. Symbols that Akali was not familiar with and she found herself tracing the design of the crown.

"It reads, I am told, as follows: 'The Fool', 'Devil's Spawn', 'The Unfaithful'." With a grimace, the King folded his hands and waited as Akali studied the card.

"Do you know who sent it?" Akali asked. The pictures were, no doubt, intended to represent the King and the Queen. They were detailed down to the small scar the King had on the right side of his strong jaw. The dagger buried within the baby's chest was a little trickier. While it was most likely a threat to the Prince, why use a baby? To show without a doubt that it was indeed the prince the assassin was targeting?

But then, why put so much detail into the King and Queen but not the child, whose face was nothing more than a blank canvas. Surely, with the amount of detail and precision on the King and Queen was some type of indication of the artist's skill. So then, why choose a baby and why leave his features nothing more than a vague outline?

"Unfortunately, no." The King sighed, and Akali found her eyes narrowed suspiciously, recalling the picture her mother had given her with an order of execution. "We have our suspicions of a few unsavoury characters that lurk nearby and have always hated the royal family, but we have nothing confirmed. We would like you to begin with them. If nothing else, it will at least help us to track down a few that have been thorns in my side for a long time."

Akali bit back a retort of protest. Her mission was to track down the threat and if need be, eliminate it. Not play bloodhound for the King, ferreting out men and women whom she did not know the charges placed upon. If anything it would only be harder for her to focus on her real mission.

Nothing was adding up. Frustration grew inside of her, and she had to take a deep steadying breath and quickly focus on finding her centre before addressing the King again.

"With all due respect your majesty, if I am sent to question people who likely have no connection to this threat, who will protect the Prince? I do not think-"

The King silenced Akali with a raise palm. "I already have guards and assigned protection following my son's every move. They will be enough to suffice, for now. I do not need more bodyguards willing to throw themselves in front of a stray dagger to save my son. Of those, I have plenty. What I do need, is someone who is trained in the art of the shadows to find and silence this threat. I had expected the heir of the Kinkou to understand this without it being said."

"Yes, my apologies, your majesty."

"That is all, you may go. I will sent an escort to help you situate yourself in town within the hour." Akali bowed and took her leave, the door shutting behind her as she bunched her fists painfully tight. Her guess was correct, she was being led astray on purpose. The King had ignored her first concern completely.

~o~

Akali burst into her room and slammed the door shut, kicking over the nearby chair and growling in frustration before she calmed enough to notice there were now two present in her room where she had left one.

"Hello!" Lux chirped in her usual cheerfulness. Beside her Nidalee bounded off the bed, once again in her cougar form and moved to sit in front of the angered ninja, bumping Akali's hanging hand with her head.

"Why are you here?" Akali snapped and Nidalee crooned, bumping the ninja's thigh only to be silenced with a hand placed on top of her head. The Kinkou heir had no patience for the bubbly blonde at present and wanted nothing more than to be allowed to think where her thoughts would not be heard by one with so close a tie to the Demacian royals.

"Well, last night I found the most interesting volume on green mages and it said-" Lux began squeaking in surprise when Akali flung the door open.

"Leave." The Kinkou ninja growled, startling a servant who had been walking by. With a tiny nod, Lux began to oblige in Akali's request, heading for the door with her head down. The mage left silently and Akali shut the door behind her.

"We are leaving," Akali told Nidalee, matching her eyes as she stepped around the cougar to begin packing.

Nidalee crooned in response, lowering her head and bobbing it slightly. A show of non-aggression in hopes Akali would calm down.

"I am not a bloodhound, I have not trained my entire life and worked to prove myself to be reduced to tracking down another nation's everyday criminals." Akali threw down the parchment she had been given with a list of the possible, 'suspects'.

"A common thug who killed during a bar fight? An old lady who plays with poisonous herbs? Anyone could track these people down and dispatch them. If they are truly a, 'thorn in the King's side' then why has no one else tracked them down? There is even last known residence for most of the people on this list!" Pacing the room, Akali scuffed her boot against the stone floor.

"And then my mother. Sending me after a faceless man with a three point hat? A man who was 'reportedly' the threat, and yet, the King did not even deem it worthy to mention him?" Akali slumped down on the bed and let her head hang low, fingers scratching at her scalp as she felt winds brush against where her skin was bare followed by the soft padding of bare feet.

Nidalee sat beside her, unsure of what to do, and simply let her head rest against the dismayed girl's shoulder. "I do not know what to do." Akali admitted into the silence. "I do not know how to appease the mission... Or my mother."

"If I ignore the King's orders, and instead try to complete the mission I was sent here to complete, he would see it as if I disobeyed direct orders." Akali sighed and focused on recalling the exact words her mother had used. _'This is a man in Demacia... He is a traitor and has been ordered dead, by the King of Demacia. Kill him... by the King of Demacia. Kill him._

Akali paused, and reached for her bag, muttering an apology as Nidalee started with surprise at the sudden movement.

She pulled free the picture she had been given on her departure, the picture of the man her mother had called a traitor. _'Kill him.' _

Below the picture was the small text she had read a hundred times during her journey to Demacia. 'Found guilty of treason in the highest regard for threatening to kill the Prince of Demacia.' The rest of the description stated what they knew of his appearance and whereabouts, which was a pitiful amount. But Akali was only concerned with that one line.

_'Kill him.' _Her mother whispered, and Akali found her heart hammering in her chest. That writing, it was her mother's. Panic rose in her chest and Akali found her vision blurred by an offered memory Nidalee was relaying to her.

It was of a possum who had played dead to fool her brother, knowing the cougar would not eat something that had been possibly dead for hours. Only spring to its feet and scurry off and continue its search for food once the danger had passed. The message was obvious enough.

Akali grimaced, "Yes, I think you're right. We're going to play dead and find out what's going on."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**So, on I think it was Friday, I was both surprised and flattered. One of the readers of this story actually took the time to find me on League of Legends to ask for when the story would be updated. I must say, this has never happened before and I was dumbstruck.**

**I had no idea people enjoy this story that much.**

**Unfortunately, I forgot to write the name down, but I would like to say thank you, so much. You made my day. I had told you, at the time, I would try and get an update out on Saturday or Sunday. Unfortuantly, I ended up working both days and was unable to finish it for the promised time. However, I hope that, even though it's a day late, I have managed to partially keep that promise.**

**So thank you, to everyone who takes the time to read this and tell me what you think. I really do appreciate it, -Kiravu**


	18. Strength of One's Feet

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Strength of One's Feet**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Lux walked quickly down the castle hallway, forcing herself not to run but feeling the urgency of the tears she was struggling to hold back. It was not Akali who had made her this upset, she had simply been the tipping stone. Everything in her life seemed to have gone horribly wrong within the same twenty-four hours.

_'You are needed back at the college of magic...'_

_'But I-'_

_'Enough of your childish protests, Lux. We expect you back by nightfall tomorrow.'_

_'Garen, where are you going?'_

_'The King has ordered an assault on Noxus' front lines. I will be leading the charge.' Garen tightened the strap on the side of his armor, double checking a buckle. _

_'You can't , it's suicide.'_

_'I will fight for my King, sister.'_

_'Brother...'_

_'Enough! This is not up for debate.'_

As the blonde mage turned into a side passageway lost in thought, she stopped when her eyes caught a familiar crack and she turned to stare at the seemingly solid wall. It seemed to call to her, to solidify her within what was real and what was memory.

Without a second thought, Lux slid her hand over the smooth surface until her slender fingers found the five soft spots that pushed in at her touch. Instantly, the wall pushed back then slid within itself to reveal a passageway meant for a much smaller figure.

Dropping her staff, the mage bent slightly and made her way into the dark hallway, leading the way with her palm against a damp wall. The disgruntled weapon rose with a shake and flashed a quick red light at Lux before floating after her and glowing white with mage-light.

It was everything she remembered, the smell of warm bread and cooking meat seeping through the wall that connected with the back of the kitchen. The slight drip from a leaking pipe. Everything was the same, at least, she wished it would be. As Lux turned the only corner in the hallway, she held her breath and waited for her staff to float around the corner so she could see better. At last, her eyes settled on what she had come looking for.

In either side of her, the walls were covered in drawings that she and Jarvan had made growing up. But it wasn't those she was looking for, it was something far more precious. From the time when they were first introduced, on the day of her brother's induction into training for the royal army. Garen had been thirteen, she had been six... and Jarvan, he had been eight. Lux remembered that day, when she stood hiding behind her brother's legs as he tried to shake her off and present himself before his future commanders.

Jarvan had been standing beside his father, in royal robes that fit him perfectly with wild black hair, pointing excitedly as veterans completed a series of routines to show the newcomers. It was during that childlike fascination, and Lux's reluctant peeking that the pair had first seen each other.

Like Lux, Jarvan became a constant spectator during the many training regiments and soon they became friends. At first they would simply play within eyesight of the trainees, but as time passed, they began to explore and roam further and further.

It was during one day, after about a year into their friendship, that they stumbled upon this entrance-way by accident. That first day, Jarvan had led the way into the darkness holding onto his wooden sword with a sweating palm and Lux had followed, holding the back of his shirt. When the door had closed behind them, they had turned in surprise and fear, banging and clawing at the shut wall only to have it resist their attempts.

Lux had begun to cry, scared and in the dark with only her tiny clutching fingers around the Prince's shirt to ensure her she wasn't alone.

Giving up on his attempts to break down the brick wall, Jarvan had turned and embraced his friend, sitting down with his back against the cold wall beside her.

"You know you shouldn't cry, it's unfitting for a knight of Demacia." Jarvan smiled slightly, running his hand over Lux's golden hair as she cried and sniffled against his chest. "What would Brodwyn say? If he saw two of his star pupils crying in the dark?"

Lux sniffled and wiped her eyes, a smile creeping onto her lips. "He would call us a couple of spineless worms." Wiping a trail of snot across her arm, Lux giggled. "I've never really understood that, worms don't have spines to begin with."

Jarvan laughed, "You only know that because you're such a book _worm_." He teased, earning a pout into the darkness before Lux acquired a thoughtful look.

"Maybe that's what he means!" Lux exclaimed, clapping her tiny hands together, her terror of the dark long forgotten.

"What?" Jarvan asked, unable to follow the young girl's logic. Lux pushed herself up, her hand on his stomach as she looked him in the eye, barely able to make out the slight gleam in the unrelenting dark.

"Books have spines!" She explained, as if that would suddenly link every piece of logic floating around her mind. "So maybe he meant book worms!"

"That's stupid." Jarvan retorted, once again earning a full bottom lip pout.

"It's not!" Lux crossed her arms and plopped down against the stone floor, before smiling and once again turning to face her friend. "Wanna see something?" She asked, beaming. Jarvan nodded, before realizing she couldn't see it and another thought occurring to him.

"Won't that be kinda hard in the dark?" The young prince pointed out, once again turning to stare at the spot he knew the closed door was. "We can't really _see_ anything."

"No, just watch!" Lux insisted, closing her eyes and concentrating on the spell she wanted to cast. As the small girl began to chant, she clenched her eyes shut tight and her breathing became laboured but still she focused on the task at hand.

"Lux! Look!" Jarvan exclaimed after a few moments, and she snapped her eyes open, only to see the miniscule spark she had created pop and fizzle from life. "That was amazing, try again."

"I can't." Lux replied, breathing heavily at the exertion it had taken to create such a small spark of light.

Jarvan remained silent for a moment before Lux heard the sound of breaking wood. "What are you-" She asked, before the broken off handle of Jarvan's sword was pressed into her hand.

"Here, I always see the magic users with some kind of staff or wand, maybe that's what you're missing." He replied, closing her hand around the wooden toy.

"But what about your sword?" She asked, knowing the weapon was destroyed.

"It's alright, it will just be a lance now. Wouldn't that be cool? If I learned to wield a lance instead of a sword?" Jarvan replied without missing a beat. "Go on, try again."

This time Lux clutched at the makeshift staff she had been given and focused her energy upon its tip. When again she began to chant, a tiny orb or light sparked to life and grew before the wide-eyed pair and hung in the air.

As they blinked and waited for their eyes to adjust to the light in the darkness, Jarvan exclaimed and pointed to the closed door.

"Lux, look!" Lux followed his excitement and found there was a message written into the stone on the back of the door. They both stood, legs and arms sore and cold as they stood before the closed exit and Lux's mage-light illuminated the text. They both began to read.

_'When Demacians march forth, ridding Valoran of the evils of selfishness and greed under the pristine banner of justice, we know who we are and what we fight for. We are Demacians. We fight for peace. We fight for Demacia.'_

Lux snapped back to the present, the voices of memories past being overridden just as the sound the stone wall grating as it moved faded back into memory. As she looked down, her staff twirled past and low to cast light and shadows onto a very cramped looking Jarvan who smiled awkwardly from where he sat with his back against the wall.

"It's been a long time." He greeted, his long legs arching across the passageway so his feet were against the far wall. Beside his feet sat his very first lance, nestled beside her own first staff. Aged, and worn from the years spent alone in the darkness.

"It has." Lux smiled, once again holding back tears. Everything was the same.

~o~

Akali frowned, watching a pair of soldiers drag away a cursing and sputtering man. It had been simple to find him, and it made the third she had been able to send away to the dungeons in that afternoon alone.

Beside her, Nidalee sat upon her haunches and lowered her head, ears flattened against her skull. That man at least, Akali had felt a sense of justice putting away. They had found him testing poisons and other narcotics on animals before he would test them on a few of his paid off subjects, promising nothing worse than an upset stomach of painful headache.

"Good work," a passing soldier congratulated her, pulling away his gloved hand that he had meant for a pat on the shoulder when Akali shot him a dirty look. Instead, the solider cleared his throat and tried a different method.

"The King told me to inform you that, with Arnold's capture, you may retire for the evening." Akali felt her eye twitch, he was treating her like a common worker on an hourly pay roll. With a curt nod, she turned and sighed heavily, looking around at the bustling city. Truly, it was something to marvel at, if you had time for such things.

It was lush and clean. Every home, every building, ever corner post and sign looking new. There was not a spot of litter to be found among even the gutters. The Demacian crest littered every visible spot, pride emanating from the cities citizens like heat from the dessert sands, so thick you could almost see it in waves.

"Well," Akali shook her head, her long flowing black hair swishing against her back. "Where to?" She asked, without looking to see if Nidalee was paying attention.

The cougaress mewed in response, yawning so her ivory fangs flashed in the afternoon glow.

"You are so much help," Akali drawled, looking to the men and women as they began to return home for the evening. "Well... Have you ever been to a pub?"

Nidalee blinked at the new word, flicking her ears to fixate on the ninja as she tilted her head. A moment later a picture of a wolf pup flashed and Akali smirked.

"No, not a pup." The Kinkou opened her mouth to try and explain what a pub was before deciding on a different course of action. "Why don't we leave it as a surprise, come on."

~o~

Lux tightened her arms around her bent knees, a thousand thoughts running through her mind, but none seeming the right to air. Finally, without know how else to broach the subject, she put it was simply as possible.

"What do you think, of your parents... proposal?" Jarvan didn't reply at first, his jaw taut as his eyes wandered the many drawings on the hidden wall. He switched his gaze, turning instead to watch the old wood of his toy lance roll between calloused fingers.

"I do not like it." The prince replied slowly, steeling his fixation on the object in his clutches.

Lux felt her heart sink, which was silly she told herself. How could news like that possibly make her heart sink? She herself was not happy with the idea... If only for more... personal preferences. But it had, like a lump of hard clay down to nestle against her stomach.

"I understand." Lux spoke softly.

"Do you?" Jarvan turned to her, suddenly angry. "I watched them all die! Every man and woman in _my_ brigade. They all died, like cows led to slaughter, all because of me. We were targeted, because of my bloodline, and I alone was spared. Why? So I could be led to the right figurehead for my execution?

"And then how does my father respond? Not with the fury and outrage over the deaths of a hundred good men! Not with vengeance for the death of my cousin! No. My father would have me stay in the castle and become breeding stock to ensure the continuation of our line."

The prince ground his jaw in sheer frustration, the muscles and skin taut as he clenched his fist. Letting out a deep, pent up breath be continued. "What good am I, if I cannot even protect those I have vowed to serve? What kind of king will I make, when my people are being killed and all I do is stay inside walls of stone and bore myself a son within the sweaty confines of my sheets?"

Closing his eyes, Jarvan rubbed between his nose and answered his own question. "A coward, and most certainly not one worthy of the crown."

Lux watched her friend in silence, taking in everything he had to say. It had not been what she had been expecting, but in a way... it comforted her that he still trusted her to share his inner most thoughts and feelings.

"You will not always be able to protect those that you wish to, Jarvan. You know that. You cannot blame yourself for every death that befalls an act of war.

"Noxus fears you, that is why you were targeted." Lux smiled slightly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she caught the prince's eye, so full of sorrow and conflict she thought he might break into a million pieces. "Not because of your battle prowess, even though it is something to be feared. Not because of the blood that flows through your veins. They fear you because you are loved, and because you are trusted.

"If you were to become king, Jarvan. Every subject in Demacia would follow you without question, they would lay down their lives for you and they would fight for you with every ounce they could muster. Because that is your strength. Your strength is instilling within others the belief that you will lead them to victory.

"Do not question your bravery, bravery is not the act of throwing yourself on a sword for another. Bravery is the courage to do what is right, despite fear or any possible hurt. You are no coward, Jarvan. You will do what you think is right, I believe in you. Just as all of Demacia believes in you." Lux blushed slightly, looking away from the her counterpart who was deep in thought.

After many moments in silence, Jarvan looked towards the closed door and spoke into the darkness.

"Thank you, Lux. And if I may be so bold, you would make a fine Queen to stand at my side one day, no matter what my may parents think."

Before Lux could respond, the prince was gone and she was once again alone in the darkness. The only indication he had even been there, was in the slight waver of the toy lance, once again left to rest against the wall.

~o~

Akali ducked and a glass smashed against the wall behind her. Nidalee snarled from where she stood beside the ninja and her ears flattened against her skull.

She did not like this place. It reeked and clogged her nose with foul stench. The pads of her feet stuck to the sticky floorboards and her skin crawled with unshakable fleas. No, she did not like this, 'pub'. Not one bit. But her mind-mirror needed something from here, of that at least, Nidalee was certain.

"Oi, pretty lady, no pets allowed." One of the patrons laughed from where he wobbled atop his stool, drink sloshing in his swaying cup.

While no one would openly break the law in Demacia, for fear of their capital punishment, bars were still abundant with... men lacking a certain control of their tongue. Brawls were unheard of, but properly challenged matches between two men or women, who did not cheat in any way, were permitted. Even if one were to attempt to start a brawl, instead they would be the one everyone targeted to subdue and then be ostracized or held over to the authorities.

This was the place where men and woman came after a long day of work to unwind and relax, people from all types of jobs. People, who heard and saw all types of things, and had had their tongues loosened with ale.

The exact type of people Akali needed to speak to, since it seemed no one within the castle was willing to tell her more than the script they had been given.

The ninja smiled, carefully running her fingertips over her skin tight, leather pants she had acquired or their way up to run through her hair, free from it's usual ponytail. After all, who is going to talk to a full equipped killer? Better to look the part.

Skillfully untangling her fingers from her hair, she moved to trace a nail behind her ear as she approached the man who had thrown the cup with a seductive grin. The Kinkou had left behind her outfit for knee high, black boots, a tight white shirt that showed off her stomach and what she had of cleavage with a loose vest that was undone in the front.

Akali felt exposed, even with the daggers hidden within her boots. Her fingers brushed the twine of Nidalee's necklace and she felt a spark between their bond, the cougaress flicking an ear to her briefly. The necklace was probably the most comforting thing about her feeble protection, it alone made her feel safe within the grungy bar.

Akali paused as she sat on the stool beside the intoxicated fellow who eyed her while trying to keep a careful tab on Nidalee who curled up protectively around Akali's legs.

Leaning in the whisper, Akali took the patron's full attention as she spoke. "I think you can find it in your heart to allow just one... tiny pet. I can't do my act without her."

Looking dumbfounded, the man nodded and coughed down the rest of his gulp. Akali smirked and caught him in an intense look. "So, tell me, what does a big strong man like yourself do for a living?"

Nidalee snorted, trying to clear her nose. The human who sat uncomfortably close to her mind-mirror reeked like a female in heat. The huntress could only understand snippets of what they were discussing, but from Akali's overall mood Nidalee knew she was getting something from him. If only a frustratingly small amount.

Finally, Akali excused herself saying she had to 'mingle'. What a funny word Nidalee thought. Minggull. Perhaps it's some sort of bird, birds often have silly names. Nidalee looked up at the cave roof and then back to the entrance that opened and closed like the maw of a chewing wolf and doubted very much a bird could make it within this cave. Silly name or not.

From there, Akali moved to a table with three more males, sitting and listening to them as they recounted their tales and feats of strength. Perhaps that was something as a human she should value more, strength in one's feet.

Nidalee flexed her paws, claws digging into the floorboards with ease and she grumbled to herself. Perhaps she should let the mirror know of the strength in her feet, if the human was interested in something like that.

Amusing herself with the thought of clawing apart these men to display the sharpness of her claws for the human, Nidalee yawned and let her head rest on the ninja's lap.

She did not like these new clothes, they did not smell like her mind-mirror, they smelt of the oils of other humans. Shifting so her nose was against the exposed skin of Akali's stomach, Nidalee sighed as she took in the human's scent.

The cougaress wished they would leave. This place made her fur itch as if a thousand fleas had decided to attack her and leave everyone else unscathed. The smell was so foul, and so deep, it seemed as if every inch of the place was imbued with it.

Across the room, something caught Nidalee's attention and she turned her green eyes to focus upon the cloaked patron. The cloaked figure had her eyes fixed on Akali, sipping carefully from his cup and seeming to focus on her every move.

Nidalee growled, and the patron looked away briefly to watching Nidalee, smiling with amusement. With a subtle movement, the cloaked human brushed aside a sleeve to reveal a flash of silver before covering it again and looking pointedly at the ninja.

Understanding the taunt, Nidalee flashed her fangs and narrowed her eyes. With a smirk, the cloaked human swallowed the rest of its drink in one gulp and tossed two silver pieces onto the wooden tabletop, rising to leave.

Nidalee snarled and she saw the human run her finger down to touch the shining metal before flicking her eyes briefly to Akali in a clear threat before moving back down to Nidalee and disappearing through the front door. Nidalee would not allow a human to threaten her mind-mirror and get away with it,

Raising up on her paws, Nidalee made for the door, causing many squeaks of terror from the humans. She grinned a toothy grin and flexed her claws and flashed her fangs. Maybe there was something to be had with this strength of feet Akali wished to know of. She would show this foolish human what a grievous mistake they had made.

With that distracting thought, Nidalee pushed through the front door and sniffed the air, catching the fresh scent she wished to follow and turned to go around the back of the building. Nostrils flaring, she followed the scent around the back and into an ally before it suddenly disappeared, as if it had not been there at all.

'Coward,' Nidalee snorted, a growl rumbling in her chest. One that makes a challenge and then simply disappears. Nidalee turned then stopped dead in her pawtracks, her fur standing on end as the familiar touch of metal pressed against the back of her skull.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Sorry, sorry! Just go through a massive writer's block. Anywho, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I will try to update more often!**

**Drop a review, they make my day! Thanx, -Kiravu**


	19. Unsung Heroes and Forked Lies

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Unsung Heroes and Forked Lies**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Tell me, why did you hunt down the poison's expert?" A dark voice asked, a deep accent pulling out her voice, as it was clearly feminine. Nidalee flicked her ears back, not comprehending the question and snarled. In response, her captor pressed the cold metal tip harder against the back of her skull, making a small cut that cried blood.

"Do not act like a non-comprehending mutt to me, I know what you are, you reek of black magics. Now tell me, savage, why have you invaded this sacred city to hunt down its unsung heroes?" The assassin demanded. Again Nidalee was unsure of what she was being asked. A few choice words she was able to define, but it left too many holes for her to piece together a picture.

_'Duck.' _Nidalee blinked at the odd word that had suddenly popped into her mind, cold metal still pressed at a pinpoint at the back of her skull. The night wind was cool as it swept down the alley and ruffled her sleek coat, causing a cape to flutter behind her. Instantly, the cougar's ears snapped back, taking in the clue she had been given, her body rigid as she tried to figure a way out of her predicament.

She knew, from what Akali had told her, that reacting without thinking was often the reason she often found herself in trouble. Nidalee felt her chest vibrate with a grumble, perhaps she should have taken a moment to think before chasing after the human's threat.

"Answer me!" The assassin snarled, causing the cougar to wince at the increased pressure that she shrunk away from.

Perhaps there was a clue in a duck. Nidalee kept an ear fixated on her captor as she brought a picture of a brown and white duck sitting on the water's surface. What was it that ducks did? Well-

_'No, not a duck!' _Akali's voice rang through her mind, frustrated and full of rage. Nidalee scented the air trying to figure out if she was meant to be privy to this odd conversation or if the ninja somehow lurked nearby. Perhaps she should signal her mind-mirror for help? No, this was her fight. Her threat.

_'Smite it, lie down!' _Nidalee felt the tug of magic at the command as her body was pulled to the earth in one quick movement, so forceful and so sudden, she ached and felt momentarily dizzy.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, the cougar only had a split second to take in the scene before she growled and lunged. Akali had thrown a dagger which had lodged itself within a contraption strapped to the threatening human's arm.

As the would be assassin tried to shake free the lodged dagger, Akali sprang from her perch on the tavern's roof and dropped, foot leading in an aimed kicked. The cloaked figure dodged, nimble and quick, hidden within the black folds of her cover.

No sooner had the ninja landed was another dagger air borne, aimed for the attacker's heart. In a return fire, the cloaked figure pulled a second weapon from her back that had been hidden under the hunched cloak, a massive crossbow.

With one hand, and a gentle squeeze with her thumb, the massive weapon let loose a silent arrow that had a shaft as thick as Akali's thumb. The metal projectile tore threw the night air and burrowed its way into the tavern's wall, causing a small indent as Akali ducked out of the way.

The assassin blocked Akali's dagger with the crossbow strapped to her wrist, and jumped back pointing the larger crossbow from her back at the ninja as her chest heaved. In the moonlight, her hood at slipped back to reveal a carefully constructed braid and shaded eyes.

Nidalee snarled, hackles raised as she took a slow step towards the cornered assailant. Tail twitching and forelegs flex, she took another step, her head low and fangs exposed.

This was still her prey. Her fight. Deliberately, the cougar took a step between Akali and the archer, growling a threat. In front of her the assassin smirked and beckoned with her finger, taunting Nidalee to attack.

"Here kitty, kitty." Nidalee roared in response, charging blindly.

"No!" Akali protested, reaching for the fleeting golden fur that escaped her grasp. It was too late, Nidalee reached out for the assassin, claws and fangs flashing when the figure jumped and pushed off of the lunging cougar's head, using her as a stepping stone on her way to the roof. As soon as her foot touched down on the stone covered surface, she was gone.

Letting loose a roar, Nidalee bunched her muscles to spring into the air and chase in pursuit. This time, Akali was quicker and she was already in front of the enraged cougaress, holding Nidalee's green eyes with stoney brown.

"Enough." Akali told the still fuming cougar, her voice hard. "Enough," she said with a sigh, her voice softer as she stroked the top of Nidakee's head, her fingers dipping down to touch the wet fur at the back of her skull.

The Kinkou lingered until Nidalee mewled into the darkness. "Lets go." Akali replied, turning and walking away without another word.

When the pair arrived back at the castle, Akali stopped at the threshold to the front entrance, the sun having set and leaving them in the silent dark. Without a word, the ninja turned and veered around the side instead of entering, earning a curious prod from Nidalee's mind. When the ninja didn't answer, the cougaress lowered her head and followed, her tail hanging down to brush against the cobblestone path.

After a few moments, Akali stopped in the centre of the deserted training ground and turned to face her companion. Silently, she pulled off her vest and tossed it out of the way, kicking off her fancy boots as well and reaching up to tie back her hair.

Nidalee watched, tilting her head and thrumming her tail with curiosity, not receiving any clue from her friend.

"Attack me," Akali ordered, flashing an image so the words would be understood. Nidalee felt the pull of the magic from the necklace and fought back, digging her claws into the earth and resisting the command. She did not wish to harm the human, to dig her claws and fangs into her flesh. She would not.

"Attack me, smite you!" Akali yelled, throwing her arms open with clenched fists. Nidalee shook her head back and forth, snarling and fighting against the pull of her body, willing herself not to heed the call the magic was seductively whispering to her.

"Coward!" Akali taunted, egging on the feline. "Attack me, now!" Nidalee snarled at the insult and a paw slipped forward. Ears flattened against her skull, Nidalee let loose a warning thrum and flashed her fangs.

"Attack me!" Akali ordered one, final time. And this time Nidalee let the magic throw her body forward, like a wave crashing into her and pushing her where it may. Jaws snapping she slashed for the ninja, only to strike air as Akali dodged and slammed the side of her open hand against her neck sending a strike of pain as Nidalee struggled to regain her breath.

"Dead." Akali responded without emotion, watching as the cougar panted against her bruised airway and snarled, spitting a curse before she struck again. Nidalee whirled, her claws extended and seeking the warmth of freshly drawn blood. Again, the ninja moved out of the way, as if she were chasing her tail, always one step ahead and uncatchable.

The Kinkou did not strike back, simply moved out of the way again and again as the cougar tried to pounce upon her with increasing vengeance. After a few moments of the dance, Akali slid around her and struck her upon her ribs, "Dead."

Nidalee howled and spun, jaws snapping only to catch a mouthful of air. Frustrated, the cougar slapped her paws upon the ground and snarled, heaving for air and trembling with rage.

"I could have killed you half a dozen times already. Just as the bandits would have killed you. The alligator would have killed you, the Demacian, the guards and tonight, the assassin. You do not _learn!_" Akali spat, eyes cold as she let loose her lecture.

Nidalee lowered her head, ears flat against her skull as she took the assault to her pride. "Do you want to die? Do you want to leave the cubs within the clutches of their abductors?"

The mention of the cubs ripped away the rest of the huntresses control, setting her back on the offensive as she sprang onto to meet air as she expected. With a whirlwind kicking up a cloud of dust as she shifted, Nidalee called her spear and threw it at the ninja, intending to surprise her and no longer caring if anyone saw her true form.

Akali side stepped the projectile, more than a little startled as it brushed her hair and slammed into the stone wall to clatter onto the ground.

Nidalee ran, throwing an awkward punch that was turned aside. Within a blink of the eye, Nidalee recalled her spear and struck in close range at the dodging human, ripping a hole in the side of Akali's shirt and drawing a shallow line of blood.

Wincing, Akali caught the shaft of the spear and turned, pressing the length of the weapon against Nidalee's throat and pinning her hands against the stone wall of the castle. Both women stood panting in the moonlight and Nidalee snarled, her eyes dark with malice as she struggled to get loose, kicking with her legs.

With her head hung low Akali's shoulders began to shake as she looked up at the struggling huntress with watery eyes, instantly stilling her protests.

"I won't let you." She whispered, shaking her head as tears began to run down her cheek and drop onto the dry earth. Her mouth twisted in a silent scream and she released the spear and let it drop, slamming closed fists against the stone wall. "I won't let you die! You can't leave me!"

Nidalee watched as Akali began to sob, her head hung low as she pressed her forehead against the huntresses bare chest. "You can't..."

Unsure of what to do, Nidalee awkwardly wrapped her arms around the trembling human and hummed quietly, understanding now, that her assault was an odd show of affection. Similar to when her mother had often bitten her rump or nose when she had done something stupid. She had done it because she cared.

"Akali..." Nidalee whispered, rubbing her cheek against the side of the ninja's head in an attempt at comfort. The huntress paused, trying to find the proper words for the feelings she was trying to express. "Mind-mirror, not leave."

Akali let out a choked sob and clutched to the other woman tighter, unable to control the trembles that raked her body.

~o~

"Where is my sister, filth?" Katarin demanded, pressing her dagger tighter against the servant's neck. A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine as the terrified woman began to beg and plead, it was almost too much and the Du Couteau struggled not to let her dagger slide through her delicate windpipe so she could watch the life gurgle out of her.

"P-please... I don't- I don't-" The servant stammered, her eyes wide as her nails raked at the hallway walls and her bottom lip trembled.

"Pathetic!" Katarina spat, pulling her blade away as the woman crumpled to the floor lifelessly, her limps dropping at odd angles like a rag doll dropped by a careless child. "Do none of you care of the whereabouts of your masters?" She shrieked, turning to other two cowering woman who were watching the exchange.

Katarina walked over, slowly as she watched them backtrack away from her. Fear rolling off of them like a bad perfume. Reaching down she grabbed the second woman by her hair and heaved her up, slamming her against the wall. The servant girl whimpered, pained by the pull of her hair and tremble of her legs that seemed to loose their strength.

"P-please.." She pleaded, tears rolling from the brim of her eyes.

"Where is my sister? Where is my father? Why did I awake alone!" Katarina demanded, wiping the side of her wet blade against the girl's cheek to clean it.

"General Du-Du Couteau d-d-d-died." She stammered, shrieking in terror and pain when Katarina's blade turned and carved a smile into her cheek.

"Liar!" Katarina roared, "Liar!" She stamped her foot in a mock tantrum. "Liar! Liar! Liar! My father is not dead!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The girl sobbed, her tears streaking the red that ran down her cheeks, twisting together to splash down as a new entity. "P-please... We were told that both you and your father had died to the hands of the barbarians... Cassiopeia... she left seeking vengeance. That is all I know... Please!"

Katarina snarled and slashed the girl across her throat, silencing her and dropping the gaping mess onto the floor beside her friend.

She would find Cassiopeia, only her sister could give her the answers she needed. They were wrong! Her father could not be dead, it was simply not possible. He was invincible, her mentor. There was no greater warrior than he.

Fools. All of them. Fools.

She would find Cassiopeia. She would find her sister.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**So, I realize I have updated a fair bit quicker than I have been lately. I tried really hard to get this one out soon! It's my way of saying thank you for all of the feedback you gave me for the previous chapter (I think it was something like ten reviews so far). I really so appreciate it, and I wanted to show that so I hope you enjoyed early the chapter. -Kiravu**


	20. Invisible Chains

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Invisible Chains**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"So tell me, Dear... you seem so distracted today, I'm a little insulted nothing I've done has captivated your interest." Cassiopeia pouted, kissing the shoulder of her bed partner and running her nails down his bare sides.

He scowled and stood abruptly, running his thick hands up the back of his neck to twine into his dark brown hair. The Lord seemed to debate with himself, casting his glance over to a closed case sitting on a table against the far wall.

"I'm very good at keeping secrets." Cassiopeia cooed, standing to run her hands over her partner's tense muscles. "Perhaps I can help..."

"Perhaps." He replied, once again pushing away, much to Cassiopeia's growing frustration. It had been almost a week whispering into the infuriating man's ear, and he had yet to loose a single piece of information she could use.

The royal wedding would be upon them soon, and the days she needed to relay the message to Noxus were fast deteriorating. If she did not hear something tonight, she would have to slither back with only the names of the groom and bride and why they were to be wed. While that was a good amount of information, enough that she would normally cut her losses and return to her masters. This time, it was not good enough.

The younger Du Couteau wanted enough to utterly destroy the ice caked region. To obliterate them, to remove all hope of revival for their pathetic race.

A sudden movement drew Cassiopeia out of her thoughts of revenge, and she looked up to see the Lord flicking open the latches of the decorated case.

The case was simple enough, blue wood that was polished to shine brilliantly with golden snakes set within the wood to slither and shine, their forked tongues enchanted to flicker in and out of their mouths.

From within, he pulled out a decorated sword. The blade long and thin, slightly curved to resemble the fang of a snake, a trail of red running down the centre to the tip.

Carvings within the metal began about three quarters of the way up the blade, scales that shone and overrode themselves up to the base of the hilt, which was the neck of three snakes coiled together until their gaping maws pointed up to form the base. Then, deep within their golden mouths, protected under flaring teeth, sat three perfect jewels. One that shone a deep green, another a pale gold, and the third a dark, blood red.

Cassiopeia found herself holding her breath as she stared, captivated by the sword's beauty. She had never seen anything like it, the gems alone would be worth a small fortune, perfectly circular with no imperfections.

As her eyes roamed she noticed one last, small detail. Etched symbols along the hilt and the spine of the snake with the red jewel. The Du Couteau only had a few moments to ponder the meaning of those unrecognized symbols before the Lord cleared his throat and spoke.

"I will tell you everything that has been plaguing me, if you place a blood oath upon this sword that not a word of what I tell you will be told to anyone outside this room without my explicit permission." Cassiopeia narrowed her eyes, her better judgement sending off warning signs and telling her not to, to wait or simply return to Noxus with what she had. The freshly opened wound of her dead father and sister would not let her heed those warnings. Not while every fibre of her being cried out for vengeance.

Changing her wary expression to one of complete agreement, she held out her silky hand and whispered with as sweet a tone as she could muster.

"Whatever will help to put your mind at ease, my Lord."

With one quick movement he grabbed her wrist and ran a finger along her middle one to fully extend it, pressing her fingertip against one of the fangs of the red jewel's mouth.

Cassiopeia winced and waited, watching a drop of her blood roll down the back of the fang and the snake's throat, to settle upon the gem and shimmer, poised like a drop of rain settled upon the curve of a stalk of grass.

"Repeat after me: I swear upon this sword not to divulge the secrets whispered in this room, this night."

Cassiopeia wet her lips and repeated the pledge when the Lord paused. "I swear upon this sword not to divulge the secrets whispered in this room, this night."

"Under the promise of retribution by the serpentine curse."

"Under the promise of retribution by the serpentine curse." As Cassiopeia finished her pledge, a slight sizzle could be heard from the red gem as it absorbed the offered blood and seemed to glow a little more, leaving only a wisp of red smoke as any indication that it had accepted a sacrifice.

"I will begin with the history of our soon to be, 'Queen'." The Lord began, quickly taking away any of the discomfort Cassiopeia had felt from watching her blood being absorbed, as he set the blade back within its case.

~o~

Nidalee slapped away one of Akali's wooden practise weapons with her spear, twisting the weapon to jab it at the ninja's midriff. This time. This time she would land a hit upon her infuriating mind-mirror.

Panting heavily she growled in frustration as Akali seemed to dance around the attack and spun, sweeping the weapon out wide in an attempt to get her while she was still skipping away. The attack barely missed, coming close enough for a slight shock of panic to leak through their bond and Nidalee smiled at the small triumph.

She was getting closer. Before she lost her small advantage, she let the weapon go mid-flight so it flew at an awkward, harmless speed and shifted as quickly as she could. As her spin finished, her back paws raked at the dirt and she sent herself flying after Akali, just as the Kinkou landed on the ball of her back foot.

Akali only had enough time to cross her arms in front of her chest before the cougar slammed into her and she found herself pinned beneath the massive feline. With a deep sigh, Akali let her head rest back against the grass and smiled.

"Alright, fine. You got me." Akali muttered, feeling her cheeks flush as Nidalee sent a wave of pure joy through their bond. Crooning happily, Nidalee began to attack Akali with her large pink tongue, successfully slobbering over every inch of the ninja's face despite the Kinkou's protests and shoving hands.

"Stop it!" Akali whined, kicking at the cougar's stomach only to be ignored completely. "Smite you! Stop it!" Akali swore, shoving one last time. This time Nidalee heeded her pleading and stopped her assault, humming to herself as she moved to sit on the grass beside the young warrior, her tail tapping the ground as she began to groom her paw. Pride in her achievement still rolling off of her and through their bond in waves.

The pair sat in the warm afternoon glow in silence, watching as the sunset cast a stream of colour over the training grounds. The last few days had been uneventful. With no real new information, and an never ending list of small time criminals every morning.

Akali was beginning to think their efforts pointless, with the only real lead she had a whisper in the night by Nidalee's would be assassin. What had she meant, Demacia's unsung heroes? The Kinkou simply could not shake the feeling that they were doing more harm than good.

The day after Nidalee's attack they had returned to look for the crossbow bolt that had been burrowed into the back wall of the tavern, only to find it gone and all damage to the building repaired. As if it had been a dream, something imagined under the effects of a sweet liquor.

It simply made no sense, and Akali found herself growing ever more frustrated and angry. The ninja sighed and shut her eyes, still able to see the dimming light through her shut lids. Her hair rustled by the slight wind Nidalee kicked up from shifting, a soft prickle running over Akali's skin that left her itching slightly. She ignored it, knowing it would fade as quickly as it came and her nails would set her skin on fire if they raked at her flesh so soon after.

After a moment, Nidalee lay down beside the ninja and let her head rest upon Akali's shoulder, yawning as she began to hum an odd tune. It was different, hearing the songs of the forest from someone who had actually taken the time to listen to them as they rolled off the wind or came from the slight groans from the trees. And as time passed, Nidalee's songs became more frequent, as were her dreams of home and pangs of longing.

It was hard not to notice the amount of time the huntress would lose herself as she walked through her home within her mind. It was so tender, and so heart-wrenching, Akali often felt as if she were intruding on a private moment.

Then there were the nightmares, where the cougaress would relive the death of her family and the attack of the poachers. It always ended with the frightened cries of the cubs, right before they disappeared.

Those cries haunted Nidalee in the night. In the morning light, when Akali would pretend to sleep so not to disturbed the huntress from her thoughts, was the only time any sadness or guilt leaked through their bond.

A sorrow so deep, it seemed to blacken everything it touched with despair.

The longer the King ran them in circles, the further away the cubs became. If they did not find a way to end Akali's mission within the next couple of days, they would have to leave for the Summoner's city or risk losing the cubs forever.

Akali let her fingers run through Nidalee's hair, soothing her friend and receiving a happy hum in return. If she failed this mission, she would be severely punished, or exiled from her home. If she were to lose the cubs because of a mission that had no meaning, Akali knew she would never forgive herself.

With each moment that passed, she became a little more desperate.

They had one last chance. To find the crossbow wielding assassin again, and this time take the information they needed from her. Akali smirked, at least Nidalee had a habit of memorizing any new scents she came across, even if her labels for them were sometimes confusing. All they needed was a little luck, or a slight wind in their favour.

~o~

Katarina tapped the side of the blade against her jail cell, her hair matted with blood and sweat as it drooped down to hide her face from passerbys. Her skin was caked in dried blood and bits of human flesh, her eyes wild as she stared endlessly at her neighbouring cell.

The Du Couteau kept her insane smile fixed as she laughed at the minotaur's never ending rages.

After leaving her mansion littered with the bloodied corpses of her staff members, Katarina had became frustrated and travelled through the city killing any she asked who could not tell her where her sister was.

She had raged down the streets, killing guards and citizens alike, on her way to the high councillors headquarters. There, she knew, she would finally get some answers. There, she would find her father sitting in his usual chair, overseeing the Noxian military. He would be so proud of her when he heard her newest tales. He would look upon the blood caked to her flesh as medals of valour, not with horror as her sub-doers had.

He would tell her where she sister was, and why she had not been there on her return. He would not _lie_ to her like all those fools. He had taught her you must not tell lies. To tell a lie is to show cowardice, to want to deny the truth. Cowards were filth that deserved to die.

Katarina shook slightly with silent laughter as she tapped her blade again against the rusted bars of her cell, keeping the same rhythm.

She was only doing them a favour. Once her father came and took her from this place, he would explain, and they would all understand. Then they would all bear their throats willingly to pay for their indiscretions. He would come for her, Katarina knew he would. Her father was a busy man, but he would make time to receive her from this place. He always did.

Perhaps they had simply not told him of her capture yet, because they knew once they did he would rush to her and he would no longer be theirs. Yes. They were keeping her from him, just as they had kept him from her. Barring her entrance from the high-councillors room. Subduing her with poisons.

Katarina snarled and slammed the side of her blade with the next tap, sending a shock-wave through her arm that seemed to calm her slightly. As the tingles left, so did her sudden temper flare and she went back to tapping her blade in rhythm once more.

It was alright. He would come from her. Her father was not dead.

From the next cell over the massive, muscled minotaur roared and slammed his head into the bars of his cell once more. His twisted horns locking with the metal as he tried to break the bars. Dust flew up in clouds under his turning feet, blood dripping down the bars as small cuts were formed against his palms that gripped the metal shafts.

Katarina laughed, "You're going to break your neck upon those bars, you dumb beast. Go on, keep trying the same thing over and over, at least you would make a fine pile of steaks for the rats."

The minotaur turned to glare at the Du Couteau, eyes dark and seething with hatred. His massive bulk disengaged the bars momentarily to snort and roll his shoulders. The large creature stood at seven and a half feet, the light coat of fur hanging on his frame a dark bluey-purple that came out in a slight beard under his steer like head. His face was long, with a snoot and large, flaring nostrils accented with a golden ring.

His most distinguishing features were not something he had been born with, but rather, had been given since his stay within Noxus. Large, red, angry scars littered his body. Some of the cuts were still fresh and oozing puss, others were caked in thick scabs that were flaking off to tangle within his fur.

Katarina smirked and let her head rest against her cell bars, tip-tapping away, creating the only nose in the sudden silence. They were not with the other prisoners, they had been simply been deemed too volatile and dangerous. So instead of residing in the main cells, they were in a four cell square, deep underground with only one entrance which also served as the only exit.

Normally, captives would be stricken of their weapons. However the fury unleashed from touching Katarina's blades had forced her captors to leave her with two. Even if they were magically sealed so they could not draw blood, the comfort the worn leather of their hilts brought was still enough to make the Du Couteau manageable.

Killing her was not an option. Anyone who killed a Champion of Noxus within her walls was executed. Along with those who ordered the kill. High Councillors or not.

Katarina glanced down at the one shackle tied around her ankle and snorted. The chain was long enough for her to move about her cell, but it kept her from the far wall where the minotaur resided.

The captured beast was not so lucky. He had chains binding her hands together, as well as on both of his legs. They were thick, wider than Katarina's calves in width and possibly weighed fifty or more pounds each.

Even with all those precautions, the minotaur had still broken one or more of his shackles multiple times or the past few days which had to be replaced while he was left in a drugged state that never seemed to last long.

All of this waiting. All for what? Fools. The lot of them. Walking corpses who hadn't realized they were already marked with death. Not much longer... Not much longer and her father would fetch her from this place.

Katarina's blade stilled as she focused on that thought and stared through narrowed eyes at the single spot of light that shone through the bars on the door. He would, he had to.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Alright! Shorterish chapter, mostly filler. Sorry about that. But! The next chapter some questions will -finally- be answered. **

**A few things I'd like to note from the reviews from the previous chapter:**

**First, I received my first piece of fan art and loved it! It was by a review tagged, 'Moon Kitty'. Sadly, I couldn't reply because you weren't logged in, but if you read this, I loved it! Thank you! For anyone else who wants to see, here's the link: ****.**

**Second, I was surprised when JoBiden answered a question I posed to you all about... ten? Chapters ago. Yes, the name of the fortune teller gave to Lux was Leblanc's name before she became who she is today. And yes, you're right. Not many people know Cassiopeia was a renowned seductress before she became her scaley self. I do like to incorporate some of the lore into my story.**

**Anywho, that's all for now! Expect the next chapter soon! (Sooner if you review, hint hint) Okay, I'm done begging, thanx - Kiravu**


	21. The Catalyst

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Catalyst**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Lux frowned as she shut the front door to her brother's home, eyeing the tanned, rolled parchment on his kitchen table. She knew who it was from. Another letter from the Institute of Magic, demanding she return.

The prodigal mage had already sent her reply, that she would be staying within Demacian borders, rumours of an impending war or not. For decades, the Institute of Magic was where the gifted trained and learned to control their magic. It was a place where your birthplace or race did not matter. Humans, yordles, minotaurs, half-bloods and elementals alike were welcome within the sanctuary of magic.

Most who trained became loyal to the institute over even their own birthplace, striving to rise within the ranks. The Arch-Mages, the ruling council if you will, of the institute were mostly aged, and would constantly profess their neutrality so to stay out of the Summoner's eye and ever increasing pile of contracts.

Whenever word of a war or possible confrontation broke out, they would call back all of their spellcasters, though there were few that were allowed to leave the institute, even for a short while. Lux was fortunate enough to be allowed a month's privy from the stoney walls.

Now that Freljord and Noxus were snapping at each other's necks, as well as fresh blood being drawn between Demacia and Noxus, the Arch-Mages were pulling any possible support from all sides.

Some believed it was because of a blood-fued between the Master Summoner and the High Arch-Mage that the institute worked so hard to stay completely out of their game on the Fields of Justice. Others believed it was because of the white knuckled grip the Arch-Mages kept on their knowledge of magic, secrets they did not wish to share with those they considered to be 'black mages'.

And still others believed it was a deep born distrust and distaste for the Summoners. Manipulating other living creatures to fight to the death and then resurrecting them over and over so they could continue to spill blood was the darkest form of magic. A magic long ago forbidden by all within the Institute.

Lux was long ago named a prodigy. A pure light mage of her natural talent came along only once every couple decades. As a prodigy she had been trained under the Arch-Mages directly, rather than within a class and a normal tutor, so as to not waste her natural born talent.

In return, she was expected to remain loyal to the Institute, and only the Institute, so that one day she would rise to the status of Arch-Mage and watch over the secrets her teachers were fighting to keep.

It was expected of her, however her loyalties to her homeland were not so easily forgotten.

When Jarvan had been captured, she had rushed to the battlefield without thinking of the repercussions. Her assistance on the battlefield in Demacia's favour would be seen as the Institute taking a side within the struggle, and her actions could still effect her fellow mages.

The Summoners were not known for their forgiveness, or to let such an opportunity slip through their fingers.

Lux knew she should return to the Institute now, and beg for forgiveness. She would be punished, and there would be bartering with the Summoners, but they would survive, and she would be forgiven, in time.

She sighed, and shook her head, waves of white-blonde hair swishing against her shoulders and back. No, Lux knew that she would never be able to renounce Demacia in entirety and grovel at the Arch-Mages feet. She would not beg for forgiveness over an action she did not regret.

Jarvan was alive, and she would not apologize for that.

Her other options... They were equally distasteful. Although, for very different reasons. She could proclaim herself free from the Institute's influence or support, thus making her a rogue mage within the Demacia army. She would lose many friends, and gain many enemies. What worried her more than that, though... was that Lux knew she would be targeted by the Summoners and would not find any help from the Institute. She would be left to fend off the Summoner's tactics alone.

There would be more than one or two eager up-comers looking for her to sign their contracts. A rogue mage was rare. Very much so. To date there was only two within the league and only one was a true rogue. The other had signed a Summoner's contract before she had come of age to join the Institute and was now without a choice in the matter. More than that, they would want her for the same reason the Arch-Mages had wanted her. Because of her status as a prodigy, and she would once again find herself under relentless training and scrutiny.

Her third option, was to accept Jarvan's parents proposal, and hope she could convince Jarvan that it was the only option they truly had. Even if it was not the fairy tale she had wished for, and dreamt about.

Lux smiled slightly, no, enough with the depressing thoughts. It still could be everything she wished for, it simply would not be the usual story that everyone told. At least this way, she would be free from the Summoners for a little while longer. As of yet, they were not bold enough to try and contract royalty. How long that would last... Was so far, uncertain.

She hated what she knew must be done, but to remain free from anymore chains, she knew she had to convince her Prince of the necessity of her plan. For both his sake, as well as hers.

With an affirming nod, Lux held her chin up high and skipped towards her room to change, patting the top of Galio's stoney head as she passed. The gargoyle snorted at the bubbly blonde and yawned, cracking a slight smirk across his chiseled visage.

She would make the best of this, she always did. All you had to do was look for the patch of sunlight and help it break through the storm clouds

~o~

Nidalee dragged her paws as she walked slowly down yet another alleyway in the maze like forest of caves. There were too many smells. Too many humans, too many animals. Too many scents she did not recognize. It did not matter how long they stayed within this place, every time they turned a corner there was a dozen more smells for her to sort through.

The huntress knew what her mind-mirror wanted. She knew what she hoped for. That the huntress would catch a whiff of her attacker, the one with the cold metal and the fluttering tail that sounded more like a wing than a tail. That they would be able to track the trail back to her den and attack her while she was cornered.

Nidalee sneezed and crooned. Her nose was clogged, her paws were sticky and her fur needed to be groomed. They had walked the streets every night for the last hunt-cycle with only two small spots where they found a patch of clothing and a drop of blood. Both very far apart with no logical link.

Whatever this predator's territory was, it was big. Far bigger than any of the snarlers in the forest. Far bigger than her old hunting grounds.

Nidalee flicked an ear towards Akali who was doing her best to keep her thoughts quiet and her frustration down. The cougaress was shamed to disappoint the human, but her nose was too overwhelmed to complete the task she had been given.

Akali yawned, fighting with herself to say the words she knew needed saying. They were both exhausted, and needed to return to the castle to get what few hours of sleep they could before the King sent for them or became suspicious.

Instead, all she could manage was to scratch the top of Nidalee's head and smile slightly. "Com'on, lets go to sleep."

Nidalee paused and lowered her head, her tail between her legs and ears down before she began to pad after her companion when it hit her. The softest scent, there, between the stones of the path.

It had been so faint that she had not been able to detect it in her weariness without practically pressing her nose to the ground. Closing her eyes, Nidalee took a deep breath in. Yes, that was definitely the same scent. There was no mistaking it.

Running her nose over the crack in the stones, Nidalee followed the scent up to the base of the nearby wall of the house beside her and stood on her back paws to follow it up as far as she could. But where did it go? The scent touched strongly on two spots against the wall before disappearing. Growling, Nidalee let her claws out to grate against the wall of the house before she dropped down and retraced the scent, unaware of Akali watching her silently.

There, the single spot amongst the cracks. Then another, closer to the wall and finally the two spots on the wall. She followed them, nose down then up against the wall only for it to end again when she remembered how the assassin had gotten away before. She had climbed up, and jumped from stone-leaf to stone-leaf.

Congratulating herself on how clever she was, Nidalee purred and paced the road as she eyed the distance to the stone-leaf top. She could make it, it wasn't that far. But would it hold her? She had to try, for her mind-mirror. She had to try.

Akali listened quietly as Nidalee traced the scents and followed her gaze as she began pacing back and forth. The roofs? Surely she didn't travel only by rooftop, it would be too easy to spot. Akali frowned as Nidalee snorted and shook her head, still focused on judging the distance and how to get a grip on the slippery surface.

It would explain why they hadn't run across more than a speck here and there.

Before Akali could ponder their newest clue any further, Nidalee sprang into the air and landed on the slippery roof, almost tumbling off when she struggling to find a grip under her paws.

Once she had secured her footing it hit her, like a wave crashing against the side of a cliff. The scent she had been searching for in the haystack of human smells. The wing-tail. Above the bustle and the commonly travelled trails, this was the only scent that seemed to cross the stone-leaves other than a few stray cats.

With a snarl Nidalee focused her eyes on the trail the wing-tail had left that was so thick she could practically see it without using her nose. Nidalee had found her, and soon she would find her den. And then, she would rend the fool-hardy cubs flesh from her bones and suck her marrow from her bones. The wing-tail would not get away.

Nidalee has been listening to Akali's logic, she knew what the wing-tail hid. The cubs.

~o~

The thin line of light that was the only source of illumination in the musky, dank prison widened, letting in gradually more of the life-sustaining nectar that Katarina found herself craving. The Du Couteau let her eyes lazily travel over to the opening door, dark bags dragging down her usual sharp appearance.

Her hair was matted and filthy, her skin pale and covered in sores and welts, particularly around her chain ankle and the palms of her hands. The rat that had been chewing at her boot let out a squeak and took off for the opening in the back wall, disappearing without another whisper of sound.

From the cell beside her the massive minotaur shifted, his ears lifting slightly as he watched the figure enter the dungeons, his nostrils flaring slightly as he gave her his complete attention.

The figure walked up to Katarina's cell and looked down at her for a moment, setting down a bowl of sludge and nudging it close enough that Katarina could get it through the small opening at the floor.

With a scowl, the Katarina spat and turned away, letting her back rest against the cold rusted bars.

The girl took no heed of the insult and pushed on towards the minotaur's cell, kneeling before him and smiling warmly.

"How are your wounds today, Alistar?" She asked, setting down a second bowl she had been balancing in the crook of her elbow and reaching into it's depths to pull out and wring a cloth. Alistar snorted softly, letting out a deep sigh as he let his bulk rest against the bars.

Without another word exchanged, the girl reached between the bars and without fear, brushed back a strand of dark brown hair that had escaped her bun and ran the cloth gently over a deep lesion on his forearm. With a groan, Alistar grated his teeth and shook his head, horns banging against the bars and sending vibrations through them.

The girl pulled back her hands in surprise before regaining her calm composure.

"I am... sorry." Alistar apologized, flinching at the brief flicker of fear his actions had instilled within his only friend."

She shook her head, reaching back through and gently touching his fur covered limb, this time dabbing the cloth within the cut before rinsing it clean and repeating the process.

"Don't be. It is I who should be sorry." The girl smiled sadly and continued to clean the minotaur's wound silently, unrolling a patch of gauze and wrapping it around the torn limb before moving onto the many cuts that littered his arm and shoulder.

"You had no reason to be sorry, Ayelia. It is not you who put me behind these bars." Alistar replied, raising his hand to lift her chin with a single finger so he was looking into her eyes, his bulk dwarfing her easily. "Your kindness is all that keeps me sane within this hell."

"But if I was stronger... Perhaps-"

"No!" Alistar roared, pulling back his gentle touch and slamming his fist upon the ground, forming a small dent. Ayelia did not flinch this time, merely watching the once mighty warrior before she continued her tedious task. "No," he said once more, gentler as he regained his control. "I forbid it. Do not try to free me from this prison, you would be killed. I will allow no one else to die for my mistakes."

Katarina laughed, resting her head back against the bars as she rolled it to smirk at the pair. "Listen to you, acting as if you care for the life of others. Do not pretend for her. You and I are the same, drawing in our victims until the right time to strike, before we rip out their throats and throw them to the cheering crowd. You are nothing more than a caged animal waiting for your next chance to tear the innards from your victims. Do not act as if you care for the lives of others." Laughing, Katarina shifted her gaze to Ayelia.

"And you, if you wish to fuck an animal so badly, there are easier ways. Plenty of other strays."

Alistar bellowed and rammed his head against the bars that separated them, hooved feet churning against the stone floor. Still Katarina laughed, edging on the fury consumed minotaur as he roared and slammed his head into the bars again and again. Only to be finally silenced when guards rushed into the room and injected him with a sleeping toxin, dragging out Ayelia and leaving Katarina to her laughter.

~o~

Nidalee sprang from the stone-leaves and stood in front of a maw of iron, tail swishing in the early morning glow. Another hour or two and the sun would be up, they were running out of time.

The trail went further, into the massive cave behind the iron trees, with tops that stood like spear tips.

Akali passed the cougar where she stood without a whisper of sound, letting her fingertips just barely grace the top of Nidalee's head. Her eyes hard, she reached up into her tied back hair and pulled out a hidden pin, making quick work of the lock on the iron gates.

Without wasting another minute, the pair slipped behind the bars and shut the entrance behind them as they made for the front doors.

The house, or more appropriately, mansion stood dark and looming above all the surrounding buildings. Ancient stone statues decorated and accented the home, the yard tidy and very plain. Giving the home a sleek, but reserved feel, even with the midnight blue paint that warmed slightly in the early morning glow.

Akali strode with long strides, fists bunching as she made for the front doors, eyes locked on the handle. Her heart pounded as the wind blew at her tightly wrapped hair. This was it, the moment when answers would be given. The moment when she would finally be told the truth, and not simply run in circles. The assassin had them, she was certain of that fact. One way or another, she would get her answers.

Why it was that she was so certain this stranger, this person she didn't know would tell her the truth, when her own mother and the King of Demacia would not? It was a feeling that formed deep within her gut and seemed to urge her forward, telling her this was the right path. That now, finally, she would be allowed to take off the blind-fold that had her stumbling around in the dark.

Akali paused when the front doors creaked open and a young boy, dressed in a suit that was two sizes too big bowed silently.

"My mistress bids you welcome, and humbly asks that you follow me so I might show you to her sitting room, princess of the Kinkou."

Pausing to regard the boy with the sandy blond hair that swept across his forehead, Akali nodded her agreement, not trusting her voice and followed as the boy turned and silently led them through the inner hallways. What other choice did they have? Barge inside when either way they were expected? Leave, and try again another day? No, to go with the flow of events at present was the smartest choice.

The house was just as dark on the inside. The floors were a dark wood, with brown walls and dark carpets rolled down the centre of the walkways.

Nidalee skipped inside, barely dodging the closing door with an unhappy snort. The young human had only held the door long enough to ensure Akali was inside unhindered and had thoroughly ignored the large cougar that was standing beside her.

Inside the cave smelt musty, with many different scents that were similar but unique at the same time. There was another curious point, the smells were all aged except two. They were strong, certainly, but at the same time, distant. As if one day there had been many humans within this home and then suddenly... they had vanished.

Nidalee flattened her ears against her skull, wondering if that was how her home must smell now.

After a few moments, Akali stopped when the boy pushed open a door and stepped aside so she could pass, bowing once more.

"You will find my mistress inside." He explained softly, staring at the floor as Akali walked by, Nidalee close at her heels and growling softly to warn the boy if he should drop the door on her once more.

_'Ignorant cub', _Nidalee snorted, pausing when she realized Akali's familiar presence was gone, her thoughts left to echo only within the recesses of her own mind, far from her mind-mirror's conciseness. Alarm shot through her, and she looked to Akali to see if she would react to her warning when again she realized it would not reach her.

"Welcome." Greeted a silky voice, perfectly even with no emotion. Nidalee turned to growl, when she realized the noise sounded wrong. It sounded like the noise she made in her other half, but she hadn't shifted. Looking down, Nidalee found herself looking at fingers rather than claws and sat back on her rump to look at her arms in amazement. She hadn't felt the shift at all...

What was going on?

"You'll find that your black magics will not work in this room. As soon as you passed the threshold, all spells cast or magical items are temporarily... suppressed." The woman spoke, smirking as she watched the anger grow on Nidalee's face as she bared her teeth, a sight much less frightening without her fangs behind it.

Akali reached for her necklace, closing her fingers around the cougar carving and finding it icy cold to touch, like a corpse that had lost its spirit long before. It unnerved her, but she resisted showing any other weakness, or checking on Nidalee in front of the enemy in an unfamiliar area. The huntress was strong enough to defend herself, Akali had to believe that if they were going to get anything from the assassin.

Still, being unable to silently pass information, when she was so used to it, was making the Kinkou uneasy and tilted her off-centre.

"Now, why don't you introduce yourselves and explain what was so important as to break onto my property to ask?" The assassin smiled slightly, setting down a wine glass as she leaned back in her arm chair. Her black hair trailed down her shoulders and licked at her collar, free from its usual confines to show off a wavy gracefulness. Her glasses, removed so her eyes were visible shone baby blue and her outfit from before gone in place of a simple, tight black shirt and loose pants.

For all appearances it looked as if she was getting ready for bed and not to greet guests.

"What did you want with Nidalee?" Akali demanded, letting the first question that popped into her mind air itself.

"Tch, such poor manners for a _princess_. I would have thought your mother would have taught you something of conducting yourself in a civilized way." Their hostess tut-tutted. "But then I must be tired, where are my manners, please, have a seat." The dark woman smiled, her skin a pale white as if it rarely saw the light of day.

Akali narrowed her eyes and glanced at the chair across from the assassin, deciding for now, it would be better to play along. Nidalee did not move, digging her nails into her crossed legs as she glared openly at the source of her contempt.

Akali opened her mouth to ask her question once more before she was silenced by a raised finger. "Now, now. Since your mother obviously did not tell you about proper edict, allow me. After inviting you inside, since you did not see the need to ask for permission to enter my property, I had you escorted into a proper room where we could talk.

"Next, I offered you a comfortable place to sit, and rest. Once my guests, you, are comfortable," she smirked, eyeing Akali's stiff posture and Nidalee's partial hissing fit. "Next, I offer you something to drink so it is out of the way before any formalities are addressed. So, may I offer you anything to drink?"

"No." Akali answered instantly and Nidalee made an odd noise of agreement.

With a heavy sigh, their hostess continued. "You are not quick learners, it is rude to refuse outright, and with not even a thank you for the offer. Ahh well, it cannot be helped.

"With that out of the way, next is the introductions. I know who you are, you are Akali, heir to the Kinkou dynasty and Shadow Warrior within your own ranks. Do you have anything to add?"

"No." Akali answered again, tapping her fingertips against the hilts of her weapons. "But, if you know of me that you should also know I do not enjoy games. Why did you attack Nidalee? What did you mean by unsung heroes?"

"I will take that as a no, so we will move on to my introduction. My name is Shauna Vayne, last living heir to the Vayne dynasty also known as, to criminals and black magic wielders such as yourselves, the Night Hunter."

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Longish chapter, also if you can figure out the meaning behind the title and the last line it will give away a clue. Hint: It's not as obvious as the obvious.**

**Anywho, gotta keep tippity-tappitying so drop a review! They fuel me! Ps, love ya'll.**

**-Kiravu**


	22. Breaking Free  Part 1

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Breaking Free – Part One**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"What did you mean by 'unsung heroes', _Shauna Vayne_?" Akali snarled, spitting out the name with disgust. Her head was spinning, every nerve standing on end, unable to soothe the unease that the sudden silence in her mind had awoken.

She felt blind, as if her ears were plugged and her eyes were covered, left with only her pitiful sense of smell, which compared to Nidalee's, couldn't even be put into the same category. The Kinkou felt naked, like her armor and weapons had been stripped from her forcefully and she had been left tied and defenceless in front of a ruthless predator.

Akali balled her hands into fists, short nails grating at the worn fabric that covered her palms. Logically, she knew she still wore her armor, still had her weapons and was just as protected as usual. But something about the disappearance of the happy and curious hum in her mind had set her hair on end.

It was foolish. Foolish to be allowing such thoughts to even enter her train of thought in front of her enemy, an enemy that had proven herself to be lethal and cunning, let alone letting them dominate her consciousness. So why did her heart hammer from the unease pumping through her body, producing a sheen of sweat on her tanned skin?

Why was she still giving more thought to the absence of the cougar, than to her current situation? It was completely out of character, and went against all of her training. Her mother would be ashamed.

Vayne smiled, motioning to the couch behind Akali and sighing with defeat as she sat down in her own chair. "As disappointing as it is, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you haven't figured it out for yourself yet."

Vayne looked down into the crimson waves in her wine glass, swishing the contents and seemingly ignoring the ninja and snarling amazon in front of her. "Demacia's unsung heroes... Where should I start?"

Pausing once more, Shauna let her eyes wander to the walls of her sitting room, roaming the many pinned up pieces of papers covered in scribbles and clips of photos.

"Ever since the Summoners rose to power, there have been... questions circulating that no one can seem to answer. Such as, who, if anyone is governing the Summoners? Does it not seem odd to you, that men and women we know so little about, should decide the fate of an entire continent, simply because of a fortune that was foretold?"

Akali's eyebrows came together as she took in the information. Truth be told she had never been told much about the Summoner's rise to power. All she knew for certain was that her mother had signed two of her strongest, and most trusted, shadow warriors into their service in trade for a say in the future shape of their homeland.

That was how it worked, all across Runeterra those in power, such as the Demacian's King and Queen, and the Noxian's council members, were handing over their strongest warriors to fight upon the Fields of Justice. Instead of disputes being handled in much larger scales battles, they were handled on the Fields of Justice with a selected three on three, or five on five match that would determine who won a dispute over land, or otherwise, without the need for a full scale war. It was like an ongoing tournament, where countries selected their strongest and brightest to fight for honour and glory.

It was primitive, in Akali's opinion, that the leaders of this world could not think of a way to resolve issues that did not end in constant bloodshed. However, the world could not take much more of the constant struggle, it was already splitting and transforming in ways that would not have come about naturally. The Dark Isles, the Plague Jungles the Voodoo Lands... they were all examples of magic and war left unchecked. Toxic soil that was once fertile, destroyed to its very roots. Plains torn asunder, rivers polluted with wild magic and mountains split had transformed the world and demolished once proud and clean lands.

While it was agreed by all that if they did not wish to have their homeland slowly destroyed under their very feet that they must stop fighting, no one had any ideas of how to change from an era of chaos and bloodshed into one more civilized, which was where the Summoners came in.

No one wanted to accept a proposal offered from an enemy nation, even if it was a good one. However, a third party, who's offer to transport strong warriors to a distant arena to fight for the glory of their homeland was something everyone could agree on.

Soon after the appearance of the Summoners, all of the major countries had signed contracts to participate in the League, agreeing to abide by the rules that the Summoners placed upon the games. The first rule, was that all confrontations between warring nations must be fought on the Fields of Justice. Secondly, it was forbidden to retract, or kill a champion that had entered a contract with the Summoners. And third, Champions could currently only enter to fight to represent their born into nations, chartering assistance from a nation that was not part of an allegiance was illegal.

To break any of these rules would have serious consequences, however some were much more subtle than others. First, the offender, or offending nation, would had to pay an allowance to help smooth over any ruffled hairs.

Second, depending on the degree of the offence, the offender could be exiled, or be ordered executed publicly.

Other punishments were... much more subtle. For example, new Summoners were always being trained. During a important match, one team could find themselves with many of the greenhorns as the partners to their champions on the field, greatly lowering their chance of victory.

Soon after the Summoners rose to power, it became obvious how much they truly controlled.

Everything that happened in Runeterra, was under their watch. Every match, every fight, in some cases, even those who rose to power within the ranks of Demacia and Noxus were decided by a well placed suggestion from a Summoner.

Akali stood silently, mulling over everything she knew. Her own mother had risen to power within the Shadow Dynasty through unknown methods, most believed it was because the Summoners had wished it. Akali had never put much merit into the rumor before, but with all that was happening, she was unsure of what to think now.

Closing her eyes, she took a steadying breath before turning to focus her eyes directly with Vayne's, surprising her hostess with her suddenly controlled demeanour.

"Yes, I do."

Vayne smiled, the corner of her lips turning up as she spoke, "perhaps there is some hope for you after all.

~o~

Cassiopeia tapped her foot impatiently, she had fled the Freljord Native's home in the early morning the day before to ride hard to Noxus, praying she would have time to relay the information before it was too late.

It had taken her all day, as well as the majority of the night to reach her destination, and at present Cassiopeia found herself waiting in the council members meeting chamber for the bleary eyed old gits to drag themselves out of bed. Her nails drummed on her arm as she waited, thinking back to the peculiar sword she had placed an oath on back in Freljord.

Huffing, she pushed aside the thought. It was just a shiny toy of a superstitious old man, he would be better protected if he had practised keeping his secrets wrapped a little tighter, instead of trying to spook his confidants into keeping a sealed lip.

A few minutes later, yawning and dark eyed, the councillors entered the room and sat in their respective seats.

A particularly gruff looking aged man cleared his throat to quiet the growing rumbles from the other council members, turning to address Cassiopeia directly with a sharp tone. "What is so important that you insisted all of the council members come to hear you at this ungodly hour Ms. Du Couteau? And before you reply, let me remind you that the only reason who even agreed to such an audience was because of your late father's reputation, not for any favour or respect for yourself. If you wish to leave his memory untarnished I suggest you choose your words carefully."

Cassiopeia swallowed subtly, keeping her appearance carefully controlled. No matter what she was feeling, standing before the angered councillors, she had to remain with an air of calm and confidence or they would never take her seriously.

She needed them to take her seriously if she ever wished to avenge her sister and father. Freljord would burn for the acts they committed.

"The day after my father and sister's death-" Cassiopeia began, stopping abruptly when the gruff looking council member broke out in a loud laugh.

"Your sister, girl? Don't be a fool. Your sister is alive and well, being held in the cells underground to stop the rampage she had taken through your home, slaughtering all of your servants and whores."

"But that's not..." Cassiopeia paled, this one crack in her information was enough to lose all credit she had, had with councillors, they did not allow slip ups.

"Not what, girl? Possible?" He asked, the corners of his lips turned up and surrounded by grey whiskers. "You did not do a very good job of researching your claims if you did not even know your sister was alive, enough of this folly, leave us and repent. We will deal with you in the morning. Foolish wench."

Cassiopeia stood with her mouth agape. There was no way, there was no sign of her sister, she had simply disappeared, for days. Katarina never would have abandoned her father, death was the only explanation.

"Wait!" The Du Couteau called out at the retreating council members backs as they filed out of the room, muttering insults and curses under their breath. "Wait! Freljord is planning to unite through marriage! The Barbarians and the Natives-!"

"Hate each other!" The gruff council member turned and bellowed, his face red with unbridled anger. "They would never unite under one banner! Stop your lies before we strike you down where you stand!"

"It's true! The White Lady, Ashe and the Barbarian King, Tryndamere are to wed the day after next, it was blessed by the Windspeakers but only if it is between those two! If one of them were to be killed or removed from the equation their entire truce and union would crumble! I- Argg!" Cassiopeia bent in two, her body raked with pain and agony. Her skin began to bubble and roil, scales pushing through the surface and spewing blood where they pierced and shed her skin.

The youngest Du Couteau shrieked and the council members retreated, watching the sight in horror and panic as Cassiopeia's canines elongated into fangs and her once luxurious hair began to harden, scales forming over it's surface, framing her face in the hood of a cobra.

A loud snap echoed throughout the meeting room and Cassiopeia crumpled to the ground with a gut wrenching scream of white hot, flaring pain that almost sent her over the blissful edge to unconsciousness but instead leaving her dangling and teetering on an edge she couldn't push over.

Her legs broke and her hips cracked as her lower body began to morph itself into that of a massive serpent. Her toes snapped and her ankles were crushed by the overwhelming magic that enveloped her as she was being forcibly rearranged in an unwanted transformation.

Once flawless, pearl white skin shimmered gold with dark green, clothes shredded and discarded on the stained floor, blood dripping off her new scales and pooling around her panting and shivering frame. Cassiopeia's face was covered in the golden scales, making her once soft features hard and crisp. Her fingers resembled fangs themselves, encrusted in a single long, sharp scale each that wrapped around the width of her fingers and came to a deadly point at the tips.

Panting heavily, so her entire frame heaved with each unstable breath, Cassiopeia pushed herself up blinking as her eyes did not seem to want to work. When she stared at the floor is was a dark blue with flares of a flickering orange that tinged the rooms usually grey stone floor. She turned and saw her fingers, her heart beginning to hammer and her mind frozen, unable to comprehend what had happened.

Slowly, she turned her hands over, inspecting them and upon the palm that she had placed upon the Barbarian Lord's sword hilt, there was the same serpentine mark that had been etched into the hilt.

Hissing she pushed herself up further to look at the council members, they all glowed red, orange and yellow, flaring at the warmest parts of her body. Quickly, she realized that she was seeing their heat signatures and as her eyes scanned her surroundings curiously, her now yellow and slitted eyes settled upon a pool of her own blood.

In it, she saw her reflection and the realization and shock of her transformation hit her all at once. The vain and previously flawless Du Couteau clawed her way over to her reflection, peering down to see her scale encrusted figure, her scales shining and dripping blood and her once perfect hair that she sent hours combing and treating like a precious gem turned hard.

She was _disgusting. _

"_You _did this!" She howled, slamming her tail on the floor and lifting herself up. Slowly, she slithered over to the blanching council members. "_You_ did not lissssten to me!" Cassiopeia hissed, her tongue flicking out between her fangs to taste the air as her slit like nostrils flared, her senses overwhelmed by all the new information she was picking up from her surroundings. She could smell it, their fear, rolling off of them in waves.

"It was your own foolishness that brought it upon yourself!" The gruff council member spoke up, stepping forward as another member with long black hair stumbled out of the room backwards and began to run.

"Liar!" Cassiopeia screamed back, her rage overflowing. Before her, the council member let out one small sound of surprise before a layer of stone that had started at the point of her eye contact formed then grew at too rapid a rate of anyone, or anything to react.

Enraged, Cassiopeia raised her clawed hand and slashed it downwards her new-found strength shattering the statue as if it were nothing more than a wet piece of paper.

As the dust settled, the last council member pushed herself out of the room screaming for the guards. Cassiopeia could hear them already, the sound of their metal boots clanging on the floor as they ran up the flights of stairs, the two that had been positioned outside the door holding their weapons awkwardly as they took small steps away from the enraged serpentine woman.

Cassiopeia turned to them, reluctantly dragging her eyes off of the shattered remains of the council member. "Do you... Find me beautiful?" She asked softly.

The guards were too shocked to answer, and one foolishly lunged at Cassiopeia with his spear leading. Before he ever made it near her, he was encrusted in stone and she shattered him so his remains mixed with her previous victim.

Shrieking Cassiopeia began to slither out of the room, her tail swishing back and forth over the ground as she pushed herself forward, racing through the building.

She met the summoned guards and dispatched them the same way as her previous targets, swinging out her tail to smash the entire regiment in one flick of her long tail.

As she reached the front door of the council building, a single man blocked her path, clothed in a long black robe and seemingly completely calm.

Cassiopeia paused, watching him with her tail flicking and her tongue tasting the air. He did not reek of fear, for all appearances and otherwise he was completely calm and in control.

"Do you... find me beautiful, Summoner?" She asked, softly.

"Yes, Ms. Du Couteau, I do." He replied, his voice as soft as velvet that sent a chill running Cassiopeia's serpentine spine. Her scales shimmered as she shifted, the end of her tail twitching as she thought.

"It was foolish of the councillors to brush off the warning you were trying to give them." He continued, ignoring the narrowed yellow eyes that had fixated on him with a careful warning.

Cassiopeia flicked her tongue out from between her scaled lips, tasting the air. Soon more guards would come, she had to decide quickly what she wished to do.

"I would like to help you seek revenge on the Freljords and the Barbarians. However, attacking them outright is not the way to do it. While you are right that Ashe and Tryndamere are the only two who are capable of uniting their warring people through marriage, there is one flaw in your plan. It is also a truth you have also forgotten about your sister.

"They have all recently entered contracts with my fellow colleagues, the Summoners, and are therefore, untouchable. It was why your sister was forcibly teleported away from Freljord. A champion of the league striking another champion off of the battlefield? It would cause an uprising and a cry of vengeance to right the wrongfully shed blood. It would start the war of your homeland anew.

"You see, Cassiopeia, while the death of your father is regrettable, we simply could not allow your sister to attack another champion outside of the arena."

Cassiopeia hissed and lunged forward, panting heavily as she used the thick muscles of her stomach and lower body to push herself up higher, perched on her tail. Her fangs flashed as she glared at the Summoner, wishing she could strike him down where he stood but knowing that even with her newfound strength, she could not.

"You _killed _him. You were the reason my father was killed?! You spared that filthy ice queen and allowed his blood to be spilt instead?!" Slamming her tail, Cassiopeia twirled in a circle, spitting venom so it ran down and pooled a deep purple against the cobblestone walk way. "Smite you, _Summoner. _Smite you all! May you rot in the pits of hell! Who are you to play god?! You pathetic little man! I should rend your flesh and spit it into the sewers!"

"Patience my dear, what good would that possibly accomplish? Hmm?" He asked, perfectly calm. "I did not tell you all of this to upset you, I told you so that there would be no secrets between us."

"Why!" Cassiopeia demanded.

"Because I had a proposition for you. I would like you to sign a contract with me. In exchange for your power, I will tell you everything I know about any topic you enquire about, additionally, I wish to help you seek revenge on Freljord." The Summoner explained, all the while keeping his calm and passive posture, watching the enraged Du Couteau with little more than mild interest.

"Why?" Cassiopeia asked, leaning back slightly and lowering her body. Her rage had not subsided, but she had always been a being about survival and biding her time to strike, this was no different. If what the Summoner offered was true, she could use him for her own means, and then, when her revenge on the ice queen and the barbarian was complete, she could take her revenge on the Summoner as well.

"That is the one thing I will not tell you, not yet. But, have patience, I will tell you when the time is proper."

Cassiopeia narrowed her eyes further, he was already going back on his word, but she had little choice. If what he said was true, and Ashe and Tryndamere were truly champions of the league, they would be untouchable except in the arena.

Additionally, if the councillors refused to do anything to stop their people from uniting then perhaps she could change Freljords future on the fields instead.

Cassiopeia looked down at her gold, plated claws and smiled as much as her scaled lips would allow. Perhaps, this curse she had been given was a blessing in disguise. Before she had been weak, helpless except to those she was able to trick with lies, or when she was able to coerce her sister into fighting for her. But now, with this power, she would be able to fight her own battles.

She may have failed, but there was always another way.

"Agreed, Summoner." Cassiopeia answered, watching as the Summon showed his first it of emotion, the tiniest smile turning up the right corner of his lips. Silently, a parchment appeared, floating in the air before the Du Couteau, enchanted quill hovering beside it, waiting to be used.

Carefully, Cassiopeia signed the document, and with a soft pop as the document disappeared, she entered the league as a champion of Noxus and an enemy of Freljord.

And perhaps... She could use the knowledge he was offering her to find a way to rid herself of her new, serpentine figure.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Alright, sorry sorry! I know, it's been forever since I updated. Thank you everyone, for showing so much interest in having this continued. I really intend to finish the story line I have planned, but with moving, work and life in general biting at my heels I don't seem to ever have much time. **

**This is part one of part two of this chapter. **

**I will try to update sooner! Drop a review, - Kiravu**


	23. Breaking Free - Part 2

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Breaking Free – Part Two**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

"Demacia's unsung heroes..." Vayne looked down, becoming entranced once more with the way the red liquid in her glass seemed to thrum with the slight movements her body made. Whether it was an uneven breath, a slight shift or even a motion that was so small, she herself has not noticed it, somehow the wine always did. It always betrayed her imperfection. Her inability to keep still in perfect serenity. It showed off her unease and taunted her with it, lapping at the side of the glass silently as if to say, 'I know your secrets.'

"You want to know what I meant, Princess? Well, I suppose it cannot be helped, curiosity is an ingrown human characteristic even if intelligence is something that not everyone is gifted with." Vayne smirked slightly, enjoying the way Akali tensed at the insult. It appeared that the heir to the Kinkou dynasty was indeed a worthy adversary, if only in born talent that only lent towards the physical side.

Vayne had been concerned when she had heard the rumors whispered on the night wind, that a born heir was being sent personally to investigate a false trail. Would she figure it out for herself? Or, would she, like her mother, fall victim to acting as a puppet for those pulling the strings? Either would have proved... game altering. It would have made pieces fall slightly to the side of where they had been intended for. It seemed, however, if Vayne truly did wish for the Kinkou to be the piece she needed to upset the current stream, she'd have to cast the rock into the waters herself.

So much recently had fallen into the Summoner's control. Even now, Freljord and Noxus were going through power shifts due to choices made by the Summoners. It was wrong, unnatural, for foreign creatures to enter this world and decide the path of its future. A future that, without black magics, they would never had a part of.

While Runeterra's path had been one of destruction, it still should have been up to its children to fail or succeed on their own. That was why Shauna had found the need to put in a guiding hand where normally she would have left the governing of her home nation to its King.

She had been disappointed when she had first seen Akali walking through the gates with that _creature_, that disgusting monstrosity that had been divulged from the depths of the Kumungu Forests. Magic was the root of all evil. Without magic, there would be no war, their homeland would not be slowly withering and dying. Without magic, there would be no Summoners, no contracts.

Without magic... No, she mustn't let her mind wander back down that dangerous path. The present is what it is. The only thing you can change is the future, as she must try to do now.

"My apologies, I will try to answer your questions." Vayne took a sip of her wine, allowing herself to glance quickly at Nidalee who was still spitting and hissing softly by Akali's legs. It seemed the huntress had not taken kindly to the temporary removal of her magic. Although, it was amusing to watch the tantrum she was exerting over the loss of her unnatural power, Vayne forced herself to return her attention to the topic of discussion.

"However, I think it will be easier if I start from the beginning, so please be patient. A few months ago there was a major shift of power within three of the largest capitols currently residing in Runeterra, our homeland.

"First, in Demacia with Prince Jarvan's coming of age celebration making him eligible to take over the throne from his father should he produce an heir and prove himself worthy of the crown.

"Secondly, in Noxus where three of the seven High Council positions were suddenly made... Open. Causing a major power shift in one council members favour. Shortly later, his greatest opposition was executed for assaulting a league champion from their own nation, Warwick. It is generally believed that the council member was drugged into hallucinating, although that is not the official statement. Landing the majority of power firmly in the hands of one man. Whom, at this time I will not name.

"Third, the Freljord Barbarians elected a new King, Tryndamere, causing a new rumbling of distrust from the Natives. It was widely frowned upon that Tryndamere rose to power shortly after winning a skrimish between the warring nations during which an Elder Windspeaker and previous Barbarion King were both cut down. I'm sure you can guess who it was that dealt the killing blow to the Native's treasured Windspeaker."

Akali nodded subtly, absorbing every piece of information that was being offered to her. Politics, her mother had told her, were not her concern. Her job as a shadow warrior was to follow orders, without question, without hesitation. Being informed would only cause her to second guess the wisdom of her orders, which would not be tolerated. Hesitation resulted in mistakes, failures, and death. Without knowledge, an opinion was harder to form, and thus was less likely to cause issues. Loyalty was what guided the blades of the Kinkou. Loyalty and trust in their leader.

At the time, she had seen no need to question anything. Her mother was the ruling hand of the Kinkou, and her orders had always made sense. Additionally, Akali had always had seasoned partners to look after her. Previously, she had never been sent on a mission of this magnitude alone before.

Even then, looking back, all of her missions had been simple. Straight forward. None of them had been this... complicated, or so full of holes that it was impossible to find a solid part to hold onto. So then why had her mother sent her on a mission that was so obviously a lie? Was she being tested? Did her mother want to see if she would follow orders, even under these circumstances? Or was she searching for a sign that Akali could be a leader when she needed to be, so that one day she would indeed be able to take over the Kinkou and lead them?

It was all so confusing! Thinking about it made her head hurt. No matter how much she tried, she could not work out the nest of knots that her mother had thrown into her lap.

The only option that was left was to find out as much as she could and make a decision based on the information she was able to gather and what her mother would wish given the circumstances.

Perhaps her mother had not known the mission was false, and truly believed that there was a threat to the Demacian Prince? But no, her mother had not told her to protect the prince, she had simply told her that there was a request from Demacia and that the man in the picture must be killed, without a single link between the two. Then, even arriving in Demacia, the King himself knew nothing or was unwilling to divulge anything concerning the man in the wanted poster.

So then, what was her mission? Had her mother sent her to Demacia under the ruse that she was here to assist the Prince simply so she could infiltrate and seek out the man her mother had ordered her to kill? But then, why had she simply not told her that in the first place? Did she believe her daughter such a poor actor that she believed that it would be safer to simply leave her in the dark so it was a genuine act?

No, that would have left too many possible strings open. Too many ways for the mission to go horribly wrong. Her mother would not have willingly left it to chance. But then, why?

And then, above it all, was that one lingering question she could not think of any likely answer to. Why her? She was not as seasoned as any of the older Shadow Warrior veterans. Surely Shen would have been a much better choice to send on such a far off mission?

Was it simply that she was the heir, was her born rank her only reason for being chosen? There were too many questions! Too much left unexplained, and it was clouding her mind. She had to force herself to concentrate! To clear her thoughts and simply trust in the wisdom of her mother. To trust in her leader, her queen.

The sudden noise of Vayne subtly clearing her throat with a momentary smirk lifting the corner of her lips before vanishing pulled Akali from her thoughts.

"Did you hear what I said?" The hostess asked, already knowing the answer. "It is rude to ignore the other party while they are still talking to you. Yet more manners you must be taught." Vayne scolded, secretly thrilled about the obvious wheels that had begun to turn in the Kinkou's mind. She had begun to question, truly question and not simply wonder. To wonder, was natural, it was the nature of all living things. One could _wonder_ about why the sky was blue but when they started to _question_ it, to seek answers, was when it began to take hold.

"Allow me to repeat myself then," Shauna continued, ignoring the silent glare that was thrown her way. "More important than a new barbarian king being elected, is the sudden truce and possible alliance that has begun to form within Freljord. Under the advisement of the Native's Windspeakers, the Barbarians and the Natives are to be joined through marriage. Raising their military power enough to withstand a direct assault from either Noxus or Demacia."

Vayne smiled sadly, "Do you know what the true problem with that is?" She sighed, looking once again into the red wine, watching at the tiny waves began to pick up again, leaving almost no waves between then as she tried to steady her hand.

"The true problem, is that if Runeterra were to come to a stalemate of power, a Triforce if you will. No one unit will move against another, it would be suicide. If one side moves against another of the two and loses, they are left wide open to annihilation, extinction. When it is just two, the risk is still there, but substantially less so than when there are three."

"I don't understand, wouldn't that be a good thing?" Akali asked. "Wouldn't a forced peace be better than none? Isn't that the point of the Summoners, or the contracts? To move the battle off of our homeland and away from the sea of bloodshed?"

"No."Vayne replied, her voice cold and sharp. "On the surface, yes that is the point. But that is only an act. The Summoners want our wars, they want the conflicts to continue. Without conflicts they have no power, no reason to be here, no hand in the way of the world! Don't you see? They want us to fight, so that they can determine the outcome to whichever benefits them the most. If Freljord rises to power, rises enough to rival and hold at bay the constant rivalry of Demacia and Noxus. The Summoners will force a fight, another war. One which we cannot afford.

"Even if it is done off of Runeterra and in their play-pens, it will still give them too much power! Too much sway!"

"You are speaking madness!" Akali spat, balking at the prospect that was being lain out before her.

"You are fighting the truth, batting it away like a child who still holds her innocence dear." Vayne countered. "Don't be so naive! Why were you sent here, can you even tell me that?"

"To protect the-" Akali started to answer, biting her reply short as Vayne threw out her arm to the side, releasing her glass to shatter against the wall, drenching it red to run dripping down.

"No! That was the lie you were fed upon entering Demacia. Why were you sent here!? Who sent you? It was your mother, and she sent you to kill a man with a three pointed hat, did she not?" Vayne challenged, her chest heaving as the first drop of wine touched the floor and began to pool and dark red.

"So then why, why are you running around protecting the prince of a kingdom you owe no allegiance to? Why are you following the orders of a King that is not your own?"

"Because it... I was told-" Akali shook her head, her own questions swimming and swirling with the ones that was being forced upon her, pressing against her and making it hard to breath as they weighed on her chest.

"Told by who? For what reason? You came here to find a man with a three pointed hat, and to kill him, and yet you are instead hunting down men and women who are trying to save their homeland. Do you remember the 'old lady with the poisonous herbs?' Do you know what her crime was? Her crime was trying to find a cure of the poisons concocted by the mixers in the Noxian army. So that next time a poisonous cloud was dropped over the battlefield our troops might survive instead of choking to death on their own blood, or suffocating as their throats closed. Tell me why would this lady be hunted down and killed by the very same homeland she is trying to protect?"

Akali's hands went numb as a sudden chill coursed through her body, there was no way what she was being told could be right. Could be true. It was all a lie. But then how... How did-

"How do you know what is it that my mother told me, when she told only me? How do I know that you are not simply lying and manipulating me for your own power games? _Shadow_, what is it that you want?"

"I am the only one who has told you the truth since before you ever left home. Even your little cougar friend there hasn't told you the full truth. Do you know what the other half of her amulet does that you wear so close to your heart? It deflects all magical attacks directed at her and instead aims them at you. You are being used as her shield, and you didn't even know it."

Akali's heart stopped for a brief second. Her breath caught and for a moment she almost...

"That is a lie! She would never do that knowingly. I have seen her thoughts, her memories, she is not one that would ever harm me knowingly." The Kinkou roared out, furious with the accusations. A blinding rage and overwhelming need to protect Nidalee roaring out of her like the gales of wind from the ravines.

"How do you know?" Vayne retorted.

"Because I do. Even while everything you say pulls at me in a way that I know is rooted in truth, what you said about her is a lie. Even if the amulet is enchanted to do as you say, she never gave it to me so I would be an unwilling shield. She gave it to me out of-" Akali stopped, pulling herself short of where that thought was going. Out of what? Friendship? A simple gesture of goodwill? Or perhaps Vayne was right, and there was an alternate motive. No. That was not right. It wasn't...

Seeing the sudden deflation, the downcast look as the Kinkou studied the floor, her eyes running over the wooden grains as she searched for answers, Vayne forced herself to relax and once again address the heiress calmly.

"Everything I have told you is the truth, and was told to you simply so you would no longer follow blindly the orders of those you believe to know better. Do not let anyone except for yourself guide your blade, young Kinkou. The King and his mirror are not to be trusted, there is a storm brewing that could be the deathblow that has been hanging over Runeterra for years. It can be stopped, but for that to happen the Summoners must be exposed.

"Just know that in this battle of power, every little advantage is noted. Such as the seeming alliance of the Kinkou to Demacia, which is how the heir personally running errands for the King will be perceived. Your willingness to do his bidding could be the trigger for the next step.

"The Kinkou hold enough might to frighten even the most battle hardened officer. That is why I have explained all this to you, not for my own personal gain, or to try to tell you what to do. You have enough people trying to do that already. I have simply told you all of this so that you will make your own choices while knowing the consequences of your actions as well as how much power you truly hold.

"You must go now, the sun is rising and the King will soon learn of your absence so your time to act, if you choose to, is now. You have much to think about, and maybe decisions to make. If you ever have need of me again, well... you now know where to find me."

Akali was in shock. She could not possibly hold this much power. This much sway. The three great nations of Runeterra, or rather soon to be three. They were all so immense, it was hard to wrap her mind around any singular one. But to imagine all three watching her move, watching where she put her allegiance while the next step in the war was made. It was, too much... It had become too much for her to gamble on. She had to return to her mother, and discuss with her their next step. But, before that she had one last promise to keep.

Akali closed her eyes and sighed, knowing in her heart Vayne was right but not wishing to leave. Not yet, not when everything was finally coming together. Not when she was finally getting some of the answers she had been so desperately seeking.

"Shadow." Akali called, stopping Shauna as she turned to leave the room. The crossbow master paused, intrigued by the title. It was not one given lightly by the Kinkou, it was a title of respect, and said more than any speech ever could.

As the two woman stood in silence, measuring each other in a new found sense of understanding, Vayne smiled softly. Her eyes drifting down to settle on Nidalee before she closed them and spoke, one last time.

"Go. It is what you want. Do not worry for the prince's safety, as I know your sense of honour commands you not to abandon your post. I will allow no harm to befall him. Go, and find the answers you seek."

With that, Vayne left through a door in the back of the room, allowing one last thought of the intriguing heiress to enter her mind. '_I wonder if during her journey for answers, she will discover the truth of her feelings toward that abomination. I never would have thought a Kinkou would be able to love another as she does her. The entire time she was so full of doubt. Except when it concerned that magical monster. Surrounding her, there was never any doubt in her mind.'_

~o~

Nidalee and Akali left the mansion quietly, the little servant boy never making another appearance. As soon as they had left the room, Nidalee had returned to her previous shape, her ears flat to her skull and hackles raised. She was not pleased with the wing-tail but her mind-mirror had ordered fangs closed. The huntress would not argue with the hunt-leader.

More troubling were the clouds surrounding her mind-mirror's thoughts. They swam too quickly, like the fish swimming through the river. Their bright scales shimmering and creating a rainbow.

"We're leaving. Tonight. Now." Akali broke the silence, her eyes trained on the rising sun, hard and cold. She could not risk another day. Not now that she knew what was being weighed in the balance.

Nidalee watched silently, her fur ruffling slightly from the morning wind.

"It is time I kept my promise to you. It is time we found your brothers and sister and returned them home. We're going after the cubs."

Akali would not abandon her mission, but neither would she proceed without first discussing her new information with her mother. The man with the three pointed hat would have to wait.

With those last thoughts, Akali and Nidalee left for the gates that would lead them onto the path of their new destination. The Summoner's Tower. The place where Nidalee's nose led them, the place where the man in the black robes who had taken the cubs led them, but more importantly. The place where, in Akali's gut, she knew they were. The one place she did not wish to ever step foot in.

**~o~**

Lux left her room the next morning, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. As she dragged her sleep stiffened legs into the kitchen, her weary eyes once again settled onto the rolled, worn parchment and she paused with a slight sigh.

Snatching it up, she cleared her throat and readied her best impersonation voice as she unrolled the contents.

"My Dearest Luxanna, it is imperative that you return to the institution of magical old farts this very instant-" She giggled, pulling the parchment flat so she could read it properly. What she read instead, gave her pause, her hands began to shake uncontrollably and the chill of horror trickled down her spine.

"No..." She breathed. "No... It's not- No!" Lux protested, dark dots littering the parchment as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I just saw him! I-"

The light mage began to breath heavily, unable to take in the air her lungs so desperately cried out for. It wasn't possible, it wasn't.

Slowly, she slid down onto the floor, her knees giving way as the parchment fell and laid out perfectly for any who wished to read it's contents.

'_My dearest Luxanna. I am leaving, and I cannot tell you where I am headed, or when I will be back. All I ask is that you find it in your heart to trust in me, like you always have. One day I will return for you, my Queen. One day, when I am worthy of being called your King. Although I know it selfish, I beg of you, wait for me. This one last time.'_

**~o~**

The guards returned to Alistar and Katarina's cells the next day, dragging behind them the beaten and tortured corpse of the young Ayelia. Upon seeing her Alistar became transfixed, watching in quiet seething rage as they hung her in shackles from the roof before Alistar's cell so she dangled as a rotting reminder.

Katarina watched silently, intrigued as to why they would go as far to torture the stadium attraction as they were. Those who were held to fight in the arena were used for betting chips until they eventually died or wished they had. Perhaps it was to inspire the minotaur into fighting with more rage.

While many believed that Noxus was a place of seemingly endless and unprovoked cruelty, that was not usually the case. Noxus revelled in strength. Strength was what mattered, not gender, not stature or race, colour, body type or anything in between. It was strength, something that you could not be born with but you had to fight to obtain.

Those who were weak did not survive long within Noxian walls, if you had nothing to offer, you were of no use. A drain on society. Pointless. Weak.

Not all strength was physical. Some, was cunning. Such as her sister, who fought some of the most battle hardened men to live on Runeterra and won with her mind games.

Others had strength in knowledge, or tradeskills such as the Councillors, or shop keepers. They had something to offer. Some worth. In Noxus, that was what mattered.

Those like Katarina were far and few between. If it were not for her overwhelming talent, she would have been deemed not worth the trouble and executed years ago. Her overwhelming talent... and her sister's slippery tongue and loaded coin purse that is.

The arena's were set up so that captive prisoners would serve some purpose during their stay. Entertainment for the gamblers. So they too, would not be a drain on society. So then why were the guards going out of their way to torture the minotaur?

"There, brute. Are you satisfied now? You have killed her. We warned you!" The guard captain spat, slapping Ayelia's body so it turned in the shackles and swayed, her hair matted and clinging to her once beautiful face.

That action snapped Alistar out of whatever trance he had been stuck in and the enraged bull roared, slamming his horns against the bars and grappling with them as he twisted and wrenched. Nostrils flaring as he ground his hooves into the stone floor.

"I think he wants to taste her boss, should we move her closer?" One the guards taunted, earning a laugh from his captain.

"I think you might be right! Alright boys, you 'eard him." As the captain raised his hand to move Ayelia closer Alistar bellowed loud enough to rattle the doors and hinges.

"Do not touch her!" He ground out, slamming his horns into the bars and twisting at them again.

"Or what? What can you do about it? The last of your kind. I don't know why we are still keeping you alive. Scum like you, I'm glad your kind has been wiped out. Filthy beasts that raped and pillaged. Is she your type? Is that why you chose her? A pretty little brunette like her..." The captain taunted, reaching up to run his fingers over the hanging girl's breast.

Alistar bellowed, his muscles bulging as he pushing and turned harder, the first crack forming as the bars bent slightly.

"You lie! We never did as you say. It was your kind that attacked us! We did nothing! And still you came, slaughtering our young, our elderly. Those who could not even defend themselves. You have no right to call us the beasts!"

The Captain's eyes narrowed as he spat on Alistar's snout.

With one last furious roar, Alistar used the rest of his strength to rip the bars from the ceiling and floor, stampeding forward to his horn impaled the Captain and slammed his gasping form into the far wall. Blood gushing down Alistar's horn and over the bars that still hung upon them.

"It was not us who started this war, beast." Alistar snarled as all watched in pure shock and terror as he wrest his horns from the wall and dropped both the bars and the lifeless captain onto the floor before running to sound the alarm. He turned and looked at Ayelia's lifeless form and gently removed her from the shackles, cradling her in his oversized arms. Softly, he brushed the hair from her face, his single finger large enough to cover her cheek on it's own. Tears ran down his fur covered muzzle before he steeled his gaze and he ran for his escape with only a brief glance in the assassin's direction. With a snort, he was gone.

Katarina watched silently, now left alone in the room still leaning against the same bars she always did, except now she was looking as the massive hole that was torn, offering her escape.

Without a word, she rose to her feet and left, stepping over the discarded bars and the mangled corpse of the captain. Silently glad that such a man had been removed from the Noxian army. In the end, he had been the weak one. The drain.

Now. Now she must find her sister.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**I know. It's been a very long time since I last updated. I won't make any excuses, simply that this was the fastest I could get this out and I apologize. I'm hoping things will return to normal and I will be able to update bi-weekly like I had originally intended. Thank you all for you patience. - Kiravu**


	24. Take the Bull by the Horns

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Take the Bull by the Horns**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Alistar tore through the streets of Noxus, his shoulders scraping the sides of homes as he pushed through tight ally ways. Sliding around a corner, with Ayelia nestled close to his chest, protected by his large, scarred hands, Alistar found a blockade of guards.

The mighty minotaur bellowed, the ring in his nose glinting in the early morning sun as he lowered his head and flexed his neck, preparing for impact. Thundering down the road, Alistar collided with the blockade, momentarily slowed as his legs fought against the shields and countering brawn of the Noxian soliders. Within moments, a shield cracked, a knee buckled and Alistar tossed two of the guards skyward, snorting a cloud of dust as he turned to stare down the remaining, fool-hardy men.

With a roar, Alistar burst past them, not wishing for further bloodshed as he made his way for the gates to his freedom. He could vaguely remember them, the gates he had been led through when he had arrived.

It had all happened so fast...

"_Papa, watch! Watch me, Papa!" Called a high pitched voice of a young male who had not yet become a bull. Alistar turned his head, waving with a smile as he watched his son puff out his chest before lowering his head in challenge to another young calf. _

_Both of the wanna-be warriors nodded, waiting for the go ahead that was signalled by a third party before charging forward and locking horns. Within seconds, Alistar's son was flipped and in a cloud of dust on the ground beneath the victor._

_Alistar bellowed a laugh, watching as his son dusted himself off and walked over with his head low._

"_He cheated." The young calf muttered, kicking the dirt with his hooved foot, embarrassed to have his defeat witnessed by his famous father._

"_He did not. You were felled by his superior experience, never dishonour yourself by claiming a loss came from something other than your own fault. Instead, acknowledge your loss and work to win next time." Alistar scolded, ruffling his son's scruffy mane._

"_Can you teach me, Papa?" His son asked, looking up with eyes full of hope._

"_The mightiest warrior within all the minotaur tribes teach you?" Alistar paused to pretend to ponder, eyeing his son who immediately shook off his hand to stand at attention for inspection. "Well I suppose there's a bull in you somewhere."_

_Beaming with pride, Alistar rose from his resting spot and stood opposite his son who again took up with horn locking stance._

"_Bah! You call that a stance! Now this," Alistar slammed his feet into the ground, set evenly apart so he was centred and perfectly in balance, immoveable. "Is a stance._

"_You, my son, have your feet too close together, you will not be able to stay balanced as soon as a little pressure is added."_

_Alistar prodded his son with a single finger, pushing the young calf over and onto his rump as his arms windmilled to try and keep balance. _

_Reaching out, Alistar picked up his offspring and set him back on his feet, tapping his thighs to widen his stance. "There, that is better. Now bend your knees a bit more."_

_The young minotaur did as he was instructed, "Like this, Papa?"_

"_Yes, much better, now," Alistar again reached over and prodded his son with his finger, however this time the young calf did not falter and instead stayed steady as a rock in a stream. "You will be impossible to move." _

"_Alistar." A gruff voice called from behind him and the mighty minotaur turned to regard him. "A strange creature that reflects the sun's rays was seen in the mountains, they have asked that it be investigated."_

"_Of course." Alistar nodded his affirmation before turning back to his son. "Why don't you go and challenge your friend again, I bet that you will not be bested so easily this time."_

"_I will bring you honour! Papa!" His son bowed before running back over to the ring of his friends who were still locking horns._

_'You already have, my son.'_

_Alistar smiled as he watched his son for a moment longer before turning back to the warrior and following him to the outskirts of the village._

"_Up there." The other warrior said, pointing to the mountains in the west. Three hands up Alistar could make out the slight glint of metal between the tree branches and he snorted._

"_Noxians." He rumbled out, his ears flicking as he shook her head. _

"_They're closer than ever before. The Elders are worried." Alistar's counterpart lowered his head, his discomfort evident. Alistar regarded him for a moment before snorting once more. Surely the Noxians had not travelled so far from their home to simply attack his people? It seemed pointless. Even so..._

_Alistar looked over his shoulder to where he could still see the small cloud of dust where his son wrestled with his friends. _

_Even so, he could not leave anything to chance._

"_I will find them and see to their motives." He promised, bowing his head to the other warrior before taking off at a thundering run towards the tree line. _

Alistar lowered his head as he smashed into the guards that stood side by side like mighty oaks, their armor and weapons glinting in the rising sun. Everything started to meld together, the trees that shook and let loose their leaves and the men that dove out of his way, his eyes chasing the glint of metal that threatened what he loved.

It was as if a red curtain waved in front of him, and if he could only catch it...

_Alistar huffed as he paused to survey his surroundings, his eyes narrowed as he carefully looked for his target. He found it, not much further up and he pressed on, the sound of a fallen branch snapping beneath his hooves._

Slamming his foot to the ground, a warrior's leg shattered, churning to dust beneath the giant's weight. His scream of agony was drowned out by Alistar's roar of rage as he swept his head around, using his horns to break and knock down the resisting soldiers. Nothing would stand in his way, nothing when his goal was so close...

He spotted the gates around the next bend and made for them just as they were being pulled shut.

"No!" Alistar snarled, pushing harder, his muscles working to their limits and past as he trampled everything in his path in his mad dash, Ayela curled close to his chest in a tender embrace.

Just before the gates could be pulled closed, Alistar managed to wedge his horns between them and grunted as he was forced to a stand still. As the dust settled, Alistar could hear the sound of plate covered foot steps nearing.

_Alistar slowed to a trot and then stopped before the odd contraption before him. It was made of wood and metal with what looked like a large bow strapped to it's top, a thick arrow lodged within it's confines. _

"_Hello?" He called, looking around for any sign of life. Cautiously, he approached, sniffing at the air as he caught the faint smell of smoke and ash. Alistar whipped around, searching for his village in the distance and found only flames and running shadows._

"_No!" He bellowed, instantly starting for his home before he was stopped by a shield bearing man. _

"_Move out of the way!" Alistar roared, not waiting for his order to be followed as he swung his arms above his head and slammed them down, crushing the man beneath his raised shield. _

_Another man attacked from behind a tree, lance leading the way as Alistar swung around and caught him beneath the wooden shaft, forearm carrying the soldier to send him flying into a pile of rubble._

_Another attack and Alistar grabbed the assailant by his helm and crushed him within his grasp, tossing him away as blood and brain matter squirted from the destroyed helm and skull. _

_All was ignored in the minotaur's desperate stampede back to his village, the only thoughts allowed into his mind that of his smiling son and wife._

"_Watch me, Papa..." The voice echoed as trees broke over Alistar's muscled shoulders and scar ridden horns._

_Faster he ran, crashing and sliding down the hillside only pausing to regain his footing when he tumbled down a few feet. On and on he ran, his nostrils flaring and eyes burning at the ever increasing amount of smoke._

_He broke onto the flatlands that surrounded his home and ripped at the high rising grass that tickled his lower belly in an attempt to pull himself along, to move faster. Desperately faster._

_Alistar burst free of the long grass and into the village that was his home. His chest heaving, he looked around, taking in the crushed homes, the bleeding corpses and the waving banner of the Noxian Army. _

_Blind with rage, Alistar's nostrils flared as he pawed at the ground and let out a trumpeting war cry that filled the sky and shook the earth. Everyone would hear the rage of the mightiest minotaur as he joined the battle. _

_Beneath the thrust of his fists, breastplates crumpled, men screamed and agony was wrought. Dozens of soldiers advanced, and none were able to retreat. Around him, Alistar watched as his brethren were slain, one by one, none being spared. _

_Using the senseless bloodshed to fuel his bloodlust, Alistar fought on, carving a path through the soldiers in his attempt to find his son and wife. Bodies piled up around him, making it hard to move. When he was forced a step back his hooves would slip on a lifeless arm before crushing it, and the bone within, to a spluttering mess. _

_When he would swing his head, Alistar would catch a wayward weapon or solider. All around him the bodies of the dead and the living were closing in as a sheen of sweat slickened his hide. No matter how many he put down more came. More Noxians, screaming their war chant. _

_Snorting, Alistar panted heavily as his chest heaved and he waited for the next wave. _

"_Papa!" A shrill cry called from the side and Alistar spun to see his son run out from his hiding spot beneath a destroyed home. No sooner had the young minotaur emerged was he struck down with a single blow to the back of the head, sending the young calf to lay in the muck._

"_No!" Alistar roared, a cry that was barely distinguishable as it bordered on the line of madness. A primal cry of fury and vengeance._

_If Noxus had feared the Minotaurian warrior before, they did not yet know true fear. _

_Lowering his head Alistar charged the Noxians that stood between him and his son and trampled any who did not dive out of the way quick enough. Three men were impaled on his tangled horns, screaming in blistering pain as they were thrown about, their battered bodies being torn to shreds as Alistar swung his head. _

_Reaching out, Alistar grabbed a hold of the man who had slain his son and tore him in two, the muscles on his shoulders and biceps bulging under the strain as he tossed aside the wrent pieces of the murderer. _

_Turning, Alistar stood over his son and set his stance, refusing to budge an inch as he fought off any who dared approach. He was the rock in the stream, battering shields, impaling torsoes and rending flesh as he protected the lifeless form of his son. _

_He caught a solider by the arm, and swinging him as a weapon battered his approaching comrades. With a sickening pop, the soldiers shoulder popped out of its socket and Alistar tossed him into a fallen home. _

_Another approached, and was crushed beneath and earth cracking ground slam, followed by another impaled by a wayward swing of Alistar's horns. _

_Hundreds of men fell that day trying to quell the rage of the mightiest minotaur, until finally, a man cloaked in all black appeared and summoned spectral chains that could not be broken to hold Alistar's rage in check._

_Alistar fought against the constraints until the chains ripped at his hide and tore into his arms and legs. He bellowed and tore, his sheer strength and resolve to resist making grooves in the ground beneath his hooves, and still he held his stance. _

_Finally, after a long struggle Alistar collapsed, twisted so his crumpled form curled to protect his lifeless son, his hand shaking as he struggled to reach out and touch him one last time. With a heart broken wail, Alistar the mightiest of all minotaurs fell to his knees before the Noxian onslaught. _

_That was the day that the minotaurs fell, wiped clean from the face of Runterra, all, except one. _

Alistar roared and struggled to turn his head, trying to force the gates open as his horns started to break. He fought against the massive iron doors to no avail. His hooves churned in the dirt path, digging ruts as he struggled and fought, refusing to allow Noxus to break him. Refusing to allow them to win.

He could hear the sounds of the guards behind him, watching at a careful distance and discussing what to do. One of them called up and told the gatewatchers to stop the gates from moving until they could decide how to recapture him.

They thought him stuck and for a moment, Alistar despaired.

Closing his large brown eyes, Alistar finally let his heart weep. "I am sorry, my son. I had promised to watch you."

When he opened them again Alistar stood in a long hallway, Ayelia was gone along with his chains and wounds.

"Where am I?" His voice rumbled, flexing his muscles that were no longer sore or tired.

"You are in the hall of the Summoners." A cool voice replied, a feminine voice with a slight accent to it. One that Alistar had never heard of before.

"Why am I here? How am I here? Where is Ayelia?" Alistar replied, setting his sights on the woman, clad in full length black robes. The sight of her had begun to boil his blood, she looked so much like the man with the spectral chains who had aided the Noxians in the slaughter of his people.

"I summoned you here because I'd like to make a deal with you, this is all an illusion that I have conjured so I might speak with you." She replied, watching Alistar as his eyes narrowed and he remained silent. "I can offer you protection from the Noxians, as well as revenge."

Alistar snorted and rose up to his full height, lifting his bearded chin in defiance. In pride.

"I need no protection from you, spell thrower, and your type of revenge offers no closure or allure to me. You are trying to tempt a cat with a stalk of hay. I have had enough of being at the mercy of others. I will make no deal with you."

"I think you misunderstand." The female Summoner replied, taking a step closer as Alistar puffed his chest out in a clear warning. "I have reason to wish for the Noxians downfall, as do you. I wish to expose them and my law-breaking brothers to all of Runeterra so they might pay for what they have done. But I need your help, as you need mine.

"Blood for blood will only end up in yet more blood. But the hidden dagger, ends the fight before it even begins."

Alistar eyed the Summoner warily, not fully comprehending her meaning. "You mean to bring down all of Noxus? You are mad." With a stamp of his foot, Alistar lowered his horns. "Return me! At once!"

"If I return you, you will be killed." The female Summoner rebutted.

"I care not!" Alistar roared, his tail lashing from side to side.

"Then the death of your son, of Ayelia, you wife, your people! Will be for nought! Would you truly throw away their sacrifice as if it were nothing? Would you throw away the memories of your people? I am offering you a chance to fight back. To do true damage to the Noxians. Not by the strength of your body, although it is much, but by what you have witnessed and what you can do with your knowledge." She took a step closer as Alistar raised his head, pain on his visage as her blow struck home.

"I am offering you a chance to avenge your people. Become my contract, fight for me, and together we will expose Noxus for it's atrocities and together we will crumble their walls and expose the filth that lies within."

Alistar remained silent for a long while, studying the Summoner in silence. What she offered seemed that of a young calf's story. Wonder and feats of strength that were not possible. However, even knowing that, could Alistar allow himself to not at least try?

To not even try would dishonour himself and tarnish the memory of his people. Even if there was a slight chance that he could strike even a scratch on the armor of the Noxians, he had to try. Besides that... One thing the Summoner had said intrigued him. To fight with knowledge, it was a form of vengeance that could strike harder with more permanent damage than any amount of blood spilt could. This was a battle Alistar could fight, and with the immunity the Summoner offered, perhaps there was a chance after all.

With a deep sigh relaxing his body, Alistar nodded silently. "I will... Fight with you... Summoner."

With a puff of smoke a contract and quill appeared, and Alistar signed his name on the bottom.

The two stood in silence for a moment, The Summoner hesitating before addressing him once more, "I will allow you time to grieve and bury your friend," The female Summoner granted in a whisper, gently placing her hand on the minotaur's forearm, frowning slightly when her touch was shrugged off.

"You should know that your people were buried, and honoured."

"By whom?" Alistar demanded, snapping to attention.

"By those who remember." She hesitated for a moment, biting her lip before shaking off whatever questions or hesitations she held. "Your son... He was buried on the hill were the mightiest warriors lie."

Alistar's jaw slackened with shock before he clenched it, holding back tears of pride as he raised his chin.

"Thank you, Summoner. It will be an honour to fight with you. Your name, if I may?"

"Elliane." She replied, smiling gently. Alistar closed his eyes, and everything went black. When he reopened them, tears were running down his cheeks and he stood in the fields of his home, Ayelia once again in his arms.

With his head held high, he strode into the graveyard of his people and buried the one friend he had, had while within in the clutches of the Noxians. She had been his one beacon of hope, his one speck of proof that even a rotten apple still had spots that shone brightly.

Alistar carried Ayelia close to him until he reached the Warrior's Burial Site, the place where those who deserved the most honour were laid to rest. It was there that Alistar dug a grave for his friend, beside his son, and laid her to rest.

As he looked down on her lifeless form, Alistar plucked a nearby flower and crushed it within his palm, opening it skyward to allow the petals to float into the win.

"May the ancestors watch over you, and may you be reborn somewhere more suitable for such a pure soul."

After a moment of silence, and once all of the flower had flown with the wind, Alistar turned to his son. Alistar looked down at the mound of dirt that already had grass growing over it and there, he finally allowed himself to grieve fully for his loss.

It was not until many hours has passed that he rose, looking to the rising moon as he threw his head back and bellowed a war-cry, bringing to fruition a war of his own. A war for vengeance, a war to make sure the sacrifice of the dead would not be forgotten.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Alright, so yeah... Alistar chapter. Wooo! Don't hate me. I swear after this it's 99% all Akali and Nidalee with one more Freljord chapter before the arch end. However that being said, this chapter was necessary for more reasons than Alistar is a BAMF who has a tragic backstory that I had to write. **

**Reasons this was needed... Um... Well, you'll see :P But if you want a hint, pay attention to the Summoners. Anywho, drop a review and let me know what you think, of anything! (And no, for the fiftieth time, I have not foregotton the kiss, even though it was like a billion chapters ago. Again, please don't hate me.) Or don't. It's up to you. Until next time! -Kiravu**

**Ps: Ty to BelBel for all of his helpful suggestions! :)**


	25. Loaded Dice

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Loaded Dice**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Akali walked down the streets of Demacia with a quick purpose to her stride. The sun had just begun peeking over the horizon with the first rays of the dawn when they had left Vayne's mansion. She knew they had to speak to the King before they left, less their actions be seen as hostile or should anything happen to the prince in her absence she did not wish for it to reflect poorly on the Kinkou. However...

Akali looked down at the cougar who trotted by her side, ears fully focused forward as she followed the ninja without hesitation. Fully trusting Akali in whatever decision she made, no matter where it put them.

That's the way it had always been. Nidalee had left her home, naive and completely uninformed with the ways of the world and she had followed Akali without question. She had accepted that the Kinkou would keep her promise and stay true.

Akali closed her eyes momentarily and sighed, she did not deserve such blind faith. Not when she had put her own needs, and her own mission, before the needs of the huntress as well as the safety of the cubs.

"Halt and state your business." The guards at the castle's front gate ordered as they slid their feet together and crossed their lances in front of the approaching pair.

"I am Akali of the Kinkou come to consult with the King." The heiress replied, waiting patiently. Beside her, Nidalee tossed her head and scratched at her ear with one of her large paws. Akali smiled slightly, the show of trust not lost on her when only days before she the huntress had found herself at the end of one of those spears. Akali snapped out of her trance when the guards uncrossed their lances and signalled for the doors to be opened.

The heiress steeled her mind, ashamed at the increasing amount she had allowed herself to be distracted as of late. When it came to the huntress, Akali found it difficult to remember her training although she still couldn't understand why.

Physical engagements were only made for the purpose of reproduction. In the Kinkou, once you proved yourself worthy of creating an heir could you request a pairing be made to assure your bloodline. Past that, the link to another living being was between squad mates and the kinship with other Kinkou members. Anything further was a weak point which was not allowed.

So then why did her heart race whenever her mind would wander to thoughts of the huntress? Two females could not even reproduce without the assistance of a male so surely it could not be lust or need.

While it was true that Akali had seen others who had claimed they were in love, and then wed, it had never lasted. The man would slink into another's bed in the dark of night, as would the woman in reverse cases. They would stay together due to the bond of marriage, but it seemed pointless. A bond that was only there in title and not out of any essential need for survival or deeper bond forged within the being. It seemed like a sentence to the dungeons, a place where you must stay as you looked out of the one small window you were allowed, staring into the rain and clouds as you hoped for a brighter tomorrow.

Love did not exist. Bonds existed. Lust existed. Love was part of fairy tales that were told to children so they might marvel at some fanciful future that they should aspire to rather than the dingy reality that awaited them. It was a small lie that parents and story tellers told to offer some comfort.

Akali had never been told such stories. Her mother had never told her she loved her, and it was not something Akali had ever felt that she needed to hear. She knew that her mother cared for her, tended to her, trained her and in doing so, put her faith in her that she would one day be worthy of her legacy. Akali had been allowed to live, and by doing so her mother had shown that she was trusting her to uphold her mother's bloodline and all its glory. There was no room for the weak within the Kinkou, they were the protectors, not the protected.

And that, if anything, was love.

No, what she felt for Nidalee was nothing more than a misplaced instinct to protect, interwoven with the hormones that came with her ageing. It was foolish to allow her imagination to run away with thoughts and images of the huntress until she found herself wondering and pondering. Her dreams to be filled with the soft touches, quiet sighs and playful looks that were meant only for her.

Such thoughts were nothing more than the late appearance of her childhood fairy tales.

What she needed to do was distance herself from the huntress. She had grown too lax in the mediation of her thoughts. The thoughts Nidalee had, had the other night... comparing her to the knights in the story. Her questions surrounding why she had protected her again and again, throwing her own life to the wind as she stood in front of the fatal blow... it had all been reflex. To protect the weak, those who could not protect themselves. That had been what she had been trained to do. To bring balance where there was none. The hunters had stormed her home with weapons and stolen the predators from the jungle. It was only right that Akali return that balance by retrieving the cubs.

The Kinkou were the force that brought balance to the world, and that was what she was doing for Nidalee, nothing more.

She as no knight. Simply Kinkou.

As Akali forced herself to accept that fact, her mind flickered momentarily to the kiss they had shared and her pulse raged under her skin.

Shaking her head, she forced them away as Nidalee looked up at her curiously and bumped Akali's legs with the top of her head.

Scowling, Akali stepped purposefully away from the cougar and stormed inside the castle.

Once inside the castle walls, a paige approached the pair, rubbing his hands nervously as he bowed shallowly.

"I am afraid that the King cannot be disturbed at this time except for news of the utmost importance. I assume you can wait for an audience during his breakfast?" The paige asked nervously, dropping his gaze when he noticed Nidalee watching him.

"I understand. We will wait in our quarters until he is ready." Akali replied stoically, ignoring the probing touch of Nidalee's mind as she sought to find what had caused the sudden change in the Kinkou's mood. A moment ago she had been so happy, so full of energy. Her mind was like one of the sun-flies that would float during the night. Making sporadic patterns with their energy.

As the paige bowed once more and left, Akali turned heel and stormed down the hallway that led to her assigned room, trying desperately to ignore the curious feline, the worry leaking through all but breaking Akali's resolve to shut her out.

Her chest aching terribly, Akali quickened her pace, all but running to the sanctuary where she couldn't be seen breaking down. She couldn't understand the feelings coursing through her body. Why it ached so much to push the huntress away when she knew all she wanted was to pull her in and envelop herself inside the comfort that was offered. She knew she wanted to, but Akali could not fathom why.

As the door shut behind them, Akali tore at the necklace dangling from her neck and tossed it across the room in sheer frustration. The need for silence, for the prodding and heartache to end, overriding all other reason or thought.

She didn't understand what was happening to her and weight of all the doubt had begun to tear at the very fabric of her being. At everything she had ever known and trusted in.

Never before had she questioned. Never before had she felt a need to. But after the previous night she didn't know what to believe anymore. It seemed like no matter where she turned a new question was poised and just when she believed she had found an answer, the answer itself ripped at another part of herself.

Her mother, her mission. Her reasons for coming to Demacia, the lies from the King. Hunting Summoner's who were suppose to protect her and yet were being painted as the disease of the world! Champions turning on their contract holders, feelings that she couldn't understand.

Nothing made sense anymore, nothing she had previously known was still seen as true.

Why was she here? What was her purpose in this web of lies that she had found herself caught in the middle of? Why was it that everything she had ever known, ever been taught, was crumbling around her? Was she being tested? Was that why she had been sent alone? To test her resolve to stay to the path she had been given? Was Vayne simply another test? Had she been told to throw so much doubt that Akali had to prove her loyalty to her mother and the Kinkou? To prove that she could trust her mother's word as absolute?

She just didn't know anymore. The heiress wanted to believe, wanted to trust but she couldn't push away the questions anymore. No matter how hard Akali tried, she could not grasp the resolve that had been so prominent when she had left her home. Everything was clouded, nothing made sense and most frustrating of all was the terribly pain that raked at her body, a pain that for the first time in her life wasn't the cause of a physical wound but an emotional tear. A pain that no bandage could help heal and left Akali at a loss as to how to heal it or make it stop.

She just wanted it to stop.

Akali slid down against the door, falling to the floor as she covered her face with her hands, frustration, pain and confusion blurring her to everything else.

But the one thought that haunted her the most, was the loneliness she felt the moment she had thrown away the necklace. Why should she feel lonely and alone because of simply tossing away an old necklace when in reality, for her entire life, she had been alone?

Why now did she feel the unimaginable need to have the comforting presence of the huntress against her subconscious? What purpose did it serve?

"I can't do it..." She whispered, unaware as tears rolled down her cheeks and dropped onto her bunched up legs. Fighting against the pain in her chest, Akali barely registered as a warm hand brushed away the tears from her cheeks.

Nidalee rumbled out a whine, unsure of what to do. She did not know why her mind-mirror had thrown away her necklace, but even without it she could tell Akali was in pain but was helpless to lessen it. She did not see any wound to heal, or any damage to repair, and yet the other girl was so obviously distressed.

Nidalee wanted desperately to help, but was unsure of how she could. So gently, she wiped away the water springing from her mind-mirror's eyes and hummed quietly. Hummed like her mother used to do for her when the sky would break open and the air would snap. When her paw had been full of thorns, or she had ever felt hurt or scared. It was her comfort, and maybe it would comfort her mind-mirror as well.

It was all she could think of to try, and she had to try. Watching the only being she had ever felt for wither in so much agony was causing her to be in pain as well. Nidalee watched for some form of clue as to how to help but found herself only frustrated when Akali only seemed to be in more pain. So she did the only thing she knew to offer her comfort, and she hummed quietly offering her help if it was wanted.

Akali turned to her and watched for a moment before slapping her hands away, causing the ache in her chest to increase. She wanted the touch, she wanted the comfort but she knew that she shouldn't.

Time and time again she allowed herself to fall to temptations, to fall to her weakness. Because that's what Nidalee had turned into, her weakness. Proving without a doubt the reason for why bonds were not allowed within the Kinkou. She wasn't strong enough and that was why everything around her was crumbling. If she had been smart enough, perhaps she could have understood what it was her mother was thinking. Perhaps then she would have been able to figure out the inner workings of what the shadows were hiding without another having to come to her aid, once again.

If she was strong enough, the cubs never would have been captured and then Nidalee never would have had to leave the confines of her forest.

She never would have sworn to find and return the cubs. She never would have taken a step off of her path, fallen to temptation or allowed herself to become so weak. Her mother would be ashamed.

Akali would not blame Nidalee, it was not her fault. The only one at fault was Akali herself, for failing at her teachings and not living up to the standards her mother expected her to.

However, knowing all of that, and logically being able to process the thousands of reasons she should distance herself from the cougaress. Why she should not allow the look of pain and confusion upon the huntresses face to enter her train of thought. All Akali desperately wanted to do was lunge across the room and adorn her necklace once more so she might allow herself to be swallowed within the presence of the other woman's mind.

"Ak-Aka-li..." Nidalee forced out, obviously struggling to form the words. "Hurt?" She asked in her own, choppy command of speech.

Akali looked into Nidalee's green eyes, so full of worry as she struggled to communicate. It would have been so much simpler for the huntress to pick up the discarded necklace and try to return it.

But she hadn't. Because Akali had thrown it away and while she didn't understand, and while the action had hurt, she was still trying to communicate. Still trying to help.

"Need heal." Nidalee continued, moving carefully to touch Akali's chest, right over her heart.

That one simple action was all it took to finally break through the rest of Akali's resistance as she broke down in a deep sob, falling into the comfort that Nidalee offered, falling against the other woman as her heart broke into a thousand pieces and she begged the huntress to put them back together.

For the first time in her life, Akali allowed her raw self to show through to another person as she let all of her pain and doubt flow as she crumpled against Nidalee's chest. In the back of her mind she knew she should straighten up, to hold onto the small amount of dignity that she had left but she couldn't let go.

She couldn't bring herself to tear apart from the huntress and instead let go in another sense. In that moment, the Kinkou princess let go of who she was and everything she had been brought up to know was true and she let herself lean on another. For the first time, she allowed herself to adorn the role of the protected, of the weak.

Nidalee hummed quietly, running her fingers through the other girls hair, imitating the actions her mother used to take when she had been upset as a cub. The dark nights when she had found comfort from her mother's grooming tongue as it seemed to work all the sadness from her body.

She still didn't understand the sudden out-lash or the bared fangs Akali had momentarily shown her, but she understood that it was not out of malice. It was similar, to a way, when her father would have an outburst at her mother. But instead of returning the growls with snarls of her own, she would sit and wait for her mate to calm down, offering the grumpy male soft croons.

It had always confused Nidalee, that her mother would take his growls and bared fangs without a hint of threat, when the actions had scared her into a curled tail. But now, she understood. Her mother had known that no matter how angry her mate had been, he would never hurt her, and often the hurtful action had simply been his way of showing he was in pain without wounding his pride.

Nidalee understood now that Akali throwing away the necklace hadn't been meant to hurt her, it was because her mind-mirror had been in pain and had not known how to ask for help. So instead she had charged, with fangs bared and claws out, begging the huntress to help her when she herself was unable to ask.

Gradually Akali's sobs lessened within the cocoon of Nidalee's arms, under the guidance of the huntress's soft humming and the gentle stroke of her hair she began to relax. She found her mind blank, unthinking as she allowed herself to be swallowed within the moment. Unwilling to revisit the tangled mess within her mind. For now, the only thing she wanted to listen to was the steady heart-beat of the huntress and the hum of her chest beneath her cheek.

For now, that simple reality was her eye within the storm.

Shortly later Akali awoke with a start at a knock at the door as Nidalee's hum changed into a growl.

Embarrassed at having fallen asleep, Akali pushed away from the huntress and wiped the dried tears from her cheeks at the same time as trying to hide the blush on her cheeks as she struggled to stand.

"Lady Akali?" The Paige from earlier called from the other side of the door.

"One moment." Akali replied, biting back her own embarrassment as she refused to look the huntress in the eye. Quickly she stuffed the few belongings she owned into her bag and retrieved her weapon as well as the discarded necklace, hesitating momentarily before stuffing it into the bag.

Nidalee did not need to understand the conversation she was about to have. She would put it on later perhaps.

That was the reason Akali told herself she would not put it on at the present time, when in her heart she knew it was because she was too embarrassed and flustered and did not want the huntress invading her mind until she had a little more time to think and allow her thoughts to sort themselves.

Akali allowed one glance at the huntress to make sure she had shifted into her animal form before she opened the door.

"The King will see you-" The paige began as the door opened, fumbling when he took in the obviously annoyed cougar, Akali's packed bag, weapons and swollen eyes. "Now...?" He finished as Akali strode past him, merely waving to show she understood.

The ninja walked through the halls she had come to know, heading towards the dining hall with Nidalee close at her heel, her mind set on her goal. 'To tell the King she was leaving to consult with her mother and to then rescue the cubs, trusting in Vayne's promise.' If she allowed her mind to wander, even a little, she knew she would break and that was not something she could afford at the present time.

Striding into the grand hall, Akali stopped at the far end of the table that had already seated the King and the Queen of Demacia, bowing low as she waited to be addressed.

"Princess of the Kinkou! So nice of you to join us for breakfast, please, sit. Join us! My son will be joining us shortly and I'm sure we can find something to feet your- er – pet." The King greeted as he spread his arms out wide in invitation, motioning to the array of food before him.

"I am sorry, Sire, but I must decline. I have come to give you a report and cannot tarry." Akali replied, formal and rigid in her speech as she straightened to address the King directly.

"Nonsense, I'll not hear of it. You are far too skinny for your own good as it is. A warrior needs a hearty breakfast! Now come, sit! My son will be here soon and we have merry news to share with all!" The King insisted, beaming as he reached to clasp his wife's hand, hers instantly going to her stomach as she looked down with a smile and a blush.

Akali watched the exchange and her brow furrowed as she processed the information when everything suddenly clicked. It was like watching a puzzle that you had slaved over for hours trying to piece it together finally make sense, the picture you had been trying to see suddenly became clear all except for one piece that still did not make sense. Why?

The Fool. The Unfaithful. The Devil's Spawn. It all made sense now. The reasons behind depicting the Prince as a babe and not a man. The reason the face was left blank.

The Queen was pregnant.

Additionally, if Akali were to take the cards writing as any indication, not with her husband's child. The fool, of course. The King was the fool for obvious reason, as was the unfaithful. But then why 'Devil's Spawn'? Who was the father of the child that would justify the title of Devil's Spawn and not simply 'bastard' or 'nameless'? Both are commonly given to children without a father or a family name.

It made sense now. Why there was no evidence of a true assassin hunting for Prince Jarvan, why the King had no true leads to send her on and instead she had been sent to sniff out those he considered trouble. But still not the why. Why he had chosen to send her after people who, according to Vayne, were helping Demacia. Who were, as Shauna had put it, their Unsung Heroes.

Akali was sure of it now. The card had been meant as a threat to the unborn child. But who would know of a child that had not even yet been conceived? Unless it had been planned from the start. A sinister twist from the shadows? But who would have access to the Queen, who would be able to bed her without the King's ever having noticed?

Were they in league with the assassin? No, that made no sense. But then the assassin was trying to stop the birth of a bastard child... So in the end he was trying to help Demacia? To stop something before it had a chance to start?

But who had the power to see where all the cards fell? To look into the shadows and watch every player's every movement?

Besides all of that... How did her mother know? What did her mother know?

As Akali stood there, frozen with shock as she tried to process everything the same Paige as before walked into the dining hall and bowed beside Akali.

"I am sorry, Sire but we still cannot locate the Prince." The Paige reported, keeping his head low as he waited for new orders.

"Bah, damn love-struck fool probably snuck out to see his bride-to-be. I should have been a bit more diligent in my teachings on what it means to be a Prince, right, my dear?" The King laughed, slapping his hand down on the table as Akali's eyes narrowed. "But then I was the one to but thoughts of an heir into his mind." No, something did not feel right.

"Have a guard go and fetch them both! I suppose she must be considered as family and should be present as well. Although with this news, perhaps not."

"Dear." The Queen cut in, halting the King's laughs as he cleared his throat and righted himself.

"Ah, right right. Send for Lady Luxanna and my Son. You should find them at General Garen's home within the military district if I am correct in my assumptions." The King commanded, regaining his composure as he reached for another slab of pork from the plate in front of him.

"At once, Sire." The paige replied, turning heel as he left the hall.

"Now, Kinkou, why don't you deliver your report since my fool of a son has gone missing? Either that or my guards have simply forgotten where his quarters are." The King rolled his hand as if to ask Akali to continue.

Startled out of her thoughts, Akali cleared her throat as she struggled to regain her earlier, temporary composure.

"I um-" She stuttered, flustered when Akali felt Nidalee's head bump her legs and she was able to find her centre. "I believe that with all of the new information I have recently gathered that I must return home to consult with my master before taking any further actions."

"What? What information?!" The King roared, slamming his fist and fork down onto the table. "You were brought here to protect my son against a threat on his life. Is that not what the Kinkou do? Protect?"

"We bring balance to the world, your liege. That is our goal. However I do not believe there is any threat still remaining directed towards Prince Jarvan. Even so, I agree that he should not be left unguarded merely on my beliefs which is why another has been appointed to his protection." Akali continued, watching as the guards came to attention as their King became increasingly distressed.

Things were not looking good, and if she were to be confronted to introduce the new 'protector' Akali was not certain that she would be able to locate Shauna, assuming she would want the King to know at all.

Stupid. She should have thought this through more with a clearer head. This was why she could not allow her judgement to be clouded! She had moved too fast! Moved too quickly in her rush to rid herself of all the confusion, in her hurry for answers, to properly think through a course of action. And now her foolishness would pay a price.

"_New protection_," The King spat, narrowing his eyes. "What blasphemy is this? Do you mean to say that the Kinkou now finds that my son is not important enough for the Princess herself to be assigned to his protection? That I am to get some rookie who has not even been trained properly?" The King roared as the paige once again entered the room.

"Sire." The Paige squeaked.

"What!?" The King bellowed, drowning out all other noise before a deafening silence took over.

"I have returned with Lady Luxanna, Sire." The Paige reported, shrinking back, wishing to simply disappear from sight. Behind him, Lux walked into the hall and bowed, holding a letter tight to her chest. Her appearance dishevelled and her hair a mess, as if she had put no thought into how to look before entering her King's presence.

Akali watched her curiously, eyeing the letter in her hands. What now? What would now be thrown into the mix, now that things were suddenly starting to make sense.

Pausing to regain some of his composure, The King took a deep breath before addressing the mage.

"Why have you not returned with my son?" He asked, jaw rigid.

"I'm afraid that is not possible, Sire." Lux spoke, her voice soft and timid like a mouse, eyes swollen from recently shed tears as her brushed a strand of golden-white hair behind her ear. "You see..." Lux hesitated, not wanting to let go of the one part of Jarvan she had left, but knowing also that she had no choice in the matter. It would be taken from her forcefully otherwise, and if she said nothing, someone without fault could be pinned with the blame. Even knowing this, to relinquish the last piece of him she had she found painfully impossible.

It had been his last words to her, his promise to her that he would return, that she had not been forgotten. If that were to be taken from her, Lux knew that she would never make it through all the cold nights that separated her from her love.

The King's eyes narrowed as he studied her, waiting for her to continue with her explanation when he understood the implications of her silence. What other reason could there be? That Lux had come to him, obviously distressed and without the ability to admit why it was not possible to present his son to him.

The King's eyes widened with horror as he turned, once again, to the now guilty ninja before him.

"It was you! Your fault!" He accused, misunderstanding what Lux had said, the pain the thought of losing his only son had caused him sending him into a blind rage. "You were suppose to be guarding him!" The King roared before suddenly stopping, a thoughtful look overtaking his visage before he spoke again, in a quieter, more even tone.

Akali's jaw opened to protest, not understanding what the King was suddenly so furious about.

"You... You are the assassin! That's why the Kinkou sent the Princess herself! Why I am the fool for handing him to you so perfectly! I trusted you! That's why you meant to leave so suddenly and with so poorly a reason!" The King accused, coming to his feet.

"No!" Lux and Akali both protested in unison.

"I have done no such thing!" Akali retorted, her hand instinctively going to the hilt of her weapons.

"No! Sire, Jarvan is just-" Lux protested before a pair of metal gloves grabbed her and dragged her back. The guards doing their duty as they rushed to protect Lux. "You don't understand!" She yelled, twisting in their grip.

As the King rose to his feet he stormed to a nearby guard who held his massive sword within it's sheath and drew the weapon, pointing it at Akali as a ring of guards closed in on her and Nidalee.

"I will have your head!" He bellowed, leaving his Queen's side as even her guards left their post to help corner the new found threat.

Akali lowered herself into a defensive stance, her right hand reaching for the necklace that sat atop her back pack. The King was too furious to listen to reason, she had no choice but to fight her way out and escape. Smite them! Why could he not simply listen instead of jumping to assumptions. What a fool the King truly was.

The only blessing she still had was that Nidalee had not charged at the first sign of a threat as she usually did, but instead still hung back by her side where it was easier for Akali to protect her.

No! Smite it! Why even now did her thoughts instantly go to the protection of the huntress? Smite it all!

As the King stepped closer, the room suddenly fell black and everyone froze where they were, unable to see through the sudden thick blackness that fell over them like a blanket.. Akali took the distraction to seize her necklace and adorn it quickly, the sudden wave of Nidalee's thoughts crashing against her mind temporarily stunning her, and she was thankful no one was watching.

'_Danger, danger... Bad, bad.' _Nidalee's thoughts thrummed like a nervous rabbit that had been caught within its burrow, cornered with no where to go. The huntress's muscles were bunched, ready to pounce with only the slight twitch of her tail proving that she was not a well carved statue.

'_Bad, bad. Danger, danger!'_ Nidalee panicked, unaware that Akali could once again hear her.

_'It's alright, calm down,' _Akali replied, allowing herself to speak mentally to the huntress for the first time. It was a step that she had not previously been willing to take. It was so personal, allowing herself to speak directly into another's mind, without the barrier of speech to temper her thoughts. _'I won't let anything happen to you, I promise.'_ Akali assured Nidalee and she could feel the huntress beginning to calm, her breathing beginning to steady.

Everyone turned as a spark of light appeared behind the Queen, three cards forming on the stone floor that glowed a bright red, blue and yellow. In the same instant a short man appeared, wearing the three-pointed hat and holding a card identical to the one the King had received. His face was shadowed by his hat, and his clothing was unlike anything Akali had ever seen. Rigid and black with white seems. The fabric seemed to run straight up and down, ignoring the flow of the muscles beneath.

A moment later, before any could turn fast enough to stop the attack a card was sent flying straight at the turning Queen who had risen in her seat during the confusion.

A click of a crossbow sounded from above in one of the windows, and the silver bullet pierced the card, shattering it in mid air and burrowing deep into the stone floor.

The man with the three-pointed hat scowled, looking upwards toward the figure who had issued the counter attack before quickly regaining composure.

Drawing another card, the man readied his throw before the sound of a fluttering cape sounded and Vayne appeared on the floor at the far end of the hall. Another click and another card shattered as the Queen now hid beneath the table and the King rushed to shield her.

The confused guards moved, some to protect their King, some still kept an eye on Akali and Nidalee while still others held back Lux as she watched with a slack jaw. Without any direction of where the biggest threat was coming from, most simply watching in abject shock as the scene unfolded before them.

"Go!" Vayne called, snapping Akali out of her trance as she watched the perfectly percise aim shatter yet another air borne card. "I told you I would protect the Prince, now go!" She yelled again, Akali not missing the fact that the second call was aimed towards the King and his doubt from earlier. Or perhaps... it was aimed at her as well, hinting that she too had known about the pregnancy? No... but- There was no time to ponder now. Akali had to leave while she still had the chance.

Taking the hint, Akali tore past the surprised and confused guards, bursting out of the hallway with Nidalee close at her heels.

"Time for your reckoning." Vayne whispered, tumbling towards the attacking magician. Another shot fired, piercing his deck while she brought the crossbow from her back out and shot a much larger bolt, aimed so it perfectly dug into the assassin's shoulder and pinned him against the wall, blood rolling down his chest.

As Vayne ran closer, her crossbow poised, the attacker began to chuckle.

"Well I guess, that's just how the cards were played." Without another word, the red, yellow and blue cards appeared once more and the man with the three-pointed hat disappeared. Leaving only a couple drops of blood as another crossbow bolt burrowed into the wall in an attempt to stop him. A shattered deck of cards the only evidence he had ever been there at all.

"Tcch," Vayne muttered, returning her crossbow to her back. The archer looked to the shocked King who watched her warily and smiled, bowing slightly before another flutter of her cape sounded and she was gone as well.

As Akali ran for the front door, it became apparent she would not be able to escape that way and instead turned towards the room Nidalee had first entered the castle through. Without any guards stationed inside of a wrecked guest room, they were able to escape through the window the ease. With Akali running the first few steps up the wall before lunging, and Nidalee easily springing the distance in her cougar form to clear the window. The pair left the castle through the same route they had first entered.

Once they were outside no guards pursued. They had no yet been told that Akali had been marked as a threat and were used to seeing her within the castle grounds. With all the sudden confusion to add to the mix, by the time the news of what had happened spread, the pair was already gone.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**I know it took me forever to update. Hopefully it was worth waiting for. Also, yay for things finally coming together! :))) I hope it made as much sense written out as it does in my head **

**Drop a review, I hope you enjoyed it. -Kiravu**


	26. Play Fetch

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Play Fetch**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Akali slowed her stride and came to a halt as her breath came in haggard huffs. Beside her Nidalee stopped as well, her fur coat sleek with sweat and shining in the patches of sun light that broke through the thick veil of the forest trees.

They had made haste upon leaving Demacia, trying to put as much distance between themselves and the stone gates, or rather, the shiney-skins, as possible. Having seen the thundering stampede of the Demacian Knights first hand, Akali had not wanted to be within sight of the great wall that surrounded the capital before stopping.

Now, however, they needed to decide on a further course of action.

While Akali was not guilty of any harm that had befallen Prince Jarvan, and she was not convinced he was dead, still, they could no longer risk travelling on the beaten paths this close to the capital. Word would spread quickly once the chaos died down, and while Akali would hope everything would be sorted out and the Kinkou would not be blamed for whatever had happened to the Prince, she could not trust that the truth would surface. It rarely did without someone there to coax it out, and even then, the version of the truth that was brought to surface depended on whose tongue it was slipping from.

Shaking away her worry that what had happened would somehow make it back to the Kinkou before she had a chance to send word, the heiress turned back to the task at hand: retrieving the cubs.

What she needed to do was obvious, how was the problem.

There was little question that the cubs were most likely linked to a Summoner in some way. It was proven by the scent that underlined the perfume that sprung from most Summoners that Nidalee had identified on Galio as well as the black-cloaked man.

Galio's very make up was magic, a stone golem that had been breathed life by the magic of his former owner that had grown and matured on his own. So while, he was, in essence a living being, he was only so because of the magic that coursed through him as blood pumped through herself.

However, it was still more complicated than that. If all magic had one specific scent, there would be no way to distinguish who it belonged to, but it did not. All magic had a different scent, like people fingerprints. But again, it was not that simple.

From what Akali could tell all magic had a base scent, something that defined it as a certain type of magic but then further changed to a unique mark of the caster. Nidalee preferred to think of it as another type of animal. All wolves smell like wolves, however they can still be told apart by their unique musk as well as which pack they travel in.

With that to go on, Nidalee had deemed Galio as a non-threat. Because while he may smell like a wolf, he did not share the scent of the pack of wolves they were seeking. His magic was similar, but not the same.

If anything the closest magic he shared was with the necklace that Akali wore. The guardian was able to wander on his own, make his own decisions and even when commanded he would feel the strong, almost irresistible urge to heed. However, like the necklace he could ignore it, if his will was strong enough. But again, it was not the same. Galio had never shared the mental or physical connection to any of his owners such as Akali and Nidalee did. His was from a different pack.

The other casters they had run across, Lux and Nasus for example, were again from another pack. Their magic was the manipulation of something that was already there, or more accurately the manipulation of an inanimate object that did not have a will of it's own. For example, Lux's magic was the manipulation of light. Whereas the magic that the Summoners used, was the type of magic that forced a living creature to obey commands, even if it was against their will. It was the type of magic that allowed the Summoners to control their champions on the battlefield.

Additionally, the magic the Summoners used allowed them to take over the consciousness of their champion. It allowed them to summon them whenever they had need, and unlike Akali's necklace which could be told no, the Summoner's magic could not. It was made to control living creatures, to enslave them and as such, became stronger the more you resisted. Until you had no will of your own. It was magic that Nidalee characterized with the darkness of unknown caves. Both of which made her uneasy.

Then there was another problem. All of Akali's theories again hinged on what others had told her, what Nasus and Nidalee's nose had told her. None of it was first-hand or proven so all of it could be questioned or wrong.

Sighing, Akali's hands bunched into fists, trying to soothe the frustration that seemed to run rampant throughout her body. It was little wonder Vayne was blindsided with rage whenever she was presented with the use of magic. It was nasty business that was so easily changed, with a slight nudge in the wrong direction it could level a battlefield or blow away an entire continent. The progression of magic within the wars of Runeterra was the exact reason for the Summoner's meddling to begin with.

Which in turn had only put the country more so under the heel or magic.

Akali closed her eyes and steadied herself, finding her centre as she struggled to clear her mind, even when in the back of it she could sense Nidalee listening to her train of thought silently. The slight contact of the huntress's mind against hers was like setting a warm blanket on a burn.

Allowing that contact to settle over her Akali smirked slightly. There was some good to magic as well. It was what allowed Nidalee to change shape, to heal wounds. It was what has allowed them to share this bond for such a long time. Lux's magic had shielded Nidalee and stopped a fight that could have turned lethal. So while magic was more often used to inflict pain and dominance, it also had its moments of healing and protection.

There were always two sides to every tale, and another for every pair of eyes watching. That was why balance was so hard to keep. If Akali allowed the darkness to take over, to focus on the wrong-doings of magic as Vayne had, how many innocents would die because of it? Because water was no longer able to be purified? Because wounds that cannot be closed by bandages could not be healed? Yes, there was balance in everything. So while magic was used to kill and enslave, it was also used to save lives and protect. Nothing is truly one sided, nothing is completely out of balance.

Silently, Akali leaned down and grabbed a long stick and moved to a small patch of dirt that was showing between the grass and other plant-life. Without a word, she began to draw a map, the soft ground yielding easily to the whims of the prodding stick. Nidalee followed, watching closely as she sat beside the kneeling ninja.

On the west, near the far coastline Akali drew a small tower with a four pointed crown, symbolizing Demacia. On the east she drew a skull with four teeth on the bottom, symbolizing Noxus. Directly to the north she drew an arrow, pointing north, to symbolize Freljord. Finally, directly in the middle of all three, Akali drew a small circle where the Summoner's tower is said to be.

Silently Nidalee shifted closer, as quietly and carefully as she could, the huntress peeked at the prints in the dirt that her mind-mirror was making so carefully.

Nidalee had understood some of the whirlwind of thought that had passed earlier, but was still left hopelessly confused about what had happened over the course of the past two days. She had not understood what had happened between Akali or the great grizzly bear of a man, or why the shiney-skins had aimed their sharp sticks at her. She had been told they were her friends, and yet her mind-mirror had taken the defensive and then fled when the grizzly had roared.

The room had gone dark and then bright, and then chaos had ensued. Had her mind-mirror known that was going to happen? Was that why she had taken off the necklace and seemed to be in so much pain? Was she trying to protect her? While she didn't believe her human would ever do anything to purposely harm her, Nidalee's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and sounds that she did not understand.

The flutter-wing had shown up as well, baring her fangs at the night-and-day man, unleashing shiny sticks of her own that flew through the air like angry birds. Why had the flutter-wing protected them? Or was she simply after the night-and-day man? The last time they had met the flutter-wing had stolen her fur and muted her mind-mirror. She had been left helpless and exposed, unable to even summon her weapon that Akali had worked so tirelessly to train her to use. And yet, when the pack of shiney-skins had closed in, and the grizzly had roared, the flutter-wing came to their aid. It did not make sense to the huntress.

Especially considering that Akali had been in seemingly so much pain afterwards. No blood had oozed from her pelt, but her heart had hurt and her mind was where the tears had begun. Nidalee did not understand what was happening to her mind-mirror but it reminded her of a butterfly in transition. Perhaps it would not be too much longer before she was able to break free of her cocoon. The huntress just needed to be patient and help where she could.

A confused whine rumbled in her chest as Nidalee glowered at the drawing on the ground, watching Akali mindlessly poked at the same spot in the middle over and over. The sound seemed to break whatever trance her mind-mirror had been in since she shook herself and glanced over at the huntress.

"You probably have no idea what is going on, do you?" Akali asked, watching as Nidalee seemed to perk up from the sudden attention. The huntress's eyes brightened and she quickly shifted forms, instantly grabbing Akali's arm with one hand and pointing at where the ninja's stick tapped the ground. The huntress all by wiggled with excitement, it was the first time she had felt like she truly had her mind-mirror's attention in weeks.

Without meaning to, Akali smiled at the contact and watched as the huntress pointed at the spot, practically bouncing on her spot as she wiggled and her prods turned into a gentle grip on Akali's arm. All the while the huntress's mind danced with questions, images and curiosity. Her communication was getting better, but still had a long way to go.

Where before she had used nothing but images, smells and memories to relay her questions and thoughts, now it was almost evenly interwoven with words and phrases she had learned. Instead of showing a picture of a tree, now she would say it, or rather, think it.

It wasn't much, but to Akali, it was monumental and she couldn't understand how she hadn't noticed the progress before. Had she really been so lost in her own thoughts that she had never noticed the leaps and bounds of progress the huntress had been making?

_'Akali... Hurt?' _The simple question flickered through her consciousness like a flicker of a candle and Akali's smile disappeared. Her sudden relaxation vanished and she rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to once again clear her mind. _'Akali... Knight...' _Rang through her mind as she tried to clear it and the ninja froze, the touch on her arm seemed to burn as blood rushed to her cheeks.

Shaking, Akali forcefully pushed away from the huntress and closed away from of the connection between them, trying to ignore the warm pulse of blood that reached for areas she wished were left unreached. It was becoming harder to shut out Nidalee, harder to keep her away when it was so easy to forget and let her in like she just had.

Trying to ignore the hurt and confusion that crossed the huntress's visage, the Kinkou turned and started to walk further away from Demacia. Trying to leave both the capital and her thoughts behind her, knowing that while she was able to put more distance between herself and the capital, the further she walked beside the huntress the more powerful the thoughts were becoming.

"_I can't explain it to you... Not yet." _Akali thought, leaving it for the huntress to hear or to be left unheard as she pushed herself to continue onward.

Days passed and still the pair trudged on. They had not bothered to stop at any of the villages they passed, Akali fearing they would be recognized. Instead the ninja would silently steal away into the shadows and return with a few provisions taken from those who would not miss them. A simple cowl, with a long cape to help hide her weapons and figure. A rope, an apple.

It was fortunate that Nidalee was so skilled at tracking and killing game wherever they went, and it quickly became the main source of both of their sustenance.

Akali had been able to leave Demacia with her pack, but had not been prepared for the lengthy journey they were making. Just another simple mistake her mother never would have allowed. She was pleased that she did not leave anything of import back at the capital. At least she had been able to manage that much.

On the tenth night, many miles away from the Demacian capital while Akali was walking back to the alley she had entered a small village through, in her search to find more flint, the heiress once again found herself lost in thought.

With the closer they travelled to the swamp like lands that Noxus rested around, the harder it was for them to start a fire and softer the ground had become. At night Akali often worried she would be swallowed into the muck and envied Nidalee as she pawed at the ground until she seemed to find a suitable spot. Normally, Akali would accept her partner's experience in the matter and simply sleep next to them. However, more often than nought, Akali found herself unable to stop her heart from pounding so loud it filled her ears with nothing else, and thus the heiress found herself forced to sleep with her back against a tree, and only half asleep.

The long journey was taking its toll from her, her back was sore and bruised, her muscles and legs felt like rubber. Mostly though, it was her mind that was beginning to wear. With each passing day, with nothing but the quiet hum of Nidalee's mind as it seemed to endlessly find new and exciting things to captivate her attention, Akali found it harder and harder to disconnect herself.

More often than nought, Akali found herself immersed in the musings of Nidalee's thoughts and had to force herself to once again put up her wall and keep at a distance. It was blindingly frustrating, like watching a moth dance around a flame. At a distance you wonder, why the small creature would torture itself so? Flirting with death, burning its legs and wings. And yet, no matter how much it knows it should not keep dancing around the flame, flirting with it, getting so close it is once again scorched in punishment, the moth keeps coming back. Of late, Akali felt like that moth, and Nidalee the flame.

She was unable to resist the huntress and would catch herself looking whenever the huntress would shift into her human form to practise the words she knew. The way she moved, the way the sun shone on her skin or the girlish giggle she had acquired instead of the bubbly croon. It was frustrating, knowing she was staring, feeling her heart pound with her body churning with yearning. And then, just when Akali thought she would burn to death, Nidalee would smile. Not just any smile though, no, it would be a smile directed at her, intended for her and Akali would find herself once again hopelessly drawn to her flame, flirting with it until she found herself burned.

Closing her eyes, Akali tried to shut out the huntress and focus on the task at hand. Her stride slow as she pretended to limp, her back hunched as she pulled her cloak close and pretended to cough. While it was true she needed the flint, there was another reason that her journeys into the towns they passed were becoming more and more frequent. It was so she could regain some of her mental health and heal her burns during her brief respites from the huntress. The journeys away were quickly becoming the only things that kept her sane enough to resist the flame so she was not consumed by it.

Across the road, a man grumbled as he walked up to a board that seemed to host a score of notices. He was gruff looking, with hunched shoulders and thick arms. Taking the nail that had been held between his teeth, he spat into the mud and began hammering a new notice into the wood. It only took him a few moments to complete his task before he stepped back to assess his work before grunting his approval and walking away, leaving the few curious onlookers to read the new arrival.

As Akali took in the poster her mind seemed to numb and her hands began to shake. Without a sound, or a thought for who might be watching, she began to walk towards the path she had used to enter the town, her limp forgotten as she forced herself not to run. With her heart pounding in her ears, and panic beginning to take over, Akali ground her teeth together.

She had been so focused on getting away from the huntress she had never stopped to consider the downfall of that option. Splitting up in enemy territory, when they were being hunted. Of course they were being hunted, the King of Demacia believed she had killed his son! Yet the days of quiet and inner turmoil had blinded her to that simple truth. This was why the Kinkou were not allowed bonds! So that their thoughts and judgement remained clear. So that they could still think clearly and act rashly when they spotted the first signs of danger! Not so they could blow their cover and all but announce their presence in their panic to find their-

Their what? Akali shook her head as she tried to clear away the raking panic.

It could simply be coincidence that they had travelled this far and happened upon this village at this exact time. But then, it could also be they came after hearing a tip that they were travelling in this direction.

Logically, Akali had assumed that they King would predict her movements to be south bound, towards her home, rather than towards the East and Noxus. He would have to believe that she would aim to return home if he truly believed that she wanted the Prince dead, right? So then what other explanation could there be, other than Nidalee had been spotted?

As Akali turned a corner, her fingers snapped out to grab another cloak that had been let out to dry on a barrel, a plan already forming within her mind.

No sooner had her figure been shrouded by the darkness had Akali taken off at a dead run, vaulting over the fence that surrounded the perimeter of the village and dashing into the trees. Her hand reached for the spot the necklace usually sat and silently she cursed again. It had been her idea to leave the necklace with Nidalee while she went into the villages to scout and retrieve supplies.

She had told the huntress it was too recognizable, that everyone has seen her wearing it. When she had explained it in a way that seemed like she was protecting herself Nidalee had readily agreed to keeping the necklace safe even though the disconnection made her antsy. The irony of the situation was not lost on the heiress.

In truth, in addition to the need for some quiet, although Akali was loathsome to admit it to herself, she did not want to huntress running after her should something happen. She did not want Nidalee to charge into danger, she wanted the huntress to remain hidden and wait, hopefully long enough for the danger to pass before she came out of hiding.

Akali knew she would be confused and hurt by her sudden disappearance should that happen, but it was the better alternative to the huntress being harmed or captured. The heiress knew she would do whatever it took to keep Nidalee safe, even if it meant sacrificing her own safety. It was because of the debt she owed her. Nothing more. She could not allow herself to think of it as anything more.

As Akali broke into the clearing she knew the huntress should be, she whistled and looked around frantically, hoping for once the huntress would not move so silently and would show herself to be safe. She knew she should be more careful, quieter, to conceal herself at least. But even if logically she knew she was being reckless and stupid, especially with the sign of an enemy nearby, Akali could not stop herself as she searched. Hoping, praying that her fears were unfounded.

The poster. It had been of a girl and a cougar, wanted for questioning by the King. While the girl, a picture of herself, had been listed as needed alive with a handsome reward, the cougar was listed as dangerous and offered a reward for alive, and a higher for dead. They had not been careful enough, had not thought things through with a clear enough mind if the reach of the Demacian's had reached this far and had pinpointed them so closely.

There were two other details that were causing Akali to panic as she looked into the darkness and whistled again, louder this time, dark brown eyes searching. Nidalee was the only large cat they had seen since leaving the jungle, and besides that, she stood out like a sore thumb. If anyone were to see her there would be little doubt she was the one they were looking for. Or even if she were not seen directly, with the soft ground and the mud, her tracks would be easily recognizable. Any number of people could have seen her tracks and reported them to the ones carrying those posters.

The final thing Akali had noticed that was the main reason for her concern was the royal seal on the poster. None except one of the royal knights could carry a parchment sealed with the royal seal, which meant that royal knights had been wandering the countryside and Akali had left the huntress alone in the darkness for hours.

She never should have been so careless. Allowing distractions to eat up all of her thoughts. Forgetting about the tracks, without thinking about how recognizable Nidalee would be in a land so far from her home. There were so many small details, details she had been trained to watch for, to always cover so that she could not be tracked. It was as if when it came to the huntress, she once again became a fledgling child who was as useless as a blind pup.

It was becoming glaringly obvious that she needed to find her balance again, even if she had to make a few changes to how she viewed herself and her priorities. Because as things stood, she was not worthy to call herself Kinkou.

Behind her a branch broke and Akali whirled, her hand already sliding down the shaft of her concealed weapon, bringing it up with the blade bared as she came to a stop.

Nidalee crooned quietly, lowering her head as she watched her mind-mirror stand panting in the darkness, her face etched with panic. As her eyes seemed to focus, Nidalee was surprised when her mind-mirror dropped her fang-stick and ran to her, instantly tearing the necklace that hung around her furred throat.

With shaking hands Akali adorned the necklace and choked out a command, "Shift! Change! Smite you!"

Unable to resist the frantic command, Nidalee found herself on all fours in her fur-less form as the wind died down, her fingers brushing against the damp underbrush of the forest floor. Confused, she moved to sit on her rump, looking at Akali with wide eyes from her odd behaviour.

Before Nidalee could form the confusion into the proper words to ask what had her human acting so strangely, Akali had taken her own cloak and wrapped it tightly around the huntress, her arms shaking as she completed her task and let them fall to her sides.

"Do not return to your other form unless you find you have no other choice." The heiress looked up and Nidalee felt her breath hitch, her heart hammering as the feelings coursing through their bond were that of worry, fear, relief and then... something more. "That's an order," Akali finished, letting her head drop as her entire body shook. "Do you understand...?" The last words whispered out, a question following the string of commands, begging for conformation that the huntress would heed her.

Nidalee felt the guilt Akali was radiating, she knew that her mind-mirror felt that guilt every time she had used the necklace to force her to do something. Ever since Nasus had explained to her exactly what it was the necklace did, Akali had refrained from using its magic except when she had felt there was no other choice.

Nidalee watched silently, unmoving, feeling like stalked prey as the still warm fabric of the cloak brushed against her bare shoulders. The garment smelt deeply of her human, and made her feel safer than any armor or disguise ever would.

She still didn't understand what Akali had rushed to her so frantically about, or what had spooked her so thoroughly, but of late it seemed the huntress understood less than a newborn cub.

With a soft croon Nidalee moved closer and wrapped her arms around the shaking girl, resting her chin atop Akali's head so that her neck was fully exposed to her mind-mirror, attempting to show just how deeply she trusted, and cared for, the other woman. Whatever it was that was hounding the ninja, snapping away at her heels like a pack of ravenous wolves, she need not face it alone.

Time passed slowly as Akali closed her eyes and once again allowed her selfish desire to be comforted by the huntress take over, breathing in deeply to take in the scent of the other woman. The warmth that surrounded her was addicting, and as much as she longed to stay there for as long as Nidalee would allow, Akali knew she should push away, to once again become dependant on herself. But as she looked over to the rustling grass, peering past Nidalee's shoulders, her hand unclenched the second cloak she had grabbed on her way of out the village. She peered over to her discarded weapon, looking at it with and cringing as it seemed to taunt her.

Never before had she thrown away her weapons. Her mother had always told her that her weapons were her lifeline. Without them, she had no way to protect herself, and thus do her duty. Without them, she was as good as dead.

All her life she had been trained not to be disarmed, the quickest way to rearm herself and how to care for her weapons as though they were living, breathing creatures that must always be tended to. And she had simply... dropped it, tossed it aside as soon as she had spotted Nidalee.

There was no other way to look at what had happened Akali realized as she continued to gaze at the shimmering metal that rested on the forest floor. She had dropped her weapon, disarmed herself and essentially abandoned her defences in her rush to reach the huntress. For all her thinking, all her careful scrutinizing over every last detail, tirelessly trying to convince herself that her bond with the huntress was nothing more than duty... She had abandoned her weapon, and in essence, had abandoned herself. Her own safety, and everything she had ever been taught, for the other woman. And she had done so, so fully, that she had not even paused to give it a second thought.

Akali smiled sadly, knowing that no matter how much more she tried to convince herself, or tried to reason or argue her way out of what she had done, there was no more denying it to herself.

She cared for the huntress, more than she had ever cared for another being, and if it came down to it, she would sacrifice herself for the huntress. But not out of any sense of duty as she had previously convinced herself. Akali knew, she would sacrifice herself because above all, it was Nidalee she wanted to protect. Because she knew that if she were to ever lose the huntress, she would lose a large part of herself as well, a part of herself that she doubted could ever be rebuilt or filled. Because in the end, while she was so desperately trying to once again find her balance, the reason she had been unable to find it, was because Nidalee had become her balance. Had become her anchor when everything else seemed to break and crumble away, she was still standing there, waiting. Her one constant, and the one truth of her life that had not changed.

No matter how she looked at it, she needed the huntress in more ways than she could count.

Snorting, Akali mumbled, "What a fool I've become." As the ninja shook her head she closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax, to listen to the thrum of the huntress's heart and take in the heat of the other woman's body. For the first time Akali resigned herself to her feelings and fly towards the flame, trusting that even if it consumed her, that it was perhaps, not a bad thing.

As Akali sat there, leaning against her companion, she became aware of how tense the huntress had become, how focused her mind appeared. "What is it?" She asked, momentarily embarrassed that Nidalee may have been listening to her inner confession.

When Nidalee didn't respond Akali tried to twist away, to put some distance between them, but found the huntresses grip painfully tight as her teeth became bared and her hair seemed to stand on end. Completely silent, the tanned woman seemed to be listening, her nostrils flaring as a soft rumble emanated from her chest. Something was stalking them.

Akali felt the necklace begin to burn at her neck and the pressure of Nidalee's mind against her own as the huntress struggled to shift into her teeth and claws.

_'Release me,' _Nidalee rumbled in her mind, _'danger.' _

Akali opened her mouth to reply, only to be silenced as Nidalee pressed her down, attempting to hide them both within the thick underbrush of the forest. _Danger,' _Nidalee's mind thrummed again, her entire body tense and ready to move at a second's notice.

Cursing silently at being pinned and with the necklace burning at her neck, Akali once again looked to her curved fallen weapon that seemed to be smiling at the ironic twist events had taken. She had tossed her weapon away in her hurry to make sure Nidalee was unharmed, and now she was helpless to stop the real threat that seemed to be approaching. Helpless to stop the real danger that was threatening the one she had rushed to protect.

Akali slowly began to open her mind, attempting to ask the huntress directly what it was that had spooked her so, but recoiled out of fear that her sudden realization might leak through. Cursing silently at her own weakness, Akali instead tried to listen in on Nidalee's thoughts, in hopes that they would give some sort of clue.

Nidalee's mind swam through faces as she tried to place a certain scent with a certain human. Akali could tell she was beyond frustrated as her ears strained to hear what her furred form would catch easily and her nostrils flared, also hopelessly outmatched by what her animal form could accomplish. The huntress was becoming angry with herself as her muscles become taut and her eyes flicked back and forth scanning the darkness enshrouded treeline.

Nidalee let slip a frustrated snarl and Akali made a small sound of pain as the necklace began to scald the skin at her neck. As Nidalee fought the magic, and the necklace struggled to keep her in check, the amulet slowly became hotter and hotter to the point where Akali reached to pull it away before it burnt her too badly.

"Smite you!" Akali snarled, trying to hold the necklace away from her as the twine around her neck began to radiate the same heat. "Stop! Get off me!"

With those whispered words everything seemed to change in a flash, Nidalee pressed her down with a heavy paw as her body shifted and the necklace was knocked from Akali's grip. Behind Akali, a loud snap was heard as a fallen branch was crushed beneath a steel boot and Nidalee sprang at the attacker.

Akali cursed again, rolling and pushing herself up and instantly going for her fallen weapon.

_'Mountain Man! You shall not harm her!' _Nidalee's mind bellowed, reverberating within Akali's own as the cougar before her opened her jaws wide and roared.

Blood boiling and fangs flashing, Nidalee plastered her ears down against her skull, lips pulled back to show her teeth as the hair on the back of her neck and spine stood on end. Her tail whipped back and forth, careful to place her bulk in between the mountain man and her mind-mirror. Why the shiny-skins were after her human she was still not sure, but what she was sure of was that they would not have her!

With a guttural snarl, Nidalee lunged, snapping her jaws and ducking down to slash at the monstrous man's shining feet.

Behind her, Nidalee sensed her mind-mirror trying to get around the pair and she shifted, lowering herself as she lunged again at the man.

In response, the mountain-man took a step back, raising his massive sword and brandishing it like a shield against Nidalee's swatting claws. She knew what those pointy sticks could do, how they tore at her pelt and she had no intention of allowing the nasty poker anywhere near her or her human.

"Stop!" Garen yelled back at the attacking cougar, face flushed as he tried to regain his failing footing within the soft forest floor. With every shift his armored feet were sucked into the floor, and he was finding it increasingly difficult to stay away from the enraged huntress.

The knight was running out of ideas fast but allowed his gaze to shift to Akali who was prowling around behind Nidalee like a large cat, waiting for her opening to pounce, fingers shifting along the grip of her weapons.

"Kinkou! I only mean to speak to you! I do not intend you or yours any harm!" He called, sweat running down his jaw and dripping down to the front of his armor. Swallowing, he attempted to take another step back to dodge the next swipe of claws only to find his boot being sucked further down into the mud.

"Noxus be damned!" He muttered, losing his balance and falling awkwardly to rest on a bent knee.

Nidalee's eyes flashed and she needed no better opening. Releasing the pent up energy in her legs, she sprang for the falling man, crashing into his chest as he dropped his sword and grappled his plated arms around her furred body. Their combined weight the final drop on the scale that sent him over, crashing down onto his back as he struggled against the attacking feline.

Nidalee's claws raked, bouncing off the thick armor encased man, doing no damage as her back paws struggled to get a grip. She snapped her jaws, aiming for his neck only to find it too enshrouded in armor.

Undeterred, Nidalee pressed on, aiming instead for the only exposed skin she could spot, his jaw and eyes.

Grunting, Garen released his hold on Nidalee's squirming body and instead grabbed hold of her snapping jaws, struggling to hold the three-hundred pound cougar at bay.

Nidalee's neck and chest muscles burned as she twisted and continued to claw and kick at his body, her hot breath bathing his face as snarls and growls rumbled out and over his hands.

"Help me!" Garen grunted, his arms shaking as he was struggling against a losing battle, just the weight of the huntress alone against his arms while pressed onto his back was enough force to make him break if it didn't let up soon. Her sheer muscle mass on top of that was putting the knight into a precarious spot. "Please! I am here on behalf of my sister! Lux!"

Nidalee's ears flickered forward at the familiar name and her pressure faltered for a moment. That moment was all Garen needed to turn the tables, with a quick twist and a raise of his knee he was able to dislodge the cougar, sending her onto her side as he slipped his arm down and hooked it around her neck. He tightened his hold, holding her jaw shut with his other arm as he looked up to where Akali had been only to instead feel the sting of cold metal under his jaw.

"You don't want to do that." Akali warned, nudging his head back with the tip of her weapon digging into the rough skin of his neck. "Release her."

Garen instantly complied, releasing Nidalee who rolled to her feet and shook herself, panting heavily and pacing, her tail swatting the air as mud rolled down her coat and she spat threats from a distance.

"Please, I only ever wanted to talk. I mean no harm." Garen tried to explain, making no move to get away from Akali's stinging weapon or daring to glance at the spitting cougar.

"Then speak."Akali snapped, ignoring the sheer rage and the uncomfortable itch that was coming from Nidalee's end of their bond. The huntress was thinking of every way possible to move her mind-mirror as far away from the man at the end of her weapon as she was able.

"I know you didn't kill the prince." Garen rumbled out, his voice deep and befitting of such a large man. Even covered in dirt and mud, and lying on his back with a droplet of blood running down his neck, he still commanded respect and radiated confidence. As if on a moment's notice he could slip free of his prison and defeat them both if he so wished.

The sudden confession set Akali back and startled her. Nidalee snapped and snarled, taking the sudden shock as a sign of things going sour and took a step closer. With a comforting thought, Akali halted her before turning back to the yielding knight.

"Then explain the posters being posted in town. That was your doing, was it not? Or are there more of you?" Akali pressed.

"Yes, that was my doing, but I am alone. Please, let me explain." The knight slowly raised his gloved hand to tap at the weapon pressing into his jaw and Akali reluctantly pulled it away, taking a step back as Garen pushed himself into a sitting position.

Nidalee instantly moved, never turning her back to the mountain-man as she put herself once again in between him and her human. For all she was concerned, the shiny-skins had never been kind to her or her human.

"I have come on orders of my King, who has ordered you captured and your... 'pet', detained." Garen began, wiping the underside of his jaw with the back of his glove. "It is under those orders that I do my duty and give those posters to any towns I happen across. Not because I believe you are the reason for the Prince's disappearance."

"Killed, you mean." Akali snapped, correcting him without giving him a chance to sugar coat anything. She did not care for his excuses, or his reasons. What she cared for was the truth, and the truth was she was being hunted, and there was a bounty on Nidalee's head. It was why she had been so frantic to have Nidalee shift into her human form, why she had insisted she stay that way. Because none in the capital had seen her human form besides Lux and Vayne, and according to the poster, the King did not know of her abilities yet.

"...Yes, that is another option." Garen admitted reluctantly, shaking some of the mud from his gloves as he opened his mouth to continue, only to once again be interrupted by the impatient Kinkou.

"It is the more profitable option." Akali insisted, the grip on her weapon tightening as she began to lose her patience with Garen's side stepping. Why would he not simply state the truth of things? She had never understood the need to dance around the truth the way those in Demacia seemed to do. It was a waste of time, and often the truth was lost within the sugar-coating.

"Yes." Garen admitted, his eyes moving away from the Kinkou and the cougar as he seemed to fight within himself, his jaw becoming set. "My sister came to me after you disappeared-"

"After we fled before we were killed for a crime we did not commit." Akali spat from behind clenched teeth.

Garen looked up to meet her eyes, mirroring her anger with his own impatience. It was not easy for the knight to betray his King by talking to someone marked as a criminal but he was doing it out of trust for his sister. However, with every interruption his patience was wearing ever more thin and he would not be able to retrain himself if Akali did not find some restraint herself.

Akali glared right back at the defiant knight, and after a moment of strained silence they both huffed and looked away.

It was many moments after that Garen tried again, and this time Akali would make a better effort to hold her tongue.

"When you left, the King was furious. His son, my prince, is missing and none know where he has gone. Shortly after, we also discovered that a dozen of his personal guard have disappeared as well, each of them seem to have been carefully chosen as none have any spouse or offspring.

"Additionally, with the attack from the man who we have identified as the one who had issued the threat in the first place, and the sudden disappearance of the crossbow vigilante, my King is beside himself to find out what has been going on." Garen paused, rubbing his brow and smudging the mud deeper into his pores as he seemed to collect his thoughts.

"My sister approached me as soon as she was sure she would not be overheard. She showed me the letter that Jarvan had left her and apologized for being too weak to come to your defence when you needed her most. She asked that I passed that apology onto you should we meet."

Akali nodded her acknowledgement, not trusting herself to speak, taking in the tid-bit of information with a bit of shock. She had not known anything about the letter, or about Jarvan's disappearance. But at least, with the letter in play, her name and the Kinkou could be cleared of any wrong-doings. Assuming, at least, if the King ever learned of its existence or if he chose to believe it as real.

"She told me about your quest to recover your companions stolen cubs and was convinced you would be heading east while the King is convinced you are heading south, back to the Kinkou. Honestly, I am surprised she was right.

"It was assumed that you would attempt to return home to confur with your mother and the rest of the Kinkou. The King is still entertaining thoughts that your objective all along was to assassinate the prince. That the Kinkou believed that Demacia was becoming too powerful and by killing the hair to the throne you would be bringing your 'balance' to the world."

"That is absurd!" Akali snapped, "The Kinkou are not the hand of the divine! We do not decide who dies, we protect those who cannot protect themselves, not kill those we believe need killing!"

Garen raised his hand as he waited for Akali to calm herself. "I understand that, but you must understand that my King believes his son dead and is not in his right mind. That being said, I was able to convince him that we should not count out the possibility that you might not be returning directly home and that we should send at least a couple knights north and east. If only to spread word of your guilt. He agreed and allowed me to travel east alone, under the assumption that I was the best suited for solo combat should I encounter any difficulty."

Akali scowled, looking away as she allowed her mind to take in the new information she was being given. "But then, if you supposedly believe in our innocence, why then are you posting the wanted signs?"

"Because while I may be breaking my oath by speaking with you, I am still loyal to my King and my King alone and will do whatever he wishes of me." Garen explained, setting his jaw as he raised his head in prideful boasting.

"And yet here we are." Akali jabbed, unable to help herself in the face of the boasting, prideful, knight.

"You will hold your tongue! Are you not breaking vows of your own, by abandoning your mission as well?" Garen challenged, his voice and temper raising. "You had vowed to protect my Prince and yet he is missing and you run with your tail between your legs! You are not one who can speak of vows to me, girl!" Garen snarled, letting the last title roll off his tongue with a hint of disgust.

"What do you know of my vows?" Akali growled, her own anger echoed by the soft rumble emanating from Nidalee's chest as her lips raised to once again bare her fangs in a none-to-silent threat. "What do any of you know of the vows of the Kinkou? Or for that matter, what do any of you even know of my mission?" Akali snarled.

"I know that you abandoned my Prince when he needed you most! While you may not have been the cause of his disappearance you certainly did not do anything to stop him! Where were you the night he set all of this in motion? Weren't you suppose to be guarding him?" Garen bellowed, his face becoming red as viens pulsed in his neck. "While I believe my sister, that you did not kill him, I do not find you without fault!" Garen roared, pushing himself to his knees as he struggled to extract himself from the muck.

With a couple huffs the monstrous man managed to once again regain his footing, standing towering over the much smaller ninja.

"I never vowed to be the Prince's lapdog! I was sent to Demacia to hunt down a man and kill him because he had been marked as a threat to your King! The only specifics were of his three pointed hat! When I arrived your, '_King,'_" Akali rolled the title out, causing Garen's nostrils to flare as a vein became visible in his jaw and his skin flushed with anger. "Knew nothing! He had a completely different agenda! Can you explain that to me?"

"You have no right to speak of my King in such a manner!" Garen roared, taking a step closed and ignoring the warning growl that rumbled from Nidalee, or the fur that slowly started to rise along her spine.

"Then explain to me how a King cannot even remember the request he sent to my mother for aid!" Akali challenged right back, not standing down as she raised herself to try to match his height.

"I cannot speak for my King!" Garen retorted, his gloved hands clenching and unclenching as he struggled to keep his temper in check. "But I can tell you that he would never do such a thing as what you are accusing him of!"

"And yet..." Akali's voice dropped to a taunting whisper, "He did." The Kinkou heir kept her gaze steady, eyes locked with the enraged Knight as his nostrils flared and his breathing became heavy. His breath pushed past clenched teeth and for a few strained moments, neither moved, neither blinked but stood silent, seething with anger, challenging the other to be the first to blink.

It was the soft press of Nidalee's side pressing back against Akali's legs as she tried to push her back, that broke the electric connection the two warriors had shared.

As both looked away with a huff Akali and Garen crossed their arms in a mirrored fashion, both too proud and stubborn to give in to the other. Akali was the first to break the strained silence, taking her time to choose her words carefully.

"Then why did you come looking for us? And what do you intend to do now that you've found us?"

Garen once again moved to rub the bridge between his eyes, sighing heavily. "I was hoping you would have some insight on where the Prince has gone. Failing that, I had hoped that instead you may be able to explain a little more to me about what has happened."

Akali paused, pondering the Knight's question. "I do not know where your Prince is, and what I could tell you is little, and that small amount I doubt you would believe."

"I would insist you try just the same." Garen replied, tilting his chin up out of habit. The seasoned Knight was used to being heeded and his orders followed. Akali snorted, amazed at the sudden shift in the Knight's mood, even if his attempt at hiding his anger was only so good. She could still see his blood pressure pulsing in his neck and the way he clenched his jaw.

"Very well." Akali scrunched her nose in distaste, not really wanting to tell the rage nimbus before her anything she knew, but finding little choice. Her best case scenario would be Garen would allow Nidalee and her to leave without any further confrontation and report back to Demacia with a minimally detailed report. Worst case he would not believe her and manage to capture or kill them, and once again return home dragging her in tow.

If she were to, on the other hand, bet on her ability to win a fight with the seasoned veteran who had, had the chance to snap Nidalee's neck while purely on the defensive, that would still leave her in a sour position. They would expect reports back from Garen, and when none were forthcoming, they would send many more Knights than this time around. In which case Akali still did not know exactly where the Summoner's tower was or how long it would take to reach.

"Just try to keep your self-righteous remarks to yourself."

With Garen's nod of confirmation, Akali began to explain what little she could to the anxious Knight.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Well besides the fact that this is very late, I hope the extra five pages helps :) Alright, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! You know the drill, drop a review, let me know what you think, the good, the bad, the fangirlin' or the angry bawlin'. -Kiravu**

**PS: Thank you again Belbel for reading over my rough copy when I was stuck and giving me some feedback. :) Love ya, little dood.**

**PSS: Sorry it was mostly filler, had to conclude Demacia's standpoint and wrestle a little more with Akali.**


	27. Admissions

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Admission**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Akali shifted nervously, unsure of where to start even after her extended silence. Garen was doing his best to remain patient, however with each passing moment he was beginning to wonder if the Kinkou truly knew anything at all and was not simply weaving an intricate tale to feed him.

"What do you know of the Summoners, Garen?" Akali asked, deciding to use them as a base.

"Only what I must, that my King trusts them enough to sign many of his most seasoned and talented blades to their cause." The Knight replied, his tone practised as if he had answered the same question multiple times.

"Have you been signed yet?" Akali asked, suddenly curious.

"No... Although my King had recently asked me if I would serve him in the League." Garen replied, nervously shifting his feet. "As of yet, none that have been signed to the Summoner's cause from Demacia have been given the title of Champion."

"What do you mean?" Akali asked, shocked by the admission. Until now, she had assumed that all those who signed contracts with the Summoners were named Champions.

"The standards the Summoners have for their Champions are quite high. So far, we have signed a dozen soldiers into their service, however none of them have been crowned as a Champion." Garen replied, his chin raising slightly, a sign that he was beginning to feel uncomfortable, Akali realized. It was as if he was so used to intimidating others, that once he showed some form of dominance, he expected his counter-part to back down. Thus the habit had been born.

"Then, where are the dozen Demacian men that were signed to their cause?" Akali asked.

"I do not believe that is any of your concern, _Kinkou_." Garen snarled, "You are quickly wearing my patience thin with your side-stepping. You had promised to tell me what you knew, so out with it!"

Akali scowled at his sudden commands, tucking the new piece she had been given into the back of her mind to ponder on later. "What I have to tell you is relevant to what I was asking about, I assure you.

"There are many who believe that there is something more going on with the Summoners, something darker." Akali began, turning her attention to Nidalee who was sitting by her side with her ears turned to focus on the ninja, while still watching the Knight carefully. Just her presence was a comfort and helped Akali focus on the task at hand. It was a delicate thing, discussing these matters. She herself had not believe what Nasus had told her, or at least, had been reluctant. However the more she saw, the more she heard, the more Akali found herself questioning.

"Darker... How?" Garen asked slowly, seeming to deflate slightly.

"I'm not sure, however I do know that whatever is happening within Demacia likely has someone lurking in the shadows, pulling strings." Akali paused once again taking time to collect her thoughts before looking back up to Garen, holding his gaze as her fingers gripped at the loose skin around Nidalee's feline neck.

"I believe you when you say your King would not send me on a mission different from the one he requested me for, however I also believe that my mother did not send me here with different instructions without reason. I was sent to Demacia on very clear instructions, to find the man with a three-pointed hat and kill him. When I arrived to consult with your King, and tell him I was ready to begin tracking the man, he had a completely different agenda.

"Previously, I had heard nothing of a threat on Prince Jarvan's life, or of the cards." Akali paused when it looked like Garen would interrupt, but was pleasantly surprised when he seemed to swallow his question and allowed her to continue.

"The longer I remained in Demacia, the more things made even less sense. I was rarely allowed to remain close to the Prince, rather I was sent to capture those others had deemed a threat to him. At first I had assumed that perhaps the threat had been pinpointed, and that his royal guard would suffice while I was hounding the true threat, but then when I found them... They were not what I expected. An old woman who specialized in potions? A man who killed another during a bar fight? A young man who has a certain affinity for avian creatures?"

Akali scowled, trying to hide the sudden guilt she felt as their faces rose into memory. Nidalee turned her attention the Akali at the sudden heart breaking guilt, instantly invading her consciousness and wrapping around it like a warm blanket.

_'Their deaths were not your kill.' _Nidalee crooned, and Akali allowed herself to fall back into the warmth she was offered, using Nidalee's presence as her steadying point.

"The night before the attack on the Queen, and I believe without a single doubt that the attack was aimed for the Queen, I consulted with the Night Hunter. Or, as you know her, the crossbow vigilante. Did you ever look further into those I helped capture?" Akali asked, her legs beginning to feel weak.

"No. They were ordered captured by the King for threatening the life of the Prince. That was all I needed to know." Garen replied without a second thought, a slight unease causing his chin to tilt again slightly.

"The potion master... Did you know that she was working on cures for the poisons that the Noxian army employs?" Akali smiled sadly when Garen seemed to balk at the admission.

"Who told you such a thing?! She was found-!" He protested.

"Found guilty of having killed dozens? A serial killer selling death to those who could afford it?" Akali finished for him, shaking her head sadly. "No... Those that died in her presence were not her fault. They were men and women who were deathly ill, whether from a disease unknown, or returning from the battlefield with poison still coating their lungs. She worked tirelessly to find cures, trying to find a preventive potion that the soldiers could take before leaving for battle that would stop the effects of the poisons before they ever took hold.

"She offered to try to cure those who had no chance of living as a way of progressing her research. If they died in her service, their family was given enough gold to life off of for a few years as a way of compensation. However, right before she... died." Akali swallowed, remembering standing over her research with trembling hands. "Right before she died, she was on the brink of a break through, she was so close to finding the cure for the poisons concocted by the poison master in the Noxian military, Singed.

"If she had been allowed to continue, hundreds... no, thousands of lives could have been spared. So then why was I ordered to find her?" Akali asked, watching as Garen locked his jaw, completely without answers.

"The next one... The man who had killed during a bar fight, that was another clever cover up. It was true that he had killed a man, however he was not drunk at the time and it was only dumb luck that the fight had ended in a bar. He was a royal guard, who had heard rumours of a Noxian spy within the ranks of the Demacian army. So he had followed the man until he had more proof," Akali paused, turning to reach into her pack until she found the small, blood soaked piece of cloth she was searching for.

"This was all the proof he needed," Silently, Akali held up the piece of cloth with the Noxian army's emblem on it up for Garen to take in. "He was right, and when he went to capture the spy the confrontation turned lethal. However, instead of being praised for protecting the people and the King, he was announced a threat and I was ordered to find him." Akali found her hands shaking uncontrollably, and she had to once again close her eyes and focus on the warmth that Nidalee was offering, the gentle brush her mind was making against her own.

"There were so many I was ordered to hunt down, however I believe the young bird keeper was the next most significant. He was accused of sending information to the Noxian military about Demacian movements and that was why Prince Jarvan was found and almost executed. I don't have any proof of this one, only speculation and rumours."

"The raven..." Garen breathed, his face draining of colour as he seemed to push it together himself. "We would have made the wrong turn and left the Prince in the hands of the Noxian army if that bird hadn't attacked my horse and scared it into turning. I had cursed that bird until I had noticed the hoof-tracks further down. But how?"

"It was believed that young boy had a gift for conversing with avian creatures. I believe he had sent his birds to help you.

"All of those people, those mentioned and those not, they had one thing in common. They were all secretly helping Demacia, trying to do what they could to win the war while remaining out of the spotlight. They were Demacia's Unsung Heroes." Akali paused, waiting for Garen to process what she had told him.

"All of them were reasons, one way or another, that a Noxian plan failed. So can you tell me why they were not even given a trail, as Demacian protocol normally dictates? Why once they were found, all of them were simultaneously executed?

"At the time I had assumed they were already tried, and already found guilty. However, after speaking with the Night Hunter, and after doing some research myself, I realized that none of them received a trial but instead were named for execution by the King himself. All of them, by name and description.

"Can you explain to me why the King waited for an outsider to appear, when he somehow knew all of their names and their exact descriptions, before tracking them down?" Akali asked, knowing that Garen would not be able to shed any light on the matter.

"It is... A lot, that you are asking. For me to believe what you have told me." Garen admitted, reluctant to believe any or all of what he was hearing.

"I understand, I did not believe it until I saw with my own eyes that it was true. There is more, however I do not know that it would be wise to tell you my last suspicions." Akali watched as Garen seemed to take in a deep breath before releasing it slowly, turning his dark brown eyes to her.

"Tell me."

Akali paused, sizing up the Knight and trying to tell if he was truly ready to hear the last detail she had to tell. With a deep sigh, she decided it was not for her to decide and should her mission turn sour, it was best if someone else knew of her suspicions.

"The Queen is with child." Akali began, instantly cut off by Garen.

"What?" He asked, shocked. "But that is... That is, wonderful!" The Knight exclaimed. "But how do you know, while I did not? Why would you be told of such a thing?" Garen questioned, growing suspicious.

"No one told me, I figured it out on my own. It will be another piece of proof for you to find when you return." Akali answered, unwilling to breathe life into the secret she had been holding so close to her. "Did you not find the wording on the card odd? The very depiction? The Fool, The Unfaithful... Devil's spawn. The very wording of it suggests that the first two are already living, while the third has yet to come into play, as if to give a warning in hopes that the future might be changed.

"And then there's the way the cards were depicted. The King and Queen were illustrated so perfectly, every detail drawn to match them exactly. As if to make sure that the one who received the card would know, without a doubt, who they are. Then you look to the babe, do you remembered what it looked like?" Akali asked, watching the confusion etch itself onto Garen's visage.

"He had no face." Garen replied slowly, struggling to recall the card. "But babes often do not have a face in depictions before they are born."

Akali smirked, pleased he had walked into the realization himself. "Exactly. He had no face, no sex, no physical characteristics. The King had assumed that the card had signified a threat to Prince Jarvan, his only child and the child was clearly his in the card, was it not?

"There are a few problems with that assumption. First, why was Jarvan not detailed in the same way? Even if the artist wanted to show, without a doubt, that the child was the King's and thought that perhaps it would be confusing with Jarvan's currently full grown body, then why was there no detail, no face? Not even a gender was assigned.

"Secondly, if the King had not even paused for a moment to consider that it could perhaps be another's child, then I believe the Queen was not pregnant when I entered Demacia. Which would mean that the one who sent the card knew the Queen would be of child, soon, and before anyone else. How is that possible?" Akali asked, continuing along with her train of thought.

"Further more, why call the King a Fool? Possibly because he believed that it was Jarvan the threat was made to, and thus left his unborn child unprotected. But then that would suggest that the card sender also knew what actions the King would take.

"So then I looked to the Unfaithful, and Devil's Spawn which suggests..."

"That the child is not of the King's seed..." Garen breathed, dropping his weapon as his jaw hung loose. "But... How is that possible? The Queen, she would never... She is under too close a watch day and night. How?" Garen turned to Akali, pressing for answers.

"I do not know for sure, but I have a guess... You are not going to like it." Akali admitted quietly.

"Tell me!" Garen insisted.

"I told you I was sent to Demacia to kill a man with a three-pointed hat. Did you happen to get a good look at the man who attacked the Queen?" Akali paused again, pointing to the top of her head. "He wore a three-pointed hat. I believe that is who I was suppose to kill. However, think back to what I have told you.

"What did all the people I help track down have in common?"

"They were all Demacia's Unsung Heroes, they were all trying to help from the sidelines..." Garen answered quietly.

"Exactly," agreed Akali. "So then, if the child is not the King's, if the card was sent as a warning for the King that there was a plot to impregnate the Queen, wouldn't that make the man with the three-pointed hat one of them? Wasn't he, in actuality, trying to help save Demacia by ending the life of the, 'Devil Spawn' before it was ever birthed into the world?"

"What makes you think it was he who sent the cards?" Garen asked.

"Did you see what he attacked with? They were cards. Cards that were detailed and enchanted with spells and other properties. I find it too much of a coincidence for them to not be two in the same." Akali replied evenly, having already riddled out that answer to herself many times previously.

"But if what you say it true, and he was trying to warn the King, and failing that, to stop the child from being born, why did your mother send you to kill him?" Garen asked, causing Akali to cringe slightly.

"I-I do not know. That was why I had planned to leave, well no. I had not known of the Queen's pregnancy or of the man with the three-pointed hat before entering the hall that day. I had planned to leave because of my discovery with the others. It was too much, too far off of the mission I had been sent to complete and I found myself needing to consult with my mother before taking further action." Akali sighed, "The messages I am receiving are too different. It is almost as if... There are two Kings."

"What?! How is that possible?" Garen balked, unable to comprehend such a suggestion as possible.

"I do not know. But it is the only answer that makes any sense right now. I know... That the Summoners are somehow tied into all of this. There are hints of them everywhere, I just- I don't know how yet. They are very good at covering their tracks." Akali admitted, watching Garen to see how he would react to everything, what he would choose to do next.

"Is that where you are headed now?" The deflated Knight asked quietly.

"Yes. Although, for more reasons than just those I told you, those of which I cannot tell you." Akali stumbled out, worried he would demand more answers.

"Peace, Kinkou." Garen replied, raising his hand to stop Akali's worried explanations. "And you swear you know no more of my Prince?"

"I do not. His disappearance was just as much a shock to me as it was to everyone else. Except, your sister per chance." Nidalee crooned again as if to accent Akali's admission.

"And, Gods be good, I believe you, smite it all." Garen leaned down to pick up his sword, easily swinging it over his shoulder and sheathing it with minimal effort.

"Then you will let us go? What of you? What will you tell your King when you return?" Akali asked, seeing the end of her nightmare in sight, but not wanting to run to it just yet.

"I will let you go." Garen nodded, folding his arms over his broad chest. "I do not believe I will tell anyone of what you have told me, not yet. First I wish to research what you have told me for yourself, to watch and wait until the right time. I do thank you for the service you have done my home." The large Knight bowed slightly, auburn hair shifting in the slight wind. "I do ask, however. That should you discover the truth that you are seeking, that you share it when the time is right."

"I swear it. Thank you, General." Akali breathed a sigh of relief, letting go of Nidalee's neck as she rose to her paws.

Garen nodded in reply, turning to leave the same way he had appeared before he paused and looked down at Nidalee, catching her eye. Nidalee stiffened, her ears flicking forward as she held his gaze and challenge.

With a snort, Garen turned fully away and began walking back into the forest, careful where he placed his heavy feet. "...Green mage indeed." He muttered under his breath. "Oh, and Kinkou." Garen called, not pausing as he continued to walk away. "Another day trek to the east, when the mud starts to crease with tiny rivers, turn North and travel another two days, you will find what you are looking for." With a slight wave of his hand, the Knight left the pair in the forest with the sun raising on the horizon.

Akali huffed, folding her arms in a show of defiance. "What makes him think I couldn't have found it on my own?" She grumbled, looking down at Nidalee who seemed to stare back, amused.

'_Akali, Mountain-man body-mirror.' _The huntress thought, her mind bubbling with a soft laugh.

Scowling at the huntress, Akali stormed off, grabbing the fallen cloaks and throwing one to land on the huntresses muzzle as she continued east.

"Shift!" Akali commanded, smirking to herself when Nidalee once again found herself back in her fur-less form with no warning.

One more day east, then two days north, Akali thought to herself. We're almost there.

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**Alright! I realize it's short, sorry. I've been busy and seem to have a huggeeeeeee block. That being said: I do have a request. **

**I seem to have lost my list of the name of the Summoners I've used up until now as well as who they are tied with. I realize it's a long shot, but if any of you know any please let me know. I've been trying to sort through my previous chapters but it's taking a long time.**

**Also, to the guy/gal who reviewed anonymously to the previous chapter: You mentioned that there were a lot of mistakes in my writing. If you don't know, I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't mind sending me a message pointing out a few things. I like to improve and if I'm doing something wrong over and over I probably don't know that I'm doing it wrong. So if you read this and don't mind, I'd appreciate the help :)**

**To everyone else who has put up with me to this point I'd just like to say thank you, you guys really do make my day a lot of the time.**

**As always, review and let me know what you think. -Kiravu**


	28. Oath's End - Part One

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Oath's End – Part One**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

One day East then two days North. That was what Garen had told them before departing, but Akali had to wonder if he had known that the forest was so full of prying eyes. If it weren't for Nidalee's superior hearing and sense of smell, Akali doubted very much if they would have made it even this far undetected.

Just as the Knight had said, after a full days march in the soft underbrush, with Nidalee spending most of it in her human form, picking her way along in bare feet with enough grace to once again make Akali wonder if the woods were in fact, parting ways for her, the ground began to part into a thousand tiny streams. Their feet began to sink into the muck if they stood still for too long, or took too heavy of a step, but it seemed only Akali was having any real difficulty.

Along with the terrain change, Akali could make out the mountains that signalled that they were getting close to the East coast which housed Noxus. It seemed that most of the beings they passed were either soldiers or those who had gone mad and were left to wander the wilderness, mumbling to themselves as they padded along.

Akali couldn't help but wonder as she crouched low behind a bush, Nidalee crouched beside her, if it was a side effect of some sort of toxin.

The guards they passed Akali assumed to be some sort of patrol. Although what they were doing this far away from their homeland with no foreseeable outposts, the Kinkou was unsure.

It was slow going, feet sinking into muck and rain spotting from the overcast clouds as they went but eventually, in the early morning of the second day, Nidalee crooned low, a nervous hum vibrating through their bond as she took in the first whiff of the Summoner's magic.

Over the course of the passing day, Nidalee only became more agitated as they continued onto the Summoner's tower. By noon the huntress was snapping at the tall grass that would brush her legs, jumping at every noise, and it wasn't long after that she had reverted into her cougar form to try and find some comfort.

However even the presence of her fangs and claws were not enough to lower her hackles or soothe the raised, coarse hair along her spine.

Akali watched the horizon nervously, attempting to suggest that Nidalee should shift back into her human form but only receiving a snarl in reply. From that point on, the Kinkou allowed her companion to remain in her furred form, deciding they were close enough to the tower filled with magic users that it wouldn't matter much which form they were caught in.

Afterall, Lux had figured out what Nidalee was easy enough, and if what the sorceress has told them was correct, she was only an apprentice. A gifted apprentice, but an apprentice none the less.

Besides that point, the likely hood that any who had heard of the Demacian's bounty upon herself and Nidalee's cougar form was next to none. Not only would trackers be deterred by the encroaching Noxian patrol, but the proximity of the Summoner's tower would be enough protection to rest easy. From the trackers and bounty hunters at least.

By nightfall the tower loomed overhead, its presence a dark spear in the cloudy night. The outer walls were a dark grey, damp from the moist terrain with moss and ivy clinging and climbing up the outside walls. The green growth was thick at the bottom, clawing its way up the stone, becoming more sparse the higher it went, only the most desperate reaching the half way point of the tower.

A point Akali found most curious was that there were no visible openings of windows going up the tower with its base spanning easily three or four times as wide as the gates into Demacia. Additional to the lack of windows was also the lack of guards, as far as the Kinkou could tell, there was no possible way for the Summoner's to tell what was outside of their home. It was either extreme arrogance or perhaps they had simply set all their trust on the fact that they believed no one would have any reason to attack them. Simply choosing to let their reputation keep them safe instead of any form of physical defence.

The entire structure was both breathtaking and terrifying.

Peering out from under the cover of the leaves of a low hanging tree, Akali looked up towards where the top of the tower should be visible but only found it to be hidden within the cloud cover, reaching up towards the very heavens. No matter how she tried, the heiress could not make out any discernible top of the structure.

Nidalee growled, her paws shifting in the underbrush, mud rising up past her ankles as her tail swished. There were so many emotions running through the huntress, the first to hit Akali was the fear and deep discomfort that the huntress had been feeling since she had gotten the first whiff of the Summoners. Her fur pricked and stood on end, ears back and fangs bared as she tried to challenge the unseen threat that had her so on edge.

The second roiling emotion that hit Akali was worry. Worry for the cubs, for herself as well as for the Kinkou herself. This was a foe that had taken down her mother, father and brother and sisters. A foe that had taken down her entire family, the fiercest hunters in the Kumungu forest. Hunters that had often fought with the river wolf pack for territory and sent them running and yelping on many occasions. All the while they had not managed to make a single kill of their own or even wet their fangs upon the enemies flesh.

Now it was just herself and her mind-mirror. While it was true that her human was a fierce hunter that was terrifying as she slashed the air with her fangs and claws, now there were many more where before there was only a few.

How many snake strikers would she have to fight this time? How they had torn her pelt and left her gasping and drained her life blood from her. It was true that her mind-mirror had done her best to train her in the hunting techniques of the shiny-skins, but would that be enough for this kill?

Then there was the massive alligator that they had fought before the wolf-man had intervened. The large, scaled beast had crushed the shiny-skin's caves with only his paw and torn the ground with his claws, brandishing fangs as long as her legs. How could they fight something like that?

Even when she had lunged and landed upon his neck, she had been unable to rend the warm flow from his neck. Her claws and fans had bounced off his rock exterior, shattering as she had tried to find a hold.

Nidalee was still uncertain how she had survived his swipe during that fight, but had a deep feeling it had been her mind-mirror's doing. Even if it was a hunt story not to be told. It was one of the memories that even now, her human kept carefully locked away in a dark corner of her mind that Nidalee was not allowed to enter.

Finally, here was one other emotion that seemed to shadow everything else, a focused edge that seemed to push down all of Nidalee's fears of uncertainty until they cowered under the sheer pressure that it was exuding, determination. No matter how much fear she felt, how much her instincts were screaming to run instead of fight, Nidalee was determined to save the cubs. She was now the hunt leader and it was her duty to protect those she was charged to lead.

No matter what happened, or how foolish it seemed once analyzed, Nidalee was determined to climb the massive structure before her and send it toppling to the ground in order to find the cubs. The last members of her family and of her home.

Akali listened silently, allowing the huntress to sort through her thoughts and feelings without interruption. As Nidalee's mind quieted and became focused on the task ahead Akali smiled slightly, silently checking all of her weapons and tightening her gear, making sure everything was as it should be.

Once she finished, the Kinkou took a deep breath and closed her eyes, closing her mind to all outside distractions as she let out a slow breath and focused inward.

This was a fight that in all honesty, she was not seasoned enough for. Nidalee had been right, this was not a fight that would be easy, far from it. Purhaps one with as much skill as Shen or Kennen would be able to accomplish what they were setting out to do, but she was not ready. Nor was she too proud to admit that there was a very real chance she would die within the tower before her, it was a fate she would have to resign herself to if she meant to keep her oath.

So instead of focusing on herself, or that which she could not change, Akali quieted her mind and on a different objective: To rescue the cubs and make sure they and Nidalee escaped alive. That much at least, should be possible to accomplish.

She had already passed on everything she knew to Garen, and even if he should fail, there were others as well. The Night Hunter, the man with the three pointed hat, even Nidalee would be able to pass on her mission to another. To let the Kinkou know what had happened and that she had not meant to shame her mother or her clan.

No, that was wrong. Not Nidalee, it was not the huntresses duty. Her mission ended with the cubs retrieval. Afterwards, she would not longer have any reason to travel with the Kinkou and could once again return to her home. Afterwards she would have no more ties to hold onto, she would be free to return to her home and live, once again, happily and in peace.

The Kinkou hesitated at that thought, the idea of Nidalee leaving to return home and no longer being near her, no longer being able to feel the mental presence of the huntress, it... hurt. It was an unreasonable reaction, she should be happy that Nidalee would finally have the chance to return home, return to her family. Even then, besides that fact, why should she feel anything for this green mage? If anything Akali knew she should feel nothing, except perhaps, contentment in completing her oath. She should be content to rid herself of the huntress, being able to finally put some much needed distance between them so she could once again quiet her mind.

Akali knew this all logically, she knew that the huntress had done nothing but confuse her and bring up emotions and feelings that she should not feel. She knew all of this, but no matter how much she steeled herself, told herself that it was the natural course of things, it was what was expected to happen after completing her duty.

Even knowing all that, the thought of saying good bye to her companion, it left her feeling empty.

Beside her, Nidalee growled, low and deep. Her paws began to shift as her tail flicked with more force. Something was coming.

Akali crouched lower, resigning herself to whatever was to happen and thinking no further as a doorway appeared on the right of the tower, a flickering light barely visible within. Slowly, a figure stepped into the light of the setting sun and Akali's skin prickled, carefully raising her hand to slide her mask up and flipping the grip of her weapons in her hands.

The black-cloaked figure seemed to pause, raising its arms and stretching tall, as they did their sleeves slid down their forearms, revealing circular, black, tattoos that seemed to ring their forearms in set intervals.

As Akali watched the Summoner, perfectly still with even her breathing silent, the door in the tower disappeared. It seemed to the Kinkou that the doors were created by the Summoners but didn't seem to last long. That would explain the lack of openings, it was not that there were none, it was that they were only accessible by a select few.

Perhaps they would be able to sneak in when the Summoner went to return, assuming they had simply stepped out for fresh air – which seemed unlikely. Moreover, Akali had a sinking feeling that they would have to somehow suppress the Summoner and force them to open the doorway without alerting anyone else to their presence. However, it didn't seem very likely that their battle with a planes-walking, spell-caster would be very quiet, or quick for that matter.

Akali's eyes lingered on the black, ringed tattoos as she began to rake her mind for any other instance she had seen such markings on any other Summoners when her target's disposition suddenly changed.

Her face slowly became visible as she looked back at the tower and seemed to mumble to herself. White-blonde hair ran down to frame her face which featured soft brown eyes and a mischievous smile. Whatever she was up to, it seemed to be going well and she began to untie her hood, taking great care with the knots that held the fabric in place.

Without hesitation, Akali began to creep through the underbrush, closer to her target while she was distracted, Nidalee close at her heels.

By the time the duo had made her way to her target, hidden no more than ten feet away, she steadied herself and waited for her moment. Her mother had always said that a moment was not something that could be taught to find, it was a feeling in your gut, a natural instinct. An instinct that her mother had also said, Akali either lacked or chose to ignore.

The fabric of the Summoner's cowl came loose and she opened the front of her robe at the neck, pulling it away from her body and whispering quietly.

"Here we are, Pix." From within her robes, a butterfly flew, sparkling dust falling with each flap of its rainbowed wings. The small creature seemed to be happy as it danced in the air, spinning before seeming to kiss the Summoner's nose in thanks.

"You're very welcome, little one. Now go back to your master, quick now."

With one last twirl, the butterfly took off to the south, seeming very intent on doing just that.

The mysterious Summoner watched the insect for another moment, a soft, sad smile tugging at the corner of her lips before she sighed and pulled her hood back up, turning to return.

Akali had watched the entire interaction curiously, and hesitated when the Summoner turned her back. What if this Summoner was not like the rest? If she had let the butterfly go... Perhaps-

Before she could finish her train of thought, Nidalee burst from the brush beside her and charged the retreating woman. She had heard her mind-mirror's thoughts. This snake-striker would open the cave wall. She would, if she were made to fear death by her fangs and claws.

The cubs were in that cave, the snake-striker would cry red.

Muscles bunched, Nidalee surged forward, claws tearing at the soft ground, spraying grass and mud behind her. As her back legs tensed, her body lowered and she prepared to spring upon her target, she was thrown airborne, the wind crushed out of her as she tumbled over the ground.

The Summoner turned, surprised and seemed to slowly take in what was happening.

Gently, a large calloused hand pushed her behind him as Alistar towered in front of her, chest heaving and horns lowered, tuffs of golden fur clinging to the small outlayers.

Nidalee rolled to her feet, small cuts and gouges littering her chest and legs as she growled, tail flicking back and forth.

"A cougar, what is a cougar doing this far North?" The Summoner whispered.

"That is not a cougar, Elliane. That is one of the green mages." Alistar replied, cringing that he would have to fight something so close to his kin. Green mages were originally solely minotaurs. With their deep connection to Runeterra and nature, a few had been chosen by the spirits and were able to transform into mighty beasts when the time was right.

Over the years, a few humans and yordles, along with other various races showed one or two who possessed the ability as well.

However, that was in the past. A green mage had not been sited for decades, and it pained the warrior to have to fight the first to appear in so long. There was no doubt in his mind, those eyes did not belong to a beast.

"A green mage? But-" Elliane breathed in wonder as Nidalee circled around, watching as Alistar shifted with her movements to keep his Summoner carefully behind him.

"She is not alone. Do not lower your guard, make for the tower, I will be able to hold them off for at least that long." Alistar replied, patting her back with his fingers.

"Why are they here?" Elliane breathed, ignoring Alistar's prompts and instead stepping up right behind him to peer under his arm, studying the huntresses movements as she seemed to grow only more agitated, shaking her head as if to clear it.

"Does it matter? They mean you harm! Leave, before her companion deems it worthy to join the fight." The minotaur pressed, his voice becoming more gruff as Nidalee's actions seemed to become more sporadic. She seemed to be fighting with something, throwing her head back and forth and snarling as her claws dug up the earth, her pacing becoming more a sign of frustration than stalking.

"I do not think her companion means to fight us. Watch the cougar." Elliane pointed out. "I wonder..." Carefully, Elliane slipped out from behind her guardian, raising a hand when Alistar once again reached out for her, and stepped into clear view.

"I do not know why you've come," She spoke towards the trees, "But I think that if you had wished a fight you would have presented one already. What is it that you want?"

Akali crouched lower, watching the Summoner from her hiding spot while using most of her attention to hold Nidalee back. She understood her friend's frustration, they were so close. But they could not attack a Champion, which this creature so obviously was. He had appeared out of nothing, stepping into reality through a portal of shimmering blue just in time to knock Nidalee out of the air when she had lunged for the Summoner.

If they attacked the Champion, they would be put to death. That was the law for anyone who harmed a Champion knowingly. Sometimes, if you allowed the Summoners to scour your mind and they found that you had no previous knowledge they would let the offender off with a severe punishment.

But the moment the portal had appeared, Akali had known and via their link, so did Nidalee.

They had no choice now. If they attacked, they would be killed, if not by this Summoner's hands, another. They would lose their chance to rescue the cubs.

Akali's mother had always told her to follow her instincts, and this time, they were telling her to trust this Summoner. Even has her mind was telling her that they should run, while they still had a chance.

Much to the Summoner's surprise, as well as the Kinkou presenting herself, Akali stepped out of hiding and stood with weapons in hand.

Alistar seemed to flinch, looking at the young fighter who's eyes shone with much more battle experience than one of her age should, unable to put himself between both threats.

"Greetings heiress, I had heard you were in Demacia." Elliane greeted, a gentle smile presented as Akali seemed shocked at the way she was addressed. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to startle you. It's just that many of my colleagues have been watching your progress eagerly, so word of your whereabouts is a common topic among the Summoners I'm afraid."

Akali clenched her jaw, unable to figure out what gain the Summoner could possibly have from telling her all of this. Was it a threat? Was the Summoner saying that the entire tower already knew that she was standing at their doorstep, or was she taunting her, letting her know that she already knew every step she had planned to make?

"Then you already know why we're here?" Akali asked, suddenly afraid that they Summoner had already figure out what Nidalee was as well. The Summoner had been whispering to her Champion after he had appeared, it would be a big problem if they had found out what Nidalee was.

Something that rare would be the target of many contracts if the news spread.

Ellaine blinked and tilted her head, seeming curious about Akali's remark. "No, you have surprised me. Like I said, I had heard you were in Demacia, I don't think anyone knows you are this far North."

Akali rocked back on her heels slightly, she had not expected the admission. Additionally, the heiress found herself put off with how relaxed the Summoner was. The way she smiled, how soft her eyes were. It was hard to believe that someone who was aligned to the Summoners would be this... gentle.

"But if I may ask, why are you here?" Elliance enquired, behind her Alistar snorted and shook his head, all the while keeping a steady lock on Nidalee who seemed to become more agitated with each passing moment.

Before she replied, Akali steadied herself and silently decided how she would answer that question.

It was frustrating, being forced to play this Summoner's game, when they were so close. However with the minotaur's massive bulk as well as the disappearing door to contend with, Akali found herself with little choice but to go along with it, for now at least.

"I've come to retrieve something that was taken from my friend." She replied. The Kinkou did not want to tell her what it was, exactly, that they had come for. If things went wrong, or if her gamble turned sour, she did not want to put the cubs into further jeopardy.

"Retrieve something?" Elliane seemed to ponder her newest piece of information. "That isn't a lot to go on, can't you tell me more?"

Akali scowled, her grip tightening around the handles of her weapons.

"Hmm, no I suppose not. Well lets see, it isn't something from the Kinkou. I don't know anyone who would dare to steal something from them and risk losing the contracts with two of our most prominent champions. Besides that, I find it curious that you called this person a friend. From all of our research on the Kinkou, we had concluded that they did not have friends, or other bonds that could be exploited over any given member. Even family held no further meaning that carrying on a name."

Akali started at that admission, her scowl deepening having made such a careless slip up. The Summoner was right, it was not customary for the Kinkou to have friends or any bonds beside fellow ninja.

"Although, then again friend could simply be a cover for employer, but then the Kinkou also fight to preserve balance, not for profit. So I can cross that off my list, even if you seem to be different from the others I've encountered.

"Now lets see, the heir to the Kinkou dynasty has come to my door step to retrieve something for a 'friend' which most likely also relates to keeping some semblance of balance." Elliane sighed and turned to say something to Alistar when her eyes settled on Nidalee.

They stood, locked together before Elliane turned back with a start. "The cougar cubs. That is why you're here."

Akali balked, thrown off her guard that she had figured it out so easily. As she watched, the Summoner closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she opened them next, all the gentle playfulness that was there before had disappeared, her expression hard as she spoke. Her voice barely above a whisper. "That is right, isn't it? Why else would a cougar be this far north? You are trying to return the hunters to the jungle?"

Akali froze, unwilling to confirm the assumption however also unable to deny its truth when she had no other explanation for Nidalee's presence and fury.

"I had told Estwald that he needed to stop meddling in the affairs of the living creatures of this world." Ellaine shook her head sadly, reaching up to tug on the strings from her hood that she had never retied. "I'm afraid it has become a hobby of his, to abduct creatures he finds curious and research them. My small friend from earlier was another such creature. I will help you, but I cannot do much more than allow you to follow me through the door and then point you in the right direction.

"You see, while I may not agree with what he does, I can also not outwardly oppose him. I cannot lose my position within the Summoner's ranks yet, and I do not have the power to challenge him. However the one thing I can do is apologize."

Her white hair shifted as Ellaine turned and locked her soft brown eyes with Nidalee's green ones, and to Akali's complete surprise, the Summoner tilted her chin up, exposing her throat. She did not speak, but to the huntress she did not need to. To submit so fully in such a primal way was, to the huntress, far more of an acceptable apology than any words ever would be.

The female Summoner was offering her life, leaving herself exposed as she fell to her knees, all the while keeping her chin up.

Nidalee snapped her jaws, snarling as her tail twitched. Watching curiously, she took a step closer only to have Alistar instantly try to intervene before Ellaine's hand snapped out, stopping him where he stood.

"No." She commanded, breathing deeply as Nidalee continued to prowl closer.

As Akali watched the approach she reached out to Nidalee's mind, to try to foresee what it was that the cougar planned on doing, instead she found her mind enclosed within thick walls that she could not breach, and for the first time, Akali found herself locked out of the cougar's conscious.

This time, it was her turn to step closer to the Summoner, stopping when Nidalee paused and snarled at her, fangs bared and eyes cold.

When Akali stopped, Nidalee once again turned to the waiting Summoner, closing the final stretch between them and opening her maw, tilting her head so that her fangs grazed the side of the smaller woman's neck.

No one moved in those next few moments, as Ellaine accepted whatever fate would befall her as the huntress's warm breath bathed her skin.

_'Their hunt was not yours, moon-mane. But, if I find their blood shed, I will return to drink from the river of yours.' _Nidalee's voice thrummed within Akali's mind as she watched the huntress step back and lower her head. The Kinkou was unsure if the Summoner could hear her words but it didn't seem to matter as the message seemed to pass regardless.

"You are far kinder than my colleagues, mighty hunter." Ellaine dipped her head once the cougar had backed away an acceptable distance. Confident the matter had been resolved for now, she once again turned to Akali, "Once you step through that door I will be unable to help you, but before you do, I want to tell you something: The rules of your world do not apply to ours. What you see is not necessarily what is there. Stay hidden and find the cubs, and once you do, leave. Do not look back, do not try for anything more.

"My colleagues are not the same as me, they will not show you mercy, or pause to talk before they strike. So I will ask you this only once, are you ready?"

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Chapter end! Well, I hope you enjoyed it. And yes, I did add Pix for one certain reader and I hope he enjoyed it as much as I think he will.

Anywho! Thank you for reading, drop a review if you feel like it.

-Kiravu


	29. Oath's End - Part Two

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Oath's End – Part Two**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Akali did not pause to answer the question that was posed to her, "No, I am not, and I doubt I ever will be. But I must try."

Ellaine smiled, chuckling softly to herself. "Well, you are certainly honest." With that, the Summoner turned and stepped towards the tower, before stopping and glancing at her nervous bodyguard.

"Do not worry so much, my friend. I will be alright," The female summoner smiled softly as she brushed her fingers over her friend's fur covered cheek.

Alistar sighed, flicking an ear towards Akali and Nidalee, his eyes narrowed as he rumbled out a response. "If any harm befalls her, I will know, and you will face the wrath of a minotaur warrior who has nothing to lose." With that weighted promise, the minotaur began to phase away, returning to the place he had come from in a shimmer of blue light.

Nidalee padded over to Akali, standing with muscles tense as she bumped her shoulder against the ninja's hip. She was ready.

Ellaine turned back to the tower and raised her hand, open palm exposed to the stone bricks, moist from the clinging fog of the early day. Closing her eyes, she murmured a couple words, too quiet for the ninja to catch and the bricks rolled away, exposing a maw like opening, jagged with a patchwork of stone.

"Remember what I told you," The female Summoner whispered, pulling her hood tighter around her snow white hair. "Once you cross this door, you are no longer in your world, you are dipping into mine. The rules you know do not apply to our realm, be quick, do not let anyone see you and whatever you do, touch nothing." With that, Ellaine stepped through the door and as she did her body began to change. With each part of her to cross the threshold her being began to fade away, leaving her figure see through, as if she had become a ghost.

Her dark black cloak faded slightly, growing warmer as it began to shimmer, seeming to hit a dozen different rays of light and the fabric took on a warm array of reds, oranges, and yellows.

She turned to look back out the door, her eyes not seeming to focus on the ninja and the cougar who stood before her and her smile turned sad, eyes hidden in a dark shadow.

"Good luck..." She whispered before disappearing all together.

Slowly the bricks began to creek and grind and Akali jolted out of the stunned stupor she had found herself in, quickly lunging over the threshold with Nidalee beside her.

When they stepped inside nothing changed, or at least, nothing seemed to change. Akali could not guarantee that they would not look the same as the white haired Summoner had to anyone who was still on the outside of the tower.

Looking around, Akali saw that they had two stair cases present to them, one going up in a circling arc to the right, and the other to the left. Both stretched around the outside of the immense tower and Akali could not see the end to either.

The entrance was dark, the minimal light present came from the walls. Dark stone covered the walls in the same pattern as the outside of the tower, however unlike the outside, these stones were smooth, as if carefully sanded down and tempered with tiny flecks of white causing the hallway to glow slightly. They looked like stars from the night sky, with some slightly brighter than others.

Akali tore her attention from the peculiar stonework and forced herself to focus on the task at hand, but which way were they suppose to take? The Summoner had not given them any form of directions. Or maybe it was that in this tower, directions would not have helped?

Suppressing such an outlandish thought, Akali looked to both the right and then the left before opening her mind to Nidalee.

"_Do you smell anything familiar?" _The ninja asked silently, looking to her feline friend.

_'I smell nothing. It is like this territory is unmarked.' _Nidalee replied, her ears low. _'But I sense something here.' _The cougar turned her head to the right and Akali took in a deep breath.

Deciding to trust Nidalee's instincts, Akali began to creep up the right stairway, her fingers tense and ready to draw her kama.

The stairs continued for a long while, twisting and reaching further and further up the tower, all the while the peculiar stone continued on, their captive stairs leading the way as they went. The pair passed by what seemed to be doors and windows that were unreachable. They hung suspended further up the wall, some were open and a few times ethereal creatures would flutter across the entrances, briefly in sight.

Step after step, the tower continued on without an end in sight and Akali's calves began to burn. She began to wonder if perhaps the only way off the stairs was to use magic, as the Summoner had. Or if, instead, the stairs knew where it was she wanted to go and were leading her. Or then perhaps, they had taken the wrong way and would find themselves at a dead end and have to return to the bottom to try the left side instead.

Perhaps, just like the entrance way, the only way to make the doors to the rooms appear were to be a Summoner as well. Akali began to grow anxious, with each passing minute she began to feel more and more as if they had been tricked.

Even if it wasn't a trick, and they did end up finding the cubs, how were they supposed to leave? Akali doubted that another friendly Summoner would happen along and let them out. With each passing moment the chances of her being able to rescue the cubs and secure Nidalee's freedom seemed more like a fantasy lived out in an innocent child's mind rather than a thing of reality.

As she stepped down onto a particularly wide step, the room shifted and the stone slab jolted to life. Startled by the sudden movement, Akali had to focus on keeping her balance so she would not be thrown backwards as her perch slowly began to rise and turn to face the wall to her left.

Nidalee let out a surprised croon and jumped as the step started to raise into the air. Landing with a thud the huntress tried to dig her claws into the smooth surface as she clung to the step, body flat across the raising surface. The huntress shook slightly as her body lay plastered to the rising island, carefully she shifted closer to Akali, ears perked forward as she looked towards the path they had left.

Akali's eyes narrowed as the tile continued to raise, crouching low as she dug her fingers into Nidalee's raised fur. She did not know where they were being taken, whether or not they had been found creeping around or if it were some sort of magic that had been triggered but she knew she needed to be ready. Wherever they were being taken, she had to remember her goal, she had to focus on completing her mission.

The stair slowed before halting all together, and in front of the the frightened pair, the solid stone wall began to creek and shift, rolling back to show the entrance to a long and wide hallway.

Akali's heart stopped for a brief moment of pure terror, her eyes wide as Nidalee lowered her head and seemed to shrink back. The grand hallway had doors open and lining both sides, all the way down to the rounded end which held one last door which was closed. The walls shown of gold, giving off a brilliant glow. The floors were the same black tile, leading all the way down to the final door, surrounded in the familiar light blue glow that they had encountered multiple times previously.

It was not the decoration that had Akali struggling to remain calm but the shadowy figures walking to and from doors, some pausing to converse with a friend or colleague. There were dozens, entering and leaving, some had frenzied paces while others seemed to walk in slow motion and each had cloaks that shone with the colours of the rainbow. Some were silver and gold, some all the hues of the ocean or the sky, while others still seemed to have no pattern at all. Deep greens melded with light purples and deep browns.

Akali knew they had no where to run, no where to hide. The step seemed to be in no hurry to leave, but instead was happy to sit patiently until they decided to cross through the door.

The Kinkou scanned the sides of the entrance, careful to stay low and as still as possible. If it were only luck they had not been noticed yet she wanted to know her surroundings before venturing further. Even with that thought, the heiress had a deep feeling that, that was not the case. It was the same when the female Summoner had left, it was as if none of them could see her. As if they were but ghosts, tethered here by something. As if they were using the tower as a gate way of some sort, or a bridge.

Akali took a deep breath and motioned for Nidalee to follow her, she did not want the stair to leave as soon as Akali took a step into the door and have the huntress fall away. It did not seem as if it had even realized her presence there at all.

Vayne had mentioned the necklace would shield Nidalee from all magical attacks as long as Akali wore it. Was that the reason she seemed to be invisible to the enchanted structure?

Pushing the thought from her mind, Akali once again forced herself to remain focused on the task at hand. As quietly as possible, Akali stepped through the door with Nidalee beside her, and just as she had suspected, as soon as her feet had left the stair it began to fall away and the door began to close.

She would have to remember that. Akali held her breath as the door closed behind her and waited to see what would happen. The shadowy figures took no heed of them and continued on with their business as before, oblivious to the intrusion of their sanctum.

Curious, Akali took a step forward and again, no one seemed to notice. Growing more and more confident, Akali walked over to the first door, careful not to touch any of the passing figures, while it seemed they could not see her, there was still a chance that would not be the same if she were to accidentally touch one of them. Carefully, she peeked through the frame of the nearest door.

Akali's grip on the frame tightened as she peered through, the door seemed to drop into nothing, as if the figures were stepping into the night sky that had covered the stone outside. Curious, she held her palm to the opening and found the air cool. Biting her lip she decided it best not to test her luck further and left the odd door alone, deciding it prudent to check all of her options before committing to something so strange.

Akali looked down to the closed door at the end of the hallway and narrowed her eyes, it was the only door that was not open, as well as the only door the ghost like Summoners were not passing through. Was that where they were supposed to go? It was at least worth a try.

Carefully, the Kinkou began to cross the room, warning Nidalee mentally to be careful not to touch any of the shadowy figures, in case her necklace that seemed to hide her from the tower was not strong enough to hide her from the Summoners as well.

Slowly they made their way to the far end, waiting patiently for each figure to pass before darting behind it and waiting for the next, weaving through the college of colours and shadows.

As Akali stepped past a particularly slow moving Summoner, Nidalee let out a yelp of surprise. A Summoner stepping out of the door to her right at an alarming pace and storming across the room so quickly she did not have time to react.

His ethereal frame burst through the huntress, breaking like smoke and swelling to rush over her in waves before he stopped with such precision that the smoke continued on before rolling over and billowing back to nestle around his feet.

Akali gasped, her chest growing cold and her body shaking, feeling as if she had been hit by a falling board or a stampeding horse. The heiress fell to her knees and panted, her fingers clutching at the fabric around her torso as she struggled to catch her breath. Panic overtook her and she forced herself to turn to watch as the shadowy figure seemed to search blindly for what he had hit.

Nidalee cowered, her tail going between her legs as the Summoner turned, his shadowed face searching the area where she was standing, eyes unable to see the shaking cougar he had run into.

Slowly, the huntress began to back away, inching closer to Akali who reached for her kama, drawing them and letting her arms fall to her sides, ignoring the trickle of sweat that ran over her brow and coated her arms as she tried to steady her breathing. The heiress knew her weapons would be of little to no use, but she felt more confident having them.

The figure that had collided with Nidalee had a cloak of baby blue and blood red. As Akali watched him the colours began to darken and his frame began to change, his ghost like appearance was beginning to take on substance.

Akali's heart began to race, her palms growing slick with sweat as she looked to the end of the hall desperately. She had to make a decision, to stand and fight or to make for the only other option they had.

"_Run!" _She commanded, and Nidalee sprang up instantly, claws scraping uselessly against the smooth stone floor as she took off for the end, trying her best to dodge the moving shadows. Fear made her sloppy and her tail clipped one and her paw brushed another as her paws pounded against the tiled floor, completely focused on the door at the end of the hallway.

Akali felt the contact along her spine and foot, tripping as her leg grew numb and was sent rolling over the tiled floor. Her body burst through another shadow and she curled her arms up to protect her face and chest. His body felt of ice and instantly froze her nerves, her skin turning blue as she slammed into the tile and wheezed.

As the ninja lay gasping on the ground for air, one after another the shadows stopped and turned, their eyes searching as their colours began to recede and fade, one by one growing into the dark black of the signature cloaks of the Summoner's.

Nidalee roared from the end of the hallway, she did not understand why her human was not moving, why she seemed frozen. Her paws rose and fell, pacing as her tail twitched, with each passing second her panic began to rise as Akali failed to.

She did not need to understand, for whatever reason, her mind-mirror was unable to move from her spot on the tile. Opening her maw, Nidalee let loose a challenge to the Summoner's who were gathering around her fallen companion, a roar ripping through her chest as the huntress, tore back across the tile to her fallen mind-mirror.

Doing her best to avoid the ever growing crowd of assimilating Summoner's, Nidalee slid to a halt and began to worm her way under the ninja, trying to help her friend onto her back.

Akali dug her nails into the cougar's neck, forcing her numb limbs to work as her body shook and she clambered gracelessly onto the feline's back.

The first shadow that had been disturbed placed a heavy foot down as he seemed to step out of an unseen gate and turned his eyes onto the struggling pair.

"Intruders!" He bellowed, his hand lighting up with a growing white ball as he raised it towards them.

"Run!" Akali yelled into Nidalee's ear as she clung onto her friend as tightly as she could.

Nidalee took off once again for the end of the hallway, the summoned ball of light smashing the tile she had just been standing on and sending shards to scrape and cut her hide as she huffed and forced herself to run faster.

Another and another orb of light smashed into the tiled ground, narrowly missing the darting cougar as the pair reached the end of the hallway. Nidalee did not pause, she did not stop, but instead put the last bit of strength she had into barrelling into the door that was their only chance, neither of them knowing what would lie on the other side.

The door swung open on impact, Nidalee tumbled through, turning to slide and shield Akali as best she could, pulling the ninja into her chest with muscled limbs and paws. As soon as they had landed the door swung shut with a resounded click and Akali panted heavily, Nidalee's chest heaving underneath her. A chill ran down the ninja's spine as her limbs began to regain their feeling slowly. Someone or something had let them in, Akali was sure of it.

With her every instinct screaming at her to run, Akali began to scan the room, she knew she should listen but also saw no where to run to. They were unable to leave the way they had come, and there did not seem to be any visible doors or windows. This room was different from the rest of the tower, the stone was bare, ordinary, like it had been on the outside. The floor was tiled, smooth, but not decorated as the stairway had been. Nidalee had stopped when her back hit a large, solid desk and the room was lit with torches, the flames flickering and giving off an eerie glow, hitting the metal of the bars that formed the dozens of cages around the large room.

As Akali tried to focus her eyes from the sudden drop of light, she began to see that the cages housed many different creatures, from birds to reptiles, predators to pray, some were creatures Akali had never seen or heard of before. With multiple heads and scaled hide, and fins like a fish. While others appeared to be everyday street mice or birds.

Akali pushed herself up slowly, the feeling in her body coming back to her with throbbing tingles as she forced herself to stand. Nidalee had her head raised and she seemed stiff as she turned and looked pointedly towards a far corner.

Nidalee's nose twitched and flared, her senses assaulted by the sudden array of scents from the previously scentless area. There were three that caught her attention though, and stood out above the rest. The cubs, they were here.

Her family, her pride, they were alive!

Overcome with emotion, Nidalee forgot about the Summoner's and where they were and tore across the room, ignoring the squawks and growls that followed her. She saw them, in the far corner of the tiny office.

Their fur was dirty and their ribs were visible along their sides, nails chipped and skin covered in scabs, but they were alive! They were bigger, so much bigger. Having grown immensely since last she had seen them and Nidalee crooned, bumping her head against the bars and clawing desperately at the cage. They were alive!

The cubs called back, coming to their feet and trying to touch her, nostrils taking in a scent they thought they were never again to smell as they stumbled over each other to press their heads against the bars, paws finding the openings to reach out for the contact that they had cried for.

Nidalee pressed her head against theirs, feeling the cold bars separating them and letting out a happy chatter. Tiny paws brushed her fur and she closed her eyes. Lost in the moment as pure relief and joy seemed to push everything else away.

"_Nidalee..." _Akali's voice echoed in the huntresses mind and she had to force herself to tear her gaze away from her family, to remember that they were not out of danger yet.

The ninja was watching as yet another shadowy figure was coming into view, his frame slowly becoming whole. She raised her kama and prepared herself to strike, she would only get one chance, but maybe just maybe... Right before he stepped through the door she would be able to find his throat with her blade.

She was not surprised they had company, she had been waiting for the rest to burst through the door at any minute but they had not. Perhaps this was the way they had chosen to enter. Or perhaps... Her first instinct was correct and whatever had let them in wanted them all to his or herself. Akali crouched and prepared herself for the strike, trying to push that thought from her mind as she focused.

Nidalee's ears flattened against her skull and she snarled, rage bringing her blood to a boil. This was the one who had taken her family, who had killed her father and mother, who had killed her brother as he had sacrificed himself to save her. This was the one who's blood she would drink. He would pay for what he had done to her family.

Fur bristling, Nidalee lowered herself and let out a deep growl, her lips pulled back to expose her full array of ivory, the torch light causing her fangs to glow a light red. This time she would not run, she would need no protection from her family and friends, this time she would fight and she would be the one to protect.

Nidalee's tail flicked and her claws extended, she was ready.

Akali waited, fingers flexing as the Summoner took his first step forward, becoming whole as he placed his foot down behind his desk. In that instant Akali burst forward, pushing off the desktop and lunging over, her arm reaching as she slashed the air with her kama, the blade hooking to rip out the Summoner's neck.

As she felt her arm and blade tear through the air, her eyes widened in shock and fear.

Nidalee reacted in the same moment, paws reaching with claws extended, maw open wide as she went for his thigh. She would not make this a quick or clean kill, she would toy with him, tear him apart slowly. Make him cry red until every drop was spent. She would avenge her family and he would feel every ounce of pain that they had felt!

Nidalee's fangs sunk into flesh, tearing through fabric and drinking the blood that rushed down her throat and stained her fur, she jerked her head, throwing the Summoner onto the floor as she ripped muscle and tendon. The muscles in her neck bulged as she slammed him into the hard tile, a rumble emitting from her chest.

Akali's assault was met by steel as a shining dagger blocked her kama and a flash of red covered her vision before she was thrown into the wall by a round house kick to her side.

In a flash, the assassin who had stopped her attack was upon her, slashing and dancing with her knives as Akali struggled to fight her off, blocking and twisting away, trying to get her feet under her as her arms became nicked with cuts and her assailant began to laugh.

Akali raised her kama to block before she shrieked in pain at an unseen attack, her chest growing warm and her shoulder burning as if it were on fire. The dagger she had meant to block burst through her meager defence and plunged into her shoulder, sinking in hungerly her attacker's eyes widened, watching the spilling blood with wide eyes and ever growing lust.

Akali stifled a scream and across the room, Nidalee tore her head back and forth, jerking and yanking on the leg her teeth had sunk into as a blast of light hit her in her shoulder but did not hurt. It had been absorbed into her body but had not no effect her. Snarling and feeling a rush of victory, Nidalee pressed on in her assault, before she felt a wave of pain come over her bond with her mind-mirror. The cougar froze, the pause was all the Summoner needed to regain his bearings as he screamed.

"Katarina!" The Summoner yelled, fear lining his face as his spell had no effect on the cougar. His blood gushing out of his severed artery and he knew he was in trouble. He had not sensed the cougar, and had only prepared himself to defend against the Kinkou heir. The feline had caught him completely unaware and he was baffled as to why he was unable to sense her presence.

The assassin scowled, giving Akali one last look of longing before, instantly disappearing in a flash. Akali dropped to her knees and reached for the blade, her hand shaking and her head pounding. Her body felt heavy, and she had to fight to stay conscious. She could only guess that whatever had burned her shoulder had been from an attack aimed at Nidalee.

Katarina reappeared behind the bloodstained cougar, her arm already coming down in an attack as she plunged one of her daggers into the felines hip, jumping out of the way and landing lightly on the balls of her feet as she watched the huntress lash out.

Nidalee released her hold on the Summoner and cried out, twisting awkwardly to bat the assassin away from her. Her claws swatted the air harmlessly as the assassin dodge backwards without so much as a scratch. Her hip pulsed and her ears flattened against her skull, fangs flashing and dripping red. She could smell Akali's blood on this one. She would die as well.

"Here kitty, kitty." She taunted, drawing Nidalee's attention as the bleeding Summoner turned his attention to his leg, hands shaking as he cauterized the atery and stopped the blood flow, unable to get to his feet as he searched for the other attacker.

Akali felt the blade sink into Nidalee's hip and tried to shake away the searing pain in her shoulder as she stumbled across the room. She had to do something, the assassin was far too skilled for Nidalee to fight, she would be killed.

Akali tripped and reached forward, steadying herself on the desk before her, blood trickling down her arms and her shoulder numb. Her legs and chest still tingling from their collision with the shadowy Summoners. They were going to die if she did not do something.

Nidalee lunged, her swipe falling short as her leg failed to react to the commands she had given it, the blade still wedged in her hip and she winced at the feeling of the steel cutting at the bone and muscles.

Katarina laughed, slashing her blade out faster than Nidalee could see and slicing across the huntresses paw, leaving a smile of red.

"What's wrong kitty? Don't you want to _play_," Katarina lunged, biting off the last word with enough malice to make Nidalee's skin crawl. The huntress tried to dodge the strike but was unsuccessful as steel cut through her shoulder and she leg fell limp, muscles cut as she fell on her side, watching as Katarina walked to tower over her.

"Don't move," Akali growled, her blade curling around the wounded Summoner's neck, catching Katarina's attention.

The Du Couteau raised an eyebrow, smirking as she twisted a blade, the point pressing against an extended finger.

"Or what, little princess?" The assassin taunted, raising her foot to kick the dagger that was still wedged in Nidalee's hip. The blade grated across bone and Nidalee let out a roar, trying desperately to catch the sadistic girl's boot with her working front paw.

"Or I'll kill him," Akali spat back. "Move away from her, now!" The Kinkou's eyes narrowed and Katarina laughed.

"Or you'll kill him? That's your threat? If you kill him I will kill your pet, and then I'll kill you!" Katarina's shoulders shook as she threw her head back. "And I'll enjoy it! Do you know how long it's been since I've actually _killed _something? On the field I kill and kill everyday but they come back! They always come back! It doesn't matter! I can take off their head, carve out their heart! Severe every tendon in their entire body but they still come back! You threaten me with death? I revel in it, _princess!_ The only one who could stop me is the one person you are threatening to kill!"

Akali's eyes widened and her face grew pale. She was insane. Akali watched as Katarina's eyes grew wide, her red hair billowing down her back like the red that dripped from her blades and did not doubt just how much the assassin would enjoy killing her, would enjoy killing Nidalee.

"If he dies you will lose your contract! You won't be able to kill on the field anymore!" Akali challenged, and Katarina stopped laughing long enough to look Akali in the eyes, her dark brown had an underlying red to them and they held her gaze.

"Do you truly believe that no other Summoner will try to contract me once he is dead? After the havoc I have wreaked on the battlefield? I will be able to choose anyone I want, _Princess_. If you are going to threaten me I suggest using what small amount of intelligence you possess, I grow bored of this game."

Akali swallowed, racking her mind for some solution. Some way out of this predicament.

"A contract..." She whispered, and the Summoner under her blade who had been listening to the exchange carefully smiled.

"A contract? That's your solution?" Katarina snorted, "How very cruel of you."

"Anyone who had a contract with a Summoner cannot be harmed outside of the Fields of Justice!" Akali retorted, talking more to herself than to anyone in particular, her plan quickly forming in her mind.

"Are you even listening? That would help you, but what of your pet? Or are you abandoning her to be my play thing?" Katarina smiled, kneeling down to brush her blade over Nidalee's limp leg, the sharp blade taking off the tips of fur it grazed.

The wounded Summoner smiled, his hand on his leg raising up as the bleeding stopped fully. The wound had been fully sealed, his life was no longer in jeopardy, the only question now was if he would lose the leg.

"Are you offering to sign a contract with me, Akali of the Kinkou?" His voice came out like a purr, soft and caressing.

"I will sign a contract with you if you meet a few of my demands." Akali replied, removing the blade from his neck and stepping back, steadying herself as she leaned against the desk and pulled a dagger from the band around her thigh and raised it to her neck.

Katarina watched curiously, her eyes fixated on the dagger in Akali's hand.

"And what makes you think you are in any position to make demands, young one?" The Summoner asked, "if anything I think you should be begging me to sign you simply so you might live. You can barely stand as it is."

"I know you've been after me for years." Akali barked back, keeping her voice steady and ignoring the panicked pleas from Nidalee in both her mind and the croons and rumbles directed at her. "That is how you've managed to contract both Shen and Kennen, they signed with the Summoner's to protect me." Akali watched the Summoner's reaction carefully, she had, had a sneaking suspicion for a while but had been unable to confirm one way or another.

The Summoner's eyes widened briefly and his nose flared, Akali closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It had never made sense to her, why her mother would allow Shen and Kennen to sign with the Summoner's. Why she had kept her so close under watch long past when she should have. Why her mother had not told her the full details of her mission. She had been protecting her...

Akali still wasn't sure what it was her mother was trying to tell her but she knew that now it didn't matter. This was something she had to do.

_'I am so sorry, mother...'_

"If I die, do you believe my mother will allow Shen and Kennen to remain in the service of the Summoner's?" Akali challenged, her eyes opening in a flash, hatred, anger and her will to fight flaring.

"Your mother may be powerful but she does not possess the power to break a contract with the Summoner's, heiress." The Summoner replied calmly.

"She might not be able to break it, but if she orders Shen and Kennen not to fight, to simply lay down their weapons and throw every single match they are set to fight in, do you believe anyone will ever want to Summoner them? And they will blame _you_, you will be the reason the Summoner's will lose two of its most powerful champions!" Akali retorted and the Summoner simply smiled.

"I do not believe that we would be unable to break their will eventually, but you are right that I would be under a large amount of fire for causing it. You are also right that we have been after you for some time, and to finally capture that prize for myself..." The Summoner licked his lips thoughtfully, "What is it that you want, Kinkou? And I am to assume that if you do not get your way, you will simply kill yourself?"

"I want you to immediately return my friend to her jungle, as soon as I sign the contract," Akali turned to look at Katarina directly, "Alive, and with no more harm done to her."

The assassin scowled, her teeth grating together as the Du Couteau could feel her temper rising.

"Is that all you want?" The Summoner asked curiously.

"I also want you to return the cougars that you took, I want them to be returned under the same terms as my friend, and I want the terms written that you will not go after her, or send anyone after her or her family, for the remainder of both your lives. If this is broken, I will contact my mother and as we discussed earlier, you will lose both Shen and Kennen. Likewise, for as long as she is safe, I will not speak out against you and tell my mother it was my idea to sign a contract with you."

Akali paused, her palm sweating around the worn hilt of her dagger. The Summoner seemed to be considering what it was she was offered, and behind him Katarina was furious. She seemed to be locked in place, her body rigid and frozen, her eyes darting back and forth.

The Kinkou struggled to avoid the cougar's gaze as her mind was assaulted by the cougars pleas. She felt as if she were sitting with her back against a door, struggling to hold it shut from the pounding on the other side. She could feel her, her desperation and her confusion. Akali could feel her heart breaking from the pain coming over the bond and wished the Summoner would hurry, Nidalee would be able to heal herself once she was in the jungle. She would be fine. She would have her family back, she would be home, and Akali's debt would be repaid.

"Is that everything that you want...?" The Summoner asked curiously, "Just that I do not harm your pet?" Akali turned to him, he was suspicious. He knew there was more to it than that, he just couldn't figure out what it was.

The necklace must be protecting Nidalee from him, he didn't know what she was. The same as the previous Summoner hadn't until Alistar had told her. He had recognized her because he had met others like her.

"She saved my life once, and now I am repaying that debt. A life for a life, all things in balance." Akali replied stoically, just as she had practised during all of her lessons with her mother.

"The Kinkou..." The Summoner smirked, "always so noble, so driven by their sense of balance." With a snort, the Summoner waved his hand and a contract appeared in front of him, floating in the air as it gave off a faint glow. Moving his fingers in flicks, he adjusted the contract and wrote in the terms Akali had given before raising it to rest on the desk and flicking his wrist once more to summon an ink well and quill to rest beside the parchment.

Akali turned to the paper and read it over, finding every word to be exactly as she had requested it. She glanced at the dagger in her hand and then tried to lift her limp arm and found it still unable to move.

"Return your assassin," She stated rather than asked. Dark bangs swinging as she turned her head.

"How do I know you will not kill me as soon as I do?" The Summoner asked innocently. Akali paused, and thought about the question.

"If I kill you I will be unable to leave the tower without being stopped by the mob of angry Summoners on the other side of your door, even if I'm unsure of why they have not entered already, I know they are there. And they might not be willing to make the same deal as you have.

"Besides that, I cannot lift my left arm and if I lower the dagger from my throat how do I know your assassin won't take me captive here and now?" Akali asked, trying to lift her arm as if to accent the point.

The Summoner narrowed his eyes, focusing on Akali's shoulder as if just noticing the point for the first time. He seemed to struggle with trying to figure out what had happened to Akali's shoulder before he pursed his lips.

"They cannot enter, that is all you need to know. But you are right, there are crueler than I in this tower." He turned to look at Katarina, pure rage welling within her as she watched the exchange with her jaw grinding. "Go home, my dear. I will Summon you later." With a gentle flick of his wrist, Katarina was gone and he once again turned to Akali.

"Go ahead, I have done everything you asked."

Akali turned back to the parchment and slowly lowered the dagger, dropping it onto the desk. She didn't have much time.

Reaching out to the panicked cougar, Akali forced herself through the swirling sea of fear, confusion and anger and swam straight to where Nidalee's presence resonated from. Gently, she pressed against Nidalee's subconscious and began to pull at her until all of her attention was focused on the ninja's mind.

Akali sighed outwardly, taking in the feeling of Nidalee's mind wrapped with her own, the warmth, the comfort, the familiarity of it.

_'Listen to me,' _Akali commanded, forcing Nidalee to heed her. Akali found herself unable to speak, unable to say what it was she wanted so desperately to. There wasn't much time, but at the time she needed them most, she found herself unable to find the words to express what she wanted to say. So instead, she decided to follow Nidalee's example and instead show her what it was she wanted her to know, just as the huntress had done so many times when she was unable.

Akali went back to the first night they had met, when they were just children, she showed the huntress her terror, as she ran through the jungle, how scared she was when her father had stalked and attacked her. She relived the moment Nidalee had stood up to her father, the tiny ball of fluff trying to roar with her tiny lungs. Trying to protect her.

_'My name is Akali, what's yours?'_

_'Can't you talk?'_

_'Nid-a-lee...'_

Akali showed Nidalee how she had protected the necklace she had received that night, hidden it from her mother and her teachers. Knowing it would be taken from her if they had ever found out, how she had cried one night when she had thought she'd lost it during a training match only to hear a knock at her window in the darkness and find Shen holding the necklace out to her. He had held his finger up to his lips and then disappeared.

She moved onto the next time they had met, how she had tried to make it in time but had arrived too late, only to find Nidalee's parents and brother dead. Her rage as she had killed all of the shooters, how she had cleaned and bandaged Nidalee's wounds before digging her family a grave and adorning it with stones.

Akali let her feelings flow over to the huntress as she bared her neck to her while Nidalee had been grieving, exposing herself and how she had been sure, deep within her gut that the cougar would not harm her. She had been unable to explain the connection they shared at the time.

Akali walked through all their 'communication' starting out, how frustrated she had been. All of the funny moments, the angry ones, the happy ones.

How she had cried when she found Nidalee within the wreckage of the house when Renekton had attacked. How desperate she had been, how the magic had drained every ounce of energy she had left.

She showed her how happy and full of hope she had been in the Gaurdian's Library, when Nasus had told her that there was a chance they could learn to communicate. How she had hoped that one day, perhaps, they would be able to talk like normal friends and how proud Akali had been when Nidalee had started to pick up on simple words and use them.

How vulnerable she had felt knowing that her mind was exposed to the huntress, how many hours she had spent trying to shut her out, to build a wall when Akali wished she had instead tried to welcome it, had torn down her wall so long ago. That was one of her biggest regrets throughout the whole journey.

Akali worked through all of their time spent travelling, to her guilt at denying Nidalee when she had asked to visit some of the towns they passed when now she may never again have a chance.

Akali hesitated briefly as he fingers closed over the quill and she swallowed hard, forcing herself to remain open as she showed Nidalee how that was when it had all begun to change, when she had begun to realize her attraction and affection for the huntress. How she had watched her during the time she spent as a human and was thankful when she would transform back into a cougar, finding it easier to concentrate. How she had grown attached to the huntress and had begun to enjoy her company.

She moved onto their time in Demacia, and her pure rage when she had felt the fear through the bond and realize Nidalee had disappeared. How she had burst through the front doors of the castle and torn down the hallway, knocking out and dashing over and around guards as she went how furious Akali had been that the guard had aimed to kill Nidalee. How worried she had been.

Then that night, when Nidalee had asked for a story and they had shared a moment. How confused Akali had been, how she had shut herself out from Nidalee to keep it from happening around. How it couldn't happen again. Not if she wanted the huntress to remain safe.

Akali moved through each and every night, through each memory as she watched Nidalee change and grow, learn and begin to understand the world that she had never experienced. She watched her curiosity, her bubbly personality, and her fierce will to protect. It was always her, and while Akali had fought to keep her feelings separate, to close herself off, she was unable to whenever it came to the huntress.

In the end no matter how much she had fought to keep Nidalee out, she had always found a way back in, it was like she was meant to fit, and she always would no matter how Akali pushed. And now that they were splitting apart and Akali would never see her again, she wanted the huntress to know just how much she meant to her.

She tried to express just how much Nidalee was intertwined with every fabric of her being, how for far too long her goal had not been to return the cubs out of a debt to be paid. But it had been to protect Nidalee and everything she held dear.

When it was all done, Akali pulled the quill from the ink and held it over the parchment, aware of the Summoner's eyes boring into her back. His hunger for her contract overwhelming all else.

_'I am sorry...' _The first drip of ink dropped down from the tip and splashed against the parchment. _'There is one more thing I must ask of you, and you must do it.' _The second drop fell and splashed, and Akali felt a tear run down her cheek, quickly moving to brush it away.

_'Catch this.' _In one motion Akali tore the necklace from her neck with her wounded arm and threw it towards the huntress, watching as the huntresses mouth opened and snapped shut around the figurine and Akali signed her name in a fast flourish.

The Summoner screamed and reached for Nidalee, suddenly seeming to understand how his spell had effected Akali and not Nidalee but it was too late. As soon as the contract had been signed both Nidalee and the cubs were gone.

With a sigh, Akali dropped the quill and fell to her knees.

_'I love you...' _Akali's mind felt empty, hollow. Like she was speaking into an empty room. And she knew she was too late, Nidalee was gone and the one thing she had wanted her to hear, she would not.

Akali felt an arm grab her bicep as cruel fingers dug into her flesh and she smiled. She had done it, Nidalee was safe and the cubs were home.

~o~

Nidalee roared, her eyes wide and her heart pounding. The shock of the assault of memories and feelings that had streamed through their bond leaving her unable to move or process anything above a snail's pace.

_'I love you...' _Akali's voice whispered through her mind. Nidalee roared and tried to struggle to her feet, choaking on the necklace as she spat it out and forced herself to shift, grunting against the pain in her hip. As soon as her fingers had changed she wrenched the dagger from her hip and threw it into the dirt.

Tears streamed down her cheek as she clutched her head, falling to her knees and sobbing. She struggled to breath as a wail of agony that was neither solely physical or mental ripped through her body and she slammed her fists into the dirt.

"Akali!" She screamed, her voiced shrieking into the night as tears fell down her cheek and she sat staring up at the night sky, her arms limp at her side, lost in her mind. It felt so foreign to her, so wrong.

Her face became steeled and she snarled a guttural growl. Furious, she summoned her power and healed the wounds on her body, pulling the power from the jungle with such ferocity that the grass beneath her legs wilted and died.

Nidalee stood and turned to the cubs behind her, first she would make them into able hunters so they would be able to survive on their own. She would take care of her family first so that Akali's sacrifice would not be in vain. Once they were able to live on their own she would seek Akali out and she would kill the Summoner and his red maned wolf. She had one of her fangs, she had her scent and Nidalee would find her.

~o~

"Do you think yourself clever, girl?!" The Summoner yelled, shaking Akali from his spot on the ground. "That green mage! You were protecting her with that necklace weren't you! She is worth far more than you ever will be!"

Akali turned, her eyes hard as she snarled out her reply, "To you! But not to the other Summoner's who do not share your twisted fondness for critters! She may be valuable but she is not worth all of the Kinkou! And you will not have her! You will never have her!" Akali grinned an evil grin and leaned in close and spat in his face, "Not so long as I'm around to protect her."

"You will regret this, Kinkou." The Summoner clapped his hands and Akali blinked, finding herself inside a jail cell with four stone walls.

"Katarina, come to me." The growled, and no sooner did he finish speaking did the assassin appear.

"Do you remember what Katarina said earlier? About being unable to die while on the field? She was correct. But do you know who controls that magic? High ranking Summoners, such as myself and I have made this jail cell into the same as the field. So long as you are in here, you cannot die, Kinkou."

Akali narrowed her eyes, so he was making sure she would be unable to kill herself? It was smart, but there was more than that.

The Summoner breathed heavily, his eyes insane as his smile twitched into a sadistic grin and held himself up with a cane, his eye twitched and he spoke. "Katarina, dear. I believe I owe you a play thing."

"You said that Champions are protected as long as they hold a contract with a Summoner!" Akali yelled when the Summoner grinned and Katarina stepped forward, pulling a slim dagger from her belt.

"They are, my dear. So long as they are not on a Field of 'Justice'. Have a good night." Akali shrank in terror, her eyes wide as she shook and reached for her kama only to find them missing. Katarina stepped forward and grabbed Akali by her hair, slamming her face down as she brought up her knee, crushing her nose and dropping her bleeding frame onto the floor.

"Oh, we will." Katarina grinned and the Summoner disappeared.

**~~END ARC ONE~~**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

**First off, don't kill me. I have two more arcs planned, don't worry. Sorry for the long wait, the most I can say is my life is finally settling down somewhat, (I hope, I prolly jinxed it again) and I -hope- to update faster. **

**I hope you enjoyed the first arc of Passage of Twin Disciplines. I'm undecided if I want to put this as complete and start a new story for part two or if I want to keep it all in one story. What do you guys think?**

**Let me know! Thanks for all the reviews and the constant pestering for the new chapter, it was always really nice to know people were still waiting and still cared. **

**-Kiravu**


	30. On to Arc Two! A Thank You

**The Passage of Twin Disciplines**

**Arc Two**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

Hey all! So, I took the tally from the last chapter and it looks like most of you wanted the new Arc to be posted separate. So, just so it's easier for everyone to find it and stay updated, here's the link!

s/10828532/1/The-Passage-of-Twin-Disciplines-Discipline-of-Force

Make sure to follow that one separatly if you want to keep up to date with it, as I will not be posting updates here from now on and this story will be marked as 'complete'.

Thank you to everyone who has followed along and commented along the way. I love the feedback and really appreciate all the positive energy that has come my way. To those of you who have messaged me on League, (or if you want to all my info is in my profile) don't worry, you're never a bother!

Feel free to ask questions. I'll see everyone in Arc two, The Passage of Twin Disciplines: Discipline of Force! Dun Dun Dun!

-Kiravu


End file.
